SWTOR: AOTEA Human Jedi Commander(Male) Lightside
by MartinHuyTran
Summary: Our Story begins nine months after The Formation of the Eternal Alliance, having received distress call, the Outlander and co, travel to Balmorra finding the Republic invading. Committing mass murder and destruction of their facilities. The Outlander having entered the battle with new allies, confronts Republic and the Jedi Order he ones swore his loyalty to.
1. AOTEA Info and Notes

SWTOR: AOTEA

(I will follow the light side and start the story as male and later once I get the details clear, work on a female Outlander's choices.)

Info: The light side path story is made up of the Outlander's choices and actions from the former expansions. In this case(Forgiving his allies for major mistakes and recruiting former enemies/traitors)

Info: Torian was sacrificed in the former expansion but will be mentioned

Info: We will begin as The Jedi Master's Path(Kira Carsen Romanced Faithfully)

Info: My Jedi Knight version assumes all other classes are also male and have romanced female companions

Info: Non-romanced companions who the Outlander haven't an affiliation with will be aggressive and like other renegades in the uprisings, take a violent approach at the Alliance

Info: Dark side Path Male(Later...) will contain new optional romances with Tora, Senya, Jaesa(Dark), Vaylin and more

Info: Dark side Path Female(Later...) will contain new optional romances with Arcann and more

Info: Similar to Mako and Torian romance in the main series, AOTEA opens up for Alliance pairings

Info: This story is also aimed at all other class companions being on the light path

Info: The Outlander's Past is revealed(Varying depending on class) beginning with Jedi

Info: The Fates of "certain" companions will be revealed

Info: The Other Seven classes will also play a role in the story

Info: Light and Dark side choices will influence scenes and story

Info: Dark side choices will have impact completely affecting the ending

Info: This is made up as a "potential sequel" to the Eternal Throne and from "my" point of view of what happens after The Outlander establish the Eternal Alliance

Info: Valkorion will return using a new name and face

Info: Two Major Antagonists will appear depending on The Outlander's choices and also some Secondary Antagonists

Info: New powerful technology and Artifacts will be revealed and connected to two Legendary Races of Ancient Beings

Info: New Worlds will be shown

Info: Multiple endings with different conclusions are available

Info: Multiple dark decisions at "certain" points can lead to the Outlander's death

Info: Neyx is an unique character and whose identity wary depending on the Outlander's choices in prior and current game

Info: The term "Chosen one" will get detailed.

Info: The fate of the Eternal Alliance hangs in the balance and worst case scenario is available

Info: New Functions have been added: Ally Advantage and Enemy Control

Info: Ally Advantage is made in order to improve your relationship with all your allies especially Lana and Theron. On the battlefield Lana and Theron will both receive status reports from across the world. Theron will receive messages involved with saving civilians/ally forces and Lana mostly weapons or Alliance interests. The Ally Advantage function will mostly involve The Outlander prioritizing lives which will under normal circumstances gain disapproval from Lana. But Ally Advantage let The Outlander send powerful Allies in order to protect The Alliance Interests, while saving lives satisfying both Lana and Theron. Ally options will range depending on your choices prior in Eternal Throne and Knight of Fallen Empire. Mainly: Senya, Arcann, HK-56, Vette, Aric, Kaliyo and T7 while Koth will remain on the Gravestone providing air support at occasions.(Hylo, Gault, Bey'wan, Sana-Rae and Juvard will mainly stay at Odessen)

Info: Enemy Control is made in order to compensate for the fallen allies during Knight of The Fallen Empire and Eternal Throne. For non-force users The Alliance will create a remote which can control enemy troops and turn them into temporary allies increasing allies forces on the battlefield, effective support against powerful bosses. Force users can use their force and turn enemies into their allies using the energy siphon from their fallen allies.(A feature inherited from Valkorion unintentionally after he used it to bind Vaylin's spirit and Arcann's spirit.) Koth will be replaced by Hylo(If you killed him) using the dark side and control others will gain disapproval from both Lana and Theron.

Info: The Story will Contain Fifteen Chapters

Note: This is kinda an one-man project and hopefully I can manage to complete it.

Note: If people are wondering how in the world you can give the Outlander a "look" or show him/her as a child... then e.g: Imagine a child in Jedi clothing wearing hoodie covering his upper face and nose. Shouldn't be too different.

Note: Things like parents for the Outlander can simply be your usual NPCs who have the same hair color or race.

Note: I know this is a tall order but I want to try to make it sound as plausible and possible leading from legends into The Canon of Star Wars Original Trilogy. Answering questions like why The Jedi no longer lived on Tython in the canon story? How they manage to lose so much knowledge of their orders techniques and history?

Note: Ultimately this story is made to fill the void left between Legend and Canon. It will conclude events regarding our main character The Outlander.

Note: I will also try to see if I can manage to make Empire and Republic make it through this without it sounding completely impossible.

Note: The Scions, Iokath and other unanswered questions will be explored.


	2. AOTEA Title Chapters

**Chapter 1: Severed Bond**

The Journey leads to Balmorra, the fight for liberation of Balmorra from Jedi and Republic Invasion begins. Someone once thought death makes a reappearance in a different form. New Ally Forces and old Enemy Troops return now under The Eternal Alliance Leadership. The Outlander will then face old allies and the Order which once represented peace across the Galaxy.

 **Chapter 2: Mandalore Crisis**

After the Liberation of Balmorra, the journey goes to Mandalore. On their way the Outlander will have to make hard decisions. Facing against a powerful adversary as his strength grows. On Mandalore a Powerful Sith Faction appears, intent on conquest and following the old ways of the Sith. The plot slowly unfolds as the Outlander will have to make the ultimate decision. But realizes that even if the best intentions, then the price for victory and war will have to be paid.

 **Chapter 3: The Sovereign Republic Empire**

A new face shows up on the battlefield. Balmorra and Mandalore have been liberated. Republic and Empire merge with a new force. The Eternal Alliance is shaken, as members die during internal strife. As the Sovereign Republic Empire rise under a new ruler. Power beyond light and dark will pass down to Jedi and Sith, as preparation for the upcoming war have been set in motion.

 **Chapter 4: The Insane Rebel**

One month have passed, as Neyx and his new Sovereign Republic Empire declare war on the Eternal Alliance. The Outlander travels with his Alliance to a new desert world, but end up in battle with an old enemy force as he attempts to save his friends, meanwhile on another world, a powerful Alliance appears and rescues a new powerful individual, will she be an ally or an enemy? The Eternal Alliance suffers as it's members continue to decrease.

 **Chapter 5: A Light and Darkness**

Republic and Imperial worlds have been taken over by crimes, during the military's absence and disappearance of it's top leaders. Neyx seeing this as an opportunity to win the Republic and Empire over, sends his Parity Crusaders, accompanied by Scepter Six droids to their worlds to liberate them. The Eternal Alliance deals with their own crisis, and The Outlander have to make decisions, which could ultimately save or cripple the Alliance.

 **Chapter 6: New Forces**

As the Alliance suffer at the hands of Neyx. New Forces closes in from the Unknown Regions. A man who has risen from the death. An army led by Knights wielding the Light. The Outlander's choice will influence whether one of these become an powerful ally or a dangerous enemy.

 **Chapter 7: War of Iokath**

An old ally returns bearing a message. As the Alliance travel back to the world where the Eternal Fleet originated. A war is fought with new and old enemies. Many will seek the Outlander's death, as the Mastermind slowly unfolds his plans.

 **Chapter 8: Clouded visions and Dreams**

Dreams and visions reveals his past, as he face his own demons as he attempts to uncover the Alliance's enemy's hidden face. An old scattered associate takes contact to the Alliance. Will they be enemy or friend?

 **Chapter 9: The Battle of Scepter Six**

 **Chapter 10: Fates**

 **Chapter 11: Reversed Roles Part 1**

 **Chapter 12: Reversed Roles Part 2**

 **Chapter 13: Choices End**

 **Chapter 14: Eternal Alliance**

 **Chapter 15: Confrontation at The Throne**

 **Epilogue: ?**

 **The Endings**

 **Prequel Independent Chapters:**

 **June Helix's Origin**

 **Horizon Journey**

 **Neyx's Past**

Note: These chapters will reveal The Ultimate Fate of the Alliance. Darkside or Lightside will conclude the saga.


	3. Prologue Intro

**Prologue: Path(The Force)** \- **Jedi**

 **Unknown Catacombs - Unspecified Time**

A baby let out a cry, as the child stared up at the face of a man and a woman who rejoice seeing it's face.

 **Remote Planet - Unspecified Time**

A young child wearing a hoodie covering the majority of his/her face kneeled before a dead man wearing robes. Tears were falling from his/her eyes. Light blue eyes were seeing under the hood.

 **Tython: Secluded Temple - Unspecified Time**

The young child looked up at five older masters who had kind expressions on their faces. The Child's power was beyond anything ever felt before. His aptitude with the Force were on a completely different level than any other Jedi. The child lifted his/her hand, levitated and turned on hundreds of lightsabers. The child used Force Shield and blocked hundreds of rockets hurled at him/her. The child clapped his/her hands and were capable of stripping the Force from a whole area. The demonstrated instant mastery of all the seven forms of lightsaber combat. The old masters were stunned.

 **Zakuul: The Spire Prison - Months after the Eternal Empire's Victory**

A Zakuul Knight stared at the Outlander who had been frozen in carbonite.

He commented: "So this is the man who was a hero for the Republic?"

The man pushed on a few buttons on his gauntlet. The Zakuul Knight armor instantly changed to the Horizon Guard.

The man continued nonchalant: "Oh. It is not bad. Lady Vaylin really knows her stuff regarding fashion. I can already imagine countless Knights wearing these when Arcann is overthrown."

The man were in good mood, although you couldn't see it from the helmet.

The man continued: "Lady Vaylin can say what she wants. But I know deep inside she still holds some attachments to her remaining brother. Zakuul was already prosperous. Eventually this action of Arcann's is gonna ruin the Eternal Empire."

The man draw out his lightsaber and pointed it toward the carbonite frozen Hero.

He said: "I could easily end this. Everything you will represent and everything which will come."

The man got no response neither from Valkorion or the frozen Hero.

The man stated: "I am no Scion and my crime against the Knights is unforgivable. But then again..."

The man withdraw his lightsaber. He observed the frozen Hero for a moment.

The man commented: "The path that lies before you will be long. Will you be capable of walking it? Or stray along the way?"

The man pushed on a few buttons on his gauntlet again and the Horizon Guard turned back into a Zakuul Knight. Another Zakuul Knight entered the room.

He said: "It is time to switch Commander Hivus."

The man answered: "Roger that."

 **The Outlander's Mind Space - Few Months after the Uprisings**

Vaylin screamed: "Urghhh!"

She fell to her knees. She placed a hand in front of her eyes.

She commented annoyed and angry: "I am stuck in this damn place! I ended up taking over the role of the monster!"

Vaylin looked around. The former destroyed space had changed into a white room.

Vaylin sat down and her eyes began glowing.

She reacted: "This is...!"

Images flashed into her mind. A young boy kneeled before her in the cold rain. A young Knight wearing Horizon Guard armor kneeling before her in her sanctuary.

Vaylin got a headache and she yelled: "Why am I seeing this?! Why him...!? Why now...!?"

Vaylin became silent and began shaking her head.

She stated: "The only thing I regret is losing my life!"

An illusion of Thexan suddenly appeared before her. He didn't say anything. He simply stared at her calmly.

Vaylin began laughing and commented: "This isn't even my mind! How foolish! Hahahah!"

Vaylin suddenly went silent. She looked down.

Tears began falling from her eyes and she commented: "Arcann wasn't the only one who needed you. You were foolish and weak. Had you not been taken by surprise you would have won."

Vaylin immediately wiped the tears away. She waved her hand and the Eternal Throne appeared. Vaylin simply looked at it a moment before making it disappeared.

Vaylin commented annoyed: "I am stuck with no way out! I guess I should bid my time and wait for an opportunity."

Vaylin used the Force and began warping the space.

 **Odessen Base: Rooftop**

The Outlander stood and watched the stars in the sky. The wind blew as he felt something in the Force.

The Outlander commented: "This feeling... why do I sense something... ominous?"

 **Unknown Location: Darkness**

People were talking. In the shadows kneeled many silhouettes before one.

A man's voice were heard: "Soon... we will make our move. Zakuul, the Republic, the Empire and anyone else. It won't matter. Anyone resisting us will fall. The Future is already set. This... is simply the beginning."


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Severed Bond**

 **Nine Months Have Passed...**

 **Balmorra Airspace:**

The Eternal Alliance Receives a distress call and have arrived at Balmorra. The Balmorrian Resistance were fighting off Republic Troops. Their fleet bombed factories and their ground troops invading. The Gravestone manned by Koth and his crew destroyed Republic Starships and Freighters.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Koth onboard were as active as ever: "Woohoo! Oh yeah! That's another enemy down!"

Tora answered: "Quite the confidence you've gotten Koth, but remember there are people aboard those ships not droids."

Koth became silent like the rest of the crew, but decided to add: "Right... sorry bad habit."

Koth put on a serious face and continued attacking the Republic Fleet.

 **Balmorra: Battlefield**

The Outlander entered the battlefield on the ground, facing the old allies he once fought side by side with. As blaster fire flew toward him, he closed his eyes momentarily.

Breathe in and out and he ordered: "Defend the Balmorrians! We won't let the Republic destroy their homes."

Lana and Theron stood by his side, together with the rest of their allies. The Outlander draw and ignited his lightsaber. But as he took a step forward time stopped. Instead of Valkorion appearing inside his head, Vaylin had occupied that role.

Vaylin spoke: "This is quite fascinating. This is what father saw as he accompanied you across the Galaxy?"

The Outlander Replied: "What do you want Vaylin?"

Vaylin gave a smirk and asked: "Helping the Balmorrians huh? It is a waste of time. Just focus on killing your enemies. It's more fun and thrilling to see the corpses of your enemies, before your feet."

The Outlander sighed: "You don't intend to change do you?"

Vaylin remarked: "How long are you gonna ask me that question? Why should I? You still ended my life, maybe I should use my new influence and cut your life short?"

The Outlander remained calm and answered: "Like it or not Vaylin we share the same fate. You might be stronger than Valkorion, but you lack technique, unless you can transfer between bodies, then my death will mean your death as well."

Vaylin scoffed: "I know that. Can't even take a little scare huh?"

Time moved again and The Outlander cut down Republic Soldiers one by one, as he moved forward with Theron and Lana doing the same.

Reports were coming in from across Balmorra. Lana and Theron both received messages.

Theron quickly reported his: "Commander! Balmorrian Soldiers are currently engaged against Republic Battle Droids and Troops in a nearby Factory Complex. They are requesting assistance, they won't last long on their own."

Lana also reported her messages: "Commander, we have manage to seize a powerful Walker, but our forces are thinned, we need to send them reinforcements immediately."

The Outlander has decided: Protect The Soldiers/Abandon The Soldiers

The Outlander decided: "We will rescue the Balmorrians."

Lana protested: "Commander!"

The Outlander smiled and answered her calmly: "Don't worry Lana, this is why it is good to have allies and show mercy."

The Outlander contacted allies via Holo: "Senya and Arcann. Head to the coordinates provided by Lana and protect the walker until we arrive."

Senya answered: "Understood Commander."

Arcann followed up: "We are on it. Take care of yourselves."

The Outlander closed the holo and looked at Lana, who smiled satisfied: "You always find a way to impress and surprise me Commander. Let's rescue those soldiers!"

The three headed toward the factory. Time stopped momentarily.

Vaylin appeared again and remarked: "You managed to solve that situation quite well."

The Outlander answered with his voice staggering: "I should have believed in Senya and Arcann more. If I had done that maybe I would have been able to save... Torian."

Vaylin were silent for a moment and then began: "I should be the one complaining. You killed me!"

The Outlander retorted back: "If you hadn't killed Torian, I would have captured you alive!"

The conversation ended with Vaylin giving the Outlander a sinister glare, as time began moving again.

 **Balmorra Weapon Factory**

Upon arriving The Outlander, Lana and Theron engaged the Troopers, Battle Droids and destroyed them quickly.

The Outlander spoke briefly with The Balmorrians: "Are you okay? Do you need any medical attention?"

The unit Leader Captain Stalik answered: "No sir, we can manage. Thank you for coming. We will return to the field and support the rest of Resistance."

The Group of surviving soldiers quickly left. The Outlander heard the sound of an ignited lightsaber and as he turned around. He were met with what he had hoped, he wouldn't face.

Time stopped shortly as Vaylin appeared again with a comment: "Well well. This is going to be interesting."

Vaylin disappeared right after.

 **Balmorra:** **Walker Location**

At the Walker's location, Senya and Arcann together with the The Alliance Soldiers, manage to defeat all Republic Troops and Droids, who attempted to seize the Walker.

Senya looked at Arcann and gave a heartwarming smile and said: "I am proud of you my son. You have really become strong."

Arcann smiled in return and said: "I am grateful for everything. I... still regret it, what happened with Thexan, and everything else... I wish I could turn back time. Stop it from happening."

Arcann lowered his head and his voice wavered.

Senya placed a hand on her son's shoulder and said: "I also regret leaving you. I should have stayed. It might not have changed much, but I would have been able to take away some of the pain."

As Senya and Arcann stared at each other, ignition of multiple lightsabers were heard. A group of Jedi approached.

Arcann hesitated and asked: "What shall we do mother? I don't feel right about this."

Senya were also troubled, because they both knew The Outlander's connection to the Jedi.

She closed her eyes momentarily and said: "Let us try avoid killing them if possible. At least if it comes down to it, we can tell the Outlander that we tried.

Arcann nodded and said: "I understand."

Arcann and Senya both waited a bit before drawing their lightsabers, attempting to negotiate with the Jedi.

 **Balmorra Weapon Factory**

Back at the Complex, the Outlander stared with a bit of a sad expression and asked: "Why? Why are you supporting the Republic in this foolish campaign? So many lives will be lost and for what?"

The Jedi stared at him and said: "The Eternal Throne is too powerful, whether you are a former member of our order or not is irrelevant. You have sided with even the former terror of our people, Arcann. We can't let you walk away from this."

The Outlander asked: "Did master Satele order this invasion?"

The Jedi answered: "She has other priorities. Like replacing that useless fool Jebevel Madon."

Time stopped.

Vaylin appeared and spoke: "A Jedi huh? And someone eager to kill you. An interesting development. What are you gonna do Outlander?"

The Outlander spoke: "I won't simply give in to bloodshed. I want to try to solve this peacefully."

Vaylin spoke mockingly: "How naive! I can see it in his eyes and so can you. His eyes screams that of a predator and you his prey. Good luck with your sentimentality. Hahahah!"

Vaylin laughed as she disappeared and time moved again.

The Outlander stood at a crossroad and it was time to make an important decision: Attempt to make the Jedi leave peacefully(Light)/Ask him if he knew who he was facing(Neutral)/Provoke him and attack(Dark)

The Outlander spoke: "I don't know you personally, but I never wished for things to be this way. Please leave."

The Jedi said: "I appreciate the attempt, but my mind has been made. I will end you here and now."

The Outlander breathe in and out, drew and ignited his lightsaber and asked: "Can you tell me your name and rank before we begin?"

The Jedi answered: "My name is Erman Reilo and I am a Jedi Knight."

The Outlander stared at both Theron and Lana and said: "You two stand back. I need to do this alone. This is a path I must cross myself."

Theron and Lana saw how serious The Outlander looked, they both took a step back and said: "Understood."

The Outlander and Erman engaged in lightsaber duel which ended with Erman slain, and The Outlander's attack being sensed by all Jedi across The Galaxy.

 **Coruscant: Scene**

The Outlander's decision were sensed, by all The Jedi across The Galaxy. Former Grand Master Satele Shan who stayed in Coruscant, were among them.

She closed her eyes and murmured: "So this is the path you have taken Outlander?"

Satele had a sad expression on her face, as she murmured another name: "Theron..."

 **Balmorra Weapon Factory**

The Outlander sheathe his lightsaber and stared back at Theron and said: "I am sorry. I know you were also connected to The Jedi, Theron."

Theron smiled a sad smile, but greatly appreciated The Outlander's consideration.

He answered: "I already knew it would come down to this, the moment The Republic declared war. I wish it was different, but I can't afford to be selfish now. We have something bigger than ourselves to fight for."

Lana put a hand on Theron's shoulder and said: "You've worked harder than most for The Alliance, no one will ever forget that and we all appreciate it."

Theron stared at Lana and smiled a little.

The Outlander proclaim: "For the Eternal Alliance... things like this will be unavoidable..."

Both Lana and Theron nodded while staring at the dead Jedi.

Time stopped again and Vaylin appeared and commented: "Boo-hoo you killed a Jedi, like his death even meant anything. You have taken down countless Force Users before."

The Outlander quickly retorted a bit annoyed: "I guess you wouldn't understand Vaylin, as I heard, Senya told me about how little lives means to you."

Vaylin answered back: "My mother always is against me. I am getting used to it by now. You on the other hand..."

Vaylin lifted her right hand and the Outlander suddenly became dizzy, she quickly stopped.

The Outlander asked: "What did you do?"

Vaylin gave a quick answer: "You still need to live, but anger me and you shall suffer."

Time went again. Lana quickly changed her demeanor and said: "Come on! We still have work to do, our friends and allies needs us."

Both The Outlander and Theron answered: "Right" and the three headed over to Senya and Arcann's location.

 **Balmorra: Walker Location**

The Outlander, Theron and Lana rendezvous with Senya and Arcann. They were met with the sight of multiple Jedi Knights, lying lifeless on the ground. Theron and the Outlander were surprised and shocked for a moment.

Theron took the liberty of asking: "This might be unfounded, but isn't this kinda overkill?"

The Outlander studied the corpses for a moment.

Arcann answered: "I am sorry. We tried to persuade them, but it did not work. Especially when the words came from me."

Theron sighed: "Right I can understand them, considering the campaign you and your brother went on."

Arcann lowered his head.

The Outlander finally rise up and said: "Considering the Jedi's current state of mind, negotiation might be futile as we saw from the man I just fought."

Time stopped and Vaylin appeared again. The Outlander began gathering the Lightsabers of the dead Jedi.

Vaylin scoffed and said: "Look at my mother and brother getting oh so sentimental, makes me puke!"

The Outlander gave a little sad smile: You still miss them don't you?"

Vaylin answered back annoyed "Why would I?! They betrayed me! I don't need them. Once I grasp father's secrets I will leave this body and return in a new form."

The Outlander asked pretty nonchalant: "What good would that do? You should just sit back and enjoy speaking to someone."

Vaylin answered: "You can try to redeem me or whatever you want, but it won't work. I will bid my time and corrupt you as father did before me, later."

Vaylin left. Arcann stared at the Outlander, but remained quiet seemingly sensing Vaylin's presence.

Lana decided to break the ice and ask: "So what is the status of our allies and forces?"

Senya reacted and informed the trio: "We receive word that Bin Prime and Sobrik are being bombarded by Bomb carriers."

Arcann continued: "There are also reports floating in of high civilian casualties from some of our inside agents."

The Outlander stared at the walker with a serious expression and ordered. "Theron join me in the Walker. We are gonna blow up some bomb carriers."

Theron were a bit excited and answered: "Understood, Commander."

The Outlander continued: "Lana, Senya and Arcann contact the rest of our ground troops, and support the ones low on fighting power."

Lana replied: "Right on it Commander."

Senya replied: "Be careful out there."

Arcann replied: "Good luck Commander."

They all headed off.

The Outlander moved the Walker first to Sobrik.

 **Balmorra: Sobrik**

Upon arriving they began shooting down the bomb carriers and trampling down enemy troops.

Theron were thrilled and commented: "Looks like we have managed quite well huh, Commander?"

The Outlander sighed said: "Don't say anymore Theron. You'll just jinx us."

Theron were casual as always and replied: "What is the worse that could happen when we have this?"

As Theron's words resounded, The Republic dropped five of the same model Walkers in front of them.

Theron then said: "Me and my big mouth."

The Outlander gave a serious look and engaged the Walkers in combat, managing to destroy two using the high precision laser beams, before taken heavy damage destroying two others. The damage were irreparable.

The Outlander yelled: "Theron! Abandon Walker!"

Theron followed: "Don't have to tell me! Right behind you Commander."

The two jumped out as the Walker exploded. The Outlander and Theron stared down the giant Walker. Zakuul Knights suddenly appeared next to them, the Outlander and Theron had their guards up, as the Outlander answered a Holo. He did not sense any hostility from the Zakuul Knights.

It was from Senya: "Commander I have great news. Some Zakuul Knights decided to support the Eternal Alliance. Your speech have inspired them."

The Outlander looked at them and they saluted.

Theron quickly interrupted the communication: "It is a bad time Senya! Walker just facing us down! Everyone evade!"

They all evaded by jumping to different sides, avoiding the Walker's fire. The Outlander thanked Senya for the info and turned off the Holo.

He stared at the knights and asked: "How many of you know of the lightsaber throw technique?"

All the knights quickly raised their hands.

The Outlander stood ready and said: "On my mark, be ready."

The Walker fired another round which they all evaded.

The Outlander yelled: "Alright now!"

The Outlander and the knights were in synch and threw all their lightsabers simultaneously at the Walker, destroying it and grabbed their returning lightsabers back with their hands.

The Outlander smiled and said: "Alright everyone on to The Capital!"

The knights all answered: "Yes sir!" They all headed for Bin Prime.

 **Balmorra: Bin Prime**

Arriving at Bin Prime, the Outlander and group witnessed to their horror, the continuing bombardment from Republic Bomb Carriers.

The Outlander clutched his right hand and said: "We will stop this barbaric act from the Republic. Theron help evacuate the wounded and be careful of bombs and troops."

Theron answered: "Understood Commander."

He ran into the city.

The Outlander looked at the Knights and said: "Knights! Like the Walker, those carriers will fall. Follow my lead!"

All the Knights rejoiced and follow the Outlander. They moved into the city. First up on nearby rooftops where they could see the Carriers on it's way out.

The Outlander waited together with the knights for the exact moment and then: "Now let those lightsabers fly!"

All the knights let their lightsabers fly, cutting through the bomb carriers' command bridge, while the carrier would float, as it was on it's way out of the city, but as some knights could retrieve their sabers, others lost them.

One of the knights spoke: "Commander we lost our weapons, what shall we do?"

The Outlander had earlier gathered lightsabers, and handed some to the Knights.

He then said: "There are still more carriers. Plan B. Begin gather any heavy artillery you find. We will use that to take down the remaining ones."

Luckily the Outlander and the Knights manage to find plenty things. Like rocket launchers and explosives as planned. The Outlander and the group travelled across Bin Prime, taking down one carrier after another, using the rocket launcher or the force, levitating bombs and throw them at the carriers, blowing it up in mid-air.

The Outlander praised the Knights, but before more could be said time stopped again.

Vaylin appeared and remarked: "Now you get cuddly and fuzzy with your former enemies? How sweet!"

The Outlander answered calmly: "Sarcasm huh? Charming."

Vaylin then said: "You are way too trusting regarding others. Why?"

The Outlander calmly answered: "It is a crazy universe, as things like that can change. If you hadn't treated them like fodder, then maybe some of them, would have fought harder in order to destroy the alliance rather than siding with it."

Vaylin were unusually calm, seemingly reminiscing and said: "There was once a Knight who I failed to kill... I don't know why but I felt something... different about him."

The Outlander studied her behavior and then remarked: "First love perhaps?"

Vaylin quickly retorted back: "Shut up! Like that will ever happen. Anyway I sense a lot of Force energy, from where mother and brother is. You may want to hurry, I wouldn't like to miss those moments of agony in their eyes, as they get overwhelmed and fall to their deaths!"

Vaylin disappeared again and time moved.

The Outlander received a holo from Lana: "Commander! We are being overwhelmed! There are over one hundred Jedi! Senya and Arcann and our troops won't last much longer."

The Outlander answered: "Don't worry Lana, I am on my way."

Lana said: "Much appreciated."

The Outlander closed the holo.

The Outlander used comm and contacted Theron.

He said: "I will meet up with Lana. When you are finished rendezvous with us."

Theron answered: "Copy that Commander."

The Outlander closed the comm.

He rushed toward their location, accompanied by the Zakuul Knights.

 **Balmorra: Near BugTown**

The Outlander arrived and Force Jump together with the Zakuul Knights into the fray, cutting down two Jedi upon landing, and Force Pushed back ten others, who were about to overwhelm Senya and Lana. The Zakuul Knights manage to cut down a few, and Arcann also returned shortly.

The Outlander looked at his allies and asked: "Is everyone okay?"

Arcann answered for everyone: "We will manage Commander. Thank you for coming."

Lana walked forward standing by the Outlander's side, as he stared down The Jedi knights, who were large in numbers.

Lana asked: "What shall we do Commander?"

Among the Jedi on the battlefield were a familiar face, Warren Sedoru. The Outlander signal Lana to stay alert, but not engage yet, as he stepped forward. The Jedi Knights ready themselves, when they were ordered to wait. Warren also stepped forward. The two stared each other down.

The Outlander began to speak: "It has been a long time my friend. It seems a lot have changed, can you tell me. What happened to the order after my disappearance?"

Warren smiled a little and answered seriously: "It was terrible. So many Jedi fell. We weren't prepared and only few manage survive. But I have heard quite a lot about you, going by the moniker Outlander now huh? Former Jedi Battlemaster?"

The Outlander smiled a bit embarrassed and answered: "Hehe, yeah. A suitable nickname Zakuul put on me. Do you know what happened to my comrades? Kira, Scourge or Doc?"

Warren shake his head and answered: "No unfortunately not. I heard rumors of their disbanding and each pursue their own goal."

The Outlander lowered his head and said: "I see."

Warren stared the Outlander in the eyes and said: "It is unfortunate, but I must do what is necessary for the Republic and the Order."

Warren ignited his lightsaber and prepared for battle. The Jedi followed.

The Outlander commented: "Master Satele didn't sanction this. Who are behind this invasion plan?"

Warren replied: "We all must do what is necessary. I am sorry. But this is how it turned out."

The Outlander again has to make a choice: Ask Warren one last time(Light)/Ignite his lightsaber and ready to engage(Neutral)/Ignite his lightsaber and attack first(Dark)

The Outlander stared at Warren one last time he asked: "Won't you reconsider? I don't want to end your life."

Warren answered: "I have been redeemed to the light, and tasted the darkness. I am more powerful than before. I will put you out of your misery quickly, Outlander."

The Outlander draw and ignited his lightsaber.

The Outlander yelled: "Eternal Alliance, charge!"

Everyone rushed forward and engaged in lightsaber combat. The Outlander began cutting down Jedi one after another, while blocking or evading attacks. The Outlander engaged Warren Sedoru in combat. The two lightsabers clashed together. Warren were in the end, felled by the Outlander's hand, and the Outlander gathering a large amount of force energy, and unleashed it on the battlefield, knocking the Jedi enemies off their feet. Allowing Senya, Arcann and Lana to acquire some more kills. Unfortunately there were too many. The Jedi charged the now exhausted group, but blaster fire came from opposite direction. Theron, Vette, Aric and Kaliyo arrived, accompanied by more Zakuul rebels, knights and Alliance troops. They managed to push back and defeat the Jedi enemies.

The Outlander smiled and said: "Am I glad to see you guys."

Theron answered: "Sorry for the wait. We had to clean up the other mess around the world."

Lana remarked: "Sounds promising. So what is status?"

Aric answered: "Majority of Republic Troops have been defeated."

Kaliyo remarked: "We have the advantage. Most of them are on the run."

Vette said: "We manage to overhear some fleeing soldiers, say something about a main base, and a Jedi Commander. Taking out the Commander will probably be enough to force them to leave the world."

The Outlander searched Warren's body, as the rest of the Jedi were shot down, by the Eternal Alliance troops.

The Outlander found a holorecording and played it in front of everyone: "This is Jedi Commander Vinel Harris. A message to all remaining Jedi to return to the base, our feint worked. Most of the Eternal Alliance forces have been gathered. I know it is a desperate move, but I fear we don't have any option, other than cleansing Balmorra's surface. So we will use our new Super Weapon The Terra Generator, to create a massive earth quake destroying them all. Jedi Commander Vinel Harris out."

The Outlander and the others were horrified by the Republic's plan.

Theron commented annoyed: "This is low, even for them."

Lana commented surprised: "I didn't expect them doing this, but we have the coordinates to their base."

The earth began shaking and tremors were felt across Balmorra.

Senya said worried: "They have already begun."

Arcann said calmly: "We should hurry. We don't seem to have much time."

A shuttle approached and landed close by.

The Outlander said while focused: "Right. Let's split up in two groups. Theron and Lana take half our forces. Locate any survivors and evacuate them. Senya, Arcann and the rest with me. Let's go!"

Many: "Yes sir!"

But before he could take a step, time stopped and Vaylin appeared.

Vaylin had a playful and yet sinister expression on her face. "Tick tock, tick tock. The clock will soon strike and Balmorra will be destroyed."

The Outlander answered without hesitation: "I won't let that happen. I will protect Balmorra."

Vaylin scoffed and said: "Just remember. If you take too long, I will take control and make you leave by force."

The Outlander answered calmly: "You don't have to worry. I don't intend to die."

Vaylin remarked: "I will remember that."

Vaylin disappeared and The two groups split up. Lana and Theron's group boarded the shuttle, while The Outlander and the others, moved on foot to The Republic's main base.

 **Balmorra: Jedi/Republic Main Base Entrance**

Upon a arriving, soldiers, Jedi and droids were waiting outside. The group engaged in combat and The Outlander, accompanied mainly by Arcann and Senya manage to clear the entrance. They moved inside and continue pushing forward, quickly decimating enemies on their path.

 **Balmorra: Jedi/Republic Base Open Area**

They manage to reach a open area with a few of their Alliance troops still alive. What met them was Vinel Harris herself who stood right out in the open. As the Outlander and company stepped closer, an ambush awaited for them. Jedi jumping out of the shadows cutting down their remaining troops leaving only the Outlander, Senya and Arcann with four Jedi and Vinel Harris.

Outlander stared unimpressed at Vinel and said: "This is low for a Jedi. An ambush using yourself as bait."

Vinel quickly retorted by saying: "Please, there is never anything fair in war. Besides you were superior in numbers, I could not take chances."

The tremors continued getting stronger as time went.

The Outlander still had the same expression as he said: "This won't change anything. This is your last chance. Surrender."

Vinel drew her Lightsaber and proclaim: "Never. For The Republic! The Eternal Alliance will fall!"

The Outlander and Vinel engaged in lightsaber duel, while Senya and Arcann fought against the enemy Jedi. Vinel displayed impressive ability using the force, mainly using Force Push and Force bursts. The Outlander defended and evaded as their lightsabers continued to clash. The Outlander used an aggressive style hammering his lightsaber at Vinel's depleting her stamina. He jumped back and with his left hand used Force Push, which end up clashing with Vinel's own force push. The two attack clashed, they began moving closer and closer. Arcann and Senya manage to cut down one of their Jedi opponents each. Arcann manage to lock down the other Jedi, while the one who clashed with Senya Force Pushed her back. The Jedi used Force Speed and ran toward the Outlander, as he stood with his back turned, focusing on Vinel and her Force Push. Vinel and The Outlander both threw their lightsaber at each other. Both their lightsabers clashed and flew to the left and right side. They both continued their Force Push, using both their hands. Vinel began to feel her exhaustion from depleted stamina. She slowly went down on one knee. The Outlander having sensed the other Jedi aiming for him, rotated to the right and grabbed the Jedi, using the Force while he were in the air two meters away. The Jedi used his last remaining strength, and threw the lightsaber toward the Outlander, who closed his eyes sensing it's energy. He opened his eyes and with extreme concentration. He jumped and kicked the lightsaber at it's hilt, as it flew vertically toward him. Sending it back and into the Jedi's chest killing him instantly. Vinel sensing her chance utilized all her remaining energy forcing the Outlander back bit. the Outlander used the force, threw the dead Jedi up in the air horizontally, so he would land on top of Vinel, which would distract her enough, so the Outlander turn the tide, It worked and the Outlander overwhelmed Vinel, sending her flying into a wall and down. Arcann and Senya manage to dispatch the last Jedi. The three approached the injured and exhausted Vinel who attempted to stand.

Vinel stared at the Outlander exhausted and said: "You were right. I did not stand a chance, so what now?"

Time stopped as Vaylin appeared and urged: "Look at her, broken and beaten! Do it! End her miserable existence!"

The Outlander stared at the injured Jedi and decided to: Take her as prisoner(Light)/Kill her violently(Dark)

The Outlander answered: "I won't be tempted Vaylin. There are always more options."

Vaylin scoffed and said: "Remember how many of your allies she has slaughtered, as you see her in interrogation."

Vaylin disappeared again and time returned.

Arcann and Senya approached the Outlander and Senya asked: "What shall we do with her?"

The Outlander answered: "She is still an useful information source. So on that note..."

The Outlander clenched his right hand and punched Vinel in her face knocking her out. He used the Force and gathered his lightsaber. Arcann and Senya understood the message and Arcann grabbed Vinel's unconscious body and carried her on his shoulder. The tremors began to make the base fall apart.

Arcann inquired: "We have to hurry and stop that weapon."

The three went deeper into the base. They reached the Super Weapon's location.

 **Balmorra: Super Weapon Location**

A giant crevice stood between them and the Terra Generator terminal.

Senya stared at the distance and said: "It is too long for a Force Jump."

Arcann also looked at his lightsaber and said: "I am unable to throw my lightsaber that far and retrieve."

The Outlander thought for a moment and then said: "We need to work together. I will use Force Jump and you use Force Push."

Arcann and Senya looked a bit worried and Arcann asked: "Are you sure? What about letting me do it?"

The Outlander answered: "Don't worry. I've still got strength enough. We don't have much else. I can imagine the two of you are also close to your limit."

Senya and Arcann looked at each other and then at the Outlander.

Senya said: "We will use all our power to support you."

The Outlander took a step back and ready himself for the jump. Time stopped and Vaylin appeared.

Vaylin smiled sinisterly and asked: "Are you really sure? My mother and brother might support you in the war effort, but remember what they have done. Are you really willing to place your life completely at their mercy?"

The Outlander answered: "I believe in them. Even if Arcann were a great cause of pain for me in the past, things have changed now."

Vaylin remarked: "Yeah... right. Keep telling yourself that."

Vaylin disappeared and the Outlander gathered his energy and jumped using the Force. Senya and Arcann used Force Push, sending the Outlander over to the terminal computer. He quickly utilized every technical skill he had learned from Kira. He manage to shut down the terminal. He used the Force and pushed the weapon down the crevice, destroying it for good. He gathered his strength and made the jump back. Arcann and Senya used Force Pull. They were close, but Arcann and Senya were both exhausted and the pull were generally harder than push. Arcann and Senya both fell to their knees.

The Outlander could hear Vaylin laugh inside his head. She then asked: "What are you gonna do Outlander?"

The voice grew silent. The Outlander felt he needed to said something.

The Outlander decided to: Encourage Senya and Arcann(Light)/Remain silent and wait(Neutral)/Threaten Senya and Arcann(Dark)

The Outlander had decided and said: "I believe in the two of you. Do what you believe is right. If I am too much a burden, let go. Don't overexert your strength."

Arcann and Senya were surrounded by a golden aura both. They acquired immense strength from the Outlander's kind words, which they used to pull him up.

The Outlander put a hand on each of their shoulders and said: "Thank you. Catch your breath for a moment and then let's go."

Arcann were exhausted, but remarked: "Much appreciate, Commander."

Senya nodded and a tired smile were formed across her face. Arcann and Senya took a short break and regained their strength. The three including the unconscious Vinel, ran out of the ruined base, toward the exit and reaching a shuttle waiting outside.

 **Balmorra: Jedi/Republic Main Base Entrance**

The four boarded the shuttle.

 **Alliance Shuttle:** **Interior**

Aboard Senya and Arcann thanked the Outlander for placing faith in them. The Outlander simply smiled looking outside, relieved over Balmorra still stands, but sadden by the destruction and death of the war.

Theron smiled and suddenly asked nonchalantly: "So... Commander, just hypothetically. If you one day wanted to start your own family, what would you want? A boy? Or a girl?"

The question came completely out of nowhere, took everyone by surprise. Arcann and Senya were simply surprised, although not in a bad way.

Lana then asked: "Theron what did-"

The Outlander wavered a bit, he somehow felt like, that the choice would affect his life greatly, but he had to choose: Girl/Boy/Don't know

The Outlander answered: "I think a girl. Although if she resembles Kira, she might become quite a handful, even for me."

Lana, Theron and some of the Alliance Troops began laughing, while Senya and Arcann simply gave a little smile.

The Outlander contacted Koth and asked: "How does the situation look up there Koth?"

Koth answered: "They have begun preparation for retreat, we did it Commander!"

The Outlander said: "Good job Koth."

Koth answered: "My pleasure Commander."

The Outlander closed the transmission. Everyone aboard the shuttle breathe out with relief and tired smiles across their faces.

Vaylin's voice were heard again, without affecting time: "Laugh as long as you can Outlander. This is only the beginning."

 **Coruscant: Scene**

The door into The Outlander's Old Stronghold opened. A mysterious silhouette moved in the darkness.(Not revealed yet.)

 **End**


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mandalore Crisis**

 **Balmorra Orbit:**

Aboard the Gravestone.

 **Gravestone: bridge**

The Outlander met up with Koth and his crew together. The Eternal Fleet had manage to deal devastating damage to the Republic Fleet. They were on the run. The Outlander stared at the running fleet.

Koth then asked: "What shall we do, Commander? They are on the run. They won't pose any threat to use anymore."

Lana stepped forward: "We could destroy the rest of them, it would prove to be effective and give us an advantage in later battles."

Theron also stepped in: "They are on the run, our goal was to protect Balmorra, not hunt the Republic."

Koth then had his eyes the Republic fleet and said: "It is your call, Commander, whatever you choose is good enough for me."

The Outlander decided to: Let them go(Light)/Destroy them all(Dark)

The Outlander said: "Let them go, they aren't threat anymore, they will realize that their efforts are wasted, as the civilians will turn against them."

The Outlander stepped back to the meeting room.

 **Gravestone: Meeting Room**

Koth ordered the fleet to stop pursue. The Republic fled Balmorra orbit. The Outlander open up the holonews. Articles of civil unrest were displayed among them, riots and criticism of the Republic.

Lana looked at the articles and commented: "Indeed after our declaration of wanting to support the public and help all war victims, the tide have turned into our favor."

Kaliyo smiled and said: "Seems like quite an anarchy have been created inside the Republic. We probably don't need to do anything in the Core Worlds at all."

Theron remarked: "I don't like the fact of so many civilian casualties, we should try to help them in some way."

Vette said: "We can't exactly just waltz into those places. We are enemies of the Republic now."

Theron then suggested: "Maybe a stealth mission? We could send in a small team."

The Outlander thought for a moment. Time stopped and Vaylin appeared.

She began speaking: "Quite clever pulling up those articles, perfect way to change the subject and dissuade anyone from questioning your important decisions."

The Outlander replied: "I know all of them have their grudges, but I would prefer to avoid as much bloodshed as possible."

Vaylin mockingly commented: "You really are a boring man, every time someone questioned me, I simple got rid of them. Quite simple."

The Outlander then used sarcasm: "Really? How did that work out for you? Hmm... let me see. Betrayed by your allies, your family accepting your demise, your father denied you the throne and your fall at the hands of a weak Outlander. Did I get everything?"

Vaylin were pissed and screamed: "Damn you Outlander! One of those days I will make you pay!"

Vaylin disappeared and time moved again.

Arcann suddenly spoke up and asked: "Commander, I would like to speak you for a moment, privately if possible?"

The Outlander answered: "Sure. Let's go."

The Outlander and Arcann left the meeting room. All the remaining allies had a puzzle look on their faces.

Lana commented: "I wonder what Arcann wants to talk with the Commander about?"

Theron remarked: "Who knows? Maybe something related to the Force?"

Kaliyo remarked: "Why do they need the secrets? Don't they have faith in us?"

Vette said: "The Commander knows what he is doing. He have never disappointed us before, when he is ready he will speak to us about it."

Aric asked: "Know anything about what is going on Senya?"

Everyone looked at Senya who answered: "Unfortunately no. Although I have sensed something is troubling Arcann, but he haven't shared it with me."

Koth then commented: "Maybe he just don't want to worry you unnecessary."

They others all looked at Koth surprised.

Koth asked with a smile: "What?"

Lana commented: "I am surprised, normally you would have picked a fight with Senya."

Theron commented: "Indeed. It is quite out of character."

Everyone nodded.

Koth touched his hips and shook his head before saying: "You guys really have a low opinion of me. Sure I haven't forgotten what Arcann did, but I realized it is better to accept and move on for now."

Senya smiled and said: "Thank you Koth. It means a lot."

 **Gravestone: The Outlander's Quarter**

Meanwhile in the Outlander's Quarters stood Arcann and the Outlander face to face.

The Outlander asked: "So what do you want to speak to me about?"

Arcann hesitated a bit, but decided to come to the point: "Is my sister Vaylin alive?"

The Outlander calmly asked: "Did you sense her presence?"

Arcann follow up: "I sensed her around a month after we helped you defeat my fath- I mean Valkorion."

The Outlander commented: "Well she is definitely not an illusion. I don't know if it was a side effect, or some hidden effect of her power. But Vaylin seems to have traded place with Valkorion after I defeated him."

Arcann said: "I see. It is surprising. I never expected things to happen like this."

Arcann then asked: "How is my sister doing? Is she causing you trouble?"

The Outlander commented: "So far she seems pretty pacified, although appearing more frequently than Valkorion and possess more power."

Arcann thought for a moment and then asked: "Do you intend to tell the others about this?"

The Outlander calmly stated: "Like with Valkorion I can't keep it hidden, although Vaylin have inquired a lot more hostility, after what happened with Torian."

Arcann then stated: "I honestly don't know what to feel about this. As an Alliance member I can't forgive what she have done. I witnessed everything myself after all. But as her big brother, it gives me hope and comfort that her spirit survived."

The Outlander commented: "We will see with time."

Before the conversation could continue. Theron send a message to the Outlander through radio: "Commander, the prisoner have awoken, you might want help us get some answers out of her."

The Outlander answered: "I am on my way."

The Outlander looked at Arcann and said: "I understand your concern. Observe my actions well and tell me about any changes I might not notice myself."

Arcann replied: "Understood Commander."

The two headed back and entered the interrogation room.

 **Gravestone: Interrogation Room**

Upon entering sat Vinel surrounded by Senya, Lana and Theron. Smoke were coming out of Vinel's body.

Lana commented: "It is useless. She won't tell us anything about the Republic'."

Theron remarked: "After you almost roasted her like a chicken? Sure like she would talk after that."

Lana answered: "I don't see the problem. Torture is a common way to acquire information among the empire."

Theron retorted: "Yeah? Look how *effectively* your method worked."

Lana retorted back: We tried your method and she turned it around, almost making you spill information on us."

The Outlander interfered: "Enough. Let me think."

Everyone were silent. The silence began to feel awkward.

The Outlander said: "Alright enough silence. Let me hear some suggestions."

Lana then suggested: "What about using the force and force her to talk through it?"

Vinel then said mockingly and asked: "Good luck with that! Who do you have in your ranks who can make me talk?"

Senya crossed her arms, Arcann also stared at her unimpressed and The Outlander were interested in the idea.

Vinel realized her overconfidence have failed and pleaded: "Please don't! Anything but that! I have dedicated my whole life to serving the force and Republic. Please don't make me betray them using it."

The Outlander stared at Vinel who began to whimper and pleaded.

Vinel continued: "Please don't!"

Theron looked at The Outlander and said: "It is your call Commander."

Time stopped and Vaylin appeared commenting: "Look at her she is about to cry, how pathetic."

The Outlander still stared at Vinel and asked: "I am not sure, I don't feel good about this."

Vaylin scoffed and said: "You are so weak-minded. Do whatever you want!"

Time began moving again. The Outlander had to choose his course of action: Try a different approach(Light)/Use Physical Torture(Dark)/Use the force(Dark)

The Outlander then said: "I have made my decision."

Everyone in the room looked at the Outlander waiting in anticipation for his answer.

The Outlander then continue: "If you aren't gonna tell us anything about the Republic, then..."

Vinel panicked and pleaded: "No, no! Please!"

The Outlander continued: "Then... tell us about The Sith Empire instead."

The Outlander's answer caught everyone off-guard.

Vinel slowly returned to normal and asked: "Come... again?"

The Outlander continued: "You can tell us what you know about the Sith Empire, unless the Republic and Jedi have allied themselves with them?"

Vinel felt insulted and proclaimed: "There is no way for that to happen! I don't have any allegiance to them!"

The Outlander signal to Lana and Theron to begin asking questions and recording the conversation.

Theron began asking: "Alright. You don't have to betray The Republic or Jedi. Tell us about the Sith Empire."

Vinel catch her breath and said: "I have heard intelligence reports from Jedi scouts. They have travelled to Mandalore with an invasion fleet."

Lana then asked after the recording begun: "Is this Acina's work?"

Vinel shake her head and answered: "No, out from the reports, it is many Sith Lords who have gone rogue, led by a powerful Sith Lord called Middias."

Theron then asked: "What is their goal? Why invade a neutral world like Mandalore?"

Vinel answered: "It seems like they took an initiative act, before the Eternal Alliance could locate Mandalore and recruit potential allies."

Theron looked at Vinel and asked seriously: "So what is their plan then?"

Vinel answered: "In short, worst-case destruction of Mandalore and destruction of the Warrior people. Best-case Mandalore becomes a Sith Slave World."

The Outlander then said: "There is no way I will allow that to happen. Lana, Theron, Senya and Arcann. Set course for Mandalore!"

Everyone said: "Yes sir!"

They all left the room leaving Vinel staying behind.

 **Gravestone: Hallway**

The Outlander began walking and saw Shae Vizla and a young Mandalorian speaking.

Shae said: "You won't come with me! You aren't strong enough for this! Go back to Coruscant or something."

The young man protested: "But mom!"

Shae punched him and said: "Don't call me that! I am Mandalore the Avenger!"

The young man retorted: "I have something else to call you, hardheaded old fool!"

The young man left leaving Shae annoyed. The Outlander walked toward Shae.

The Outlander asked: "Is something wrong Shae? You seemed kinda out of it."

Shae answered: "It's just the kid. I got him in an early age, he seems aspired to become a Mandalorian Warrior."

The Outlander asked: "Isn't that a good thing? He follows the family tradition right?"

Shae shook her head and said: "No. The kid is weak. He also lacks guts, never taken a life before."

The Outlander wondered and asked: "How is that possible if he is your son?"

Shae scratched her head and said: "I got him some time after the Sacking of coruscant. I was young met a random suit in a bar, did it once and then he came."

The Outlander asked: "What about his father? Wouldn't he be an option if you aren't interested?"

Shae answered: "Tried that path, he died during the war. I ended up telling him my name during our night and for some reason he named the kid after me."

The Outlander then guess: "He tracked you down and want to leave his dull life behind and follow your path?"

Shae sighed and said: "He is a good kid, I don't want him to die foolishly, besides a woman like me don't deserve a kid like him."

The Outlander sensed someone listening but ignored it.

He asked: "Are you really sure about coming with me to Mandalore? You might end up killing your own people."

Shae laughed and said: "Don't worry Commander, I don't intend to die if that is what worries you."

Shae left to prepare.

The Outlander walked over to the one hiding and said: "I am sorry, but it looks like I can't stop her."

The young man answered: "I know, but thanks anyway. I would also like to come with you Commander."

The Outlander asked: "What's your name?"

The young man answered: "My name is Salen Vizla."

The Outlander then said: "Very well. But you have to be ready to sacrifice everything to stay alive. Understand?"

Salen answered without hesitation: "Yes sir."

The Outlander went back to his quarter.

 **Gravestone: The Outlander's Quarter**

He closed his eyes and began to meditating. Time stopped and Vaylin appeared.

Vaylin commented: "Trying to gather your power huh? I sense many opponents and deaths in the future."

The Outlander then replied: "I have a similar feeling. Vaylin I was wondering something."

Vaylin then asked: "What?"

The Outlander asked directly: "Are you able to create a similar space in my mind, similar to what Valkorion did?"

Vaylin replied: "Why do you want to know that?"

The Outlander said: "Because even if it is in my mind, I can probably use the time to train and increase my powers."

Vaylin scoffed and said: "And why in the world would I help you with that?"

The Outlander said: "Because you get the chance to beat me into a pulp."

Vaylin began laughing. She warped the space in the Outlander's mind, sending them back into the place he, Arcann, Vaylin and Senya faced Valkorion and defeated him.

 **The Outlander's** **Mind Space**

Vaylin draw her lightsaber, smiled sinisterly and said: "Come here and fall before me Outlander!"

The Outlander draw his lightsaber and engaged Vaylin in a duel. Their lightsabers clashed and Vaylin pushed the Outlander back, using a battle style resembling his own. Vaylin pierced the Outlander's stomach forcing him to his knees.

Vaylin laughed and said: "Haha! It looks like the tables have turned."

The Outlander were exhausted and felt like he had just been pierced.

He asked: "What in the world is that style? You didn't use moves like that in previous battles."

Vaylin had a smirk on her face and said mockingly: "Did you really think I would do nothing while remaining inside your head? I used my time and learned, your techniques, your habits and your past."

The Outlander commented: "You really are more dangerous than Valkorion."

Vaylin approached the Outlander and said: "What do you expect? I am his daughter after all!"

Vaylin cut down the Outlander and began laughing. The Outlander focused his mind, healed himself and draw his lightsaber.

The Outlander said: "Looks like being a peacemaker have made me soft. Again Vaylin! I won't give up until you are the one lying down!"

The Outlander draw his lightsaber and jumped toward Vaylin.

Vaylin smiled and said: "Good luck with that. I will enjoy killing you over and over."

The two fought. Vaylin cut down the Outlander again and again. The Outlander became weaker and weaker.

Vaylin then asked: "You continue to rise and fight even if you know you can't win, why?"

The Outlander felt he had to make it clear of what he fought for: My Friends and family(Light)/The Galaxy(Light)/Myself(Dark)

The Outlander decided and answered: "I fight... for my friends and family! Haaaaaaah!"

The Outlander made a Battle Cry. Memories of his friends, family and all the people he had met in his life, appeared in his mind and a golden aura emitted from his body. The same aura he called forth, when he struck down Valkorion. The Outlander's power increased and he jumped toward Vaylin. His swings with his lightsaber were heavy. He pushed Vaylin back.

Vaylin were shocked and commented: "What?! Where in the world did you get that power from?"

The Outlander still glowing attacked Vaylin aggressively, knocking the lightsaber out of her hand. Vaylin did not give up and used force lightning, which the Outlander blocked. Vaylin then gathered an immense amount of force energy and unleashed a powerful Force Meteor, aiming it for the Outlander. The Outlander in turn unleashed all of his energy, creating giant Force Light Blades and threw it at the comet, engulfing his mind space in a tremendous light.

The Outlander and Vaylin both screamed: "Aaaaaahhhh!"

As the light dispersed, both lied on the ground. Vaylin were the first to show a reaction. She rise up one hand clutching her stomach, but as she looked down the Outlander were gone and within an instant, he stood in front of her pointing his lightsaber ignited at her face.

The Outlander breathed heavily and proclaim: "I won this round, Vaylin."

Vaylin replied exhausted: "Damn it!"

The mind space then disappeared.

 **Gravestone: The Outlander's Quarter**

The Outlander opened his eyes. Someone was knocking and calling in front of his door.

Someone continued calling: "Commander! Commander!"

The Outlander rise up and went to the door.

He opened it and saw Lana.

Lana asked: What were you doing Commander? Didn't you hear me?"

The Outlander scratched his head and replied: "Sorry, I was mentally preparing myself for the battle to come."

Lana calmed down and said: "We will be arriving at Mandalore orbit within minutes. Let's go to the meeting room and plan what's next."

The Outlander followed Lana. Many people were gathered in the meeting room.

 **Gravestone: Meeting Room**

Theron saw the Outlander and asked: "You okay?"

The Outlander answered: "Yeah I am fine. Let's begin preparations."

 **Odessen: Docking Bay**

At Odessen Juvard and several technical engineers, were working on creating a second Gravestone from schematics send by Scorpio.

Juvard and everyone already began the work months ago. It only lacked finishing touches.

Juvard were proud and said: "This is indeed my most spectacular creation. It will turn the tide of the battle against Republic and Empire."

Bey'wan commented: "It is truly impressive. Will it fly soon?"

Juvard said: "Soon, a week more as a minimum."

Sana-Rae also commented: "This ship truly is send by the stars, the power I feel from it is overwhelming."

T7-01 stared at sky and asked: "Will Commander be ok?"

Hylo stepped forward and said: "Don't worry little buddy, as far as we know, the enemy should be the one we should be worrying about."

T7-01 replied: "Truth = Commander + Alliance = Unstoppable!"

Hylo smiled and said: "Yeah that's the way to think! We present them all with this new Gravestone when they get back. It will take all their unnecessary worries away."

Hylo said: "Come give me hand with the modifications!"

T7-01 followed.

 **Coruscant: Scene**

At The Outlander's former stronghold. A hologram displaying the image of Kira Carsen and The Outlander together smiling, were broken and on floor.

 **Coruscant: Supreme Chancellor's Office**

In the Supreme Chancellor's office stood Jace Malcom and listened, as reports of The Republics defeat came floating in.

A Soldier walked in out of breath and reported: "Supreme Commander, sir! Our forces have returned."

Jace looked at the soldier and said: "I am aware, give me the details. What happened out there?"

The soldier bowed his head and answered: "The Eternal Alliance assisted by the Eternal Fleet appeared, ground troops came in led by The Outlander. We were superior in numbers but were overwhelmed, reports of Zakuul Knights assisting the Alliance also confirmed."

Jace closed his eyes and then asked: "How much of the fleet were lost?"

The soldier answered: "At least sixty-five percent. They could have gotten the rest, but when we retreated they didn't pursue."

Jace open his eyes and then asked: "What about the Empire? Have they made any moves yet?"

The Soldier hesitated a bit but answered: "The Empire's forces have split up, another faction of powerful surviving Sith Lords have invaded Mandalore, out from scouts reports. They might plan to create an army of Mandalorians and invade Odessen."

Jace then said and asked: "I see. What about The Alliances forces on Balmorra? What are they planning on next?"

The Soldier answered and asked: "Reports indicates they are headed to Mandalore with their forces. Mostly likely to liberate them. What shall we do next sir?"

Jace then answered: "Return to your posts, reorganize the fleet and be ready for departure depending on the outcome."

The Soldier saluted and said: "Sir! Yes sir!"

The Soldier left.

Jace stared out of the window and then down at his hand. He held a holo image of himself and his son and wondered: "Is what I am doing really right? Tell me Satele, am I really fighting for the people or..."

 **Mandalore Orbit**

The Eternal Alliance's fleet finally arrived at Mandalore. Two fleets were engaged in combat.

Theron then commented: "Seems like the Mandalorians are fighting back."

Shae Vizla appeared and said: "Ain't that right. We Mandalorians aren't gonna surrender that easily."

Lana observed the state of the battle and The Mandalorians were at a disadvantage.

Lana then said: "If this continued the Mandalorian Fleet will be destroyed, although it would serve as a distraction to let us enter Mandalore."

Shae Vizla retorted: "I don't like to sacrifice my people. But I understand your logic. Besides Mandalorians are always prepared for death."

Theron and everyone looked at the Outlander awaiting the final call.

The Outlander had to make his decision: Save the Mandalorian Fleet(Light)/Sacrifice the Mandalorian Fleet(Dark)

The Outlander said: "We will save the Mandalorians. We need as many forces as possible on the ground."

Lana then replied: "Understood Commander."

The Outlander then said: "Shae contact the Mandalorian fleet and asked them to broadcast reinforcement message."

Shae nodded and went over to the communication.

She broadcasted a message across Mandalore and proclaimed: "Mandalorians! It has been a long time. My name is Shae Vizla also known as your new Mand'alore. My people, I have returned. The Sith have invaded and attempts to occupy or homeworld, we won't let them! Let us fight until every last of those scoundrels lie dead! We will fight for glory, for ourselves and for FREEDOM!"

Shae Vizla heard battle cry from the other Mandalorian fleet, who began intensify their attacks.

Shae Vizla put on her helmet and said: "It's you next Commander."

The Outlander said: "Koth! Take the Gravestone and half of the Fleet and take down The Empire's fleet."

Koth answered: "Understood."

The Outlander asked: "Lana what about the rest of the fleet? Have they been reprogrammed to defend the Mandalorians?"

Lana answered and asked: "Everything have been prepared. But I must ask why didn't we deploy the new skytroopers in Balmorra?"

The Outlander answered: "The fleet should only be deployed as little as possible. We will probably need to combat other forces later, which might be more dangerous than Republic or Empire."

Theron then added: "Alright Commander. I have set up a private channel only broadcasting to Mandalore frequency. Care to say a few words, before we enter this bloody battle?"

The Outlander said: "Mandalorians, this is the Outlander, the Alliance will soon arrive on ground. We will support you with everything we've got. The skytroopers will be deployed but fear not. They will target the enemy troops, whatever happens now or later let get through this and survive, together."

The Outlander signaled to Theron to cut the channel. They all boarded shuttles, who were on the way down to Mandalore, accompanied by skytroopers. The Mandalorian fleet also descended nearby.

 **Mandalore**

Upon landing The Outlander noticed Mandalorian Troops under heavy fire.

As they all stepped out the Outlander proclaimed: "For Mandalore!"

The Outlander nodded to Shae and their forces split in two. The Outlander and everyone ran out on the battlefield, began cutting down Sith Adepts, Imperial Troops and protecting the Mandalorians, who systematically followed the Outlander, as he rally and rescued more and more allies.

The Outlander asked the Mandalorians following him: "What is the status of Mandalore?"

One of the Mandalorian Soldiers answered: "It is bad sir! Many of our fellow clansmen have been brainwashed by The Sith Masters. Civilian casualties are also on the rise."

The Outlander said and asked: "Don't worry we will get rid of them all. Do you know where the leaders or the main forces are placed?"

The Mandalorian Soldier answered: "The main forces should be gathered near Keldabe and The Sith Commanders inside a temple in Keldabe."

The Outlander communication was open and said: "You heard that Shae? Gather all skytroopers on your way, we will meet you near Keldabe."

 **Mandalore: West Area**

Shae answered: "Roger that Commander."

One Mandalorians accidentally dropped his blaster, which end up alerting Sith Forces.

Shae and the other Mandalorians end up forced into combat, and shootouts with some Sith troops. The battle ended with a few casualties on Shae's side.

Shae looked annoyed grabbed the Mandalorian and said: "What the hell are you doing you fool?!"

But as Shae shake him, the helmet fell off revealing Salen under it.

Salen smiled awkwardly and said: "Hi mom."

Shae were about to lose her cool, but she breathe in and out and said: "Dang! You are hopeless!"

Shae grabbed the blaster and quickly instructed her son on how to use.

Shae then said: "Stay close, got that?"

Salen nodded.

Shae continued and said: "Everyone let's meet with up with our troops!"

All answered: "Ya!"

The Mandalorians and Alliance troops moved further northwest. They prepared themselves for any further encounters. As they tread forward Sith Troops appeared large in number. Shae's people began falling, the difference became more and more wide.

Shae stated: "Damn! They are too many!"

Salen pointed his blaster forward and shot a trooper in the head surprising Shae.

Shae said: "Not bad, son."

Salen smiled, but the enemy troops moved closer. Mandalorian reinforcements from the fleet appeared behind Shae and her troops.

A Mandalorian Soldier yelled: "Protect Mand"alore!"

Reinforcements: "YEAH!"

Many Mandalorians charged forward. Shae and Salen smiled and revealed themselves charging forward.

Shae and Salen yelled: "For Mandalore!"

Meanwhile. The Outlander and his allies have rallied quite many to their cause, thousands of Mandalorians, skytroopers and hundreds of mixed Alliance Troops, former Jedi, former Sith and Zakuul Knights at Northeast.

 **Mandalore: Northeast Area**

On their path hundreds of Sith Adepts, Warriors, Marauders and Juggernauts. They stood together with thousands of Imperial troopers and brainwashed Mandalorians next to them. Time stopped and Vaylin appeared.

Vaylin spoke: "This is gonna be quite the bloodbath. I wish I still had my body. I so wanted to enjoy a good slaughter!"

The Outlander replied: "You still would have had it, if you had kept the killing only on the battlefield, rather than also outside it."

Vaylin commented: "Well doesn't matter, watching you slaughter them is also relaxing, but remember not to die."

The Outlander replied: "I don't intend to die."

Vaylin commented: "I am not so sure about that. You might be okay, but what about them?"

Vaylin stared at Vette, Kaliyo, Aric and Theron mostly.

The Outlander were hesitant to reply but said: "If you want to enjoy the slaughter show, use your power and make sure I won't be distracted."

Vaylin circled the Outlander and said: "We will see, if you can convince me."

Time began moving again. The Outlander asked trying to lighten the pressure: "Anyone want to make a comment before we jump into chaos?"

Lana replied: "I think it is hardly the right place or time, but alright. May the force serve us well."

Lana ignited her lightsaber.

Theron replied: "Let's get this show on the road."

Theron loaded his blasters.

Senya replied: "Well okay, let the gods aid on the journey."

Senya ignited her lightsaber.

Arcann replied: "We will triumph and return home to Odessen."

Arcann ignited his lightsaber.

Kaliyo replied: "Let's have some fun!"

Kaliyo draw her blasters with a smile on her lips.

Aric replied: "Aric Jorgan ready for action."

Aric also had his weapon loaded and ready.

Vette replied: "Get ready to taste the pain."

Vette armed herself with a rocket launcher.

Everyone were ready. Lightsabers were ignited one after another, the Outlander then ignited his own.

The Outlander stepped forward, the same with the enemy's leader whose army also ignited and ready their weapons.

The Outlander then yelled: "For Mandalore and for freedom!"

The two armies charged forward. The Outlander and enemy Dark Lord jumped and clashed with their lightsabers, sending a shockwave through the field. Their lightsabers continue clashing in the air. The two used Force Push and clashed, forcing both armies back temporarily. Arcann, Senya, Lana and the rest of their force users advanced forward, cutting down enemy force users in their way. The skytroopers also advanced and manage to shoot down a large amount of Imperial troopers. The Outlander sensed the enemy Commander's unease, focused his force energy into his lightsaber, swung it and send the enemy Dark Lord flying back using a lightsaber concentrated Force Push. Lana, Arcann and Senya continue dealing quite the damage, cutting down the enemies effectively and fast. They also deflected the enemy troopers blaster shots using Soresu-like movements. The Outlander continued his fight against the enemy commander. The enemy fought aggressively, which the Outlander manage to pace himself to.

The enemy Dark Lord then commented: "Don't think you can defeat me Jedi! My power of the Darkside will crush you!"

The Outlander answered calmly: "I don't fear you. Your technique isn't that impressive or unique."

The enemy Dark Lord retorted: "I will end you! I have mastered all the seven forms, you can't possible defeat me!"

The Outlander breathe in and out. He suddenly flap his arms three times, confusing the enemy Dark Lord. But before he could react, the Outlander glided with inhumane speed with his golden aura appearing. He slashed the enemy Dark Lord in half from bottom and up.

The Outlander then quickly yelled: "The Enemy Commander has fallen, Alliance and Mandalorians charge!"

The Alliance Troops and Mandalorians were riled up and increased their aggressive and intensifying approach. The Outlander continue moving forward defeating both Sith, Troopers and enemy Mandalorians. The tide of the battle had turned. Until... laser beams came flying down blowing the Alliance forces away.

The Outlander then asked: "What happened? Lana? Theron?"

Lana answered: "Commander! Walkers are approaching! What shall we do? Argh!"

Arcann also said: "We are hard pressured! We need your orders Commander."

Senya also pleaded: "Please Commander, whatever you decide."

Time stopped and Vaylin appeared and commented: "it seems like your allies are in quite a bind. What will you do?"

The Outlander thought for a moment and said "The Force! It should be handy."

Vaylin then smirked and replied: "Sure you can use it, but it will be a Dark side choice pushing your allies over the edge. You can choke the Walker pilots to death, or use Force Push and send the Walker pilots crashing down on their allies."

The Outlander proclaimed: "I won't give in Vaylin. There is always an alternative."

Vaylin laughed a little and replied: "Sure be my guest, it is your allies who will pay for it."

Time moved again and the Outlander decided: Use Force Persuade(Light)/Use Force Choke(Dark)/Use Force Push(Dark)

The Outlander yelled: "Use Force Persuade! Repeat use Force Persuade! The Command: Abandon Walkers, dangerous malfunction of high explosive risks."

Lana, Senya, Arcann and all the Force users did as commanded. In a minute all Walkers in range stopped firing and the pilots jumped out from their Walkers.

Lana reported and asked: "It worked Commander, shall we take the Walkers?"

The Outlander replied: "Yes do that. Use the Walkers to remove remaining enemy forces. I will head back and protect our rear forces."

Lana said: "Understood Commander, Lana out."

The Outlander headed back to the rear, his forces were under heavy fire.

Aric reported: "This isn't good Commander we are still many, but it won't last for long."

The Outlander arrived and stood in front of a Walker. He unleashed his Golden aura and use Force Persuade: "Abandon Walkers, dangerous malfunction of high explosive risks."

The pilots panicked and jumped off their Walkers.

The Outlander then commanded: "Alliance Troops, board the Walkers and move ahead, meet up with Lana and the forces users!"

Aric saluted and replied: "Yes sir!"

The Outlander went farther and farther back and continued removing enemy pilots from the Walkers. This allow Alliance Pilots to take over.

He reached Kaliyo who were pretty beaten up, who commented: "Glad you had the time to come back."

The Outlander answered and ordered: "Good to know you are still in one piece, anyway use the Walker. Try to avoid firing on friendly Troops."

Kaliyo smiled and said: "I'll try."

The Outlander then reached Vette and removed the last pilot. Vette were pretty beaten up too.

Vette smiled tired and commented: "Thanks Commander, I appreciate it a lot."

The Outlander looked at Vette's stature and asked: "Do you have power enough to pilot a Walker for some payback?"

Vette smiled and said: "Sure, but I probably need a doctor after."

Vette climbed the Walker and entered it, leading it forward as the rest of the rear troops followed. The Outlander cast a look around, as he began to follow behind his troops, as the last man.

The Outlander commented: "So many deaths. No matter how many battles, it is never a sight I get used to."

Time stopped and Vaylin appeared again and commented: "You are quite a whiner, considering that your forces won."

The Outlander replied: "If this is the sight I have to stare at every time I win, then I will probably never get used to it."

Vaylin then commented: "Why are you so dedicated to the people? What have they ever done for you to deserve that?"

The Outlander spoke: "I see the potential in people, opportunities, ideas and dreams. Endless possibilities which might benefit me or others, if given the chance."

Vaylin commented: "It is a quite the naive view Outlander, for me what matters is only loyalty, advantages and my own mood."

The Outlander then asked: "It sounds like you are thinking about someone specific, or am I wrong?"

The Outlander suddenly got a headache. Visions of the past appeared in his mind. He saw a young blond haired Vaylin, saving a young blond haired boy from Zakuul Knights. He saw the young man bowing to Vaylin, even after being surrounded by corpses. He saw the young man again as Vaylin whispered something in his ear, which he couldn't make out. He saw Vaylin grabbing the young man and kissed him, before the vision were cut off by Vaylin.

Vaylin yelled: "Enough! I did not give you permission to glimpse my memories!"

The Outlander looked sympathetically at Vaylin and asked: "Do you miss him? Is that one of the causes of your pain?"

Vaylin lost it and screamed: "I SAID ENOUGH!"

Vaylin use Force Choke on the Outlander, which caught him by surprise. Vaylin held the grip tight, but her spirit also became affected and began fading. The Outlander grasped for air.

Vaylin calmed down bit and stated: "The mood Outlander, the mood. Don't ask me about this again, are we clear?"

The Outlander nodded. Vaylin let go and the Outlander fell to his knees. Vaylin disappeared and time moved again.

The Outlander commented while sweating heavily: "She is really too powerful! I better watch my words, this is beyond Valkorion."

The Outlander suddenly saw another vision of the past.

 **Vision**

Vaylin sat on the Eternal Throne, she looked down and tears fell from her eyes, as she saw no one was there.

 **Mandalore: Northeast Area**

The Outlander commented: "If they didn't mean anything to you... why are you showing me this?"

The Outlander rise up and continued moving forward. Across the battlefield he saw countless dead Siths and all their lightsabers. The Outlander used the force and gathered all their lightsabers using force levitation.

 **Keldabe: Ancient Temple Sanctuary**

Twelve Sith Masters were inside an ancient Mandalorian temple discussing the situation of the war.

Sith Lord Heinous commented: "The war isn't going our way, the Eternal Alliance is too powerful!"

Sith Lord Disastous replied: "Don't be so weak! We still have *that* to our disposal."

Sith Lord Viles commented: "Are you completely out of your mind?! There is no way we can use that and survive!"

Sith Lord Atrocious commented: "This argument is pointless! Why don't we ask Lord Middias of his opinion?"

Everyone stared at the Sith Lord, whose face was hidden behind a mask.

Dark Lord Middias then proclaimed: "It is useless to discuss this now, soon the Alliance and Mandalorians will arrive at our Main Front. The tide of the battle will determine our course of action."

Sith Lord Viles asked: "But my lord, using *that ritual* will mean certain death for all of us!"

Dark Lord Middias then answered: "If the Alliance reach this place all of us will die anyway, since they won't bother taking us prisoners after all the deaths we have caused."

All the Sith Lords hesitations disappeared, because they knew that was the reality which they faced. There was no redemption for them once they stepped on the planet and began their war.

Dark Lord Middias then continued: "If the tide of war turns against us. We will use every last ounce of our strength and deal as much damage as possible to the Alliance and Jedi."

All the Sith Lords yelled in unison: "For The Sith!"

 **Mandalore: Northwest Area**

Shae, Salen and their fellow Mandalorians had barely survived the army waiting for them at Northwest. They all breathe out heavily. On the battlefield laid countless death Sith and Troopers.

Shae then said: "Alright everyone! Let's move out!"

Salen then quickly said: "Wait!"

Everyone stopped. Salen bowed down and picked up a lightsaber.

Shae then went back and asked: "What is the hold up Salen?"

Salen pushed on a button igniting the still working lightsaber surprising everyone.

Salen smiled and said: "I don't know much about Mandalorian tradition. But mom! We can use these! It will give us an advantage, if we run out of blaster shots."

Shae smiled kindly and said: "You are really making me proud my son, you heard him! Gather anything working! Those Sith aren't gonna need them anymore!"

Everyone replied: "Yes Mand'alore!"

All of them ignited their new lightsabers and then turned them off.

Shae then said: "Let's go! We are closing in on Keldabe!"

Everyone answered: "Ya!"

 **Mandalore: Outside Keldabe Hill**

The Outlander arrived on the battlefield meeting up with Lana and the rest of the troops. Outside Keldabe an army awaited the Eternal Alliance. Shae and her forces also arrived with their share of skytroopers and Mandalorians.

Theron quickly noticed the floating lightsabers the commander had behind and asked: "Are those for us Commander?"

The Outlander slowly put down the lightsabers and said: "Everyone take one as an insurance. I won't have you running around defenseless if your blaster gets destroyed!"

All the Non-force users stepped forward.

Kaliyo commented: "Sure I have always been curious about these things."

Aric also commented: "It feels weird. I never tried using one of these before."

Theron also commented: "I guess I will also give it a go, watching Master Ngani Zho swinging around his lightsaber were always inspiring."

Vette also commented: "I used to see a lot of these with the former crew. It will be quite an experience."

Shae also commented: "This is gonna be quite interesting. I wonder how we will fare with those lightsabers?"

Salen replied: "Well I guess that depends on our melee skills.

All the none force users had armed themselves, even the skytroopers have acquired one lightsaber.

Lana then said: "Don't get overconfident simply because you possess a lightsaber. Remember the force is essential in the use of those."

The Outlander continued: Continuing using the weapons you are comfortable with, use the lightsabers only in case of emergency."

Everyone answered: "Yes sir!"

The Outlander looked down at the enormous army down beyond the hill and asked: "What is the situation?"

Lana answered: "They seem to be waiting for us. I don't like it. I feel like there is something dreadful going on in the Darkness."

Theron commented: "We should focus on taking down what we can see, then focus on the rest later."

Arcann commented: "Indeed we should handle this first, then track down the Sith Lords behind this war."

Senya also said: "All preparations are ready Commander. What about saying a few words before we begin?"

The Outlander stood in front of all his troops and decided his speech should: Inspire(Light)/Casual(Neutral)/Rile up(Dark)

The Outlander spoke: "Mandalorians and members of the Alliance, today we fight for the people, to protect the home of the Mandalorians. We will defeat the Sith. We won't let them cause anymore bloodshed in this land, our goal isn't to die in battle. It is to live for the future, for a new era of prosperity and peace, for freedom, for hope and for Mandalore!"

Everyone yelled: "Ya!"

The Outlander looked at the Alliance members, all of them nodded. Then Outlander then said: "March everyone! Get ready for War!"

Everyone yelled: Yeah!"

They all headed down the hill.

 **Mandalore: Outside Keldabe**

When they stood around a hundred meters from the enemy troops. The Outlander and his army ignited their lightsabers and ready their weapons. The enemy troops did the same. The two armies ran toward each other and clashed. Resulting in explosions, tremors and ruptures across the battlefield. The Outlander moved around swift, cutting down Sith Warriors, Juggernauts, adepts and troopers down. Lana, Arcann and Senya followed right behind. Although the Outlander were immersed in the battle, he did not sense any Dark Lords like the last one he fought. The skytroopers advanced forward, accompanied by Zakuul Knights and lightsaber wielding Mandalorians. The battle had changed and the Alliance and Mandalorian allies quickly pushed back the enemy army, and began systematically overwhelm them.

 **Keldabe: Ancient Temple Sanctuary**

Many Sith had perished through the battle. The Alliance have gained the upper hand.

Sith Lord Heinous commented: "I feel a shift in the force. Our troops are losing."

Sith Lord Viles replied: But that's-"

Sith Lord Disastous commented: "To think it would come to that."

Dark Lord Middias proclaimed: "This is the end for us. We don't have another choice. Lords! Prepare for the Ritual!"

All answered: "Yes Lord Middias!"

 **Mandalore: Outside Keldabe**

The Alliance gained the upper hand and the Mandalorians having destroyed the majority of The Enemies forces. The Outlander had a bad feeling, there was something going on and it would be devastating.

The Outlander continuing focusing and focusing, as he continued cutting down the enemy forces one after another, and then suddenly he felt a huge headache and experienced a vision.

The Outlander said: "This is...!"

 **Vision:**

The Outlander saw the Sith Lords commencing a ritual, similar to the one Valkorion used on Ziost. The attack would cleanse Keldabe of all lives, allies, enemies and unrelated population. The Outlander heard screams of millions, although the Sith Lords assault would only be limited to Keldabe. He also saw Shae and Salen, but couldn't make out what that meant.

 **Mandalore: Outside Keldabe**

While the Outlander had his vision, he were left undefended. Theron, Lana, Arcann and Senya quickly rushed to his aid.

Lana asked desperately: Commander! Commander! Are you okay? Answer me!"

Theron also asked: What is wrong?"

The Outlander's eyes were glowing.

Arcann deduced and explained: "The Commander might see a vision! It might be something important."

Lana and Theron looked at each other and then said: "Change of plans! Protect the Commander!"

The Outlander's vision ended. He were a bit overwhelmed. Arcann and Senya were by his side.

Senya then asked: "Are you okay Commander? What did you see?"

The Outlander then rise up and said: "Lana! Theron! Remember Ziost?"

The Outlander's question shocked both Lana and Theron who immediately understood what he asked.

Theron asked: "You can't mean-"

Before Lana interrupted and asked: "Commander! Are they-"

The Outlander said: "Those damn lunatics knew they would lose, they intend to commit a Mass Suicide Murder!"

Arcann and Lana looked shocked.

Theron then asked: "How much time do we have Commander?"

The Outlander answered: "Not much. I will lead a separate Strike Team and invade the Mandalorians ancient temple. Lana and Theron, can you manage to defeat the rest of the army without me?"

Lana protested and said: "We should evacuate now!

Theron asked: There are still people in Keldabe right? That is why you suggested a Strike Team?"

The Outlander nodded.

Theron said: "We can't leave so many people to die Lana!"

Lana replied: "The risk is too heavy!"

The Outlander had to decide: Take the chance(Light)/Leave them to die(Dark)

The Outlander said: "I won't leave them."

Senya commented: "We will follow you Commander."

Arcann also commented: "They will pay for their treacherous act."

The Outlander said: "Gather the skytroopers. We will move ahead and enter Keldabe."

Arcann and Senya immediately did as requested. They returned quickly with a large group of skytroopers.

Senya said: "We are ready to follow you Commander."

The Outlander said: "Great! Let us move. Theron, once you are done with the enemy, request for shuttles to pick you up."

Theron answered: "Understood Commander."

The Outlander and his Strike Team moved farther and father ahead, until they were out of sight.

Lana asked a bit: "Theron, do you think I am coldhearted?"

Theron replied: No, we all understand what you are saying. But remember why we assembled the Alliance, we will fight, liberate and protect. Isn't that right?"

Lana smiled. Salen and Shae reached them.

Shae asked: "Where is the Commander?"

Salen continued: "Did something unexpected happen?"

Theron then began explaining: "Well the thing is..."

 **Mandalore: Keldabe Streets**

The Outlander and his troops walked through the streets, people were staying indoors. Not a single soul were out. Corpses were shattered on the streets. Suddenly an explosion happen behind the strike team.

The Outlander asked: "What happened?"

Arcann, Senya and The skytroopers looked around, a crater were near of where the explosion happened.

Arcann commented: This isn't good. I think there are mines hidden around everywhere."

The Outlander said: "We need to move, just keep your eyes opened."

Everyone nodded and followed the Outlander as he used acrobatics to leap some distance, the skytroopers activated their jetpacks and fly across. The Strike Team manage to finally reach the temple.

 **Keldabe: Ancient Temple Entrance**

A Giant Guardian Droid and Sith Spawns were waiting for them.

The Outlander commented: "I guess they wouldn't leave this place completely undefended."

Arcann replied: "Nothing we can't handle."

The Outlander, Arcann and Senya drew their lightsabers. The skytroopers supported them as the Outlander took down all the guardians. The Outlander and everyone felt tremors and the ground shaking.

The Outlander said: "We need to hurry!"

The Outlander and his Strike Team rushed inside the temple.

 **Keldabe: Ancient Temple Sanctuary**

The Sith Lords had begun gathering an enormous amount of force energy. The Outlander draw his lightsaber and together with Arcann and Senya approached. But the effects were massive at close range. A powerful force energy wind kept them from going further.

The Outlander were a few meters away. But as they moved closer, some of the skytroopers began breaking apart.

Arcann stated: "This is quite taxing on our bodies!"

Senya asked and said: "What shall we do Commander? Whatever you decide. We are with you all the way."

The Outlander felt the pressure. He stood two meters away from The Sith Lords, who had begun chanting something in Sith language.

The Dark Lord Middias stated: "This is the end Outlander! You will perish! Together with Mandalore and your Alliance!"

All the Sith Lords began laughing: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

The Outlander yelled: NEVER(Light)/RUN!(Dark)

The yelled: "NEVER! I will not give up!"

Time stopped and Vaylin appeared asked and said: "Are you crazy?! You will kill us both!"

The Outlander began laughing and said: "Is this fear I hear? Aren't you the Empress of Zakuul? Is this really all can do? Lend me your power Vaylin! Show me you won't lose to some scrapped Sith Lords!"

Vaylin smiled and gathered all her strength and said: "You asked for it."

Time began moving, but Vaylin's spirit became visible surprising both Senya and Arcann.

Senya asked shocked: Vaylin...! But how?"

The Outlander yelled: Senya! We don't have time! Remember the people! All those who are counting on us! We can do this! Together!"

Senya calmed and said: "Right. I will lend you my power Commander."

Arcann followed: "So will I."

The Outlander changed the Dark Force Energy Vaylin transferred to him into a golden light aura. The Outlander also received additional force energy from Senya and Arcann, which he mixed with his own. The Outlander's aura formed around his lightsaber. The Sith Lords gathered all their energy and released it. But the Outlander used his own force energy, clashing his aura imbued lightsaber against the gigantic wave of energy the Sith Lords send out. The Outlander while clashing with the Sith Lords energy wave, used an enormous amount of Force Energy and transformed all the energy he gathered from Senya, Arcann and Vaylin and summoned forth Giant Force Blades which he send directly at the Sith Lords, cancelling their ritual. Smoke engulfed the whole temple as The Outlander fell to his knees, as Senya and Arcann passed out. The Outlander's energy were completely spent. He breathed heavily and could barely stand up. As the smoke cleared seven Sith Lords ignited their lightsabers, as they began walking toward the Outlander. Most of them were injured, some even lacked a limb. The Outlander's attack had manage to kill Dark Lord Middias and four others.

The Sith Lords smiled as they saw the weakened Outlander.

Sith Lord Annihilus commented: "Your attack were powerful! But you have lost Outlander!"

Sith Lord Negat commented: "That attack was insane! Had you better aim all of us would be death."

Sith Lord Erasius commented: "This is the end Outlander."

All the Sith Lords approached. The Outlander couldn't use the force, he were completely drained of practically everything. But he still staggered forward. Standing in front of the unconscious Senya and Arcann shielding them. The Outlander were exhausted to the point of almost passing out.

The Outlander draw his lightsaber, but lost it on the ground. But as all hope were about to slip away, reinforcements appeared. Shae, Salen and her Mandalorian soldiers stormed in.

Shae yelled: "Everyone! Protect the Commander! Take him and the rest out the temple."

The Mandalorians answered: "Yes sir!"

The Mandalorians lifted The Outlander up. He gave Shae a tired smile. She nodded. The Mandalorians carried Senya, Arcann and the Outlander outside. The

The Sith Lords attempted to follow, but were cut off by the Mandalorians.

Shae then said: "Stay a bit. Let us have some fun. It is time for payback Scoundrels!"

All the Mandalorians ignited their lightsabers. The Sith and Mandalorians engaged in combat.

 **Keldabe: Ancient Temple Entrance**

Lana and Theron appeared as the Outlander arrived outside. The Outlander were still weakened. The Mandalorians carried Arcann and Senya to a nearby Shuttle.

Theron then commented: "We need a medic!"

The Outlander asked: How is the situation? What about Koth and The Fleet?"

Theron answered: "We've won. All their ground troops have been dealt with. Koth also reported back. He have destroyed ninety percent of their fleet and the rest fled through hyperspace.

Lana then said: "You are amazing Commander, we all could feel it, when you stopped their ritual. It was a miracle."

The Outlander smiled tiredly and said: "Lana I am worried. There are still Seven Sith Lords alive inside. I need to help them."

Lana and Theron looked at each other and then Lana said: "What do you need Commander?"

The Outlander smiled.

 **Keldabe: Ancient Temple Sanctuary**

Shae, Salen and The Mandalorians had manage to kill three Sith Lords. But they were exhausted and unfortunately for them, the Sith Lords acquired a miniature version of their ritual. They could throw hand sized Thought Bombs at their targets, incinerating them on the spot. Mandalorians fell one after another. Salen and Shae were exhausted.

Sith Lord Masascres said: "You Mandalorians are quite the pain. We will end you now."

The remaining Sith Lords gathered and as they were ready. A lightsaber came flying and pierced one of the Sith Lords through his chest. Now only three remained.

The Outlander appeared. He used the Force and retrieved his lightsaber and asked: "Can the two of you still fight?"

Salen and Shae rise up.

They both said: "Ready for action Commander."

The Outlander, Shae and Salen engaged the remaining Sith Lords in battle. The Outlander could still feel the exhaustion and fatigue as the battle continued. Their lightsabers clashed. The Outlander and the Sith Lord both used Force Push. The two clashed. The Outlander hadn't recovered enough of his energy, so he was still fairly weakened. The Sith Lord manage to overpower him and pushing him back. Shae manage to use acrobatics and unarmed combat, punching and kicking the Sith Lord she fought a few times. The Sith Lord grabbed Shae in a Force Choke. But Shae threw down her blaster, which accidentally fired a shot damaging the Sith Lord's leg. Shae broke loose, grabbed her lightsaber on the ground and pierced through the Sith Lord killing him instantly. Shae fell to her knees and cough badly, trying to regain her breath control. The Sith Lord fighting Salen Force Push him back. The Sith Lord threw his own lightsaber toward Shae, who were in no condition to dodge it. Salen grabbed his blaster desperately trying to save his mother. He aimed carefully and fired a shot destroying the lightsaber. The Sith Lord fighting the Outlander, threw his lightsaber to the one fighting Salen who grabbed it.

The Outlander finally realized what his vision meant. He decide: Attempt to Save Salen(Light)/Attempt to use the Force(Neutral)/Do nothing(Dark)

The Outlander used all his remaining strength, rebounded, retrieved his lightsaber, glided toward the Sith Lord he was fighting, and within an instant cut him in half. But as Salen rebounded, the Outlander predicting what was about to happen threw his lightsaber and aimed it at the Sith Lord. But before it could reach him, the Sith Lord leapt forward and pierced his lightsaber through Salen shocking him. As Shae regained her breathe. She looked up and were met with the horror of her son, being pierced through the stomach by the Sith Lord's lightsaber.

The Outlander said: "Salen...!"

The Outlander used all of his Force Energy and locked the Sith Lord's movement as Shae jumped up, took her blaster and shot the Sith Lord in the head and continued shooting, even after he was dead. The Outlander used his remaining Force energy and turned off the lightsaber in Salen's stomach, as he fell to his knees and down on the ground. The Outlander crawled over to Salen. Shae also rushed over as she was finished with the Sith Lord's corpse.

Shae cradle her son and looked at him and pleaded: "Don't you dare die on me! We still had a lot of thing to speak about! You have just entered my life! Don't you dare leave! I won't forgive... you!"

The Outlander stared at them with sad eyes without saying anything.

Shae then looked at the Outlander and asked: "You can save him can't you? Commander! Commander? Commander?!"

Salen used his last remaining strength and grabbed his mother's hand and said: "Don't worry, mom. I won't leave this world... without having achieve anything."

Salen's voice grew more and more distant.

Shae pleaded: "Please don't say that!"

Salen continued: "At home, I have a wife and a little girl."

The Outlander then asked: "Why did you come here? You could have stayed with them? Why did come here and become a part of all this?!"

Salen answered: "I have seen... families... Teared a part, loved ones die, being powerless to do anything. I couldn't bear the thought... of my family ending like that. I ran away... Hoping to forget... didn't wish to stay... and wait for them or me to become a casualty of war..."

Tears flowed from Shae's eyes, as she remembered what happened to her brother a long time.

Salen continued: "I am just... a coward..."

The Outlander said: "That is not true. You saved your mother, you are a hero."

Salen laughed a bit, but began coughing.

He said: "It was an honor... fighting by your... side Commander."

The Outlander said: "The honor was mine."

Salen called for Shae, who put her ear close to his lip. He whispered: "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, buir(I love you, mother)"

Salen closed his eyes and passed away silently.

Shae were devastated and screamed: No, no... NOOOO! SALEN!"

Shae cried as she continued cradle her son's body. The Outlander continued staring at the two, as Theron and Mandalorian reinforcements finally arrived. The Mandalorians took off their helmets, put their hands up to their chest and said: Ret'urcye mhi kotir solus(Goodbye Brave One)

 **Days Passed...**

 **Mandalore: Keldabe**

The Outlander asked Shae: "Are you sure you want to stay?"

Shae then said: "Yeah. I want to spend some time and mourn my people, but don't worry. I intend to return to Odessen later."

The Outlander boarded his shuttle and said: "I am sorry for everything and thank you."

Shae smiled and said: "See ya later Commander."

The Outlander closed the door and the Shuttle door. It flew away.

 **Alliance Shuttle: Interior**

Lana asked: "Are you okay Commander?"

The Outlander answered: "I have regained my strength."

Theron asked: "Is there something you want to tell us?"

The Outlander looked at Senya, but dismissed it with a smile.

He answered: "I will tell you everything, when we return back home. To Odessen."

The shuttle fly into space docked into the Gravestone. The Eternal fleet and Gravestone hyperspace warped.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

Upon landing on Odessen. The Outlander were met with allies and friends who welcomed him and they others home.

Juvard stepped forward: "Commander we want to show you something."

The Outlander accompanied by the rest of his allies followed Juvard.

 **Odessen Base: Docking Bay**

The Outlander were surprised and impressed.

Theron asked: Is this... the second Gravestone?"

Lana said: "This will give us a new hope."

The Outlander asked: "Have you named it yet?"

Juvard answered: "I call it... The Tomb Raider."

The Outlander smiled as he stared at the new starship.

 **Coruscant: Supreme Chancellor's Office Scene**

Satele Shan and Jace Malcom stared out of the window in the Supreme chancellor's Office, when the door went up. A Masked Man entered. Jace ready himself, but Satele signaled him to stop.

Satele said and asked: "I sense immense Force power within you. Something... beyond the Outlander himself. Who are you?"

The Masked Individual answered: "My name is... Neyx. I have come with a proposal for you. Supreme Chancellor of The Republic and Grand Master of the Jedi Order Satele Shan."

 **End**


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Sovereign Republic Empire**

 **Coruscant: Supreme Chancellor's Office**

Satele asked: "What kind of proposal?"

Neyx put down a Lightsaber on her desk and said: An Alliance between me and the Republic."

Satele grabbed it and looked. Satele quickly realized where it came from.

Satele asked: "Why do you want to ally yourself with the Republic?"

Neyx answered: "Because I want to change the future."

Satele were a bit intrigued.

Satele stared at the lightsaber and asked: "Is that all?"

Neyx answered: "Of course not. I am not done yet. Follow me please."

Neyx stepped outside. Satele and Jace looked at each other. But decided to follow him.

 **Coruscant: Senate Building Hallway**

Satele then asked: "Why do you seek an Alliance with us specifically?"

The Masked Neyx answered: "Because I believe the Eternal Alliance pose a greater threat to The future of the Galaxy."

Satele decided to ask: "What about the Empire?"

Neyx answered calmly: "That will depend on you Supreme Chancellor Satele Shan."

Satele then asked: "You seem to like my title?"

Neyx answered: "Not particularly. I just think it is an impressive feat. There haven't exactly been a situation, where the Republic were willing to hand over power to the Jedi. Well not since The Ductavis Era."

Satele smiles and said: "You are quite well informed of our history."

Neyx answered satisfied: "Indeed. It is because I do think of myself as a Republic Citizen."

The three then continued until they were outside the building.

 **Coruscant: Senate Building Entrance**

In front of them were a giant Black Starship parked.

Jace looked up and asked: "Is this yours?"

Neyx answered: "Indeed. The Chaos Bringer."

Jace commented: "Catchy name."

Neyx replied: "Indeed. But don't worry I have your delivery ready."

Satele asked: "Delivery?"

Neyx clapped his hands together and the ship opened. A giant crate were carried using the Force by Neyx's subordinates. The crate were placed in front of Satele and Jace.

Neyx said: "Please help yourself and open it."

Satele opened the crate and hundreds of lightsaber hilts were placed inside.

Satele were surprised and asked: "What about the crystals?"

Neyx's subordinates came back with a bag full of kyber and other forms of lightsaber crystals. They handed Jace the bag, which were pretty heavy.

Satele then said: "I am impressed. You manage to gather all these from Balmorra?"

Neyx answered: "Indeed. But I am not done yet."

Neyx signaled to his subordinates. They went back to the ship and brought back people from Balmorra.

Satele asked: And they are?"

Neyx said: "They are all leaders of the Balmorra Resistance, who supported the Outlander against the Republic. They are alive and well."

Satele looked at Jace who contacted Republic soldiers and Jedi. They came within short notice and escorted the prisoners away.

Satele looked at Neyx and said: "I am impressed. Not everyone would have been capable of catching them alive, and especially bring them back to the Republic."

Neyx answered: "I managed pretty well. The Eternal Fleet Occupying Balmorra have also been destroyed."

Satele asked: "How did you manage to do that?"

Neyx explained as he remembered back.

 **Neyx's Flashback(Image format)**

As the Eternal Alliance left Balmorra. The Chaos Bringer arrived. The starship fired a Black Jamming box blocking all communication from the planet. Neyx and his masked subordinates used a shuttle to enter the planet. The Balmorra resistance had all been gathered in one place for a grand celebration. Neyx arrived crashing their party, asked for the returning of the lightsabers. They met him with hostility and Neyx used force persuade and influenced all the people nearby. But it failed, as the Outlander's hope made them resist. Neyx didn't wanted to use unnecessary power and engaged them in battle, slaughtering many Balmorra resistance fighters. The leaders witnessed Neyx and her subordinates power, and surrounded in exchange for the survival of the resistance.

 **Coruscant: Senate Building Entrance**

Satele were impressed both by Neyx mercy toward the civilians and how he handle the resistance leaders arrests.

Jace stated and asked curiously: "You have certainly done a lot for us. Why?"

Neyx answered: "Generally I want to stop the Eternal Fleet. Power like that should not be used by anyone. My ultimate goal is the destruction of the Eternal Throne."

Satele and Jace were surprised and asked: "What are you fighting for?"

Neyx answered: "Hope."

There was no hesitation in the voice. Satele and Jace looked at each other.

Satele asked: "Can you give us some time to think about this?"

Neyx answered: "Of course."

Neyx took out a holocommunicator and handed it to Satele and said: "Contact me if you decide to change your mind. But remember, is it okay to continue living like this? Awaiting for one day when the Eternal Fleet might go rogue, and destroy everything you all have built?"

Satele and Jace did not answer. Neyx and his subordinates boarded their starship and left. Satele stared intensely on the holocommunicator.

Jace asked: "Will you join him?"

Satele answered: "I don't know. All he said made sense and it seems like he understands or circumstances."

Jace said: "Whatever you choose. I am with you all the way."

Satele smiled and replied: "Thanks Jace. It means a lot."

The two leaned into each other as they looked toward the horizon.

 **Odessen Base: Docking Bay**

Hylo came in as everyone were still praising Juvard and his engineers for an excellent work on the "Tomb Raider"

Hylo said: "Commander! We have a problem! We have lost contact with The Eternal Fleet on Balmorra and Mandalore!"

Lana said: "That is impossible! Try to contact them again."

Hylo replied: "I have tried for the last thirty minutes. Nothing!"

Theron commented: "I have a bad feeling about this."

The Outlander asked: "What in the world could have happened after we left?"

Time stopped and Vaylin appeared.

Vaylin said: "Well well. It looks like the distraction came in at the perfect timing."

The Outlander asked: "What do you mean by that?"

Vaylin replied: "What do you think I mean? About what my mother saw. Are you gonna tell your Alliance about me?"

The Outlander said: "It would be the right thing to do. They have a right to know."

Vaylin then said: "But think about the consequences, most of your Alliance hates me. Can you trust them enough to let them know that I have resided inside your body?"

The Outlander did not answer. Vaylin laughed as she disappeared and time moved again.

Arcann and Senya looked worried.

Senya asked: "Are you alright Commander?"

The Outlander answered: "I am fine."

The Outlander had to make a decision. He couldn't keep it a secret forever. So he decided: Tell the Alliance about Vaylin(Light)/Keep quiet and wait until someone ask(Neutral)/Don't tell them(Dark)

The Outlander said: "Everyone. I have something important to announce. Contact all Alliance Outposts and let all the members hear it."

The Outlander looked at Arcann and Senya who nodded.

The Outlander went back to the meeting room.

 **Odessen: Meeting Room**

The Outlander stood ready. All channels were open.

He took a deep breathe and spoke: "What I announce is regarding Vaylin. As much as I regret it. She is still alive. She have taken over Valkorion's former position and resides within my body as a spirit."

Everyone at Odessen and the Outposts were surprised.

Theron asked: "How long have she resided in your body?"

The Outlander answered: "She appeared a month after I ascended the Eternal Throne."

Lana then asked: "Why didn't you tell us Commander?"

The Outlander answered: "All of us have fought long and hard against the royal family. I knew all of you were tired and I knew each of us have our grudges against Vaylin and Arcann for what they did in the past. Especially Vaylin for what happened with Torian."

Koth then asked: "How come her spirit resides inside your body Commander?"

The Outlander answered: "Valkorion ultimately intended to take over my body, as I took control over the Eternal Throne. His plan was for me to kill off his family, including Arcann and Vaylin, so he could capture their spirits and use them against me. But he failed and with the cooperation of Arcann, Senya and Vaylin. Valkorion was ultimately defeated. Although I expected her to disappear, she reappeared a month later."

Vette asked: "Does Vaylin have any control over your body?"

The Outlander answered: "She is capable of inflicting damage on me, but it will be at the cost of her own life if she takes it too far."

Kaliyo said: "The Commander seems to still be in control. So I don't see any big deal about it."

Aric said: "I agree. The Commander saved a lot of lives in the last two conflicts."

Hylo commented: "The Commander has always been strong. He won't be defeated by Vaylin."

The Alliance began talking among themselves and agreed unanimously.

Theron then said: "Seems like your worries were unnecessary Commander. All of us here remember what you have done. We won't abandon you as long as you continue following your path:"

Lana smiled and said: "It has been decided. Whatever happens, we will support you through it Commander."

Time continued to move. But Vaylin appeared. All the Alliance members could see her in spirit form.

Vaylin asked: "I guess your faith in the Outlander is bigger than your hatred for me huh?"

The Alliance members simply observed her silently.

Senya stepped forward and asked: "Vaylin. How come you are still alive?"

Vaylin answered: "Simple because I am stronger than Valkorion. I still lack his knowledge, but it will only be a matter of time."

Arcann asked: "What do you intend to do sister? Are you gonna help the Alliance?"

Vaylin scoffed: "I am bound to the Outlander. I intend to simply wait it out and observe what you plan on doing next. I sense powerful forces in the distant. Good luck with that."

Vaylin disappeared and Lana commented: "I guess we should begin to get used to those unpredictable appearances of today."

Everyone sighed.

Theron asked: "What should we do regarding Balmorra and Mandalore?"

The Outlander began thinking and suggested: "Maybe we should send out the Gravestone to check up on them?"

Juvard came in and suggested: "What about you try to take out Tomb Raider for a spin? It has just been completed after all."

Theron then asked: "But who will pilot it?"

The Outlander looked at Hylo and asked: "You ready for some flying Captain Hylo?"

Hylo were excited and responded: "Alright! Finally time for some action!"

T7 also stepped forward: "I will come too. T7 + Hylo = Tomb Raider surpassing Gravestone"

The Outlander smiled and said: "Sure my friend. Take care of yourself out there. Everyone prepare for the departure of The Tomb Raider!"

 **Dromund Kaas: Empress Acina's Throne room**

The guards were knocked out as Neyx and his entourage of Masked Subordinates walked into the building. They reached Empress Acina's throne room.

As they stopped in front of Acina she asked: "What is this about? What are you people?"

Neyx said: "Greetings Empress Acina. My name is Neyx. I am sorry for simply waltzing in. But I come bearing some gifts and a proposal for you."

Neyx signaled to his followers who presented Acina with a giant crate. Acina ordered her troops to open it.

Imperial trooper: "Empress! These are lightsaber hilts! Out from their state and design they belonged to Lord Middias' faction."

A Sith Apprentice asked: "Where are the crystals?"

Another of Neyx subordinates handed the Sith Apprentice a bag which was quite heavy. He opened it and confirmed the lightsaber crystals.

Acina stared at Neyx and said: "You have my attention Neyx. State your business."

Neyx went down on his knees with his subordinates as a sign of respect and said: "I want to make an Alliance with the Sith Empire."

Acina asked with curiosity: "What would the Sith Empire gain from this Alliance?"

Neyx answered: "Power of the ancients and knowledge of the Eternal Alliance's core members. An opportunity to live without fear of the Eternal Fleet in the future."

Acina said: "I am listening. Convince me."

Neyx continued: "The Eternal Fleet is a loose cannon, at some point the Outlander won't be capable of overseeing all the members. If any individuals let say... wanted revenge on The Empire or Republic for an incident in the past, then even a fraction of the fleet would be capable of dealing more than enough damage to Kaas City alone."

Acina thought for a moment and asked: "If you have so much power alone, why do you need our help?"

Neyx said: "Because I lack both of what The Sith Empire and Republic possess."

Acina asked seriously: "And what is that?"

Neyx answered: "A People."

Acina began thinking and asked: "Will you give me some time?"

Neyx answered: "Of course. I am patient."

Neyx handed her a holocommunicator.

Neyx said: "Contact me when you are ready. But remember Empress Acina. The Radicals came from the Empire itself, the Alliance is built up of even more mixed people. If even one among them goes rogue and acquires a portion of the Eternal Fleet. Then even the Outlander's words won't be enough to fix it anymore."

Neyx left the throne room. Acina stared at the Communicator with a serious glance. An Imperial trooper suddenly ran in.

Acina asked: "What happened?"

The Imperial trooper said: "That Neyx person seems to have left us some prisoners of war."

Acina then said: "Bring them in. Let me see their faces."

Acina waited. In a moment the prisoners aboard Neyx's flagship appeared. Among them was a familiar face.

Acina rise from her throne and met two people.

Acina said: "This is quite a surprise. Shae Vizla and the traitor Imperial Colonel Yarse."

Acina smiled and thought of Neyx.

Both Shae and Yarse were shaking and sweating with fear. Remembering their encounter with Neyx and his masked subordinates.

 **Flashback of Yarse and Shae**

Yarse as he fled with the remainder of his fleet. He ran into Neyx's Chaos Bringer which rammed Yarse's flagship as Neyx and her masked subordinates boarded it. Neyx send out StarFighters which destroyed the remaining fleet swiftly. Neyx warriors began cutting down every resistance as the dark aura surrounding him and his subordinates increased. Yarse faced Neyx who overwhelmed him by one swing. Breaking his weapon and his spirit. Neyx grabbed Yarse's head as he felt himself being engulfed by an endless void, as Neyx dragged him screaming and pleading back to The Chaos Bringer. Neyx send another black jammer in Mandalore Orbit which sealed off Mandalore's communication as Neyx descended with the same shuttle like on Balmorra. Neyx asked for the lightsabers returning which the Mandalorians responded with hostility again. Neyx forces and himself engaged the Mandalorians and removed over a thousand before Shae appeared. Neyx and Shae engaged in battle. Neyx fought Shae unarmed defeating her, while she was armed with every gear and used every trick. Neyx beat up Shae and humiliated her by ripping apart her armor and destroying her mask. Shae surrounded after Neyx were about to enter the temple where her son had been buried. The masked subordinates carried a distraught and wounded Shae back to the Chaos Bringer.

 **Dromund Kaas: Empress Acina's Throne room**

Acina asked: "Something wrong Vizla? You are quiet."

Shae looked at Acina and said trembling: "Don't ever think of double crossing Neyx. It would be... a fatal mistake."

 **Balmorra Orbit**

Upon arriving Hylo and her crew made of Alliance members: Herself, T7, Nico Okarr, Sergeant Rusk and a mix of smugglers, force users, former imperial and republic troops. Accompanying them were the Eternal Fleet Starships.

 **Tomb Raider: Bridge**

As Hylo was piloting, Nico Okarr contacted Odessen: "Commander we have arrived on Balmorra. We don't see any other fleet. But there is some kind of signal jammer in orbit."

Lana asked: What does it look like?"

Nico answered: "It looks like a giant black box. It doesn't seem to react to our approach."

Theron asked: "Maybe we should study it? Try to move the Tomb Raider as close as possible, but be ready for anything."

Nico asked: "You heard that little lady?"

Hylo answered: "Roger that old man."

Hylo approached the jammer. "Nothing unusual happened."

Lana said: "We don't know the situation down on Balmorra. We need to destroy that thing and contact them."

The Outlander contacted the Tomb Raider: "Change of plans. Balmorra might need our help. So destroy that thing fast."

Hylo replied: "Understood, get ready for some firework!"

Hylo fired a few shots. But to the crew's surprise the damage was minimal.

Nico commented: "This is a surprise. What in the world is that jammer made off?"

T7 asked: "Omnicannon + Weird Jammer = Destruction?"

Rusk stepped forward commented: "It is worth a shot. Isn't it?"

Hylo answered: "Alright here we go!"

Hylo prepared and fired the Omnicannon. The cannon manage to damage the jammer enough to break it's hold on Balmorra.

T7 commented: "Omnicannon + Weird Jammer = Success

Hylo replied: "Yay! We knocked off that sucker!"

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

The Outlander said: "Good job."

Theron asked: "That jammer thing is quite resilient. Maybe we should gather a sample back to Odessen?"

Lana answered: "I don't think it is such a good idea, someone set that thing up. It could be a part of some elaborate trap."

Theron asked: "What do you think Commander?"

The Outlander thought for a moment and answered: Leave it(Light)/Take it(Dark)

The Outlander answered: "It is a pity, but we can't let unknown technology into Odessen. It would put the Alliance at risk."

Lana commented: "Very wise choice Commander."

Theron replied: "Okay. Tomb Raider Team. Continue to Mandalore and destroy the last jammer."

Hylo replied through the holo: "Understood, Hylo out."

Reports began floating in to the Alliance.

Theron said: "Commander! We are receiving report across Balmorra!"

The Outlander said: "Alright. Brief me."

 **Illum: Ancient Jedi Temple Sanctuary**

Neyx were meditating in an Ancient Jedi Temple on Illum. His holocommincator began ringing as he had finished. He had received two incoming calls. From The Sith Empire and The Republic. He answered them both on the same channel.

Neyx said: "Greeting Supreme Chancellor Satele and Empress Acina."

The two were surprised and both asked: "You have made contact with us both?"

Neyx answered: "These are desperate times, as you both are aware? The Republic invasion of Balmorra failed, a giant Sith Faction were also destroyed by The Eternal Alliance on Mandalore."

Satele asked: "So our only solution is to put aside our differences and work together?"

Acina commented: "I can understand what you are asking. But convincing my people to work together with an enemy we have fought for over a millennium is no simple task."

Satele replied: "The same with The Jedi and Republic."

Neyx answered: "I am aware. But you fighting alone is only gonna lead to destruction of both Republic and Empire. The Radicals from The Sith Empire embracing the old ways have been decimated. The Jedi order and Republic troops who abandoned their own ideals have also been dealt with."

Neyx words caught both Satele and Acina by surprise.

Neyx continued: "After Saresh's Fall, the majority of the Republic now rely on you Master Satele, and the Jedi still see you as a beacon of hope."

Satele looked down.

Neyx continued: "Also you Lady Acina. What would the best for your people? Surely their survival and independence right? The majority chose you as their leader."

Acina thought for a moment and asked: "What do you suggest?"

Neyx answered: "I suggest the creation of a Sovereign Republic Empire, whose goal is the destruction of The Eternal Fleet and Eternal Throne."

Both Acina and Satele asked: "Who will be the new leader of this Force?"

Neyx answered: "I suggest we meet up in person as Republic and Empire, and discuss this in more detail. I will send you coordinates."

Both Acina and Satele were quite interested and replied: "Understood."

Neyx closed his holocommunicator. One of his subordinates came in.

The subordinate reported: "Master Neyx! Deviant Jackal have taken a Starfighter and on his way to Mandalore!"

Neyx sighed and asked: "What is that fool planning on doing on Mandalore?"

The Subordinate answered: "He apparently sensed the destruction of our jammer on Balmorra, and flew to Mandalore to survey the last one."

Neyx thought for a moment. The only ones confirmed to have firepower enough to the destroy it was... a realization suddenly hit him.

Neyx commanded: "Contact Jackal. I will speak to him myself."

The Subordinate answered: "Yes sir!"

 **Unknown Regions**

A Black StarFighter resembling Neyx's flagship fly through the galaxy.

 **Black StarFighter: Bridge**

A man wearing a dark robe with a mask covering his face stirred the ship. He were contacted by Holo.

He answered: This is Jackal what can I do to hurt you?"

Neyx said: "it is me Jackal, Neyx."

Jackal answered casually and asked: "Hey boss! What do I owe the pleasure?"

Neyx sighed and answered: "Normally I would punish you for this, but forget that for now. I have a mission for you since you are on your way to the target."

Jackal said: "Sounds good fire on Boss."

Neyx sighed again and said: "A frigate sized Starship containing core members of the Alliance is at Mandalore. Begin operation: *War Lure*

Jackal answered: "But wasn't that our plan of attack against Odessen?"

Neyx said. "We will change our plans and do something else regarding Odessen."

Jackal answered: "Understood Boss."

Jackal closed the holo and said: "Alright! Time for some action."

Jackal warped into hyperspace.

 **Tomb Raider: Bridge**

Hylo aimed the Omnicannon at the Jammer and destroyed it.

Hylo yelled: "Woohoo! We did!"

Reports floated in after the jammer were destroyed.

Hylo asked: "So what is the situation on the ground?"

Nico answered: "Doesn't sound good. It is exactly like Balmorra. Masked Men in Dark Cloaks appeared, killing a large amount of Mandalorians and captured the leader."

Hylo asked: "Who are they? Sith special forces?"

 **Odessen: Meeting Room**

The Outlander pondered and commented: "This isn't good. It might be a new enemy."

Arcann stepped forward and said: "I do sense dark forces in the distance."

Lana suggested: "Commander. I think it would be best to call Hylo back. I have a bad feeling."

The Outlander contacted The Tomb Raider. But the connection were cut.

The Outlander said: "Theron! We have lost contact! What happened?"

Theron answered: "Damn it! Maybe an enemy?"

The Outlander asked: "Should we send the fleet?"

Juvard stepped forward and said: "I think you are all worrying needlessly. The Tomb Raider is powerful. We also did send some reinforcements. I am sure they will be fine."

Everyone calmed down a bit, but the bad feeling did not disappear.

 **Mandalore Orbit**

A giant Warship covered by what looked like black flames of darkness appeared from hyperspace, and began firing on The tomb Raider and Eternal Fleet Escorts.

 **Tomb Raider: Bridge**

T7-01 said: "Signal to Odessen = Lost. Ideas?"

Rusk replied: "That warship came out of nowhere!"

Hylo fired the Omnicannon at the Mysterious Warship. But nothing happened.

Hylo commented: "Anyone with fresh ideas? The Omnicannon isn't working on this fat fellow!"

Nico replied: "What about sending the Eternal Fleet at it?"

Hylo said: "Alright! Let's do it! All starships defend the Tomb Raider!"

The Eternal Fleet came forward and began firing on the Mysterious warship. The damage caused were minimal. The warship systematically eradicated the Eternal Fleet one by one.

Hylo said: "We need to get back to Odessen! Prepare to jump to hyperspace!"

But before they could do it. A Black StarFighter came out of hyperspace blocking their path.

Hylo said: "What the hel-"

 **Black StarFighter: Bridge**

Jackal said: "Not Gonna happen."

Jackal pushed on a button and fired white pulse at The Tomb Raider, frying it's hyperdrive."

 **Tomb Raider: Bridge**

The White pulse shook the Tomb Raider and all the troops fell down and rise up. Hylo checked the situation.

Hylo commented: "The hyperdrive is fried!"

Rusk could hear something. He decided to rush to the hangar.

 **Tomb Raider: Hangar**

The door into the docking bay went up. But the atmosphere pressure didn't change. Rusk, his troopers, Jedi, Sith and Smugglers waited for the Enemy.

 **Mandalore Orbit**

Outside the Tomb Raider. Jackal's StarFighter had created an energy bridge to The Tomb Raider. A giant barrier shield surrounded both starships had also been placed. Jackal walked on the bridge approaching the Tomb Raider.

Jackal sang: "Little birdy let cut your wings, as I walk in to step on the bugs."

Jackal used the force and opened the door leading into the hangar. Jackal walked in.

 **Tomb Raider: Hangar**

As Jackal stepped in. He were met with at least two platoons of soldiers mixed with force users and non-force users.

Rusk yelled: "Open fire!"

All of them opened fire. But Jackal ignited his lightsaber returning multiple shots. Killing troopers and smugglers.

Jackal laughed and mocking said: "Nice try!"

Jedi and Sith both moved forward. But Jackal suddenly warped and appeared behind them with a backstab, while looking forward and a swing and cut. Cutting them down quickly. More Jedi and Sith approached. But his movement were unnaturally fast. He cut them down without the need to block their swings.

Rusk demanded: "Who are you?! A Sith?"

Jackal said: "Wrong!"

Jackal ran forward and engaged Rusk in battle. He completely overwhelmed him. Jackal's violent style destroyed Rusk's Vibroblade. Jackal kicked him in the chest sending him flying into the iron wall. Rusk rise up heavily wounded.

Rusk proclaimed: "I am a soldier! I won't give up!"

He threw grenades toward Jackal, who returned them by kicking them back to Rusk. The explosion damaged Rusk. He threw Stun Grenades and staggered back to the bridge.

Jackal said: "I respect your dedication. If I wasn't ordered to let all leaders survive, I would slay you like a man."

Jackal continued laughing as he moved forward.

 **Tomb Raider: Bridge**

Rusk staggered in. T7 and Nico tended to him.

Hylo went over to him and asked: "What happened?! How many were there?"

Rusk breathe in and out and answered: "Only one...!

Hylo and Nico looked at each other shocked.

Rusk said: "I couldn't believe it myself. The way he moved, his combat technique and his power were beyond anything I met before."

The door to the bridge were destroyed. T7, Hylo and Nico stepped forward as Jackal entered.

Jackal said and asked: "I see so you guys are the Core members of the Eternal Alliance?"

Hylo pointed her blaster at Jackal and asked: "Who the hell are you? You will pay ten times for the damages done!"

Jackal stared Hylo down and said: "You are quite hot for an old lady. Maybe I will make you my slave after completing my task."

Nico fired a quick shot toward Jackal, which he blocked using his purple lightsaber. Jackal turned off his lightsaber. Hylo also open fire. Jackal used warp and appeared behind Hylo and Nico, giving them both a quick chop behind their neck.

Hylo and Nico said: "Agh!"

They were knocked out. Rusk pointed his gun at Jackal who kicked it away from his hand.

Rusk said: "Agh!"

T7 said: "You hurt Rusk. You + Pain = Damaged!"

T7 turned around and stood face to face with Jackal. T7 fired stun rays toward Jackal who absorbed the energy using his barehands.

Jackal said: "Nice try droid."

Jackal send the lightning back knocking out T7.

Jackal went over to Rusk and said: "I still need you alive soldier. My boss specifically ordered me not to kill anyone. I will suffer severely if you die."

Rusk began laughing and said: "Good luck...! It is already... too late..."

Rusk succumbed to his wounds. Jackal scratched his head and sighed.

Jackal began speaking a bit nervously: "I am so gonna get punished for this one."

Jackal used the force and levitated Nico, Hylo and T7 up. But he took a moment and stared outside the Bridge's window he laughed.

Jackal stated: "Those fools. A Darkness covered invisible warship? Yeah right!"

The Darkness covering the warship disappeared and returned to Jackal's starship though the barrier shield without affecting it. The removing of the darkness revealed a beaten up Sith Battlecruiser who exploded after the darkness disappeared.

Jackal said: "You guys should had run the moment you saw the starship. Too bad we can't use that plan anymore. Well that's life I guess."

 **Janna: Surface**

On the Desert World Janna had The Republic and Empire's highest authorities agreed to meet up with Neyx. The Republic Fleet and Sith Empire were in orbit staring each other down. Satele and Acina had descended down on the planet. They were both met with Neyx who stood still and waited for them with a man clad in black and white robe.

Neyx greeted them both with a bow and said: "Welcome Supreme Chancellor Satele and Empress Acina."

Satele asked while looking at the attendee next to Neyx: "Who is this man? He is wearing both Republic and Imperial insignia and Jedi and Sith mixed clothing."

Neyx said: "He will be a part of a demonstration later. But for now he is just my silent attendee."

Acina inquired: "We should continue were we left off on the holo."

Satele also said and asked: "I agree, under this Sovereign Republic Empire. Who is gonna lead it?"

Neyx answered: "I am."

The words didn't surprise Acina and Satele.

Satele asked: "Tell us why?"

Acina also asked: "Indeed you have manage to convince us to follow your lead this far. Continue."

Neyx answered: "I will have to be blunt. It is because I sense hesitation from the two of you regarding the Outlander."

Satele said: "Continue."

Neyx continued: "The Outlander used to be a member of the Jedi Order. A quite prominent member, a hero who have saved Tython many times. The man who saved his fellow padawans, knights, masters and by letting even the fallen return to the light. He also manage to save Sith Lords and leading them down a different path. He saved the Galaxy from multiple threats, The Sith Emperor, Dark Council, Malgus and Revan. You can try to hide it Master Satele, but I know you still care about him and you regret not being able to support him or guiding him as his former master."

Satele closed her eyes and clenched her fists knowing what Neyx said was the truth.

Neyx looked at Acina and said: "I sense something else from within you Acina. The hesitation I sense is that of power. You have doubts regarding your strength and that once you face the Outlander in battle, you would lose and your people would suffer. Understandable since many Sith Lords and Darths have faced him and all lost. That is why you attempted an Alliance with him instead of fighting."

Acina looked serious, but commented: "And what about you?"

Neyx looked at both of them and said: "I intend to bid my time and face the Outlander when all distractions have been removed. The most dangerous things in war are the unexpected interference from unknown enemies, besides the ones you are facing."

Both Satele and Acina thought for a moment.

Satele asked: "What are you gonna do as a ruler?"

Neyx answered: "I don't intend to take over all your duties. But as the head I sometimes have to make speeches and appear in public alongside the two of you. But my primary focus would be to recruit allies across the galaxy, increase the soldiers physical and mental aptitude, and the Jedi and Sith training in using both sides of the force.

Acina asked: "What will our role be and our headquarter?"

Neyx answered: "The two of you will become my High Ministers and stay by my side as my top advisors. Your role won't change and your people will still follow your laws. Although since Republic and Empire are gonna stay side by side, the two of you probably need compromise, regarding social standing and ideology. Our headquarter will be on a planet in The Unknown Regions called Palades, where I have already assemble followers of my own.

Satele commented: "You seem to have been quite prepared before meeting up with us?"

Neyx replied: "That is one of the necessarily qualities for a leader."

Acina asked: "We still need proof of your strength and capabilities with the Force."

Neyx answered: "Indeed. That why I want you to fire your most powerful force based attack at me. I won't dodge or block the attack."

Satele asked: "Why would you risk your life to convince us of your strength?"

Neyx answered: "Because I won't hesitated when the time to strike comes."

Acina said: "Very well Neyx. Ready yourself!"

Satele gathered her force into a powerful concentrated wind, similar to the one used on Malgus. Acina also gathered a giant amount of force lightning which she also concentrated into a single point.

Satele and Acina yelled: "Prepare yourself Neyx!"

They both released their techniques and send them at Neyx. The impact electrified Neyx and put intense pressure on Neyx's body.

Neyx yelled: "Argh!"

Neyx were send up in the air and landed on the ground. Satele and Acina moved closer. Neyx's armor or mask wasn't damaged at all. Neyx body began moving. He rise up and shrugged his shoulders.

Neyx commented: "Not bad. But you could have done more damage if your techniques had overlapped before hitting me."

Satele and Acina were shocked and surprised.

Acina asked: "Didn't our attack damage you?"

Neyx answered: "The damage was minimal. I can feel it through the armor. But I have been damaged worse than that."

Satele said: "You are quite resilient. That much is certain. But we still need to test your lightsaber techniques."

Neyx said: "That is where my attendee comes in. He is proof of what one of your Jedi or Sith can accomplish under my tutelage. Mentz's ready yourself."

Mentz answered: "Understood Master Neyx."

Mentz drew a red and blue lightsaber and began approaching Satele and Acina who also drew their lightsabers.

Satele said: "Indeed. This might be more appropriate to test our future military strength."

Acina commented: "I am curious myself how far this apprentice can fare against us."

Mentz ran toward Satele and Acina who prepared themselves as their lightsabers clashed.

 **Black StarFighter: Bridge**

Jackal put Nico, Hylo and T7 in chains and removed all their weapons. Aboard the Black StarFighter the barrier shield have been dispersed. The Black StarFighter hailed the Tomb Raider as it began flying in the opposite direction.

Jackal put the StarFighter on autopilot and said: "Prepare for hyperspace jump to Palades."

Jackal then removed his mask and revealed a scar across his left cheek, as the computer replied: "Understood Master Jackal."

Jackal said: "Alright! Time to have some fun with the prisoners!"

Jackal left the bridge.

 **Black StarFighter: Prison Cell**

Jackal entered the prison cell housing Hylo, Nico and T7 who were about to wake up. Jackal stood a half meter from them, but their movements were restrained and they were all cuffed from their legs and their hands.

Jackal stared at them as they awoke. His eyes were mostly focused on Hylo.

Nico asked: "Who are you?! Where are we?"

Jackal answered: "My name is Jackal. You guys are prisoners of war."

T7 asked: "What will you do with us?"

Jackal answered without care: "Who knows? I don't really care. A job is a job."

Hylo asked: "You will pay for this!"

Jackal stepped forward nonchalantly. He touched Hylo's left cheek with his right hand and held her chin.

He said: "You are quite the feisty one. I have done many woman. Human, Zabrak, Voss, Twi'lek, Nautolan, Togruta and even bah! A Hutt! But never a Mirialan before."

Hylo protested: "Get your hand off my face! Creep!"

Hylo spit Jackal in the right eye. He let go and stepped back a moment. He used his left hand wipe it from his eye and licked it.

Jackal smiled and said: "I like defiant woman. They are fun to break."

Jackal grabbed Hylo chin with his left hand again and without warning kissed her on the lips to Nico and T7's surprise.

Jackal lifted up Hylo's head to stare her in the eyes. As their faces parted. She smiled and headbutt him in the face, so he staggered back and into wall.

Jackal yelled: "Argh!"

Hylo replied: "Don't think I am a defenseless damsel in distress! You bastard!"

Jackal touched his face to access the damage. But nothing was broken.

Jackal said: "I guess that is enough for now."

Jackal left the prison cell.

Nico stared back and forth at Hylo and asked warily: "So... how was the kiss?"

Hylo answered: "Quite good. I would probably have fallen for him if circumstances were different."

T7 sighed and asked: "Anyone have plan?"

Nico and Hylo accessed their circumstances and both shook their head.

 **Odessen Orbit:**

Three Frigates who were heavily damaged closed in on Odessen. They all made contact.

Voice: "Mayday! Mayday! Come in Odessen! This is Alliance Outpost 0045 Captain Lenra Sanjust of Frigate Stardust. Our crew members are wounded and need immediate medical attention! Please respond!"

Voice 2: "We also need some help! We have casualties! This is Alliance Outpost 0012 Captain Deda Nuron of Frigate Holy Sun. Some of us didn't make it..."

Voice 3: "Commander please! We need access! Please! This is Alliance Outpost 0034 Captain Nunis Cerda of Frigate Night Comet."

The Outlander looked at everyone.

But Theron took the call and said: "Access granted. We will meet you upon entry."

The Outlander, Lana, Theron and the rest of their troops went to meet the frigates.

 **Odessen Base: Entrance**

Upon landing the doors went open. But instead of wounded soldiers and corpses being carried out, stood Soldiers fully armed with loaded weapons and blades drawn. Captain Lenra pointed his two-handed rapid-fire blaster at the Outlander and his troops.

The Outlander reacted by doing: Asking for the Reason(Light)/Draw his lightsaber(Neutral)/Using the Force(Dark)

The Outlander asked: "What happened Lenra? Why are you doing this?"

Lenra answered: "I am sorry Commander. But we don't see a future in the Alliance."

Deda continued: "It has been foreseen. Dangerous allies will join the Alliance and use the Eternal Fleet to destroy both Republic and Empire. The only thing the rest can do is apologize and hope everyone forgets it."

Nunis continued: "Billions of people will die as long as the Eternal Fleet exists! We won't allow that to happen! That is why..."

Lenra, Deda and Nunis proclaim: "We will declare civil war against the Eternal Alliance!"

They all began opening fire and throwing explosives around The Odessen Base.

Vaylin appeared in spirit form and stated: "Hahahah! To think something like this would happen! Not even I manage to predict this! Hehe. Good Luck handling this Outlander."

Vaylin disappeared and Odessen entered a full-scale civil war against a battalion of the new enemy.

The Outlander said: "I never wanted for this to happen. But I won't let you destroy our home! Eternal Alliance! Counterattack!"

The Outlander draw his lightsaber and began repelling blaster shots, killing a few enemy soldiers as he retreated with the other members back to the Odessen Base.

 **Odessen Base: Entrance**

Lana yelled: "Koth! Activate the energy shield!"

Koth replied: "On it!"

The ray shield activated and protected the interior of the Odessen Base. The Outlander cut down the last enemies who have manage to make it into the base. He looked through the ray shield and saw the enemy make preparations.

Lana went over to Theron and punched him and said: "You fool! This is what overly naiveté gets you!"

Theron raised up and stated: "Are you seriously blaming me for wanting to help the Alliance troops who were wounded? You couldn't even predict this!"

The Outlander stepped between them and said: "Enough! We don't have time to blame each other! What happened has to be stopped. Take a deep breathe, work together and let us make it through this."

The Outlander went over to the others and asked for updates and status on each members. Lana and Theron stared down shamefully.

Before Lana looked up and said: "I am sorry. I know you meant it well. I am not blaming you. It just came as a shock. An uprising among us wasn't something I had accounted for."

Theron also looked up and answered: "No you are right. I know full well how many times your advices and actions have saved all of us. This solely lies with me."

Lana and Theron looked at the Commander who already worked on gathering the troops and preparing.

Lana said with a smile: "He is the one whose continuously gives the Alliance hope through his actions."

Theron answered with a smile: "Yeah. But I don't intend to let him down by being depressed. Let's go and support him."

Lana nodded and the two ran over to the Outlander.

 **Janna: Surface**

On Janna. Satele and Acina fought against Neyx's attendee Mentz. He forced both of them back using his aggressive lightsaber combat style. Acina jumped forward and began hitting Mentz's lightsabers, as he began stepped back slowly. Satele took the liberty and made a force jump and appeared behind him. Satele attempted to pierce Mentz. But he saw it coming and broke Acina's attack by focusing his force power on a single point, and hit her lightsaber turning her right hand numb, and made her lose her grip. Mentz's made a 90 degree turn and waved his hand turning off Satele's lightsaber, and catching her with surprise. Mentz's grabbed Acina's left hand and Satele's right hand and threw the two into each other temporary distracting them. He kicked Acina and Satele in the stomach sending them both back on opposite sides.

Satele said a bit wounded: "Argh! It is most impressive. This is something which surpass the Zakuul Knights."

Acina also commented: "This is indeed a level which neither Sith nor Jedi possess."

Satele and Acina loaded up their force power. Satele gathered her energy and created another round of concentrated force wind. Acina did the same with her force lightning. Mentz stood still not moving from the spot waiting for their attacks. Acina and Satele fired their attack. Mentz used his own force and grabbed both their attacks.

Satele commented: "Impossible! He grabbed it with his hand?"

Acina asked: "Is this merely the power of one man using both light and dark?"

Mentz commented: "Ugh! Not bad! Certainly from masters! But not enough!"

Mentz's slowly dragged the two attacks and mixed them together creating an electrical concentrated force wind. Mentz's looked at both Acina and satele who put their hands up to their faces and ready themselves for a counterattack. But as Mentz's looked at Neyx, who stared up at the sky. He understood and threw the combined attack up in the air, as it dispersed and engulfed the heavens. Satele and Acina put down their hands and slowly began walking toward Neyx.

Neyx asked: "So... tell me what you think?"

Satele and Acina stopped.

Satele stated: "You have convinced us. We would like to cooperate with you."

Acina continued: "But there is still that of your mask. Trust goes both ways and I would like to know who I will be serving under."

Neyx replied: "I knew that from the beginning. I don't intend to hide myself from you. But only a select few may see."

Neyx looked at Mentz and said: "Return to the ship and prepare the room."

Mentz bowed and replied: "Yes master!"

Mentz returned to starship.

Neyx looked back at Satele and Acina and said: "Follow me. I will reveal it aboard my ship."

Satele and Acina followed Neyx into his Chaos Bringer.

 **Neyx's Chaos Bringer: Private Room**

Neyx, Satele and Acina stood in small room only enough for the three. Neyx used the force and broke or disabled any communication equipment on Satele or Acina.

Neyx answered: "Sorry. Precaution."

The lights then went off surprising both Acina and Satele.

Neyx took off his mask in the darkness.

Acina asked: "What is this?"

Satele asked: "Neyx?"

Neyx answered: "You are both force users. I have taken off the mask. Use your lightsabers light to see my face."

Satele and Acina ignited their lightsabers, as they saw the face of the one wearing the mask of Neyx(Not shown yet)

Satele said: "You're-!"

Acina said: "I see...!"

 **Odessen Base: Entrance**

The Outlander and the Alliance were ready. The enemy troops were also prepared.

The Outlander said: "I will protect our home! For the Alliance!"

As the shield went down the Outlander jumped forward and ran toward the enemy. He began cutting them down systematically accompanied by Theron, Lana, Senya and Arcann as battle support. The remaining members stayed behind and guarded the Gravestone. Lenra moved forward killing Alliance soldiers, as he closed in on the base with an assault squad. Lenra manage to pass the Outlander by putting explosives on his dead allies corpses. He and the rest throw them at the Alliance Soldiers and ran through, while they were distracted by turmoil and smoke. Deda and Nunis stayed behind. The Alliance were superior in numbers and advanced forward, until they reached the frigates.

 **Odessen Enemy Base:**

The Outlander sensed something was wrong and decided: Stop advancing(Light)/Continue Advancing(Dark)

The Outlander yelled: "Hold! It is a trap!"

The Outlander used the Force grabbing the allies near the frigates throwing them back, as Deda and Nunis and their troops had retreated far enough to avoid the trap. Deda and Nunis pushed on a detonator button and blew up their frigates sending debris and fire toward the Alliance troops, who suffered minimal casualties thanks to the Outlander's action.

Theron said: "Good intuition Commander! A lot of lives were saved."

Lana commented: "Indeed. Great thinking Commander."

The Outlander signaled the Alliance Troops to move forward. Deda and Nunis did the same. The troops clashed. Soldiers fell one after another. Shot or cut down. The body count became higher and higher. But Deda and Nunis Troops were quickly decimated and overwhelmed by the Alliance's massive difference in numbers. Realizing there is no turning back. They both draw one lightsaber each. They ran forward revealing themselves to be force users, as they cut down Alliance troops who closed in on them.

The Outlander ordered: "Return back to base! Arcann and Senya! You both return too. I have a bad feeling regarding the Lenra."

Arcann said: "Understood Commander."

Senya said: "Good luck."

The two rushed back with their troops. The Outlander, Lana and Theron stood face to face with Deda and Nunis. The Outlander turned off his lightsaber.

The Outlander asked: "Tell me about the vision. What happened which made you do this?"

Deda answered: "The Masked man came to us at the Outpost. We were of course wary. But he knew detailed information of The Alliance and of the core members. He showed us his vision. That billions would die after someone manage to steal the Eternal Fleet from us. A group of rogue members."

Nunis continued: "The Only thing the Alliance could do was declare war, and remove the dark elements and then bow their head with a lousy apology. They were the root of the problem."

Deda and Nunis had tears in their eyes, as they pointed their weapons on the Outlander and their former allies.

The Outlander asked sadden: "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Deda and Nunis both nodded and Deda said: "If we hadn't seen the vision, we might never had done this."

Nunis commented: "Things would simply had been the same. But it is too late. It is far too late!"

Theron clenched his left hand. His resolve were weakening as he saw the look in their eyes. Lana also began feeling uncomfortable.

The Outlander were about to speak, when Deda lifted a hand to cut off his words.

Deda pleaded: "Please Commander. Just view us as traitors and let us end this. More words will only hurt the both of us more."

Nunis continued: "Just do what you always do. We acted too rashly, but it is too late for us. Please battle us and let us die with a little dignity."

The Outlander closed his eyes opened them and said: Very well(Light)/Shut up!(Dark)

The Outlander ignited his lightsaber and engaged Deda and Nunis in a short duel, which ended with him cutting them both down.

Theron looked around with his eyes sad and said: "This is wrong. It is really wrong."

Lana breathe in and out and said: "Let's return to the base. We need to check up on the others."

The Outlander said: "Right."

They all headed back.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

Lenra's squad were clad in explosives. They all ran forward in different directions inside the base and were shot down or blew themselves up taking a lot of Alliance members down with them. Lenra had also taken some damage. The body of Core Alliance member Gault Rennow were among them. Lenra were breathing heavily as he went down on his knees. Arcann and Senya closed in.

Vette yelled: "You murderer! Why would you do this?!"

Lenra smiled with a face filled with despair and answered: "Because I am weak. I can't handle a future where the Eternal Alliance exists. Zakuul have stolen too much from both Republic and Empire. This is my answer back for that!"

Arcann asked: "Is this because of me?"

Lenra answered: "You are a part of it. The rest is the existence of the Eternal Fleet. I supported the Outlander with the hope of destroying the Fleet and destruction of the Eternal Throne. Not to take it over!"

Aric said: "You have killed so many innocent lives and for what?!"

Lenra answered: "You guys can easily say that. But I am not done. I have a signal transmitter in my pocket. One push on this button and my starship will send a signal to my other allies, who have infiltrated the spire. They will blow it up causing irreversible damage and hundreds of thousands of deaths using Alliance explosives!"

Senya yelled: "No!"

As Lenra took out the transmitter. The Outlander stepped in with Lana and Theron in tow.

The Outlander asked: "Is this really what you wanted? Are you fine with departing the Alliance like this?"

Lenra hesitated a bit but answered: "No! This isn't what I wanted! But it is too late now! Look at this mess! All those deaths! It is too late."

Lenra's wounds were heavy and his vision became blurry. Time was running out and the Outlander could feel the pressure. Vaylin suddenly appeared.

She spoke: "Well well. This situation have taken an interesting turn. Can you really forgive someone who have dealt this kind of damage to your Alliance? It reminds me of my invasion of Odessen. I killed one of your friends. It looks like this one have manage to accomplish a similar feat."

Everyone stared at Vaylin with an angry expression.

Senya said: "How can you say that?"

Vaylin ignored Senya and continued: "You made your choice regarding me. Now you are gonna decide his fate. Why hesitate? Kill him."

Everyone waited for the Outlander's choice. He grabbed his lightsaber. But ultimately decided: No(Light)/Right(Dark)

The Outlander threw the lightsaber away and went down on his knees and said: "This is my fault. I assembled the Alliance in hope of getting everyone together in order to protect innocents of every kind. I guess I never truly understood what kind of hardships went through each your mind. I am sorry I have failed you."

Vaylin scoffed and said: "Pathetic. I am not gonna watch anymore of this."

Vaylin disappeared and everyone were silent as they looked around the base. When Lenra saw the Outlander tears began falling from his eyes. His hand with the transmitter shake as he also fell to his knees.

Lenra asked while his body became weaker and weaker: "Why...? Why do you have to be like this?! Attack me! Kill me! I am a traitor! Do that! End my life! Why show me mercy? Why show a man who have done so much error anything but contempt?"

The Outlander answered: "Because I have a different vision of the future."

The Outlander's body began glowing and a golden aura surrounded his body. He showed everyone in presence a vision.

 **Vision**

Everyone worked together, through hard and tough times and together they would create a better and peaceful galaxy.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

Lenra said as the light from his eyes were fading: "I see. I guess in the end I decided to support the wrong cause..."

Lenra threw down the transmitter destroying it, as his body fell to the ground having succumbed to his wounds.

Theron said sadly: "This is horrible. There are so much death."

Lana said: "Let us gather all bodies and mourn the death of our allies."

Th Outlander rise up and said: "Everyone let us get to work."

 **Palades: Surface**

Empress Acina and Supreme Chancellor Satele Shan arrived with their Jedi and Sith companions. They both walked toward Neyx's headquarter.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx sat on his throne as Republic and Empire stepped in accompanied by Acina and Satele. The two moved forward as they stood a meter away from Neyx.

Neyx said: "Greetings Empress Acina and Supreme Chancellor Satele Shan. Since you have come. What is your answer?"

Neyx stepped forward. Acina and Satele went down on their knees.

Satele said: "The Republic and Jedi Order pledge it's loyalty to you Sovereign Ruler Neyx."

Acina said: "The Sith Empire also pledge it's allegiance and loyalty to you Sovereign Ruler Neyx."

Neyx nodded and said: "Very well. Rise my new High Ministers. Satele Shan and Acina Hafur."

Satele and Acina rise up.

Neyx put his right hand on Satele's shoulder and his left hand on Acina's and proclaim: "I hereby announce the creation of The New Sovereign Republic Empire!"

Upon the announcement. Cheers followed by Sith, Jedi, Imperial,Republic troops and Neyx's followers.

 **Odessen Base: Entrance**

The Outlander stood silently and watched as The Alliance mourned their fallen allies.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Private Office**

Jackal were squirming in pain on the ground as Neyx burned him using Black Flames created by the Force.

Jackal screamed: "Argh! Aggh! Aaaahh!"

Neyx kicked Jackal in the face sending him flying into the wall.

Neyx stopped the flames and said: "I thought I told you no casualties regarding the Alliance Leaders!"

Jackal were down on the ground and pleaded: "I am sorry Master! I won't let it happen again! Please have mercy!"

Satele and Acina watched in silence as Jackal slowly staggered as he rise up.

Neyx breathe in and said: "We aren't prepared for any full-scale war. I have more on my plate now. I don't need a reason for the Outlander to make a preemptive strike and destroy everything because of you."

Jackal bowed and said: "I am sorry Master."

Neyx sighed and said: "Except from that you did a good job. Get some rest until I call you for your next mission."

Jackal looked up saluted and answered: "Yes sir!"

Jackal left.

Acina asked curiously: "So even you also have moments of impatience huh?"

Neyx answered a bit tired: "Well it is because I have known him for some time. Things usually were different when it was just me and the Masked Legion."

Satele commented: "It is understandable. But I think we should return to business. What shall we do with the prisoners?"

Satele had a file on Shae Vizla Hylo Visz, Nico Okarr and T7-O1 in her hands.

Neyx said: "I already have a plan. Now listen closely..."

Neyx began explaining his plan.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Underground Prison**

Hylo, Shae and Okarr were screaming: "Ahh! Ahhh! Arghhhh!"

Neyx used her Force on them as she chanted ancient language. Her hand glowing with dark black and purple light, and the same with the prisoners eyes

 **Planet FarTria: Desert**

A young woman wearing rebel clothing, black jacket and grey pants. She pulled her lightsaber out of a Genoharadan agent's lifeless body. She sat down on the corpse of a Jedi. A fireplace with meat over it had been prepared before hand. Many Genoharadan agents corpses laid spread around the area. The woman took a bite of some grilled meat.

The young woman said: "Delicious! The taste never gets old!"

After an hour the woman began talking to herself.

The young woman spoke: "June, June, June. How far has your dignity fallen? To think the Genoharadan would send countless people after you. You only destroyed ten of their bases, killed one of their Overseers, liberated slaves from their former hidden facilities, stole a prototype drone and a few weapons."

June began laughing maniacally and continued: "Hahaha! Yeah right! Those scums deserved what's to come! I also get a lot of fancy gear and exercise because of their arrivals! Doesn't matter who they bring! Jedi or Sith or even Zakuul Knight! All will fall before me!"

June rise up and said: "Time to head home. It was an interesting day as usual."

 **End**


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Insane Rebel**

 **One Month Later...**

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

As the Eternal Alliance slowly began recovering from the unexpected, but short civil war hitting Odessen. More bad news were heading their way. On the Holonews The Republic and Empire channels showed recordings of the captured Alliance Members: Hylo Visz, Nico Okarr and Shae Vizla. Satele and Acina were standing together. The Alliance followed every word of what transpired.

The Outlander commented: "I hate to say it Juvard but our fears are now confirmed. The enemy have taken our friends captive and now possess the Tomb Raider."

Lana said: "This has turned into a bad situation."

Juvard lowered his head and answered: "My apologies. Overconfidence have always been a trait we Hutts have never manage to get rid of."

Theron said: "I have a feeling, whatever they are about to announce will only make us more anxious."

Satele began speaking: "Today marks a new era in the history of The Republic and Empire. Alone we have been unsuccessful. But together we will triumph. As long as the Eternal Fleet exists there will never be peace."

Acina continued: "The Eternal Empire was a formidable enemy and the Eternal Alliance even more. We now see the necessity in working together against a common foe. We stand here before you, having captured members of the new reformed Eternal Empire."

Satele continued: "The prisoners will be treated fairly and transported to Janna, where they will be left stranded in the desert world. Special jammers will be installed blocking outside communications. Any attempts to liberate them from the world, or destruction of the jammers will be met with fierce attack from our ally warship."

Acina continued: "We know all the events in the past can't be erased. Too many lives lost in past wars. But the Eternal Fleet means certain annihilation. There will be neither Republic or Empire left if The Eternal Alliance is left unchecked."

Satele added: "That is why with a heavy heart..."

Acina added: "That is why with a shameful pride..."

Satele and Acina both ended with: "We hereby put aside our differences, and announce the creation of the first Sovereign Republic Empire!"

An army of dark and light clad soldiers stood ready with their hands up to their chest. Jedi and Sith clad in mix of dark and light armor, a split dark and light colored mask, stood ready and saluted holding their lightsabers ready.

Neyx stepped forward as Satele and Acina bowed and stepped back.

Neyx proclaimed: "We will destroy the Eternal Fleet, the Eternal Throne and the Eternal Alliance who represents them. In order to accomplish that the Jedi or Sith are no more. Here in stands the Parity Crusaders. The Republic and Imperials have been converted into the Sovereign Soldiers. The prisoners have already been transported to the remote world. Whatever happens on Janna will be up to them. Goodbye."

Neyx bowed and the channel were cut.

Theron asked: "Okay... who in the world is that?"

Lana answered: "I don't know. I have never felt that kind of powerful Force energy before. I also sense an abnormal change among their troops."

Aric commented: "I don't know how to make of those soldiers."

Arcann commented: "It looks like this person is connected to the attack on Odessen."

Senya said: "I sense immense strength in the man himself."

Vette asked: "What is our next move Commander?"

The Outlander answered: "The new Sovereign Republic Empire declared war on us. We won't take this lying down! Koth prep the Gravestone! Be ready to depart for Janna!"

Koth saluted and said: "Yes Commander."

Lana asked and said: "Is this wise Commander? It could be a trap. A month have passed. Anything could have happened to them."

The Outlander said: "I understand your worries Lana. But we are The Alliance. We stand together. I don't have any intention of abandoning our friends and comrades, if they are still alive."

Lana said: "Understood Commander."

The Outlander said: "Theron prepare a team to move out."

 **Palades: The S.R.** **E headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx sat on his throne and stared down at the Parity Crusaders and the Sovereign Soldiers. Satele and Acina sat next to him.

Acina asked and said: "Something wrong Neyx? You seem quiet."

Neyx answered: "When I look at them I am quite surprised. They work so well in unison. Only a month have passed."

Satele commented: "That is because you made quite the impression on them."

Acina commented: "Indeed. I still remember the turmoil after your announcement."

 **Neyx, Satele and Acina's flashback(Action format)**

After Neyx's announcement and the cheers were over, some Jedi Masters and Sith Lords began complaining and demanded Neyx show them his face. Neyx remained calm and told them that doing that would complicate many things. The apprentices of both orders refused to bow. But Neyx used the Force with his right hand and forced the hundreds of Jedi and Sith gathered down on their knees. Neyx stopped. Many Jedi and Sith were shocked, annoyed and immediately draw their lightsabers. Satele and Acina were about to interfere. But Neyx simply lifted his hand telling them to stand by. They complied. Neyx took off his weapon belt on his robe and threw them to Jackal who stood nearby.

Jackal giggled and commented: "Those guys are so screwed!"

Neyx said: "I don't need my weapons to show you the difference in everything."

Many of the Jedi and Sith jumped and moved toward Neyx, who studied their movements. Five Sith and Jedi Apprentices jumped forward and ready to cut Neyx, whose trained senses and supernatural powers perceived them as moving in slow motion. Neyx quickly dispatched their attack by kicking them and punching them once, sending them flying in every direction into the walls. Many continued and were kicked and punched back. The masters of Sith and Jedi saw futility in direct approached. They decided to use the force together. But Neyx simply lifted his left hand and absorbed and converted their attack. An aura of golden energy split into white blue and dark red. Neyx send the blue energy to the Sith and the red into the Jedi, blasting them all down on the ground. Satele and Acina were surprised at Neyx's power. Neyx lowered his left hand. Neyx signaled Mentz to step forward. He did and donning the armor of Parity. Mentz used Force Push and pinned all Jedi and Sith into the walls. He let go after a minute. Mentz levitated all the Jedi and Sith lightsabers and ignited them surprising everyone.

A Jedi master asked: "Who are you? And who is he?"

Neyx answered: "My name is Neyx. I use both The Dark and Light. This is my apprentice Mentz."

All the Jedi and Sith slowly rise, hostility have left their bodies and awe emitted from them. Neyx looked at Mentz who removed his mask, revealing a dark golden eye and a light blue eye clear of any influence.

Neyx said: "Serve me and learn both light and dark to completion. The Jedi and Sith are incomplete. Both possessing one half of a whole. Becoming stronger through both and walk together with me. As we break the Eternal Fleet's hold on the galaxy."

The Sith and Jedi could do nothing. They could only bow as they knew too well themselves, that their current strength is nowhere enough to accomplish anything.

 **Flashback: Days/Weeks passed...**

Neyx oversaw Satele and Acina switching and showing Sith and Jedi both sides of the Force. Basic, advanced techniques and utilizing of the Force through emotion and non-aggression. Neyx continued wandering between training the new Sovereign Troops in resisting the Force. Mass amounts of exposure was the solution. The training was overseeing by Jace Malcom and at occasions Jackal.

 **Palades: The S.R.** **E headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx rise and said: "Indeed. Although their training is proceeding smoothly I still need to prepare for other matters."

Acina asked curiously: "Such as?"

Neyx answered: "The Empire lacks a Supreme Commander among the military. You two also are falling behind regarding power. The Parity Crusaders already surpass both of you."

Satele commented: "Hate to admit, but it is the truth. We are representing both Republic and Empire. We can't afford to be weak."

Acina replied and asked: "Indeed. So Neyx. Have you prepared anything for us?"

Neyx answered: "I have. Two powerful apprentices trained by me have been prepared for you. Acina you shall travel to Tython and go through different trials. Satele you will do the same but on Korriban."

The two rise. They turned toward Neyx.

Acina asked: "How long will the training last?"

Neyx answered: "That is up to your teachers."

Satele asked: "What if we fail?"

Neyx answered: "Then it is over."

Satele and Acina were surprised.

Neyx continued: "I might have manage to convince the Jedi and Sith to working together now. But the two of you will be the main catalysts, which will decide whether we can maintain the Sovereign Republic Empire or not. Think about your people, your own path and what you intend to do from here on. As you train, fight, grow and become true masters of the Force."

Satele and Acina began walking. Before they left they both bowed to Neyx who nodded.

 **Palades: Docking Bay**

Satele said: "Good luck High Minister Acina."

Acina said: "You too High Minister Satele."

As Acina and Satele boarded their shuttles, it had already been pre-programmed to send them off to their respective destinations.

 **Korriban: Ancient Ruins**

Satele stepped out from her starship. A cloaked individual whose left golden eye shined stood and waited.

Satele asked a bit wary: "Are you my new teacher?"

? answered: "Indeed. You have much to learn. Let us begin immediately. Follow me into this temple."

Satele quietly followed the individual.

 **Tython: Ancient Ruins**

Acina stepped out from her starship. She were greeted by a woman who wore the Parity Crusaders Armor. Her right eye was golden and her left eye green.

Acina asked a bit hesitant: "Are you my Master?"

? answered: "Indeed I am. You possess a vast potential. We are gonna explore it and unleash it."

Acina asked: "What kind of training will I be doing?"

? answered: "Varies. We will see how you handle it. Be aware that you will be risking your life."

Acina said: "Daily as usual for me. Let us begin."

? replied: "Alright. Follow me into the temple."

Acina followed The Mysterious Parity Individual.

 **Janna**

On Janna a transport arrived. Parity Crusaders dropped off Hylo Visz, Nico Okarr and Shae Vizla. They threw down their weapons and the ammo separately.

A Parity Crusader said: "Good luck Alliance members."

The Parity Crusaders' shuttle left and reunited with an White Battlecruiser painted similar to the Iokath's droids.

 **Janna Orbit:**

Aboard The White Battle Cruiser

 **White Battlecruiser: Bridge**

Jace stood wearing the new armor mixed with republic and imperial colors. He looked over the planet Janna.

Jace asked: "So I guess it is up to me to keep them on that planet?"

A Sovereign Soldier answered: "Yes sir! No matter what happens we are with you till the end."

Jace commented: "Alright then. Let us begin. Activate the jammers."

A Sovereign Soldier answered: "Yes sir."

He pushed on a few buttons on the control panel and five black jammers were send floating around Janna jamming any communication from the planet.

Jace said and asked: "I guess now the only thing to do is wait. But I am a bit worried. Is this warship alone enough to handle the Eternal Fleet?"

A Parity Crusader came in to the bridge and answered: "Don't worry. We have something powerful as support just in case."

The Parity Crusader pointed outside, where the Tomb Raider had just arrived.

Jace said: "Alright. It increases our chances a bit."

 **FarTria: Desert**

June were locked in a Force Choke by a Sith Lord. She grasped for air but the Sith Lord angrily snapped her neck as her lifeless body fell to the ground.

The Sith Lord turned around and commented: "Pathetic. This was no challenge at all. I need to contact the GenoHaradan and get my rewar-"

The Sith Lord reflexly cried: "Ahh!"

Before the Sith Lord could finish her sentence, she had been pierced through the back with two lightsabers. As she slowly turned around and fell to her knees. She saw June unscathed. But before she could ask. June put a devilish smile on her face, her two lightsabers in cross and beheaded the Sith Lord.

June said: "I really hate The Sith. They have tried that lousy move at least thirty times against me."

June gathered the Sith Lord's gear, armor and weapons and left.

 **FarTria: June's House**

As June returned home and entered her small house a White and a Black HK-55 stood and waited for her.

In unison they said: "Welcome home Master!"

June sighed and asked: "You two never get tired of doing this right?"

They both answered: "Never Master!"

June sat down and asked: "When is the weapon ready Black?"

Black answered: "It is almost ready. We just need one more lightsaber."

June gave the Black HK the lightsaber she just collected.

Black answered: "Perfect Master! I will add this in immediately."

June looked at the White HK and asked: "What about the new Hybrid Starship?"

White answered: "It is ready Master! We can use it whenever you want."

June said: "That is great! Finally we can get off this godforsaken desert! I have spent over one year of my life here thanks to those GenoHaradan bastards!"

White replied: "Indeed! Their automatic defense satellite floating in orbit is quite the pain!"

June said: "When Black comes back we begin operation "Liberate the Rebel" Immediately!"

White answered: "Yes master!"

 **Palades: S.R.E headquarter - Neyx Throne Room**

Jackal were on his knees down before Neyx.

Neyx said: "I have a mission for you Jackal."

Jackal answered: "Whatever you command Boss."

Neyx said: "I want you to travel to Odessen in disguise and kill *certain* members of the Eternal Alliance."

Jackal replied: "Sounds exciting. Who?"

Neyx handed Jackal a datapad of names and holo images of the targets.

Jackal skimmed through and asked: "If I can infiltrate them, wouldn't it be better to just kill them all?"

Neyx answered: "No. We are gonna use the Alliance to remove some *disturbing elements* I sense in the distance. So for now those are your targets."

Jackal asked: "Why them? They look intimidating enough, but still..."

Neyx answered: "A vision."

Jackal dismissed further questions and simple said: "Understood."

Jackal rise and headed for the hangar. Neyx clenched his fists and stared at the Parity Crusaders who continued their training regime.

 **Janna Orbit:**

The Gravestone appeared out from hyperspace near Janna, accompanied by Eternal Fleet Battlecruisers.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Aboard the Gravestone were the Outlander, Koth, Theron, Arcann, Senya, Sana-Rae, her students of Force users and Alliance Soldiers.

Theron said and asked: "Commander a big White Warship is ahead of us. What shall we do?"

Arcann commented: "The first strike will give us the advantage."

Koth said: "I don't know. I don't feel good just firing on them without warning. Maybe we should contact them?"

Senya replied: "But they know we are coming. They stated themselves any incoming ships would be targeted."

Theron said: "Commander it is your call. What do you think we should do?"

The Outlander thought for a moment but decided: Contact them(Light)/Send the Eternal Fleet forward(Neutral)/Attack without warning(Dark)

The Outlander said: "They know we are coming anyway. Establish contact."

Theron said: "Understood."

Theron used the communication and contacted the Warship.

Theron stated: "Hello, hello this is the Gravestone coming in. We are soon approaching your location. Please answer."

The voice on the other end then called out and asked: "Theron? Is that you?"

Theron recognized the voice too well.

He asked: "Dad?"

Koth pushed around a a few buttons and a hologram of Jace Malcom displayed.

He replied: "Son? It is good to hear from you. Although I guess not under these circumstances."

Everyone felt kinda awkward regarding the situation.

Theron asked: "Is there some way for you to overlook our intruding?"

Jace shook his head and answered: "I am afraid not. As it is now my loyalty is tied to Neyx, and he ordered not to let anyone enter."

Theron said a bit sad: "Even though I chose to leave the Republic. You know I still love you and mom. Right?"

Jace smiled and commented: "It is the same for me. I am sorry, but I need to offer up some resistance. Prepare yourselves. Jace Malcom out."

Theron were a bit sad but said: "Let us get ready for combat."

The Outlander looked at Theron and said: "We just need to disable their weapons. No need to do additional unnecessary damage."

Theron replied with a smile: "Thanks Commander."

The Outlander said: "Everyone let's go! Prepare to engage!"

The Gravestone moved forward, spearheading as the rest of the Eternal Fleet followed. The Tomb Raider suddenly appeared behind the Eternal Fleet and began shooting them down.

Koth said: "Commander! The Tomb Raider! It has appeared and begun destroying our fleet!"

The Outlander asked: "Anyone having any suggestions?"

Vaylin appeared and said: "The Tomb Raider is the biggest threat to your fleet. Use all your resources to destroy it. That way that starship in front will be right for picking."

Senya said: "Think it through Commander. That starship was made as a second hope. Is it okay to simply remove it after all the work we used to build it?"

The Outlander thought and decided: Follow Senya(Light)/Follow Vaylin(Dark)

The Outlander said: "The Tomb Raider is a second hope. Koth! Change strategy. Order the fleet to circle us as we engage the White Battlecruiser."

Koth said: "Understood."

Vaylin scoffed and said: "Things will only get messier. It is just a matter of time."

Vaylin disappeared.

Arcann said: "My sister is always quite the charmer."

Senya sigh replied: "We can only hope for a miracle."

The Outlander and Jace's starship engage in a shoot out.

 **Janna: Desert**

As Hylo, Nico and Shae began threading through the desert. They stumble upon something unexpected. A camp made of GenoHaradan agents.

 **Janna: GenoHaradan Camp**

Shae asked: "This doesn't look good. This place is spawning with them!"

Hylo answered: "This is just great! Out from all we could run into, why the GenoHaradan of all people?!"

Nico commented: "I actually think that Neyx guy send us here deliberately."

Hylo looked around. The GenoHaradan seemed busy excavating something.

Nico said: "Let us just step back and leave without disturbing them."

But as they all began to slowly move back.

An agent spotted them and yelled: "Intruders! Someone have seen us! After them!"

It took a few minutes for the GenoHaradan to mobilize. Shae, Hylo and Nico used the opportunity to run out into the desert.

 **Janna: Desert**

The GenoHaradan chased them n vehicles. Hylo, Shae and Nico were exhausted. They began drawing their blasters seeing no way to outrun them.

Hylo yelled: "Come and get us GenoHaradan bastards!"

Hylo and Nico shot a few agents. Shae also had her jetpack and used it to acquire aerial advantage. They all shot dead multiple agents. They snatched their vehicles and began moving.

Shae said: "Let's us get a move on! They will probably send reinforcements!"

Hylo and Nico answered: "Awright!"

As they used the vehicles. Hylo checked for any beacon or communication equipments. She found a signal beacon. She activated it. But the jamming stopped it.

Hylo yelled: "Damn it! Jammed!"

Shae noticed something shinning in the distance. A shot came flying toward her destroying her vehicle.

Shae jumped from it as it exploded and yelled: "Sniper!"

Hylo and Nico turned around and send their stolen vehicle on collision course with the pursue GenoHaradans, killing a few of them. Hylo and Shae stayed down. The explosion and impact had made Nico disoriented. He accidentally rise. The GenoHaradan sniper took the shot.

Nico cried: "Agh!"

The laser blast flew and pierced Nico's chest. Nico fell to the ground. Hylo were shocked and moved on instinct toward him exposing herself.

Hylo yelled: "Nico!"

Shae yelled: "No! Stay down!"

Shae expected the shot. But nothing happened.

Hylo clung to Nico's body who slowly began losing it's sign of life. She kept calling his name. Shae slowly crawled toward him.

Hylo were sadden, exhausted and said: "Please Commander. Don't let us die like this!"

 **FarTria: Desert**

June, White and Black carried a giant cannon made of over one hundred lightsabers. The three used a mobile vehicle. They found a perfect location.

 **FarTria: Old Ruins**

June, White and Black prepared to set up the cannon. They had everything ready. They began activation and now added everything included the telescope used for the aim. Everything was set.

Black said enthusiastically : "Everything is ready Master!"

White commented: "You can take the shot anytime you are ready Master:"

June said: "Hasta la vista GenoHaradan scums!"

June were seconds from pulling the trigger when a fleet emerged from hyperspace. They blew up the satellite. June took a step back.

Black commented: "A fleet? This is unexpected."

White commented: "I guess our work was fruitless as all your other plans Master."

June clenched her fists and yelled: "Are you damn kidding me?! Why the heck are you appearing now?! I am gonna give those bastards a piece of my mind! White! Activate the beacon! Let them know where we are."

White said: "Understood Master."

White went back to the car and activated it. A shuttle arrived. It landed nearby. June approached it with black and white following. Out from the shuttle came out none other than Nadia Grell. The lover of Jedi Barsen'thor.

Nadia presented herself humbly and said: "Greetings. I have come here today to sa-"

Before Nadia could finish June slapped her in the face without much power sending her falling down.

The bodyguards pointed their weapons at June.

June began complaining: "Are you kidding me?! Your fleet appear out of nowhere at the exact moment I were ready to use my weapon?!"

Nadia rise a bit shaken and asked: "Your weapon?"

Black and White pointed toward the back where a giant cannon had been installed.

June continued and said annoyed: "Those GenoHaradan bastards have kept me pinned down here for over a year! And finally when I am ready to enact my revenge, your fleet appear out of nowhere and steals my kill! I mean look at that cannon! What shall I do with that damn thing now?"

Nadia understood the situation. She signaled to her bodyguards to stand down.

Nadia went down on her knees, bowed and said: "I am deeply sorry for disrupting your plans. But the truth is..."

Nadia began explaining something which gave June a mix of pale and anger on her face.

June said and asked: "Let me get this straight. No one were aboard that damn satellite, even though it was online all this time? You send a team to investigate and discovered no one had been there for years. The GenoHaradan simply rused me first by firing a giant beam down as an demonstration, they then let the fear keep me here and all this time, while no one was on board?"

Nadia nodded a bit defensively.

June clenched her fists and yelled: "Damn you! Damn you GenoHaradan! I will slaughter you bastards! AAAHHHH!"

Nadia then waited for June to calm down and asked: "Miss June Helix. I was wondering. Do you want to help us with something? It involves dealing quite the damage to the GenoHaradan."

June answered: "You've got my attention."

Nadia said: "The GenoHaradan have made a massive military installation on the planet Janna. News indicate that Eternal Alliance members have been stranded on the planet. We hoped to get your help in freeing them, former Zakuul Guerrilla Rebel June Helix aka *The Force Hunter*."

June smiled and said: "If I get my shot at the GenoHaradan then I am in!"

Black asked: "My Master always forgets to ask the important questions, when she is excited. Who are you people?"

Outside the ship came another familiar face. Jaesa Willsaam(Light).

Jaesa answered: "We are an Alliance neutral to anyone else. The Neutral Hegemony. We are fighting to protect the ones who aren't able to protect themselves."

June said: "Sounds exciting! Help me gather all my things onboard and I will go with you!"

Nadia asked: "What about your cannon?"

June said: "You can consider it a gift after we finish our business."

Nadia smiled and Jaesa also went out and helped with carrying in June's items and the cannon.

 **Alliance Supply convoy: Bridge**

Jackal had manage to get on board an Alliance Supply Convoy. The whole crew stood in front of him.

He used the Force on them and said: "I am your friend. We have known each other for years. I am a part of the Alliance. We will return to Odessen and deliver our supplies to our comrades."

They all repeated it. Jackal smiled. The convoy continued. Jackal put on an Alliance uniform. He smiled as he ready himself for the infiltration.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

The battle intensified. A majority of the Eternal Fleet have been destroyed. The Gravestone and the White Battlecruiser fired at each other. Both sides were locked and took damage.

Koth asked and said: "Commander? You have a plan? The Gravestone can't continue this forever!"

Arcann said: "The Gravestone is strong but not invincible."

Sana-Rae commented: "Believe in the Force Commander."

The Outlander looked at Sana-Rae and decided: Believe in the Force(Light)/Fire Light Emitters(Neutral)/Fire the Omnicannon(Dark)

The Outlander said: "I believe in the Force. The Force is with us."

The Outlander closed his eyes. He focused his aura. His hand aiming for the hyperdrive button. Everyone looked surprised and a bit nervous.

The Outlander said: "Believe in me."

The Outlander closed the engine.

Everyone looked at each other, smiled and answered: "We do."

The Outlander put his right hand on the button. The others pushed his hand and the hyperdrive activated, sending them into hyperspace. The Outlander focused on Hylo, Shae and Nico's energy and guided the coordinates.

 **Janna: Desert**

Hylo, Shae and Nico were surrounded. As the GenoHaradan approached. A hyperspace portal opened and the Gravestone appeared landing violently on the sand. The door went up. The Outlander stepped outside and his Alliance.

The Outlander saw Hylo, Shae and Nico. Shae and hylo smiled.

The Outlander said: Protect our Comrades(Light)/Let The GenoHaradan Pay(Dark)

The Outlander said: "Defend our friends!"

The Outlander, Sana-Rae and her students engaged the GenoHaradan in battle. The Outlander and his Alliance quickly overwhelmed them. They cut down many GenoHaradan members. The rest fled. Arcann and Senya helped Hylo up. Theron helped Shae. The Outlander saw Nico with Sana-Rae.

He asked worried: "How is his condition?"

Sana-Rae looked down. She checked his pulse, his heart beat and his energy. But nothing.

Sana-Rae said sadly: "I am sorry Commander. He is dead."

Hylo heard it. She bite her lip as Arcann and Senya helped her inside. Theron also supported Shae. Vehicles were heard approaching. The fleeing GenoHaradan returned with reinforcements. A battalion of around hundred to a thousand agents marched forward. The Outlander returned to the Gravestone.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

The Outlander yelled: "Koth! A battalion of those Agents are coming! We are outnumbered!"

Koth said: "Alright! Let us take off!"

The Gravestone slowly began to ascend.

 **Janna: Desert**

GenoHaradan agents began firing EMP Blasts on the Gravestone disabling it.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Koth said: "Damn it! The Gravestone's systems have been fried!"

Theron commented worriedly: "This doesn't look good."

Arcann said: "There are so many..."

Vaylin appeared and said: "I don't intend to die here! Even if I did I would rather fight until the end."

Everyone were surprised by Vaylin's words.

The Outlander clenched his fists and said: "I won't give up! Whatever happens will happen. I don't intend to do nothing! Who is with me?!"

Everyone slowly rise.

 **White Battlecruiser: Bridge**

Jace watched the events unfold down on the planet. He clenched his fists.

Jace said: "I feel so powerless... my son is down there. How is he gonna survive this?"

A Parity Crusader said: "Have faith in Neyx. He will keep his promise."

Jace said: "Right. I don't intend to doubt him. I can only hope."

 **Janna: Airspace**

A fleet appeared above the skies of Janna. The Outlander and everyone stood face to face with The GenoHaradan Forces.

 **Neutral Hegemony Flagship: Docking Bay**

Aboard the Neutral Hegemony Flagship stood June. She stared down and saw around one thousand GenoHaradan agents down on the planet.

June had a menacing expression on her face and said: "Black and White let us go get our revenge!"

The two answered: "Understood Master!"

June open the starship exit. Gusts of wind hit her face and everyone near her.

Jaesa asked: "What are you doing miss June?"

Nadia asked: "Isn't this a bit too much?"

June answered: "When you are young you gotta live! Although I don't expect you two old ladies, who are pass their prime to understand."

Jaesa and Nadia felt insulted: Wha-"

June said: "See ya."

But before they could answer June jumped. Black and White followed. They all had jetpacks.

Jaesa and Nadia glimpsed down. They were both hesitant and both sighed.

 **Janna: Desert**

June released the jetpack around ten meters above the earth. As she landed, she automatically began cutting down GenoHaradan agents. Black and White did the same. Both draw their special lightsaber blasters, and began shooting multiple agents, one shot piercing multiple targets.

June laughed and yelled: "Hahaha! Time to pay GenoHaradan scum! Take this! And this!"

Black said: "Oh dear. Master wait up!"

The Outlander and the Alliance looked in awe, as they saw how efficiently the young woman, and two droids made short process of the enemy agents.

The Outlander said: "That is quite impressive. I wonder who they are?"

Theron saw the starships insignia and said: "I think those ships are from the Neutral hegemony!"

Arcann asked: "Are they our allies?"

Vaylin appeared and said: "What are you all standing around gawking for?! We still need to get rid of the rest of these pests!"

Vaylin disappeared after saying her piece.

The Outlander said: "Right! Let us go everyone! Arcann, Senya and Koth! Protect the Gravestone! Theron and Sana-Rae you are with me!"

Everyone answered: "Understood."

Sana-Rae said: "Split into two groups my students. Half with the Commander and half protect the Gravestone."

Force users: "Understood Master!"

The Outlander moved forward and began cutting down GenoHaradan Troops. As they moved further and further ahead. The Outlander saw the GenoHaradan agents pull in tanks, walkers and other heavy artillery. But the Neutral Hegemony took care of it with their StarFighters.

Theron said: "We are pushing them back!"

The Outlander saw June being surrounded. She looked over to him. He decided: Give her support(Light)/Ignore her(Dark)

The Outlander asked: "Can you guys hold your own?"

Sana-Rae answered: "There are still a few, but we can manage."

Theron and the Force Users nodded. The Outlander ran over to June and began reducing the number of GenoHaradan troops.

June smiled and said: "You intend to help me? Why?"

The Outlander answered: "Do you need a reason to help others?"

June replied: "Not really. I hope you are up to the task old man."

The Outlander smirked and said: "I will show you how capable this old man is."

The two circle around cutting down GenoHaradan agents, as they end up back to back. They continued defend each other as they swung their lightsabers.

 **Tomb Raider: Bridge**

Mentz saw the situation change. The Neutral Hegemony had chased off the White Battlecruiser, and dealt some average amounts of damage to the Jammers.

Mentz contacted Neyx over holo and reported: "Master Neyx. A new fleet have invaded Janna and begun supporting the Alliance against the GenoHaradan forces."

Neyx said: "I see. If you see an opportunity then intercept them. I want to know the Alliance Forces strength. But avoid killing unless it is Force Users."

Mentz answered and asked: "Understood Master. What about the off-limited?"

Neyx answered: "They will play an important role later. For now absolutely not."

Mentz said: "Understood."

Neyx closed the holo. Mentz sat and waited, continuing observing the situation on Janna.

 **Janna: Desert**

The Alliance with the Neutral Hegemony manage to defeat the majority of the agents. The Outlander and June were a bit exhausted.

The Outlander said: "You manage yourself in those fights."

June answered: "You aren't half bad yourself."

The Outlander asked: "There is a place in the Eternal Alliance for someone with your skill. What do you say?"

June answered: "It sounds interesting. Let me think about it."

The Outlander nodded.

June remembered and said: "By the way. The old ladies up in ship asked me to give you this."

June handed the Outlander a holocommunicator. He activated it. Jaesa and Nadia appeared.

The Outlander bowed shortly and said: "Thank you for coming to our rescue. I owe you."

Nadia and Jaesa also bowed.

Nadia asked: "Commander. I was wondering if an Alliance with the Neutral Hegemony might be of interest?"

The Outlander asked and said: "Before we begin that. Can you guys give us a hand with our ship? We are kinda stranded here."

Jaesa answered: "Of course. It is the least we could do."

The Outlander asked: "What about your friend who seem to be eager to hunt down the GenoHaradan?"

Jaesa said: "We had mutual agreements. She seems to want to stay for a while. So I think it is fine."

The Outlander asked: "What about the White Battlecruiser and Tomb Raider?"

Nadia answered: "We don't notice any hostilities among the fleet."

Jaesa said: "Hang in there. We will meet you soon."

The Outlander nodded and the holo ended. The Outlander looked around. The members seemed a bit beaten and a few of Sana-Rae's student had fallen in battle with the Alliance troops.

 **Palades: S.R.E headquarter - Neyx Throne Room**

Neyx sat on his throne. He felt a headache. A vision was on the way. Neyx's eyes area began glowing. The Parity stopped their training and observed him.

 **Vision**

Mentz were battling The Outlander and June Helix. He were able to manage. But snapped June's neck. He decided to focus on the Outlander and let his guard down. June rise and stabbed him in the back, bringing him to his knees. He lost his grip on his lightsabers. June lifted her lightsaber ready to behead him with a furious look on her face.

 **Palades: S.R.E headquarter - Neyx Throne Room**

Neyx vision ended and he instinctively called out: "June!"

One of the Parity Crusaders asked surprised: "What is wrong Master?"

Neyx regained his composition and answered: "I've got vision."

As Neyx contemplated the prospect of leaving Palades undefended. Jace returned with his troops.

Jace bowed and said: "We have returned Leader Neyx."

Neyx were satisfied and answered: "Perfect timing. I will take the StarFighter out. You are in command until I return."

Jace asked curiously: "Where are you going?"

Neyx answered calmly: "Recruiting a powerful ally."

Jace said: "May the Force be with you Sovereign."

Jace and all his soldiers saluted, the same with the Parity Crusaders.

Neyx answered: "Thank you. I'll be back shortly."

Neyx left.

 **Neutral Hegemony Flagship: Bridge**

The Outlander were aboard the Neutral Hegemony flagship. They viewed the situation via holo. June had taken rocket launchers and blasted GenoHaradan's base and vehicles. They ran away screaming.

The Outlander asked: "She does quite a bit of damage. I don't feel sorry for them, but isn't this a bit overkill?"

Jaesa answered: "June Helix is a name many people are aware. But crossing her is a few who dare."

Theron said: "I have heard rumors she fought in swamps and outposts against the Zakuul Knights during Arcann's invasion."

Arcann answered: "I remember. Many Zakuul Knights fell before her power."

Senya also added: "I have also heard about her. Although she does not possess the Force, she is quite deadly."

Nadia replied: "But there aren't many good rumors about her. Among rebel fighters she is also known as *The Insane Rebel.*

Sana-Rae also applied to the discussion: "I have heard she goes under another moniker. *The Force Hunter.*

Everyone were surprised by that name.

Jaesa said: "We found her trapped on a planet by the GenoHaradan."

The Outlander said: "I am quite curious about her. I hope she will become a part of the Alliance, although I can imagine Lana not agreeing with me on this one."

The mood became more cheerful.

 **Janna Orbit**

In orbit the Neutral Hegemony slowly left the world. But suddenly the Tomb Raider appeared out of nowhere and rammed directly into the flagship.

 **Neutral Hegemony Flagship: Bridge**

Ship began shaking.

Nadia asked: "What is happening? What is the situation?"

A crew member answered: "A ship on the same size of the Gravestone appeared and launched into us!"

The Outlander said: "It is an enemy! Tell everyone to prepare for combat!"

 **Neutral Hegemony Flagship: Docking Bay**

Mentz stepped out of his starship and were met with blaster fire. He ignited his two lightsabers and send the blaster shots back killing a few soldiers. He Force Pushed with one hand sending ten to forty soldiers flying into the wall knocking them out.

 **Neutral Hegemony Flagship: Hallway**

As Mentz stepped into a hallway he were met with a mix of Sith, Jedi and Voss. They had all ignited their lightsabers.

Mentz commented: "That was fast. I was ordered to measure the Alliance average Force capabilities. Show me what you can do!"

They yelled: "For The Alliance!"

They all charged toward Mentz who ready himself.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting room**

Jackal had successfully manage to infiltrate Odessen. He walked around and observed. Jackal sensed someone looking at him. He turned around and saw Vette.

Vette commented: "I don't remember seeing you before."

Jackal answered a bit nervous: " I am with the supply convoy! They can vouch for me!"

Vette were at ease and said: "Relax! I am not interrogating you."

Jackal said: "I heard what happened here. I am sorry for the loss."

Vette answered: "It is okay. We will recover. Hopefully."

Jackal saw an opportunity and asked: "Do you perhaps know where I can find the members on this list?"

Vette took a look and answered: "Yes they are all here on Odessen."

Jackal continued: "Perfect! I have some deliveries for them. Can you point me to where they are?"

Vette began speaking. Jackal only barely manage to contain his menacing aura as he felt satisfied by every word coming of out Vette's mouth.

 **Neutral Hegemony Flagship: Bridge**

The door to the bridge opened. But no one came out. The Outlander, Sana-Rae, Jaesa, Nadia and other Alliance members approached. Three corpses were thrown through the door. A Voss, Jedi and Sith lying dead with a lightsaber hole through their body. Inside stepped Mentz wearing the Parity Crusaders armor and mask.

Sana-Rae asked: "What have you done to my students?"

Mentz answered: "They are dead. Though they were superior in numbers, they were weak."

The Outlander, Jaesa and Nadia draw their lightsabers. The rest of the Alliance members also stood ready. Mentz remembered his orders.

He asked: "Do you want to avenge your students?"

Sana-Rae answered: "Revenge isn't the way of Voss."

Mentz said and asked: "Tell that to the Gormak. Since you called them students. Then are you their Master?"

Sana-Rae answered: "Indeed and I have failed them."

Mentz said: "Then let us do it more honorably. I challenge you to a duel!"

Sana-Rae looked at the Commander and said: "Please let me do this."

The Outlander were about to protest. But he sensed a lot of sadness and regret in Sana-Rae. So he turned off his lightsaber. He stepped back. Nadia and Jaesa reluctantly followed. Sana-Rae ignited her lightsaber and she and Mentz engaged in a duel. Mentz hits were powerful. His style were also mixed and quite unpredictable. He continued pushing her, hammering his lightsabers at Sana-Rae's own.

Theron whispered to the Outlander: "This isn't good. I am no expert but even I can see where this is going."

Koth asked: "Should we interfere?"

Senya answered: "This is a duel between warriors. We can only watch."

The Outlander clenched his fists, as he and they others were forced to watch their friend fighting an disadvantageous battle. Mentz's attacks continued. Sana-Rae's movements became slower and slower as did her stamina. Sana-Rae used Force lightning on Mentz. But to her shock the lightning did not have any effect. He didn't block or try to repel it.

Mentz said: "How disappointing. It was the same with your students. After being shaken a bit they resorted to the Force."

Sana-Rae asked: "Who are you? Where did you acquire that kind of power?!"

Mentz moved forward still being hit by the lightning. He punched Sana-Rae in face forcing her down. She were tired and on her knees.

Sana-Rae said: "I have failed you my students."

Mentz lifted his lightsaber.

The Alliance all called out: "Stop! Don't!"

But Mentz with a strike in the back ended Sana-Rae's life. Mentz turned around, turned off his lightsabers and were about to leave, when he herd multiple lightsabers ignited behind him.

Arcann asked: "Do you really believe for a moment, that we are gonna let you leave after killing one of our friends?"

Mentz answered: "I guess not. Then ready yourself."

Mentz ignited his lightsabers and said: "Too much darkness will block my light, too much light will block my darkness. I am balance. Chaos and harmony is my path. My light and darkness will sing on the battlefield. Power is hope and power is despair. Death will come for us all. The Force is... me!"

Mentz Force power began increasing. He fired an immensely powerful energy wave sending non-force users flying back. Arcann, Senya, Nadia and Jaesa were forced to their knees. The Outlander also felt an enormous pressure.

Vaylin appeared and said: "Damn it! His power is strong! I guess I will assist you again."

Vaylin concentrated and raised her power. She transferred some energy to the Outlander.

She asked: "What do you intend to use it for?"

The Outlander looked around and he saw his allies suffer, but he also saw Mentz was wide open.

Vaylin continued: "if you choose to attack Mentz he will be vulnerable. An opportunity to end him will be in the second strike. But your allies will suffer quite the mental damage for it."

The Outlander could hear his allies scream. He decided: My Allies are more important(light)/Strike the Enemy(Dark)

The Outlander said: "I will free my allies."

Vaylin scoffed and said: "Suit yourself."

She disappeared. The Outlander focused all his energy and released in on the ground. Sending a wave pushing back Mentz. The Outlander broke his technique sparing his allies from the strain. Mentz rise up. The Outlander did the same. The two ran forward and engaged in lightsaber combat. Mentz power had not decreased. He slowly overtook the Outlander regarding technique. The Outlander activated his golden aura and began forcing Mentz back. Mentz threw both his lightsabers toward the Outlander. He used the force and shaped the lights into a raging golden dragon, which he send at the Outlander who poured all his aura into his lightsaber, attempting to block the attack. The Outlander's hands were sealed as Mentz increased the pressure.

The Outlander asked while struggling: "Argh! What kind of power is this?!"

Mentz answered: "If you are struggling with this, then you have no hope in defeating Master Neyx!"

The pressure forced the Outlander to his knees.

The Outlander cried: "Argh!"

But arriving from the door came in June. She leapt forward, landed, spin and kicked Mentz on the right side, sending him flying into the wall. He lost control of his merged lightsaber and the dragon dispersed. The Outlander rise. Mentz lost his cool upon being surprised. He used the Force to retake his lightsabers. He ran forward and engaged June in a duel. Their lightsabers clashed.

Mentz quickly realized and commented: "You don't have the Force? Then this will be simple!"

Mentz used Force Choke and broke June's neck. She fell lifeless to the ground in an instant. Mentz began approaching the Outlander who were quite tired. But before he realized it. A lightsaber had been pierced through his stomach. He turned around in shock as he fell to his knees. He looked up only to see June with a dark expression on her face.

June lifted her lightsaber ready to strike him down.

She stared toward the Outlander and his comrades and asked: "I know you generally follow the Jedi philosophy. But I kinda need to end his life if that is okay?"

The Outlander answered: "I don't intend to stop you."

Suddenly a lot of Alliance troops ran through the door. They were armed and pointed their weapons at the Outlander and his comrades.

The Outlander asked: "What is going on?"

Jaesa said: "I sense some kind of disturbance in the Force."

Arcann asked tiredly: "Mind control?"

Nadia asked and said: "How is that possible?! There are so many!"

Casually Neyx stepped in.

He said: "Hello Outlander and Alliance members."

The Outlander commented: "Neyx."

June didn't flinch. She still pointed her lightsaber at Mentz.

Mentz clutched his stomach and said: "Master Neyx! Forgive me!"

June stared at Neyx and said: "I am gonna end him! Just try and stop me!"

Neyx didn't draw her lightsaber and instead said: "The sun rises above the horizon, the child walks seeking salvation, the mother's embracement gives the child hope, as a smile of joy forms across her tired face."

Theron commented: "What was that a poem?"

The Outlander notice a reaction from June. She turned off her lightsaber.

June said: "I am sorry Outlander. Your offer really was amazing. But circumstances have changed. I know the face behind this mask. So I am sorry."

June also glanced at Nadia and Jaesa and said: "It was fun old ladies. Sorry to spoil it."

June stepped over to Neyx. He put a hand on her left cheek.

Neyx said: "We can celebrate our reunion afterwards. Return to your ship and move. The coordinates have already been placed."

June did as asked. Neyx moved her hand and a dark aura surrounded Mentz's body. His wound had been partially healed.

Neyx stared at Mentz and said: "We will discuss this when I get back. Now move!"

Mentz saluted and ran back.

Neyx stared at the Alliance and asked: "I prefer our first meeting won't be an ugly one. What do you say?"

The Outlander answered: "Your subordinate killed our allies. Are you expecting me to just forget it?"

Neyx said: "When this war seriously starts. I will probably also lose many allies. "

Theron asked: "Were you the one who corrupted Lenra, Deda and Nunis?"

Neyx answered: "I simply showed them a vision. I neither controlled nor forced them to act as they did."

Arcann said: "You have us all in your grasp. Why don't you simply kill us?"

Neyx answered: "Because I need you guys to remove all the third parties. Before this war can continue as it should be."

The Outlander asked: "Why do you want to destroy the Alliance?"

Neyx answered: "Because possessing the throne won't let you pacify people. It also makes you weak."

Neyx turned around and before leaving he said: "You should have destroyed the throne the moment you sat on it."

The Outlander and everyone gathered together. The sound of three starships leaving were heard.

The Outlander asked: "Everyone alright?"

Jaesa answered: "Physically we survive."

Nadia said: "Can't say the same regarding our pride."

Arcann commented: "That person whoever it is possessed power even beyond Vaylin!"

Vaylin appeared and said: "Hate to admit. But he is right."

Theron asked: "What is the plan now?"

The Outlander answered: "Let us return to Odessen. We fulfilled our objective and rescued our friends. We also gain another Alliance today."

Nadia and Jaesa looked overjoyed.

Jaesa said and bowed: "It will be an honor to fight by your side Commander."

The Outlander answered: "The honor is mine."

Vaylin had a nervous expression on her face as she remembered Neyx.

 **Black StarFighter: Bridge**

Neyx hugged June who returned the affection.

Neyx said: "I have missed you."

June answered: "Me too. It's been such a long time."

The two split.

June said: "You probably have your reasons for wearing that mask. But may I see your face before you become my Commander?"

Neyx answered: "Sure. But remember you will always be someone who I love. That won't change."

June smiled. Neyx took off his mask slowly.(Face not seen yet)

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

Chaos and panic were spreading across Odessen. Reports were coming in.

Imperial reported: "Miss Beniko! Xalek has been found dead!

Republic reported: The same with Broonmark!

Bey'van also came in and reported: "Skadge and also Ak'ghal Usar

Lana said: "This is a mess! We have been infiltrated! Prevent anyone from leaving!

Vette finally remembered: "Lana! I remember! A guy from the supply convoy asked for all those members locations!"

Lana asked: "Who? What did he look like?!"

Vette answered: "Average height, male, dark hair, dressed like a outpost fighter and... he is right there!"

Vette saw the man boarding the convoy.

Lana said: "Stop that supply ship!"

But it was too late. Jackal used his Force power and threw the starship far in the air, before activating the hyperdrive and disappeared.

Lana slammed her hands on the communication relay and yelled: "Damn it! They got us again!"

 **Palades:** **S.R.E headquarter - Neyx Throne Room**

Neyx stepped into his throne room. He was accompanied by Mentz, June and her two droid companions.

Upon return everyone in the throne room bowed and said: "Welcome back Sovereign Ruler Neyx!"

Neyx answered: "Thank you my loyal retainers."

Neyx approached the throne and sat down. June and her droids went down on their knees.

June commented: "You have certainly come a long way. The leader of The Republic and Empire. I never imagine."

Neyx said: "I am also impressed with your skills, managing to survive through all this war."

Neyx quickly rise. He signaled for Mentz and June to rise. He went over to the Parity Crusaders who waited.

Neyx said: "I have returned. I will teach you all the things you yet possess. Renew your vow and recite the code. Then we will begin."

All Parity Crusaders: "We hereby swear loyalty to the Sovereign Republic Empire! Too much darkness will block my light, too much light will blind my darkness. I am Balance. Chaos and Harmony is my path. My light and darkness will sing as I march on the battlefield. Death will come for us all. The Force is... me!"

Every Parity Crusader activated their aura.

Neyx said: "Excellent."

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

On Odessen The Outlander had returned with The Neutral Hegemony. The whole planet was filled with people. Everyone saw the Outlander standing face to face with Nadia.

The Outlander said: "I appreciate everything which you have done. I also owe you and your Neutral Hegemony a lot miss Nadia."

Nadia answered: "I appreciate it Commander. The Alliance's work have helped many. We all wish to be a part of it. Fighting in order to protect all lives. No matter gender or race.

The Outlander asked: "Let us all stand together, as one."

Nadia answered: "For the Eternal Alliance."

The Outlander said: "For everyone who lost their lives."

The two shake hands as the whole Odessen celebrated and mourned the ones who died.

 **Palades:** **S.R.E headquarter - Neyx's private Chamber**

Neyx stood in a dark room. Six holocommunicators were placed on individual tables. Four were tagged: *Chiss Ascendancy*, *GenoHaradan*, *Tion Hegemony*, *Scepter Six*

Neyx looked at them and said: "I hope the time won't come, where I will have to call holo five or six."

The Chiss Ascendancy and GenoHaradan began ringing. As Neyx hands slowly moved toward them.

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

A Shuttle existed hyperspace.

 **Palades Shuttle: Bridge**

June and her two droid companions White and Black stood by her side.

Black asked: "Master we have arrived."

June answered: "Good. Just in case prepare for hostilities."

White said: "It is a huge honor to be handpicked for this mission Master."

June answered: "Neyx is as clever as always. He intend to use my power to it's full potential."

June's eyes begin glowing white.

 **Three Months later...**

 **Palades:** **S.R.E headquarter - Neyx Throne Room**

Satele and Acina walked into Neyx's throne room. They were wearing black and light clothing with masks covering their faces. Accompanied by them were another person whose golden eye glowed powerfully. When they reach the throne they all went down on their knees.

Satele said: "Training complete Leader Neyx. High Minister Satele Shan reporting back."

Acina said: "Training also finished Leader Neyx. High Minister Acina Hafur also reporting back."

The cloaked individual pulled down her hoodie, revealing a face similar to Lana Beniko though a bit aged: "Shana Beniko reporting back my Master."

Neyx rise up and said: "Excellent. Welcome back my High Ministers and apprentice. Let me see your faces."

Satele and Acina took off their masks revealing the one golden eye and the original eye without corruption.

Neyx said: "Rise my new Supreme Commander and High Ministers. Present yourselves before your people."

Neyx signaled for Shana to go over to Jace.

Satele and Acina rise up. They used their powers and a golden light and golden darkness merged together.

The Parity Crusaders went down on their knees.

Parity Crusader said: "Hail the High Ministers and new Supreme commander!"

All the Parity Crusaders and Sovereign Troops outside also cheered.

Shana and Jace stared at each other and shook hands.

Shana said: "I will be working together with you today Supreme Commander Jace Malcom."

Jace answered: "I am looking forward to see your skills in action Supreme Commander Shana Beniko."

 **End**


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Light and Darkness**

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

The Outlander and his newly reformed Eternal Alliance watched the holonews. A lot of protests were made. The disappearing of Satele, Acina and the Republic and Imperial Military, had led to crime rates increasing across many Republic and Imperial Worlds.

The Outlander commented: "It doesn't look good. The rate of crime has increased drastically."

Lana said: "The Hutt Cartel, Exchange, The Shadow Syndicate and a lot more individuals possessing power are involved."

Theron commented: "Damn it! What is the Republic and Empire doing?!"

Arcann said: "This is Neyx we are talking about. He probably plans something."

Koth asked: "You seem to be interested in him?"

Arcann answered: "Considering the scale of damage, the allies we have lost, and the overwhelming power we faced. It surprises me more that you haven't thought of him at all."

Senya asked: "Maybe we should focusing on, how we can help all the people who are caught in this chaos?"

The Outlander said: "Senya is right. We should head to Hutta and stop the Hutts."

Nadia said: "We are ready to assist any way we can Commander."

The Outlander said: "Everyone! Let us make preparations."

In the corner of the room. Hylo were sitting down staring toward the meeting table. A transceiver had secretly been placed under the communication relay. The entire Alliance meeting were bugged.

 **Odessen Base: Surveillance Room**

Shae stood in the Surveillance Room. She pushed on a button. The Cameras showing Eternal Fleet Battlecruisers floating a top of Zakuul deactivated.

Shae open a holo which were untraceable.

Shae said: "Odessen's eyes have been shut, as you requested."

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Jackal was standing on the other end.

He answered: "Excellent. That is all for now. Report back once anything has changed."

Shae replied: "Understood sir."

Shae closed the contact. Jackal turned toward Neyx who stood nearby.

He said: "Odessen is blind."

Neyx answered and asked: "Excellent job Jackal. Any news from June yet?"

He answered: "Not yet boss. Although I don't particularly like to have those droids near me."

Neyx replied: "I know what you mean. But they are necessary for our operation. Try to make it work for now."

Jackal bowed and said: "Yes boss."

 **Palades Orbit:**

Many Scepter Six Dreadnought Class warships appeared.

 **White Dreadnought Flagship: Bridge**

June took contact and asked playfully: "Miss me?"

Neyx answered calmly and asked: "Obviously. You came just in time. How was it?"

June answered and asked: "Interesting world, so many droids and so much advanced technology. What was that place?"

Neyx answered: "An engineered and backup world to another place called *Iokath*."

June said: "Well I got what you wanted. An army of Droids. Wait for me."

Neyx answered: "Right."

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - War Room**

Neyx stood in a room. Satele, Acina, Jace, Shana, June and Jackal were also present. They all watched the holonews.

Acina said: "Damn Hutts! Taking advantage of our absences."

Jace replied: "The Republic Worlds have also been overrun with criminals!"

June commented: "From here it looks like the apocalypse on each world."

Satele asked: "Any suggestions Leader Neyx?"

Neyx said: "All preparation are ready. I need you all to agree with it before we can proceed."

Shana commented: "It sounds like something serious."

Neyx answered: "Millions to billions will die when I send the order. The question is... are you able to accept it?"

Acina answered quickly: "I accept. My people need it."

Shana replied: "I agree."

Neyx looked at Satele who said: "I accept too. Our people need us."

Jace said: "Indeed it is shame, but other methods would only turn the people against us."

Jackal smirked said: "You already know my answer boss."

June smiled and said: "I am with you all the way."

Neyx proclaim: "The decision is unanimous. Follow me. Let us begin."

Neyx left the room with his top advisors and personnel returning to the throne room.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx took out a modified holocron. Neyx used his Force and open it.

Neyx said: "My Parity Crusaders. Let this Ulticron and my visions guide you into battle!"

The Ulticron glowed. Every Force Users' eyes began glowing white. All of them were imprinted with targets of criminals across different worlds.

Shana stepped forward and say: "We won't let those scums oppress our peoples!"

Jace continued: "For the Republic! For the Empire! For the Sovereign Republic Empire!"

Every Parity Crusader began cheering.

Neyx said: "Jackal I am counting on you. Lead them into battle well."

Jackal bowed and replied: "As you wish, master Neyx."

Neyx said: "Shana and Jace join Jackal. As Supreme Commanders bear witness to the events occurring on our worlds."

Shana and Jace answered: "Understood Leader Neyx."

The two stared at each other and then left.

June asked curiously: "Do you have a job for me Leader?"

Neyx answered: "Just in case. Take some droids and backup Mentz. You are going to Zakuul."

June commented: "Great! Back at that godforsaken world. I am on it."

June bowed and ran. Her personal companions follow her.

Satele asked: "So what shall we do?"

Neyx answered: "Return to your quarters and meditate. Tremors in the Force will likely occur. I need to prepare for broadcasting."

Acina and Satele said: "Understood Leader."

 **Zakuul Orbit:**

Twelve Black StarFighters flown by Neyx's subordinates, launched assaults on the Eternal Fleet. They manage to distract them, making it possible for an army of Sovereign Troops to sneak in.

 **Zakuul: The Spire East**

The Sovereign Troops were already in Zakuul accompanied by a corps of GenoHaradan Agents. The Sovereign Troops were led by Mentz. Destruction occurred all across Zakuul. Three Skytrooper factories have been destroyed. The order was to destroy many of Zakuul's resources. Mentz engaged Zakuul Knights in battle. He moved in quickly and cut them down. One by one the knights fell. The Sovereign Troops gathered lightsabers, lightsaber pikes and used it against skytroopers and other Zakuul Knights. The Sovereign Troops quickly gained the upper hand.

A Sovereign Soldier reported: "General Mentz! We have set all the charges in East. But quite a lot of skytroopers are still being produced!"

Mentz answered: "We already know all the locations! Move in to destroy!"

Mentz continued walking. Corpses laid all around him. A few of his own troops were among them.

Mentz encountered Exarchs as he turned around.

An exarch said: "You have done enough damage! This is ends here!"

All of them yelled: "For Zakuul!"

They ran forward. But with intense speed Mentz made a quickstep and appeared behind them. They all fell as they realized they had been cut down.

Mentz spoke to himself: "Master Neyx... why are the GenoHaradan in Zakuul? What are you planning?"

Multiple explosions occurred nearby. The East area had been cleared of Skytrooper factories. Mentz stared at the Exarchs and Zakuul Knights with pity in his eyes. The GenoHaradan began moving further ahead. Mentz's army split in two.

Mentz stared around.

He commented: "All resources should be destroyed... right?"

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx sat on his throne and remembered back.

 **Neyx's Flashback(Action Format)**

Neyx answered the Holocommunicator of The GenoHaradan first.

GenoHaradan Overseer Lenolys appeared and said: "You have a lot of nerve calling Neyx. After what happened with our forces on Janna."

Neyx answered and asked: "I am sorry regarding that. But I call regarding a business proposal, if you are interested?"

Lenolys replied: "Why should we do business with you?"

Neyx answered and asked: "Because I pay well and I am a loyal client of yours, right?"

Lenolys said: "I guess my subordinate did find you trustworthy enough. What is the job?"

Neyx answered: "Not a single job. I need a special corps with all your best agents at my disposal, for multiple jobs for a period."

Lenolys thought for a moment, asked and said: "How much are you willing to pay? The GenoHaradan aren't cheap."

Neyx answered: "How about One Hundred Billion Credits?"

Lenolys were surprised: "Do you truly possess that much?"

Neyx used the Force and summoned a crate nearby. He opened it up and large amount of credits laid together.

Neyx answered: "I am a smart man. Antagonizing or scamming the GenoHaradan would be a fatal mistake."

Lenolys said: "Fine if you offer that amount, then we will do it. Give us the details."

Neyx nod. He began explaining what exactly he needed.

After some time and both agreed to the terms. Neyx closed the holo. Neyx opened for the communicator to the Chiss Ascendency.

A young Chiss Woman wearing royal garments appeared.

She said and asked: "It has been a long time my savior and friend. Has the time come?"

Neyx bowed and answered: "It is good to see you again your highness. I hope you have been well."

The two immediately began discussing details of Neyx's plan for the Chiss Ascendency.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

Hylo moved around. She pretended to work on the updating the communication relay, but ultimately disabled everything. Hylo remembered back.

 **Hylo's Flashback(Action Format)**

 **Months earlier...**

Hylo and Jackal embraced each other, as they shared a kiss.

Hylo said: "You are quite the charmer. I thought your interest in me was just a physical ruse?"

Jackal answered: "I would lie if that wasn't the case first. But you know... there is just something about you... I don't know what it is, but I can't just ignore it."

Hylo said and asked: "Just tell me one thing... is this Neyx's brainwashing or is this really how I deeply feel?"

Jackal answered: "Master Neyx only implanted a few suggestions in your mind. He never liked robbing people of their will. Neither Satele nor Acina would have accepted him, if he did that."

Hylo said: "I see... I guess my feelings are real... who would imagine that the woman unlucky with love, would meet her prince charming on the enemy's side?"

Jackal laughed and answered: "You and I both. Love was always a warped concept for me. The lust for older women was a way of living, which I was force upon, until Master Neyx freed me."

The words simply disappeared as passion took control, as they embraced, kissed and continued further.

 **Later...**

Jackal and Hylo kissed one last time before she boarded the shuttle to Janna.

Jackal said sadden: "Good luck Hylo."

Hylo answered: "We will meet again, my love."

Jackal and Hylo both turned away, as their path had been separated for the time being.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

Hylo were done. The communication relay had been disabled.

 **Odessen Base:** **Surveillance Room**

Shae said: "I wonder how the situation is?"

An Alliance Soldier suddenly stepped in surprising Shae.

Alliance Soldier asked: "What is going on? Why are all the monitors on Zakuul closed?"

Shae used an excuse: "Maybe some malfunction?"

He checked it and turned on the switch. He saw the Eternal Fleet been destroyed by Black StarFighters.

Alliance Soldier stated: "This is horrible! I have to report this!"

Shae pulled out her blaster and answered: "Sorry. No."

She shot the Alliance soldier. Shae turned off the cameras. She left the room and closed the door after her. Charges had been placed in the room.

 **Odessen Base: Hallway**

Shae remembered back.

 **Shae's Flashback(Action Format)**

Shae was locked up. Neyx came to visit.

Shae asked: "Who are you?! What do you plan to do with me?"

Neyx answered: "Simple. You will turn into my spy."

Shae yelled: "Never!"

Neyx said: "Act defiant all you want. When it happens you can't stop it. Say it now if you have any last wishes."

Neyx waited. He didn't receive a response, so he turned around. But before he could leave.

Shae called: "Wait...! If it is possible... I would like to meet my son's family... they live on Coruscant. I want to inform them of his dead... on Mandalore. So they won't wait for him forever... without knowing. That is all... I ask."

Neyx were silent for a moment.

But he answered: "Very well."

Neyx used the Force and released Shae.

 **Later...**

In an apartment building on Coruscant. Shae comforted a crying woman and a young child.

Shae said: "He was a brave man. He protected many lives. Including mine. I am sorry."

Shae smiled as she stared with sad eyes at her son's wife and her own granddaughter.

They talked about many things and Shae even played a bit with her granddaughter. Neyx stood silently and watched.

The two left shortly afterwards.

Shae said: "Why did you let me see them?"

Neyx answered: "Family is something you should appreciate. You can never see them again once they are gone."

Shae replied: "I got my last wish. Do whatever you want with me."

Neyx said: "Indeed."

 **Odessen Base: Hallway**

Shae left the hallway.

 **Hutt Space**

The Gravestone and many Eternal Fleet Battlecruisers left hyperspace. But to their surprise a Fleet of White Dreadnoughts waited for them.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Koth said: "What in the world?! Where did that fleet come from?!"

Theron asked shockingly: "An Ambush?!"

The Outlander asked: "How could they know we were coming?"

Lana thought for a moment and answered: "Damn it! We have been had! This is the third time we have been infiltrated by spies!"

The Outlander asked: "You mean... Hylo and Shae?"

The Gravestone shook receiving minimal damage. The Eternal fleet also suffered.

Arcann said: "Commander. We need to defeat those warships before we can do anything else."

Lana answered: "He is right Commander."

The Outlander yelled: "Everyone! To your positions! Man the cannons and shoot down the enemy's fleet!"

 **Gravestone: Cannon Room**

The Outlander manned the cannons. He shot down countless StarFighters. But they kept increasing.

 **Hutt Space**

Koth fired the omnicannon destroying a few Dreadnoughts. The Gravestone dealt quite the damage. But their own fleet became less and less.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

The Outlander had returned to the Bridge.

He asked: "How is the situation? Koth? Lana?"

Koth answered: "We are locked in combat! Their starships doesn't seem intent destroy us. More like..."

Lana continued: "Keeping us... distracted...? Damn that Neyx! What is he planning?"

A Hologram of Neyx suddenly appeared across the Galaxy Holonet.

Neyx began speaking: "My Republic and Empire. Chaos have broken out in our worlds. But fear not. Within a short time everything will be over. My Parity Crusaders will come and Liberate your worlds. Reinforced with droids, I hereby begin the first major Operation of The Sovereign Republic Empire. Operation: Crime Fall!"

 **Various Worlds**

Across various worlds one Scepter Six Dreadnought appeared each. They landed each with thousands of droids accompanied by twenty Parity Crusaders. Former Sith and Former Jedi. Upon landing they began automatically slaughtering criminals, terrorists, murderers, slavers and anyone who had committed major crimes. The Former Sith did a majority of the killing, while the former Jedi freed and saved slaves.

 **Coruscant Orbit:**

 **Republic Flagship: Bridge**

Jace watched on a monitor events unfolding on Republic Worlds.

Jace commented: "This is incredible. Pirates, gangs, slavers, terrorists and mercenary soldiers. One by one many falls."

The Sovereign soldiers also gathered around watching in awe and amazements.

 **Dromund Kaas Orbit:**

 **Imperial Flagship: Bridge**

Shana watched as Imperial lives were saved and slaves being liberated. Across many Imperial World she felt deaths of thousands within minutes.

Shana commented: "I am impressed. I would have never imagine former Sith or Jedi could become this powerful. At least not in the past. Neyx is amazing as ever."

The Parity Crusaders targeted specific individuals. They could differentiate between an innocent man and a criminal. The droids were controlled by the Parity Crusaders, as the droids were programmed to follow their lead in battle.

 **Hutta**

Jackal led thousands of droids against the Hutt Cartel accompanied by Palades Hidden Generals. He cut down many of their crime lords, the slavers, bounty hunters and many more. He used the Force thrashing their machines, factories and weapons. A former Jedi Parity Crusader accompanied him. Protecting all the slaves, workers and those who wanted to flee.

The Parity Crusader said and asked: "Master Jackal! Thousands of people are following us! What shall we do?"

Jackal answered: "Order the droids to shield them! You do the same! More and more will come. We will return with them all in one swoop! But for now! Let me massacre those Hutt bastards! HAHA!"

Jackal rushed forward accompanied by the Hidden Generals. Many of the people following looked pretty worried.

The Parity Crusader looked at them and said: "Don't worry he is always like that. I will make sure you can return to your love ones after this."

Many smiled.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx could feel that thousands have already perished. Neyx continued broadcasting his speech.

Neyx continued: "Currently the Parity Crusaders have been launched in Republic and Imperial worlds. Force Users across the Galaxy will feel a small tremor. But nothing to worry about. An estimate of the deaths will probably reach the millions-billions before the campaign is over. So hang in there my peoples. Live through this and acquire the peace you have lost."

 **Hours Later...**

 **Zakuul: The Spire West**

June and Mentz were fighting together. Mentz's mask had been broken. The Scepter Six Droids have successfully manage to invade, and destroy ten skytrooper factories on the west side of the Spire.

June said: "Miss me kid? You sure got send into a crazy place."

Mentz answered: "I would appreciate it if you don't speak to me. I don't like to think back about my mistakes."

June replied: "Are you referring to when you broke my neck?"

Mentz replied and asked: "Yeah... that. How can you even survive that?"

June answered: "I was a secret GenoHaradan experiment. Neyx calls my power *semi-immortality*. Special Nano-cells are in my body capable of regenerating things like broken bones easily."

Ment said: "My master really have weird friends."

June smirked. The two continued marching forward. They faced Walkers, Zakuul Knights, Military Rebels and StarFighters.

June said: "I'll be damned! This is really hell!"

Mentz's was unimpressed. He threw his lightsaber up in the air. He used the Force with both his hands, smashing the StarFighters, Walkers and military vehicles down on the Zakuul Knights, skytroopers and military troops. Mentz grabbed his lightsaber.

Mentz commented: "That was nothing."

A Giant Walker suddenly appeared. June leapt ten meters up in the air. She were equipped with special power gauntlet glove on her right hand. She punched the Walker and a giant electrical surge happen. She jumped back. Within an instant the Walker exploded.

June said: "Not bad huh?"

Mentz hesitated a bit but answered: "Indeed. Let us continue. The west is done for."

A few civilians were caught in the battle. A building crashed down. But Mentz used the Force destroying the crashing building and saving civilians. They looked weirdly at Mentz who simply walked away.

June smiled and sked playfully: "You still following the orders?"

Mentz answered: "Indeed. I don't attack anyone blindly."

The two walked further ahead and continue to North.

 **Zakuul: The Spire Center**

A group of GenoHaradan Agents battled skytroopers as they fled a building. The GenoHaradan Commander used his holocommunicator and contacted Neyx.

Neyx appeared and asked cryptically: "Have you acquire the packages?"

The GenoHaradan Commander answered: "We have acquired them all intact."

Neyx replied: "Excellent. What about the other targets?"

The GenoHaradan Commander answered: "We manage to kill a large part, but we couldn't locate the main target."

Neyx said: "It is fine. As long as you manage to take out many of them. Rendezvous with June and Mentz and get out of there!"

The GenoHaradan Commander nodded. He closed the holo.

He yelled: "Men! Return to the shuttles!"

 **Hours Later...**

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

The Outlander, Lana, Arcann, Senya, Nadia and Jaesa could feel tremors in the Force. They watched the hologram of Neyx continue speaking.

Lana commented: "Urgh! I can feel it. Thousands die within minutes."

Arcann commented: "Maybe it is not so bad? I mean considering the background of those that die."

Everyone became a bit hesitant after Arcann's comment.

Theron said: "We are the Eternal Alliance. The least we can do is give refuge to those, who are fleeing from the battle."

The Outlander nodded and said: "Koth set all power to the shields!"

But before they could continued their daring plan. Something changed.

Neyx's words continued: "To the Eternal Alliance. If you intend on interfere with my cleansing, then whatever lives lost in the mix will be on your hands. Your focus should be somewhere else. Isn't that right Outlander?"

Neyx stared at the Outlander through the holo.

The Outlander asked: "How is it possible? Can he see us?"

Theron asked: "Where does he mean somewhere else?"

Arcann thought for a moment and then said and asked: "Zakuul! How is the situation on Zakuul?"

Lana said: "We need to contact Odessen!"

Koth attempted to contact them. But nothing.

Senya asked "Could it be because of the spies?"

Koth said and asked: "Well Commander... what should we do?"

Senya answered: "As the Eternal Alliance I feel our responsibility is with Zakuul."

Theron said: "We did promise to protect them."

The Outlander decided: Fly to Zakuul(Light)/Ignore the others and proceed(Dark)

The Outlander said: "I hate to do it. But we have to leave Neyx alone for now. Let us return to Zakuul!"

Everyone nodded.

Tora said: "Koth get us out of here."

Koth answered: "On it."

He turn on the shields, turned round and warped into hyperspace.

 **Zakuul: The Spire North**

People were running, bodies, broken droids, destroyed Walkers and flames had spread across the Spire's factories.

June commented: "They put up a tough fight. I wonder how they others are doing?"

Mentz replied: "I can sense them. None have fallen in these last hours. I am more curious of those GenoHaradan guys master Neyx hired."

June said: "Neyx is clever and cunning. We should just have faith and continue to south. Destroying every facility would be ideal, but we were only ordered to cripple them."

Mentz replied: "I won't go against Neyx's words again. But until the Eternal Alliance arrive, we should simply continue."

June nodded. The two led the surviving Sovereign Troops and Scepter Six droids forward.

June looked around a few children she had saved began following her.

June asked awkwardly: "Mentz? Those children from the Orphanage are following me!"

Mentz said: "Remember Neyx orders protect them. No civilian blood shall be on our hands."

June sighed as a few Sovereign Soldiers began laughing at bit.

June commented: "I don't possess the Force. It is going to be pretty inconvenient."

They both continue forward.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx stood looked at the time.

He commented: "Looks like many hours have passed and millions of criminals have fallen. Once the Republic and Empire are free from their oppressors, we will celebrate! Survive my peoples! The time is almost upon us!"

 **Various Worlds**

Multiple Fleets across many worlds appeared.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx held a holocommunicator tagged *Tion Hegemony" in his right hand. It was open.

Neyx asked: "Just to be clear here. What are your intentions King Larus Tion?"

The King of Tion went down on his knees answered and asked: "Please forgive our intriguing in your fascinating war, Leader Neyx. We would like to offer you our assistance if possible?"

Neyx answered calmly: "Split into two teams. The ones who wants revenge against the Hutt Cartel for past incidents, travel to Hutta and aid my Elite Warrior Jackal and his Troops. The ones who want to support the people across Republic and Imperial Worlds. Send warships to temporarily house civilians, who are currently protected by a small group of my Crusaders."

Larus replied: "As you wish Leader Neyx."

Neyx closed the holo and opened a channel to all his forces and said: "The Tion Hegemony wish to assist us. Hand over the protection of civilians to their forces. Use the Force and guide their StarFighters targets."

All answered: "Understood Leader Neyx."

 **Various Worlds**

The Tion Hegemony's assistance quickly accelerated taking down many groups. Exchange, Hutt Cartel, Shadow Syndicate, bounty hunter groups and mercenary forces were hit heavily. Gang headquarters were bombed by StarFighters or slain by Parity Crusaders. Civilians boarded Tion vessels who left for orbit.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

Shae and Hylo stood and watched the holo of Neyx, together with the rest of the Eternal Alliance.

Neyx spoke: "The Battle is intensifying. Looks like an old grudge from the Xim Wars have been ignited. Anyway since I have the time, I will share some info of myself. The name Neyx is not my real name. Due to quite a lot of complications, my face and name will be revealed by the end of the war. The reason I am so powerful is simple. I possess the power and technology of a *Dark One* at my disposal. Many of you out there are probably wondering what that is, right?"

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Everyone listened closely to Neyx's speech.

Neyx continued: "Many of you have heard of ancient beings, who lived in the galaxy millennium before the creation of the Republic, and long before the Empire. Among them are advanced civilizations, whose technology far outclasses our own. Rakata, Kwa and Gree are famous examples. But those races are servant races to another group of ancient beings, who existence is said to be as old as time itself. *The Celestials*."

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Satele and Acina stopped their meditation and went out to hear Neyx's speech directly.

Neyx continued: "The Dark One's power which I possess, are the same as Celestials who have simply fallen to the Darkside. The ones knowledgable of the Force will understand. I lost my family to war, and as many of you I view Zakuul as an enemy. Normally revenge is something which would drive me. But I saw a higher calling. The Republic and Empire. Before becoming it's new leader I fought in wars, invasions and skirmishes in the unknown regions, acquiring everything I could wish for. But I saw a vision. Something I could not ignore. The Sith Empire and Republic would declare war against the Eternal Alliance and fail. That was unavoidable. As long as the Eternal Fleet exist people will continue living in fear, even if the intentions of the users are good. I saw billions die, worlds burning and corpses lie everywhere. I want to protect all of you and give you the chance to continue your lives. I won't let anyone oppress us anymore. My peoples I intend to come and see for myself how your daily lives are. When this is over I promise you stability and peace in both The Republic and Empire. I'll see you once the cleanse... is over."

Neyx cut the broadcast. He notice Acina and Satele standing nearby.

Satele asked: "Are you okay leader Neyx?"

Neyx answered and asked: "Yeah... talking to the whole Galaxy just puts some pressure on my mind. How did it sound?"

Acina answered: "It sounds quite interesting. I have never heard of those *Dark Ones* before."

Neyx replied: "Hehe. Sometimes truth can confuse and sound weirder than myths."

Satele asked: "You seem like you have prepared for everything?"

Neyx answered: "Not exactly. I am no god. I can never make a perfect and flawless plan. I am just open for suggestions and changes. Quick at adapting in different situations."

Acina asked: "So you didn't expect the Tion Hegemony to arrive in the middle of our invasions?"

Neyx answered: "I could calculate that, so in this case I was prepared."

Satele said: "I am curious to witness what kind of future we will have under you."

Acina smiled and added: "Me too, I can't wait to see."

Neyx laughed a bit with amusement.

 **Hutta**

Jackal continued his onslaught making bounty hunters fall dead on his path, together with many Hutts who underestimated him. The Hidden Generals continued forward with Jackal. His droids battalions had been reduced, and his Parity Crusader helped refugees and civilians aboard the Tionese Warships. Tionese soldiers numbering the thousands replaced a majority of the droids.

Jackal yelled: "Men continue... ONWARD!"

All the Tionese Soldiers cheered, as they accompanied Jackal on his path of destruction and death.

 **Zakuul: The Spire South**

Mentz and June received a holocall each. They both took out their communicators.

Neyx appeared in the holo and said: "The Eternal Alliance is on their way. If you have met the objective, then retreat."

June answered: "Right away leader Neyx."

Mentz answered calmly: "Yes... master Neyx."

Mentz and June had manage to destroy over eighty-five percent of the spires overall technology, resources and army. Mentz suddenly sensed something in the distance.

June asked: "What is wrong? You look distracted?"

Mentz answered: "The Eternal Alliance will appear shortly. Rendezvous with the GenoHaradan and move out!"

June asked: "What about those civilians?"

June and Mentz looked around. There were hundreds of people behind them.

Mentz answered: "Just take them with you. Master Neyx can probably find something for them to do later."

June asked: "What about you?"

Mentz answered: "Please go without me. Take all our forces and leave! I will stay and delay them."

June asked: "Are you certain about this? Neyx ordered the both of us to leave. Are you really willing to defy his orders?"

Mentz answered: "I... want to end my fight with the Outlander. I want to know what Neyx's sees in him."

June didn't answer. She walked over to Mentz. She lifted her right hand and punched him in the face surprising him.

Mentz yelled and felt down: "Argh!"

June lifted him up and dragged him to the shuttle. The Civilians automatically followed silently.

Ten to Twenty Shuttles commandeered by the GenoHaradan appeared and parked nearby.

A GenoHaradan Agent said: "We are done here! Neyx have given the word!"

June answered: "Coming! You guys board those shuttles!"

Civilians replied: "Right..!"

June and Mentz's boarded as the shuttles took off. The majority of civilians boarded the others.

 **GenoHaradan Shuttle: Interior**

Mentz asked angrly: "What are you doing?!"

June answered: "Neyx are gonna punish me later, if I let you act out of line!"

Mentz hesitated to retort. But he got a headache.

Mentz cried: "Argh!"

His eyes began glowing.

A GenoHaradan Agent asked: "What is up with him?"

June answered: "He is getting vision!"

Another Agent asked: "Vision?"

June answered: "A Force User thing, said to be quite rare."

The Agents all nodded.

A civilian child asked: "Like the Scions?"

June answered: "Like the Scions."

 **Vision**

Mentz saw The Gravestone appear above the GenoHaradan's shuttles, accompanied by two Eternal Fleet Battlecruisers, and they began firing destroying all the shuttles. The vision skipped to Neyx destroying his throne in frustration.

Neyx yelled: "Damn it! My backup plan is ruined! This will change everything! A Light and Darkness might not be enough!"

Satele and Acina looked worried.

Neyx became distressed and commented: "Mentz... June... I am sorry!"

 **GenoHaradan Shuttle: Interior**

Mentz's vision ended. He jumped up.

Mentz said: "Damn it! It will be close!"

June asked curiously: What did you see?"

Mentz answered: "We will end up getting shot down by the Gravestone!"

Everyone else reacted: "What?!"

Mentz opened the door, while they were in mid-air.

June asked: "What do you intend to do?"

Mentz answered: "I won't let any of us die! GenoHaradan Agents! When I give the signal, warp to hyperspace!"

GenoHaradan Commander said: "Alright. We will you trust General Mentz."

 **GenoHaradan Shuttle: Roof**

Mentz used the Force to keep himself steady, while standing on the roof of the shuttle. Mentz focused all his Force energy into his hands.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

The Outlander and Alliance arrived within Zakuul's gravity field. They notice the GenoHaradan shuttles.

Koth yelled: "The enemy troops are right in front of us!"

Lana said: "Don't let them leave! Fire!"

 **GenoHaradan Shuttle: Roof**

But Mentz were prepared. He used Force Crush on the two Eternal Fleet Battlecruisers blowing them up. The debris and impact from the exploding battlecruisers hit the Gravestone. Mentz used the Force to grab the Gravestone and seal it's movements.

Mentz jumped high up and yelled: "GenoHaradan! While they are distracted! Warp now!"

June stared at the Commander and nodded.

The GenoHaradan Commander ordered: "Everyone! Jump to hyperspace now!"

The GenoHaradan shuttles warped into hyperspace disappearing.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Everyone cried: "Argh!"

The Gravestone shook violently. Many of the weapons systems had been damaged. Koth fell off his pilot seat, hitting his head and passed out. Lana, Theron and the crew onboard fell down too and barely manage to stand.

Tora yelled: "Koth!"

She rushed to his side.

Theron said and asked: "Damn it! What shall we do?!"

Senya replied: "We need to get away from the impact!"

Arcann said: "The Gravestone won't last like this."

The Outlander manage to stand up. He forced his way toward the pilot seat.

The Outlander said: "I see the enemy. It is Mentz! He is using Force Grip on the Gravestone!"

Lana yelled: "Commander the front cannon still works! Shoot him while his defenses are down!"

Theron replied: "The aiming system have been damaged! It won't do us any good! Activate the shields! We can minimize damage!"

Nadia said: "We don't have much time. Please make a decision Commander."

Jaesa said: "Trust your feelings."

The Outlander felt pressured. An opportunity to deal high damage to an enemy, or lower the risk of casualty among his allies.

Vaylin appeared and said: "I think you should use the cannon. You might not kill him, but damaging him is possible. Our fight on the ground would be less troublesome."

The Outlander decided: Activate the shields(Light)/Activate the minicannons(Dark)

The Outlander said: "I will protect my friends! Activate the shields."

The Outlander yelled: "Everyone brace for impact!"

Everyone found something to hold onto. Vaylin disappeared. The Outlander pushed on a few buttons activating the shields.

 **Zakuul Airspace**

Mentz gathered a lot of his strength, as he lifted the Gravestone a bit up and hurled it toward the ground. Mentz began falling. He were at least a few miles up in the air. he closed his eyes and began meditating. He gathered his Force energy and let it surround him, as he fell toward the ground.

 **Zakuul: The Spire**

The Gravestone crashed down.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

The Outlander rise. They others had passed out. The Outlander checked everyone's pulses. They were all alive.

The Outlander sighed in relief and said: "Thank goodness. Looks like I made the right choice."

The Outlander used the Force to levitate them carefully, as he left the bridge.

 **Zakuul: The Spire**

The door opened. The Outlander climbed out. He slowly levitated they others and put them down. An explosion of golden light happened nearby. The Outlander looked around. He saw Zakuul burn.

The Outlander commented: "This is horrible. Even if the ones who died weren't simply civilians this is too much."

The Outlander stared at the injured people, the destroyed buildings, the raging flames and corpses on the streets.

 **Odessen Base: Docking Bay**

Hylo and Shae looked at the Tomb Raider.

Hylo asked: "Should we do this? Although conditioned, I don't like it."

Shae answered: "We both were granted our wishes. I met my family and you've got yourself a new lover."

Hylo looked a bit depressed and said: "I do feel bad regarding Ty. But there is just something about..."

Shae interrupted and said: "Yeah yeah I know. You have already told me. We should just get this over with."

Hylo took out a detonator.

She stared at the Tomb Raider and said: "The Eternal Alliance's second hope. If lost, we will be quite crippled."

Shae and Hylo remembered back.

 **Hylo and Shae's Flashback(Image Format)**

Hylo and Shae stood and spoke to Neyx in the hangar.

Hylo asked: "You have planted a bomb in the core of The Tomb Raider?"

Shae also asked: "You want us to blow up the frigate?"

Neyx answered: "Exactly. Doing this would cripple the Alliance power. One of the reasons I let them take it back in the first place."

Hylo asked: "Why not keep the Tomb Raider and use it against the fleet?"

Neyx answered: "I need to limit the Alliance's movements, in order to prepare for every possible event to come. I need to have them pinned down on Odessen."

Shae said: "I understand your reasoning. If you possessed the frigate, the Alliance would likely plan something crazy, dealing some damage to your forces in an attempt to reclaim their weapon."

Neyx answered: "Indeed. If you want to limit the number of casualties, then make up some excuse for an evacuation. How you handle this is up to you."

Shae and Hylo bowed and said: "Understood leader Neyx."

 **Odessen Base: Docking Bay**

Shae and Hylo continue staring at the Tomb Raider. They both decided.

Hylo said: "We should wait for Neyx's command. Detonating it now will cripple the Eternal Alliance. But it would mean our ultimate betrayal."

Shae answered: "I guess there is no rush."

Juvard appeared behind them and asked: "It is still marvelous isn't it?"

Shae answered calmly: "Indeed. Better take good care of it."

Hylo also commented: "It would be horrible if something unexpected happened, like last time."

Juvard answered: "I agree. I will prep it up and make it stronger than before."

 **Zakuul: The Spire**

The Outlander heard footsteps coming from behind. He turned and saw Mentz standing five meters away.

Mentz draw his lightsaber and said: "Outlander! Let us finish our duel!"

The Outlander answered: "You have caused so much death and destruction, and for what?"

Mentz said and asked: "Everything is for Master Neyx. We didn't kill any civilians. You can't use that as an argument against us. Besides why do you even care so much for Zakuul anyway?"

The Outlander answered: "Zakuul also suffered during the war."

Mentz commented annoyed: "Oh Please! Do you take me for fool?! You don't have any idea what kind of campaign the Zakuul Knights led. What happened here is simply revenge. No civilians and no unnecessary casualties."

The Outlander had listened and decided: Attempt peaceful talk(Light)/Provoke him(Dark)

The Outlander said: "We don't have to fight. Why are you so eager anyway? You keep saying it is for Neyx. But it is only for yourself, right?"

Mentz answered: "It doesn't matter. Our conversation ends now!"

The Outlander draw his lightsaber. He and Mentz ran toward each other. Their weapons clashed. The Outlander unleashed his aura and hit Mentz's lightsabers. Mentz power had depleted severely in the assault on Zakuul, and the deaths of thousands of enemy troops. But something drove Mentz. His Force power spiked. He made a back-step and threw his red lightsaber toward the Outlander, who attempted to block it. Mentz increased it's rotation using the Force. Pinning the Outlander's movements. Mentz ran forward and hit his other lightsaber. The rotating lightsaber were destroyed, resulting in an explosion of light, sending the Outlander flying back and destroying his lightsaber.

Vaylin appeared and yelled: "Do something you fool!"

The Outlander had been disarmed. Mentz saw the chance and ran forward. He attempted to cut the Outlander, who blocked his attack by concentrating all his Force energy into his hands.

Mentz were surprised and commented: "Impressive! But you can't continue this forever!"

The Outlander felt like his hands were burning and cried: "Arggghh!"

Vaylin asked and said intensely: "What will you do? I don't intend to die. Use my power! Use the darkness! He have been weakened!"

The Outlander struggled. He ultimately decided: No!(Light)/Fine!(Dark)

The Outlander yelled: "I don't need it! The Force will be my ally!"

Vaylin said: "Stubborn fool!"

Vaylin disappeared. The Outlander's aura began spiking. He concentrated as he began recalling something from his past.

 **The Outlander's Flashback(Image Format)**

The young Outlander were surrounded by many masters. He simply looked up at them with curiosity.

One of the masters went over to him and said: "The Force is strong with you young initiate. I have seen... you will face many trials in your life. The choices you make will influence and shape the galaxy."

Another master appeared and spoke: "Many will follow you. You will be put on two different paths. A Light and Darkness. Whatever you choose will greatly affect everything."

A third master appeared and asked: "What path do you choose child?"

The young Outlander decided: Light/Darkness

The young Outlander answered: "Light"

A fourth master appeared and said: "You might not understand now young initiate. But one day you will. Follow the path and never diverge. Protect the ones you can and embrace life as it comes."

The young Outlander answered: "Yes master."

 **Zakuul: The Spire**

The Outlander concentrated his Force energy on Mentz's lightsaber hilt and turned it off, surprising Mentz.

Mentz reacted: "What?!"

The Outlander punched Mentz stomach temporarily disable him. He spin and kicked Mentz in the face sending him flying back. The Outlander breathe heavily, as his aura had been dispersed.

The Outlander said: "He is strong! Even after fighting this war."

The Outlander used Force Pull and took a fallen Zakuul Knight's lightsaber. Mentz regained his composure. Mentz concentrated his Force power on his lightsaber. The light intensified and became sharper and ferocious. The Outlander activated his aura and subconsciously did a similar feat. The two ran toward each other as their weapons clashed. Another explosion of light happened. Both their lightsabers exploded during impact and sending them flying back.

Mentz said: "Enough! I will end this now!"

Mentz took a step forward, but disappeared. Mentz appeared behind the Outlander kicking him in the back sending him back. The Outlander turned, but Mentz appeared behind him again, as the Outlander turned. He were blasted with golden Force Lightning.

The Outlander screamed in pain: "Arghh!"

The Outlander fell to his knees. His body had been quite roasted. Mentz used Force Pull and acquired another lightsaber.

He activated it, pointing it at the Outlander's face and said: "It is over."

The Outlander looked to the ground. He used Force Push on the ground, creating a tremor forcing Mentz to jump. The Outlander reacted quickly, rise and kicked Mentz in the stomach sending him back. Mentz jumped high up in air and used the Force, creating multiple Swords of light, throwing them at the Outlander. The Outlander closed his eyes, using the Force. He absorbed a few of the Swords of light. But a few missed him, hit the ground blowed up and blasted the Outlander back, causing some average burns. As the Outlander rebounded Mentz disappeared. He reappeared behind him with his lightsaber lifted.

Mentz yelled: "Die! Outlander!"

The Outlander still had his eyes closed. Gathered all of his remaining Force, creating a Sword of light from the energy absorbed. He made a quick movement, grabbed his Sword of light with both hands and using backhand style. He pierced his Sword of light backward, accidentally giving himself a minor flesh wound around the left side of his body, right above the hip. The Outlander's attack succeeded, managing to pierce Mentz's through the stomach. He fell to his knees and dropped his lightsaber.

Mentz cried in pain: "Argh!"

The Outlander opened his eyes and turned around. The Alliance members began waking up. Arcann, Senya, Lana, Theron, Jaesa and Nadia stepped forward. Tora and Koth stayed back.

Lana asked: "Commander? What happened?"

The Outlander answered tiredly: "A tough fight I nearly lost."

They all noticed Mentz. He breathed heavily.

Mentz said: "You won! End it!"

The Outlander answered: "I only won because you were tired. Had it been a fair fight I would have lost."

Mentz said annoyed: "Spare me! The result is still the same! I killed your friend! You hate me don't you?!"

The Outlander answered: "She meant a lot to the Alliance, both as power and privately."

Mentz smirked and said: "She was weak. Even one of our Non-Force Users could have done it!"

The Outlander could feel rage in his body, but he calmed himself.

Senya said: "The ones we lost deserve Justice!"

Theron replied: "He is top among Neyx's members! We could gain much information capturing him alive!"

Lana asked and said: "Are you insane?! He is too powerful and Neyx probably have trained him not to talk under any circumstances!"

Arcann commented: "Killing him might bring Neyx's anger upon us."

Jaesa and Nadia looked at the Outlander.

Jaesa asked: "What do you want to do Commander?"

Nadia said: "We are with you, no matter what you choose."

The Outlander looked at rest, who all also gave the ok. The Outlander decided: Take Mentz Prisoner(Light)/Kill Mentz(Dark)

The Outlander said: "You have lost. We will take you prisoner and learn Neyx's secrets."

Mentz reacted violently and yelled: "Never! I won't be captured!"

Mentz used the last ounce of his strength and Force Choke all except the Outlander. The Outlander were shocked.

Vaylin appeared and said: "You can't afford to spare this one. Do it! Strike him down! Or your friends will die!"

They all were at their limits and weakened.

Mentz said: "Hahah! The core members! You will all die!"

The Outlander reacted: Protect his allies(Light)/Strike ferociously(Dark)

The Outlander said: "I am sorry."

The Outlander used Force Pull, grabbed the lightsaber on the ground and stabbed Mentz through his heart killing him instantly. His power vanished, freeing all the Outlander's allies. Mentz's death were felt across the Galaxy by his allies and his friends.

 **Various Worlds**

A Parity Crusader said: "General!"

Another Parity Crusader asked: "General...?"

Parity Crusader reacted: "No...!"

The Parity Crusaders made a Battle Cry. Their Force energy spiked, as they increased their ferocity on the enemy.

 **Imperial Flagship: Bridge**

Shana fell to the ground clutching her chest.

Shana cried: "Argh! Mentz! You... fool!"

 **Republic Flagship: Bridge**

Mentz's life signature had disappeared from the ship's radar.

Jace closed his eyes for a moment and said: "I am sorry. Goodbye General."

 **Korriban: Ancient Sith Temple**

A hooded woman clutched her chest.

She said: "Kid..."

 **Hutta**

Jackal felt Mentz's death.

He said with annoyance and regret: "You fool! Neyx still needed you! You bastard!"

Jackal's Force spiked and he swung his lightsabers faster and more powerful than before.

Jackal yelled: "I will get rid of all of you maggots! Haaaah!"

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's** **Clock Room**

Inside a room belonging to Neyx. A clock suddenly shattered.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Acina and Satele could feel a tight pain around their chests.

Acina cried: "Argh! It hurts! What happened?"

Satele said: "I recognize this feeling! Someone from our ranks died!"

Neyx could also feel the pain and cried: "Agh!"

Neyx went down on his knees. He breathe a bit and rise.

He clenched his fists and said: "Mentz you fool...! I thought I told you to choose you battles wisely! Damn!"

Acina and Satele looked at Neyx. They sensed pain and suffering. Neyx pulled out a holocommunicator.

 **Zakuul: The Spire**

The Outlander heard something ringing from Mentz body. It was a holo. He stared at they others who nodded. He answered it and Neyx appeared.

Neyx asked: "Since you are answering I presume Mentz is dead?"

The Outlander answered: "That is correct. He was strong. If he wasn't weakened I might not have won."

Neyx were silent for a moment and said: "I still have your Alliance in my grasp. I just want to know one thing..."

The Outlander asked: "What is it?"

Neyx answered and asked: " I felt Mentz's death through the Force. Did you enjoy killing him?"

The Outlander decided: No(Light)/Yes(Dark)

The Outlander answered: "I took no pleasure from his death. I wanted him to surrender, but he targeted my friends instead. So I... made my choice."

Neyx said calmly: "I see. In this case I have also made mine."

Neyx closed the holo.

Lana asked: "What did he mean by that?"

Theron replied: "He might refer to Hylo and Shae!"

The Outlander said: "We need to repair the Gravestone."

But as the Outlander took a step forward his eyes began glowing white.

Theron asked: "Is this...?"

Arcann said: "A vision."

Jaesa commented: "Quite fascinating. I wonder what the Commander sees?"

 **Vision**

The Outlander stood in front of the Eternal Throne. His base was destroyed, his allies all lied dead. He was stabbed through the chest with a golden Lightsaber and a complete Black one. He fell to his knees. The Outlander couldn't see the face of his attackers. Both were wearing cloaks. One black and one white. The two was engulfed in bright light and a darkness.

The Outlander commented while fixing his gaze on the lightsabers: "A Light... and a Darkness..."

The Lightsabers' colors were reflected into his eyes as the vision ended.

 **Zakuul: The Spire**

Lana asked the Outlander worried: "What did you see Commander."

Koth asked: "Are you okay?"

The Outlander was pale as a ghost. Before he answered.

 **Odessen Base: Woods**

Hylo and Shae open a holo and spoke with Neyx.

Neyx asked: "Has everything been prepared?"

Shae answered: "Yes leader Neyx. We have the detonator and no one have suspected anything."

Hylo said: "Without the Commander, the rest of the Alliance seems to distracted with their own projects."

Shae asked: "Shall we blow up the Tomb Raider now?"

Neyx answered: "I sense hesitation from you both. If you lack the resolve, then reveal yourself to the Outlander. His choice will automatically force your hand."

Hylo replied: "Understood sir. Shall we still use the camera?"

Neyx said: "Indeed. The whole Galaxy will watch the Outlander's decision. It is the perfect way, to turn every Republic and Imperial Citizens against the Eternal Alliance."

Hylo answered: "Understood."

Neyx said: "Begin the confusion destroy Odessen's eyes."

Shae answered: "As you wish."

Both Shae and Hylo bowed. They began walking back.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

Hylo walked a bit away. Shae pushed on a button, blowing up the surveillance room, shaking the base and resulting in a few casualties.

Bey'wan appeared and said: "Investigate that explosion immediately!"

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Droid Prison**

T7 were locked up. He were still activated. Neyx stood in front of him.

Neyx asked: "So... who are you?"

T7 answered: "T7 Loyal to Alliance / T7 will not reveal info."

Neyx said: "I see... you are quite the loyal little droid. To be honest I have no idea what I should use you for."

T7 asked: "Why not let T7 leave?"

Neyx answered: "You have seen this place. You won't leave. Maybe I can give you to June?"

T7 said: "The Outlander will come and rescue T7!"

Neyx asked: "Why do you believe that?"

T7 answered: "T7 + Outlander = Close friends / T7 + Outlander fought together in last war before Eternal Empire."

Neyx asked wary: "Do you know Kira Carsen?"

T7 answered: "Yes. T7 + Kira = Comrades and close friends."

Neyx said: "Tell me more."

The two end up initiating a conversation.

 **Few days later...**

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

Hylo and Shae knelt down with their hands over their head. The Outlander stood in front of them.

He asked: "Why did you do it? Is this part of Neyx's mind control?"

Hylo answered: "Yes and no. We are controlled partially, in that we have been given missions. How we execute them is up to us."

Theron asked: "So when you blew up our surveillance room, disabled our communication relay and bugged or meeting room. That was all you?"

Shae answered: "It was unfortunately. Neyx's got us and this is how it ended up. We regret, but the past can't be changed."

Senya said: "Mind control or not we can't simply let them get away with this."

Juvard commented: "The Alliance would degrade further, if we dismissed this issue."

Theron said: "I am kinda split. I don't feel right with an execution."

Lana said: "We should torture them for more info."

Arcann said: "It is up to you Outlander. What should their punishment be?"

The Outlander looked at them and decided: Imprisonment(Light)/Torture(Dark)/Death(Dark)

The Outlander said: "You will be imprisoned indefinitely for now. Our Alliance isn't built to execute prisoners or our allies. Take them away."

Senya, Arcann and Koth escorted them away.

Hylo stopped for a moment and asked: "Commander?"

The Outlander signaled the others to stop and replied: "What is it?"

Hylo threw a hidden detonator, which the Outlander grabbed.

Hylo answered: "There is a hidden bomb in the Tomb Raider. You might want to disarm it."

The Outlander asked: "Why didn't you push the button?"

Hylo answered: "Because you made the right choice."

The Outlander nodded with a regret on his face.

He said: "I am sorry I couldn't prevent this from happening."

Hylo gave a final smile before being escorted away.

Tora asked: "Shall we begin the funerals?"

The Outlander said: "Until we become stronger... then it is the only thing we can do."

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's War Room**

Unbeknownst to The Outlander and his other allies. Everything which had happened on Odessen were send live across the Galaxy. Neyx closed the holo and the connection to the camera broke off.

Neyx said and asked: "Looks like our plan regarding Odessen have failed. How is the situation regarding our cleansing?"

Satele answered: "It is going well. The Parity Crusaders and droids are still alive."

Acina said: "Hutta have suffered millions of casualties and the same with the other worlds."

Neyx replied: "This is a risky campaign. But getting the people back on our side is crucial for the future."

Acina said: "Indeed, after the Eternal Empire's bombing, a lot of people began losing faith in me."

Satele studied the device they were looking into and commented: "This is quite an object. A fountain capable of overseeing events happening across the Galaxy."

Neyx replied: "Indeed the artifact is said to have been used by the celestials. They oversaw their warriors in battle using these."

Acina asked curiously: "Where did you get this?"

Neyx answered and asked: "I found it on one of my travels into the Unknown Regions. Sith and Jedi also possess artifacts right?"

Acina said: "Indeed but the artifacts are often unpredictable or too dangerous."

Satele said: "Your origin is quite fascinating. I hope you will tell us more about yourself later."

Neyx answered: "Perhaps. Although most of it will sound quite unrealistic."

Acina said and asked: "We will believe you. After everything you have shown us, how can we not?"

Satele said: "Acina is right. If you want to talk about something then we are all ears. We are your High Ministers after all."

Neyx answered: "Thank you. I appreciate it."

 **Weeks Later...**

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

Theron looked at the Holonews. It displayed videos of Neyx standing on a vehicle and waving to the people of Coruscant and Dromund Kaas who hailed him as their hero. Next to him were Satele and Acina. The Parity Crusaders followed right behind. Jackal and June were also quite active. Jace and Shana stood on the sideline with their arms crossed.

Theron said and sarcastically remarked: "Neyx have been crowned a hero. This is just getting better and better."

Lana commented: "I know what you mean. It feels like our support keeps dwindling."

Theron and Lana sighed both.

Theron asked and suggested: "So... wanna take a break? Maybe I can give you a massage?"

Lana said: "Not now. I need to check the rest of data."

Theron said: "Alright. Don't stay up too late. I will get lonely sleeping by myself."

Lana smiled a bit flirting.

Theron turned. Lana suddenly asked: "Theron?"

Theron answered and asked: "Yes? What is it?"

Lana asked worried: "Do you think that vision is what awaits us?"

Theron returned. He walked up to Lana and grabbed her shoulders.

Theron said seriously: "I won't let that happen. No matter what. We will live through this."

Lana responded: "Theron..."

The two stared into each others eyes before they kissed.

The Outlander stood in the shadows. He smiled and left.

 **Unknown Regions: Remote Space**

An Alliance supply ship docked with an unknown warship.

 **Unknown Flagship: Docking Bay**

The Starship was covered in total darkness. Everything was off. The woman from the Alliance transported a cryogenic tank capsule.

She asked: "Hello? Hell? Is somebody there?"

In front of her she heard woman voice asking: "Is the package intact?"

She answered nervously: "Yes not a single scratch. It was easy. But luckily commotion were created inside the base."

She heard footsteps approaching. Multiple silhouettes were standing in the darkness.

A man said: "That is good. In that case."

The man threw a briefcase toward the Alliance woman. She grabbed it and open it up, revealing a large amounts of credits.

She said and asked: "This is amazing! Thank you! But who are you people? What is this place?"

The footsteps came closer and The Alliance woman stepped a bit back.

The woman stepped back. Eight golden lightsabers were ignited, revealing the helmets and armor Golden Horizon Guards.

The man said: "We are... The Nexus... Knights! This is our flagship... The... Hailing Judgment!"

The man stood in front of the Alliance woman who were shocked. The other seven members shined their lightsaber at the cryogenic capsule revealing Vaylin's body with a lightsaber wound inflicted. The body had ben preserved well.

 **Unknown Regions: Remote Space**

An Armada using cloaking device revealed itself. A Fleet numbering hundreds of dreadnought warships, battlecruisers and starfighters appeared. The Flagship looking beaten down and old shed it's false appearence, revealing a Golden Starship in a similar size to Neyx's Chaos Bringer. The starship shined in a golden light illuminating the whole area.

 **End**


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New Forces**

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx sat and remembered back.

 **Neyx's Flashback(Action Format)**

Neyx sat on his throne and received calls from across many worlds. The Parity Crusaders unleashed a Force Blast in the sky confirming the completion of their mission. Jackal and the Tion Hegemony had manage to overthrow the Hutt Cartel's rule on Hutta. Taking the major leaders prisoner and killed every opposition.

Shana appeared on holo and said: "Freedom of the targeted Imperial Worlds are confirmed."

Jace appeared and said: "The Republic have returned to it's original state. So... confirmed."

Jackal appeared and said: "Hutta is now is under our control, confirmed."

June appeared with the GenoHaradan Commander and said: "Eighty-Five percent of Zakuul's resources have been destroyed and their wealth retaken. Except from Mentz death then we have confirmed."

Another individual appeared and said: "Spymaster Roal reporting back. All Zakuul's hidden projects outside the Spire, have been crushed and their data acquired. It is confirmed."

Neyx said: "Excellent come back everyone. I want you to stay vigilante until you reach Palades. Understood?"

All answered: "Yes Leader Neyx!"

They all bowed and turned off their holo.

 **Later...**

Neyx and all his allies attended funerals for all the dead troops.

Neyx held a speech with Satele and Acina standing next to him: "You have fought bravely my Sovereign Soldiers and Parity Crusaders. Your deaths won't be in vain. Memorials shall be erected into the halls of Palades castle. You won't be forgotten. We have succeed. We liberated our worlds from powerful criminals. We also dealt devastating damage to two powerful adversaries. We will return to our Republic and Empire, and witness for ourselves of the changes which has yet to come. Thank you all for everything. May the Force bring our fallen brothers and sisters glory and peace!"

Neyx gathered his Force Energy. The Parity Crusaders did the same, and the other troops used flareguns. They fired a Force Blast up in the air illuminating the sky.

 **Later...**

Neyx shake hands with Lenolys outside the hangar. Paying half the promised amount.

Neyx said: "Your corps didn't get every name on the list. But I assure you. I only require a few more jobs."

Lenolys answered: "Very well. Half of this can be used for funding many of our projects. We will await your call."

Lenolys bowed. Neyx nodded.

Neyx returned to the Throne Room meeting with Satele and Acina.

Acina commented: "I am surprised that you have secret spy divisions and Hidden Generals."

Neyx said: "They are allies I encountered while traveling in the Unknown Regions."

Satele stated and asked: "Now that I think about it. I haven't seen any civilians in the castle. Where are they?"

Neyx answered: "They are on the planet but in a city quite far away. The citizens of Palades are living quite comfortable. This area is primary for military and my home."

Acina asked: "Are you prepared to follow with us back to The Republic and Empire?"

Satele asked: "Are you worried?"

Neyx answered: "A little. To the Republic and Empire I am a mysterious Outlander. It will probably take time."

Acina said: "It feels like such a long time since I have been home. I've kinda gotten used to surroundings in the castle."

Satele said: "Indeed I feel the same way. I've gotten attuned to the Force on this planet."

Neyx answered: "Our return to the Republic and Empire will be temporary. The war is still far from over. I sense forces different from the Alliance closing in."

Acina and Satele looked worried.

Neyx said: "We will be ready. When the time comes."

 **Later...**

Neyx sat in his War Room. He read a report which said:

 _Overall Status_ **:** Success

 _Parity Crusaders Status:_ 539/620 Survivors

 _Sovereign Troops Status:_ 547/11000 Survivors

 _Scepter Six Droids Status:_ 589/200000 Functional

 _GenoHaradan Agents Status:_ 408/10000 Survivors

 _Hidden Generals Status:_ 10/12 Survivors

 _Palades Spy Forces:_ 1860/2000 Survivors

 _Zakuul Citizens Saved and Transported to Palades Status:_ 1238/Unknown

 _Supreme Commander Jace Malcom Status:_ Alive

 _Supreme Commander Shana Beniko Status:_ Alive

 _Spymaster Roal Status:_ Alive

 _General Jackal Status:_ Alive

 _General Mentz Status:_ Dead

 _Commander June Helix Status:_ Alive

 _GenoHaradan Commander Status:_ Alive

Neyx put the document on the table.

Neyx commented: "Overall it was a success. As much as that could be."

Neyx had another file. Named enemy fatalities.

Which said: 2,3 Billion.

Status: The Exchange Eliminated

Status: Shadow Syndicate Eliminated

Status: Hutt Cartel Incapacitated

Status: Czerka Radicals Eliminated

Status: Thousands of gangs and groups Eliminated

Neyx commented: "Time to make changes at the heart of the Empire and Republic."

Neyx left the War Room.

 **Later...**

Following Neyx's successful campaign in freeing Republic and Imperial Worlds, upon returning he was greeted as a hero. But Neyx having sensed dangerous elements in the hearts of the two factions, decided to take immediate action. Thanks to a list acquired from The GenoHaradan, and his own Force abilities. He saw through the corruption of the senate. He began by gathering all influential people, confirmed the list and using his powers to see the truth. Public executions were held for the ones who had committed major crimes: Secretly exploiting and killing of civilians, hiring terrorists for radical purposes, sponsoring crime syndicates and selling state secrets to Republic enemies. The ones doing lesser were imprisoned. The Republic Senate were eventually replaced by June's Black HK-55 who became the new governor. Replacing the executed Senator Evran.

Satele asked worriedly: "Is all this really necessary Leader Neyx?"

Neyx answered calmly: "Believe me. I don't like this anymore than you do. But it is necessary. I can feel it in the people. When many of them look at the senate. They are pleading for help, which they never got. It is time to change that."

Satele bowed acknowledging Neyx's words.

June commented: "I am surprised. It looks like we will part ways here Black."

Black answered: "Oh... master."

The two embraced.

Neyx said: "I expect you to do a proper job. A lot of responsibilities lie with this."

Black saluted and answered: "Don't worry Leader Neyx. I promise to do my best and establish a new order."

Neyx nodded.

Among many of the victims were Alliance spies, Saresh's followers and even Imperial spies who were in the mix. Although Neyx's actions under regular circumstances would have gotten disapproval from the citizens, many had been influenced by the war and saw the necessity. The Senate hadn't done anything to give them hope. Majority now saw Neyx as their hope.

Upon his arrival on Dromund Kaas. The situation was worse. Neyx dissemble the government. He rooted out traitors, radicals, Lana Beniko's contacts, Republic spies, war criminals and even Darth Vowrawn. Neyx's foresight and the list gave him all the information. Even among the Imperial citizens were high cults, corrupted Moffs and other criminal elements. Neyx rooted them all out and the Parity Crusaders and his subordinates arrested them all. Neyx held a ceremony, reading of all the names of the victims of each criminals, who awaited execution. Neyx also personally battled and killed Sith Lords, who had secretly hide among the citizens, who were connected to the radicals. Dromund Kaas saw Neyx's power and the people bowed. White. June's other HK-55 were tasked with rebuilding Dromund Kaas and assemble a new council.

June said: "I guess this is goodbye White. Take care of yourself."

White commented: "Although your actions were reckless, I don't regret any moment spending with you Master."

The two embraced.

Acina commented: "There are quite many deaths. I don't like it."

Neyx replied: "Infighting and power used to be a common thing in the Empire. The people of the Empire are creative. I am confident they will be capable of using their power to build something and rise to glory, without having to resort to the same methods like in the past."

Acina smiled and said: "I hope that is how it will be."

 **Present...**

 **Odessen Base: Commander's Quarter**

The Outlander meditated in his room. He were deeply focused. He entered his mind space.

 **The Outlander's** **Mind Space**

The Outlander had his lightsaber drawn. He faced Vaylin.

He stated seriously: "Vaylin. I will defeat you again."

Vaylin smirked and say: "Don't get so overconfident. You won't be that lucky again!"

The two ran forward as their lightsabers clashed. The two jumped back. Vaylin gathered a large amount of Force energy and conjured clones of herself, who she send at the Outlander.

Vaylin yelled: "Cut him to pieces copies! Don't leave a single piece of him back!"

The clones attacked the Outlander ferociously. The Outlander were forced back. He activated his aura. He cut down the clones one by one. He approached Vaylin, who were on her guards. But she remembered something. Vaylin smiled devilishly and used her Force power to alter the Mind Space. The Outlander stood in the War Room from his vision, as he saw all his allies lie dead. He froze up in fear, began sweating and breathe erratically. Vaylin made a quickstep forward and stabbed her lightsabers through the Outlander's chest.

The Outlander cried: "Argghh!"

Vaylin began laughing and said: "Pathetic! This is what empathy gets you!"

Vaylin pulled her lightsabers out.

The Outlander fell to his knees and commented: "This was low Vaylin... even for you!"

Vaylin grabbed the Outlander's head and stared into his eyes and said cryptically: "What awaits you is far more cruel in reality!"

Vaylin throw the Outlander back.

 **Odessen Base: Commander's Quarter**

The Outlander's concentration broke and he gasped for air. Someone knocked on his door and called out.

A voice called: "Commander? It is me Theron. Do you have time?"

The Outlander blinked, composure himself and answered: "Sure go ahead. It is open."

Theron stepped in he sit down and looked stressed.

The Outlander asked and commented: "Something wrong? You look pretty beaten."

Theron said: "I spent a few nights with Lana, and thanks to that I have a hard time focusing. It has begun to affect my work."

The Outlander asked: "It sounds serious. But why are you asking me? I used to be a Jedi and you know about the code."

Theron smiled a bit skeptically, asked and said: "Really Commander? You gonna pull that one? The whole base practically knows of your affair with Kira."

The Outlander sighed and looked a bit embarrassed.

He asked: "Was I your first choice?"

Theron answered a bit hesitating: "Well... the rest don't seem to know. Koth have his own problems with Tora, Arcann is more focused on the Alliance as a whole, and the rest... well..."

The Outlander sighed and said: " I understand. But I have never tried this before. So you have to bear with me."

Theron nodded.

The Outlander thought and decided: Let it come naturally(Light)/Follow your emotions(Neutral)/Take an aggressive approach(Dark)

The Outlander said: "Lana already feels the same for you. Try to remember why you and her are here. Let it come naturally. When the time is right you both will know."

Theron asked: "Patience huh? Alright. I understand. Thank you Commander."

The two shake hands. Theron left feeling a bit more cheered up.

The Outlander shrugged his head a bit.

The Outlander commented: "Giving emotional advices feels awkward."

 **Hailing Judgment: Docking Bay**

The Nexus Knights gathered around Vaylin's body.

A Female Nexus Knight asked: "What shall we do Commander?"

The man answered and asked: "I am open for anything Lusitania. Have you all read the holonews?"

A Male Nexus Knight answered: "We have been updated. We also acquired everything we need from that little Alliance woman."

The Commander commented: "So... are you ready to meet your family again? I am sure they will be quite surprised."

The Male Nexus Knight answered: "They have probably forgotten all about me. But whatever you decide I am with you Commander."

The Commander said: "That is good. Anyway let us begin. The wound from the lightsaber is minimal. I can easily handle this."

The Commander began enchanting in ancient language. Golden aura surrounded his body and were transferred to his hands.

The Commander said: "Come lady Vaylin. Feel the power... of healing from the Eternal Light!"

The Commander send the Force energy into Vaylin's body. Her lightsaber wound began healing, slowly and her body began feeling warm.

Lusitania said: "It works! As expected of the Commander!"

Male Nexus Knight said: "We have travelled with the Commander. Doubting him at this point is foolish."

Lusitania frowned. The male lifted his hands defensively and began apologizing.

Vaylin's body began glowing. The Darkside began fading from her body.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

The Outlander stood and spoke with the members when Vaylin appeared. A golden light surrounded her body.

She screamed: "Arggghh! What is happening?!"

Her Force energy spiked shocking everyone.

Theron asked: "What is happening to her!?"

Lana said: "I feel an intense amount of Force energy!"

Senya ran over and asked worriedly: "Vaylin? Vaylin?! Are you okay?"

Arcann commented thoughtfully: "She is... being cleansed."

Koth asked: "What does that mean?"

Arcann answered: "What she is feeling isn't pain. It is the effect of being healed. It was similar to what happened to me on Voss."

The Outlander asked: "What do you suggest we do?"

Arcann said: "Let us observe for now. You can see... the changes."

Senya commented worried: "Vaylin... my daughter..."

Vaylin's appearance began slowly change. The corruption of her right eye slowly disappeared, the tattoos on her right hand, and the color of the half side of her hair.

Vaylin asked erratically: "What is this...?! Who..?"

Vaylin heard a voice.

Male voice: "Lady Vaylin..."

All Vaylin's memories of the things she had done in the past, began floating inside her head.

Vaylin screamed: "Aaaahhhh! Noooo!"

The aura disappeared after a few minutes. Vaylin looked down.

Senya approached carefully and asked: "Vaylin...?"

Vaylin looked up. Revealing a different face. Half of her hair had turned from brown to yellow, and her right eye had turned from golden to light blue. Tears were falling from her blue eye.

Senya reached out her hand instinctively. Vaylin stared toward the Alliance who were also quite shocked.

The Outlander asked curiously: "Are you... Vaylin?"

Vaylin disappeared without answering, leaving the Eternal Alliance to ponder about what just happened.

Jaesa commented: "I sensed... sadness, torment, pain and... regret from her."

Arcann thought and said: "This can't be a coincidence. Someone did something..."

Senya commented hesitantly: "Tears... I saw... tears."

Lana also snapped out of the shock and ordered: "Someone check the storage vault! What is the condition of Vaylin's body?"

A few ran to the back.

Theron said seriously: "I remember what she has done... but this is unexpected."

Lana asked worriedly: "You aren't seriously considering recruiting her, are you?"

Arcann asked: "What do you think Commander?"

The Outlander thought and decided: Maybe...(Light)/...(Neutral)/No(Dark)

The Outlander answered: "I guess we can only wait. If she is healed it might change many things. Although I haven't forgotten."

Arcann commented: "Vaylin's healing were caused by someone or some people. I wonder who they are?"

Jaesa commented: "I sense great powers different from Neyx in the distance. Maybe we can acquire new allies?"

Bey'wan stood at the communication relay and received a report. The ones Lana send to the vault returned.

An Alliance male said: "Miss Beniko her body is gone!"

Lana were shocked asked: "What? How...?"

But before anyone could answer.

Bey'wan called out to the others: "Commander! A fleet spearheaded by a Golden Warship have appeared out of hyperspace near our own!"

The Outlander said and asked: "Everyone to your positions! What is status? Have they attacked?"

Bey'wan answered: "No they are simply staring down our fleet. They don't seem hostile."

The Outlander said and asked: "Keep observing for changes. Theron is it possible for us to contact them?"

Theron answered: "I'll give it my best shot. Hopefully it won't come down to battle."

 **Odessen Orbit:**

The Nexus Knights' fleet were staring down the Eternal Fleet and their allies.

 **Hailing Judgment: Bridge**

The Commander said: "Get ready for a live broadcast."

Lusitania answered: "Yes sir."

The Commander ordered: "You will also make a short appearance. So get ready."

The Commander looked at the Male Nexus Knight.

He answered: "Understood Commander."

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

A live broadcast were made across the Galaxy. A man donning a Golden Horizon Guard armor appeared on holo.

He spoke: "Greetings people across the Galaxy. After seven years me and my Knights have returned."

Acina and Satele looked surprised.

Jace asked: "Who in the world is that?"

Shana also asked: "Any idea Leader Neyx?"

Neyx began giggle a little and answered: "Finally! The Light have appeared!"

Jackal, June and Roal stepped forward.

Roal commented: "This is going to be quite interesting."

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

The Commander continued: "You guys probably don't know about me, right? Let me try again."

The man put his arms behind his back and stood firm.

He said: "My name is Hivus, age late twenties and affiliated with the Zakuul Knights. Rank among the Zakuul Knights is Horizon Commander, and a part of former High Justice Vaylin's Secret Task Force.

Theron Commented: "Horizon Commander? We haven't fought against anything higher than a captain. Who is that guy?"

Lana replied: "Since he wears their armor, then he is probably not lying."

The Outlander asked: "Senya and Arcann. Do you know anything about him?"

Senya and Arcann began thinking.

Arcann answered: "He called Vaylin *High Justice*. He must have been around during the timeframe when I became Emperor and when was Valkorion still were alive."

Senya also answered: "I am sorry. I felt like I have heard the voice before... but I can't recall the face."

Koth suggested: "Let us continue listening. He probably intend to tell us more."

Hivus continued: "My mission. Travel to the deepest part of the Unknown Regions with fifty handpicked Horizon Captains, assemble an army, return to Zakuul, overthrow Emperor Arcann and place High Justice Vaylin on the throne."

The Outlander said: "Hate to say it. But he is a bit late."

The others shrugged their heads and some smiled.

Arcann commented: "I guess I was a lousy Emperor, not to expect this cunningness from my sister."

Koth and Tora gave Arcann a serious glare.

Lana asked: "A lot of things have changed. I wonder if he will still attempt to take the throne?"

The others changed their expression and were on guard.

 **Hailing Judgment: Bridge**

Hivus continued: "Mission ultimately... failed. Emperor Arcann dethroned, Empress Vaylin died and The Outlander a peacekeeping Emperor. Seriously this has turned into a weird and awkward situation."

Hivus looked to the side and said and asked: "I have acquired this army and returned completely powered up and ready to face Arcann. What in the world am I suppose to do now Lusitania?"

Lusitania stepped forward donning the same armor and answered: "Why are you asking me Commander Hivus? You are the leader."

Hivus sighed. He looked at the others members, who gave a similar answer. Hivus looked forward.

He said: "I am currently unaffiliated with any groups. This communication is open. So if you want my allegiance come with offers."

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx looked around.

He commented: "I doubt they will accept a proposal from us. That man Hivus seems more like a rival to my own powers."

Satele said: "Is he also an *Enigma?*"

Neyx answered: "Indeed. I sense The blazing light from him, different from my serene darkness."

Acina proposed: "It wouldn't hurt trying Leader Neyx. If he won't join, maybe we can somehow sway him from joining the Eternal Alliance?"

Neyx thought and decided: "Very well. I will establish contact."

Neyx pushed on a few buttons on his throne. He rise and waited for the communication to connect.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

The Outlander said: "Theron. Try to establish contact. It is an opportunity."

Theron worked on the communication.

Theron answered: "Just give me a moment... got it."

Lana commented: "Hope you have prepared yourself Commander."

Jaesa commented: "It would be quite a catastrophic to become enemies with another group.

 **Hailing Judgment: Bridge**

A holo of the Outlander and Neyx appeared approximately the same time.

Neyx said: "Hello Commander. I see you are still in one piece. Good to know."

The Outlander answered calmly: "I found your camera. Your little attempt at discrediting the Eternal Alliance failed."

Neyx replied: "An unexpected result. A regular man would have given in to his impulses."

The Outlander asked: "What have you done with T7?"

Neyx answered: "He is still alive, although the next time you meet, he won't be on your side."

The Outlander clenched his fists.

Hivus interrupted, said and asked: "Alright Commander I shall ask. What can you offer me in exchange for an Alliance?"

The Outlander calmed down and chose his words: A life other than war(Light)/An Alliance(Neutral)/An opportunity to rule the Galaxy(Dark)

The Outlander said: "I dislike war. If possible I want to end it, so no more people will suffer. But I lack strength and wisdom. I hope you would lend me your assistance?"

The Outlander bowed surprising Hivus.

He put his hand up to his chin, answered and asked: "This was unexpected. I expected the ruler after Vaylin to be more cruel, since defeating her most have taken quite a lot of sacrifice. What about you Neyx?"

Neyx answered: "I offer you the chance to stand by my side. Like you I am also an *Enigma.* I possess the knowledge of *The Dark Ones*. I am sure that by combining our strength and intelligence, we could explore many of the unknown secrets of the Force."

Hivus replied: "Your proposal is intriguing on so many ways. I am actually interested, since I possess the Celestials' power myself."

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

The mentioning of Celestial send a signal to the Alliance.

Tora said rushingly: "This is bad Commander. The last thing we need is a second enemy with the same power as Neyx! Do something!"

Lana bite her lip and said: "Commander..."

Arcann said: "We need a triumph card, Commander. Something Hivus can't neglect and ignore."

Everyone began thinking.

Koth said: "Even after devastating Zakuul, Neyx's army didn't take any civilian lives. This is different from Vaylin and Arcann."

Jaesa said: "Neyx is different. An advanced enemy with both Republic and Empire behind him."

The Outlander began thinking.

Vaylin appeared and suggested: "Offer my spirit to him."

Everyone were surprised.

Senya asked in surprise: "Vaylin...?"

Lana asked curiously: "Will that work?"

The outlander asked: "The memories I saw of you and Hivus... are you referring to that?"

Vaylin answered: "Yes. During my time as High Justice, Hivus was my most loyal Knight and the only one I couldn't bring myself to kill."

Vette asked: "Loyalty is one thing. But why would he still be that now?"

Vaylin said: "Hivus could have ended my life a long time ago. But he chose to save my life, by offering to slaughter his own knights and hundred others to prevent a coup d'etat."

Senya commented: "I heard about that incident. But I thought it was a plot against Arcann?"

Arcann asked: "So that was aimed at you?"

The Outlander thought.

Vaylin said: "I know that I am the last one, who has the right to ask this... but please... trust me."

Everyone looked at the Outlander.

He decided: Believe in Vaylin(Light)/Threaten Hivus(Dark)

The Outlander said: "Hivus I want to ask something."

Hivus answered with a question: "What is that Outlander?"

The Outlander had faith in Vaylin and said: "Vaylin is still alive. Her spirit possess my body. I can't give her back to you, if you join Neyx."

Vaylin smiled a bit before disappearing. Hivus took his hand down from his chin. He waved to another Nexus Knights to cut the transmission to Neyx.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx could still witness the rest of the conversation.

Neyx sat down on his throne and said: "Looks like Hivus has made his choice. Continue with our plans."

Acina and Satele bowed and answered: "As you wish Leader Neyx."

Neyx looked toward Jace and Shana who bowed and left.

Neyx asked wary: "June where is Jackal?"

June shrugged her head and answered: "He was like... *I sense Hylo! I need to see her! I need to go! Tell master Neyx I am sorry. Bye!* There you have it."

Neyx sighed and said: "I hope that guy won't do anything stupid."

June gave a little smile which indicated that it was inevitable.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

Hivus' voice suddenly became stern and serious.

He replied: "I already know. I had already sensed her presence, when I began broadcasting."

The Outlander asked: "What do you intend to do with Vaylin's Spirit?"

Hivus answered: "I intend to revive her."

The other Alliance members had a mix of skepticism and disbelief on their faces.

Theron took over and commented: "Really? Revive the death. Like that is possible."

Lana commented: "Doing something like that is unheard!"

Hivus answered calmly: "I guess that is understandable reaction. But I can assure it is possible."

The Outlander asked and said: "How? Not even Valkorion was capable of reviving himself."

Hivus answered: "Because among my Nexus Knights is one I have revived myself."

The Outlander and the others were surprised and waited.

Hivus looked to the side and said: "Time for you to introduce yourself my friend."

A Nexus Knight donning the same armor as Hivus appeared. He took Hivus' place.

Hivus said calmly: "Tell them about yourself."

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Many at Palades were skeptical. Neyx simply sat and observed.

Satele asked: "Is what he claim really possible?"

Acina replied: "Reviving someone from the dead doesn't sound realistic."

Roal and June simply stared curiously at the broadcast.

The man began speaking: "Many years ago a rumor was flourishing through Zakuul, that I died on a mission in the Core Worlds. But it was a lie. I was a member of a prominent family in Zakuul.

 **Hailing Judgment: Bridge**

The man continued: "From birth I had myself and my family. A father whose gaze was off in the distant, a mother who claimed she loved us, but were always busy with her duties as a knight, a brother who constantly sought approval from our father, who never gave it to him, and a little sister whose mind was caged and destroyed, because she was perceived as a threat."

 **The Outlander's Mind Space**

Vaylin stood inside the Outlander's mind. She could hear everything. She clenched her fists.

Vaylin sadly murmured something: "...n"

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

The story began influencing Senya and Arcann, who began shivering.

The man continued: "As I grew up, my brother were always with me. I protected him and loved him. Together we climbed up the ranks to become powerful knights. But as time went I had accepted the fact that our father, would never approve of us no matter what we did. But my brother grew more and more resentful, and our mother drifted farther and farther away. My little sister was locked away, as painful it was, I could only visit her and bring her spoils from war. One day after having raided the worlds of Republic and Empire, we presented our trophies to our father, who simply turned away. My brother finally snapped and attacked him. I knew my father would have killed him, if it had continued. So I attempted to protect my brother, who turned his anger on me. I was unprepared, and he killed me with a cut across the chest. The last I saw, as I looked up was his anger fading, as he grieved."

Arcann fell to his knees and Senya also began shivering.

Senya commented shocked: "It can't be..."

The man said: "A funeral was held for me, but I wouldn't stay dead long. My body was stolen from my grave and taken on a long journey. That is right Zakuul and The Galaxy. I have returned back. What I witnessed upon returning was my disgraceful brother plunging Zakuul into chaos, becoming a tyrant and losing everything to an mysterious Outlander. My mother waging war on her family, and my sister dead after continuing the war."

The Alliance were stunned and thought.

The Outlander commented shockingly: "This can't be... is he...?"

The man said: "That is right. This is who I am."

The man removed his helmet and revealed the face of none other than Thexan.

Thexan continued: "My name is Thexan. Former prince of Zakuul and twin brother to former Emperor Arcann."

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx began laughing, as everyone except, Roal and June stared in shock.

Neyx commented: "This is the Force we are talking about. Unless you guys can't take everything face value, then simply bow and be quiet."

Satele and Acina bowed and sat quietly continue watching the holo.

A Parity Crusader asked: "Excuse me Leader Neyx, but can you revive the dead?"

Everyone stared at Neyx who answered: "I can, although the price for it would be too high."

The Parity Crusaders began contemplating, as everyone else continue watching.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

Everyone on Odessen were shocked and began making small comments among themselves.

Hivus appeared next to Thexan and said: "Is that convincing enough Outlander?"

Senya and Arcann rise.

Senya asked pleadingly: "Commander may we speak a moment with him?"

Arcann looked down.

The Outlander said: "Alright. But don't take too long."

Senya answered: "Thank you."

Senya and Arcann appeared on the holo.

 **Hailing Judgment: Bridge**

Senya asked: "Thexan... is it really you?"

Thexan answered: "Mother..."

Arcann said nervously: "Brother... I... I..."

Arcann began staggering.

Thexan stated calmly: "I sense change in you."

Arcann answered quietly: "A lot had happened. I never thought I would speak to you again."

Thexan commented: "Indeed. You took care of that. I would have stayed like that, if it wasn't for Commander Hivus."

Thexan bowed to Hivus who scratched his helmet. Arcann looked away unable to face his brother.

Senya said: "I am sorry. I didn't know..."

Thexan said: "We don't have anymore to discuss. I will simply follow Commander Hivus. If he accepts your Alliance then so be it."

Thexan turned away.

Senya became frantic and pleaded: "Thexan...! Wait... I... am sor...!"

Thexan interrupted saying: "The fact that Arcann is still alive, and standing next to you, is a clear enough answer for me."

Thexan stepped back.

Senya fell to her knees and called: "Thexan..."

Hivus stepped forward and commented: "Although he tries to be mature, some topics still influence him. So Outlander convinced yet?"

The Outlander stepped forward and said: "Can you tell us how you revived Thexan?"

Hivus answered: "I possess a Celestial Artifact, which enables me to enter the realm of the Cosmic Force. In exchange for *certain* amounts of sacrifices, I am allow to take a Force Spirit from the combined Force, and retrieve it to our plane. Quite complicated stuff."

The Outlander said and asked: "I killed Vaylin with a lightsaber wound, how did you manage to fix that?"

Hivus signaled for Lusitania and another Nexus Knight to come forward. They rolled a stretcher with Vaylin's body strapped on it. They lifted the stretcher up. The wound was gone with the corruption and Vaylin's hair turned blond.

 **The Outlander's Mind Space**

Vaylin commented while shivering and holding into herself: "Hivus... you are still doing this for me...? After what I have done and become?"

Tears began falling from her eyes.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

The Outlander looked around the base and asked: "What do you guys think? Should we take the chance?"

Koth commented casually: "I don't really know much regarding Thexan. But I don't sense any ulterior motives from Hivus."

Jaesa commented: "I sense an incredible power from that Warship. If he simply wanted to take us out. He could do it easily."

Aric commented: "From what Neyx manage to do to us, welcoming any new forces is necessary."

Kaliyo said: "Whatever."

Lana said hesitantly: "After the appearance of Neyx. We need as many allies as possible. But still..."

Theron commented: "We can't afford hostility with another unknown power. Let us take it."

Vette said: "Have you guys forgotten about Torian?! Letting Vaylin comeback is too dangerous!"

Everyone looked at Vette.

The Outlander reacted: "Calmly lift his hands(Neutral)/Criticize Vette(Dark)/Punch Vette(Dark)

The Outlander calmly stated: "Vette that was uncalled for. We all still remember what Vaylin had done. Especially me, since I sacrificed him."

The Outlander clenched his fists. Vette stepped back realizing what she said.

Hivus silently observed the events. The Outlander looked around once more. Everyone gave the look of hesitant acceptance.

The Outlander decided: Accept(Light)/Refuse(Dark)

The Outlander said: "Very well Hivus. I accept. Come down to Odessen and let us discuss the specifics."

Hivus answered: "Very well Outlander. I look forward to it."

The holo closed.

The Outlander said: "Let us prepare to greet them. Once arriving we will see where this is heading."

Lana answered: "Understood Commander."

 **Hailing Judgment: Bridge**

The Nexus Knights cut the broadcast.

Hivus ordered: "Let us descend!"

 **Odessen Orbit:**

Thw Golden Warship headed further into Odessen. The Eternal Fleet made way for it.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx stood up.

Acina asked curiously: "Shall we continue our work on Scepter Six?"

Neyx said: "Yes. Have as many droids and warships transferred to Palades as soon as possible."

Satele commented: "I am quite intrigued of the mechanical world."

Neyx replied: "They also possess rare minerals and capabilities of constructions of lightsabers and other Force Weapons."

Acina asked: "Will you share all your secrets with us Neyx?"

Neyx answered: "I will when the time comes. I have seen many different visions of this war. Until I know which one we are in. I can't tell you too much."

Satele asked: "What about the many rooms in this castle? Are we allowed to explore them?"

Neyx answered playfully: "You can do that, although the contents might confuse you more than intrigue."

The three began speaking casually.

 **Odessen Base: Entrance**

The Golden Warship had landed. Hivus and his Nexus Knights stood a meter away from the Outlander and his Alliance members.

The Outlander asked: "So... how does the process work?"

Hivus answered: "Soul transferring is quite a simple process. Your body will feel a bit strained. But you will recover quickly."

The Outlander asked: "The reason why you do so much... is it because you love Vaylin?"

Hivus was surprised.

But he answered: "I guess that would be the case. Although I can understand hesitation and reluctance, after what all of you have gone through."

Senya asked: "Does that mean Vaylin has been completely healed from her hatred?"

Hivus answered: "Not yet. In order to completely heal her. We need her spirit to return to her body."

Theron asked: "What happens after Vaylin is revived?"

Hivus answered calmly: "I intend to train her in how to use the Force. This time the correct way."

Lana asked: "Will she become more powerful than before?"

Hivus answered: "She will."

Unrest began growing among the Alliance members.

Thexan stepped forward and said: "If you had faith in my brother, then you can also with my sister."

Hivus signaled for Thexan to step back. Arcann and Senya stood and simply observed.

The Outlander asked seriously: "Can you guarantee that the next time we see Vaylin. She won't become a threat to any of us here?"

Hivus removed his mask.

He stared the Outlander in the eyes and proclaim: "I can. As long as I live, I won't ever let Vaylin do anything to Odessen or anyone else again."

The Outlander were silent. The Alliance also were surprised by Hivus' face. There was nothing, no sign of corruption or anything indicating lie in his words.

Hivus then commented and asked: "I can sense it in you. You have fought and taken many lives, saved many lives, watched many die and even forgiven many enemies. Even with my support, knowledge, strength and numbers, there will be more lives lost. Will you still continue on your path, knowing that?"

The Outlander closed his eyes, opened and answered: I will(Light)/I don't know(Neutral)/I can't(Dark)

The Outlander answered: "I will. I won't stop until the war has ended. I will make sure that peace will come."

Hivus smiled and said: "Good answer. Shall we begin?"

The Outlander stepped forward. The same with Hivus. Hivus activated his aura.

Hivus stared at Lana and Theron and said: "You two should also step forward ready to support him. Removing a spirit takes a bit of a toll on the body."

Lana and Theron stepped forward.

Hivus hand began glowing golden. Hivus draw out The Outlander's energy a bit.

The Outlander cried: "Argh! I can feel the effects!"

Hivus reassured: "Hold on... almost... There!"

A Golden and Purple glowing energy came out of the Outlander who fell back. Theron and Lana supported him. Hivus had the energy in his right hand. Thexan and Lusitania held Vaylin's body strapped to a stretcher. They released the straps and Hivus threw the energy which flew into Vaylin. Her eyes began blinking fast.

Hivus said: "Thexan and Lusitania! Take care of her!"

They both answered: "Yes Commander!"

Thexan and Lusitania supported Vaylin.

The Outlander began rising up. He were a bit disoriented.

He asked: "Looks like it was a success?"

Hivus stared at the Outlander's body. He suddenly draw and ignited his lightsaber. Surprising the Alliance. But he turned it off after a moment and threw it to the Outlander. Who grabbed it.

The Outlander asked: "What is this?"

Hivus smiled and said: "A parting gift for now. Since you were generous I will tell you something else. Come forward."

The Outlander stepped forward. Hivus whispered something in the Outlander's ear which shocked him.

The Outlander answered: "Impossible! But... I!"

Hivus said calmly: "I can feel his energy."

Hivus turned around and began walking the opposite way.

He turned and said: "My fleet will remain here. Three generals from my fleet will arrive here and support your Alliance."

Theron asked curiously: "When can we expect to see you again?"

Hivus answered: "Within a few months at most. I am sure lady Vaylin is a quick learner."

Lana asked bit hesitant: "Anything you want to add before leaving?"

Hivus answered: "You guys probably should prepare yourselves, since I sense two different enemies on their way."

The Outlander asked: "Who?"

Hivus answered seriously: "You know who."

Hivus left.

The Outlander said: "Alright! Let us return to base and prepare!"

Theron answered: "Understood Commander."

The Alliance returned to base.

 **Hailing Judgment: Bridge**

On holo a Diathim woman appeared, a Hapan man and a Nagai man.

Hivus said: "It has been a long wait. But it is finally time. Send shuttles down and meet with the alliance."

Diathim General Lethala answered: "Understood Commander."

Hapan General Hydan answered: "We will sire."

Nagai General Addens answered: "I owe you that much Commander."

The holo ended.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

All the Alliance members were gathered and communication were open.

Arcann asked and commented: "What did Hivus tell you? You looked pretty shocked."

The Outlander answered: "He told me that he still lives... The Immortal Emperor Valkorion!"

The Outlander's words send a shockwave through the Alliance.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - War Room**

Neyx sat in a chair. Roal kneeled down before him with a serious look on his face.

Neyx asked calm and seriously: "How does it go with project *Chosen Ones* Roal?"

Roal answered: "The children are all stable."

Neyx said: "I see... they are only an contingency. Hopefully releasing them will never be an option."

Roal answered and asked: "Understood Master Neyx. How is the situation with *The Gate?*"

Neyx said: "Mentz's death was unfortunate. The seal has been weakened. But as long as Jackal is still there, no complications will arise."

Roal commented while shivering: "I still remember the horror... half of our army fallen to that monster..."

Neyx rise and replied yelling: "That is why we won't ever let it free!"

Neyx sat down clenched his fists and murmured: "Messias..."

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Deep Core**

Deep Underground were a gate. Made of Ancient Force concrete, which emitted immense powerful Force energy of golden, purple and black color.

 **Odessen Base: Docking Bay**

Everyone ran around began making preparations. Koth and Tora stared at each other.

Koth asked worriedly: "Are you sure you will be fine?"

Tora answered nonchalantly: "Stop worrying! I know how to handle these toys better than you!"

Koth said: "I mean it! If something happens...!"

Tora interrupted saying loudly: "Koth!"

Tora grabbed Koth by his coat's collar and kissed him on the lips.

He answered calmly: "Tora..."

Tora answered calmly: "We are both in the same mess. Just try to keep yourself alive out there."

Tora let go and began walking.

Koth said: "Good luck."

Tora lifted her hand, as she boarded the Tomb Raider. Koth also walked and boarded the Gravestone.

 **Odessen Orbit:**

Out of hyperspace appeared mysterious Gemini Battlecruisers, who were covered in a black sinister aura. They began firing on The Alliance starships and their Eternal Fleet. The Gravestone and Tomb Raider entered Orbit and assisted their fleet.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Theron asked hesitantly: "Those are... Eternal Fleet Battlecruisers? How is it possible?!"

Lana said: "I feel the Force on them..."

Koth pushed on a few buttons firing the Gravestone's front cannons. But the enemies warships weren't affected.

Koth yelled: "Commander! Our cannons aren't dealing them any damage! What should we do?"

The enemies warships began damaging and destroying Alliance warships and their Eternal Fleet.

The Outlander decided: "Let us fight the Force with the Force! Use the Relic Pulses!"

Koth commented: "But Commander we haven't tested those yet!"

An enemy stray shot hit the Gravestone shaking the interior.

Many yelled: "Argh!"

Theron yelled: "Koth! We don't have time! Do it!"

Koth answered: "Right."

The Outlander went over to the communication and establish contact to Tora.

He ordered: "Tora our regular ammo doesn't work. Use the Relic Pulses!"

Tora answered: "Understood Commander."

The Gravestone and Tomb Raider flew to the right and left side of the enemy warships.

 **Odessen Orbit:**

They retracted their front cannons and took out a big cannon.

 **Gravestone: Giant Cannon**

The cannon was loaded with lightside artifacts.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Theron said: "It is your time to shine Commander."

The Outlander answered: "Right. Lana and Theron. Keep scanning for possible flagship."

Lana replied: "Understood Commander."

The Outlander closed his eyes. His golden aura appeared.

 **Gravestone: Giant Cannon**

The giant cannon began glowing in a golden light.

 **Tomb Raider: Bridge**

Senya and Arcann did the same on the tomb Raider with the same effect.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

The energy charged up.

The Outlander yelled: "Koth! Fire!"

Koth pushed on a button.

 **Tomb Raider: Bridge**

Senya said: "Tora."

Tora answered: "Right on!"

Tora pushed on a button.

 **Odessen Orbit:**

The Gravestone and Tomb Raider fired pulses, sending shockwaves disrupting the Force surrounding the enemies warships.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

The Outlander turned off his aura and open communication and ordered: "All forces open fire on enemy warships!"

All answered in unison. Theron and Lana saw a small battlecruiser.

Lana said: "Commander! I see a small warship. It is different from the Eternal Fleet."

The Outlander stepped forward and said: "Let us go. I will personally defeat the Commander."

Theron said: "Hopefully it will stop the remaining fleet."

The Outlander said: "Koth hold down the fort!"

Koth answered cheerfully: "Understood Commander. Good luck."

 **Odessen Orbit:**

A Black StarFighter appeared out from hyperspace.

 **Black StarFighter: Bridge**

Jackal upon arriving in orbit witnessed a warzone.

Jackal commented: "I guess Master Neyx predicted this. He have always been steps ahead of allies or enemies."

Jackal breathe in and out and said: "I can't risk getting caught. Time to attempt surface warp."

Jackal closed his eyes. An aura of black Force energy surrounded his StarFighter. He focused on Odessen. He turned off the engines and pushed on a button and warped.

 **Odessen: Woods**

Jackal's Black StarFighter appeared out from hyperspace and crashed into trees and down on the ground.

 **Black StarFighter: Bridge**

Jackal cried: "Argh! This is kinda rough!"

Upon the crash landing. The door to his StarFighter open.

 **Odessen: Woods**

Jackal stepped out.

He used a holo disguise device, changing his identity.

Jackal said: "Time to reunite with my woman."

Jackal casually walked forward, heading toward the Alliance base.

 **Corrupted Flagship: Hallway**

The Outlander had used a shuttle and created an entrance into the enemies flagship. What met them inside were skytroopers covered by black aura.

The Outlander said: "Theron and Lana! Let us go!"

Both answered: "Yes Commander!"

The three ran forward. Conventional weapons didn't have any affect.

Theron said and asked: "Commander! My blaster don't have any effect! You have a spare lightsaber or something?"

Lana threw Theron a blue lightsaber and asked: "You really lack preparation."

Theron ignited the lightsaber, ran forward and cut down a corrupted skytrooper.

He said: "I can manage."

Lana replied: "Better than nothing. Let us move forward!"

The three continued. But more and more enemies appeared.

The Outlander activated his aura. He swung his new lightsaber sending a wave of light destroying dozens of skytroopers.

Lana said: "I really feel inferior looking at the Commander's new power."

Theron replied: "Don't worry. I am sure we can come up with a solution to boost your powers too."

Lana answered a bit dissatisfied: "Gee... thanks."

Lana ran ahead.

Theron lifted his hands and asked curiously: "What? Did I say something wrong?"

The Outlander said: "Less awkwardness more moving forward Theron."

The Outlander also ran forward. Theron sighed and follow.

 **Corrupted Flagship: Command Deck**

The Outlander received a comm call from Jaesa and Nadia.

Jaesa said and asked: "Commander we have also entered the enemy's flagship. Where are you?"

The Outlander answered and asked: "It looks like a command deck. Although all the lights are off. How is your situation? Do you need some reinforcement?"

Nadia answered: "No we are fine. The enemy droids seems to be susceptible to the Force. We seem to be moving toward an engine complex."

The Outlander looked at Lana and Theron.

Theron said: "I think it is best to meet up. There might be other nasty surprises here, other than corrupted droids."

Lana nodded.

Arcann also used the comm: "Me and Senya don't have any problems on our end. Should we continue forward?"

The Outlander said: "Try to rendezvous with Jaesa and Nadia as soon as possible."

Arcann answered: "Understood Commander."

The comm closed. Lana had her lightsaber drawn. Theron also stood ready.

Lana commented: "It is dark. Even my eyes have a hard time to adjust."

Theron replied: "It feels quite creepy."

The Outlander sensed a presence and saw a silhouette in the darkness. A person in black cloak, he were surrounded by black Force. He ignited his lightsaber. It was a mixture of dark green.

The Outlander asked: "Who... what are you?"

The mysterious individual said: "Vengeance! On.. you!"

The individual ran forward and swung his lightsaber. The Outlander ignited his own and blocked it. The individual put pressure on, but the Outlander pushed him back. The Outlander and the individual began clashing their lightsabers, as they began moving. The individual channeled Force Lightning, similar to Valkorion's level. The Outlander unleashed his aura and used Force Wind, destroying the individual's attack, spreading smoke across the room. The Outlander stared to the side. He used his aura and cloaked Theron and Lana using the Force.

The Outlander asked: "Your voice... it sounds familiar..."

The Outlander lifted his lightsaber and transferred his aura into it. A great light shined, illuminating the whole command deck. The individual jumped from the ceiling and fired gigantic amounts of Force Lightning, the Outlander used the Force, to levitate his shinning lightsaber and used his hands to absorb, and attempting to deflect the Force lightning. The individual floated in the air.

The Outlander felt the pressure on his mind and his body.

He cried: "Argh! So... powerful!"

The Outlander fell to his knees, still struggling to absorb and deflect the Force Lightning.

The individual began saying: "You pay! Voss supporting... destruction! Hero...!"

The Outlander called: "Sel-Makor...?!"

The Outlander had a short flashback glimpse of Tala-Reh. He remembered her sacrifice... his will slowly rose. The Outlander had manage to rise.

Sel-Makor yelled: "Die...! Outsider!"

The Outlander gave a smile and dropped the Force cloaking, revealing Sel-Makor having left himself wide open, Lana and Theron appeared. Lana having used Force Jump and were atop of Sel-Makor and Theron bellow. Theron jumped, the two stabbed Sel-Makor's body with their lightsabers from front and back.

Sel-Makor screamed: "Arghhh!"

The Body exploded sending Theron and Lana flying left and right.

The two cried: "Argh!"

The Outlander retrieved his lightsaber. The shinning light disappeared. The lights turned on in the Command Deck.

Lana and Theron rise and walked to the Outlander's side. Sel-Makor turned into a spirit, who simply hovered above the ground.

 **Corrupted Flagship: Hallway**

Arcann, Senya, Jaesa and Nadia had met up. The four continued cutting down corrupted skytroopers. After destroying the last droids, a door opened. They entered.

 **Corrupted Flagship: Engine Room**

As they reached the engine room, a red lightsaber was ignited. A man big of build stepped forward, the Force corrupted him.

The man: "Kill... every Force User! All shall fall before my might!"

Jaesa and Nadia recognized him.

Jaesa said surprised: "He is...!"

Nadia asked shocked: "How is this possible...! He died years ago!"

Arcann and Senya stepped forward.

Senya said: "No matter who he is... he will pay for hurting our people!"

Arcann replied: "For the Alliance!"

The Four engaged the corrupted man in battle.

 **Odessen Base: Alliance Prison**

Jackal's infiltration was successful. He saw many prisoners, as he entered. He used the Force having knocked out the guards. He found Hylo.

Hylo asked: "Who are you? What do you want?"

Jackal turned off his holo disguise.

Jackal open up Hylo's cell. She stepped out. He put his right hand around her back and kissed her on the lips. He let go.

Hylo smiled and asked: "As wild as ever huh?"

Leontyne asked: "Are you gonna release us too, or will we be watching you all day?"

Jackal went over to her and asked and answered: "Former supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh, right? I am sorry to spoil it for you, but my master currently occupied your position. I should say, if you ever step into Republic or Imperial airspace again, you will be executed on the spot."

Leontyne had a shocked look on her face and asked: "What...?!"

Jackal also added: "By the way... your GenoHaradan goons are also under his payroll now."

Leontyne crumbled down. She hugged herself and began laughing.

Jackal waved at Shae and said: "Good luck with you remaining sentence."

Shae simply lifted her hand, without answering.

Jackal gave her a holo disguise and himself, the two casually left the Alliance Prison.

 **Hailing Judgment: Medical Room**

Vaylin lied down on a bed wearing a white robe. She regained her consciousness. Upon sitting up and open her eyes, she saw Thexan sitting on a chair next to her. She was bewildered.

Vaylin asked with surprise and astonishment in her voice: "Thexan...?"

Thexan answered: "I missed you, little sister. It is good to see you again."

Thexan reached out his hand. But to his surprised she hugged him. He was initially surprised. But smiled. He put on a hand on her head and patted her slowly.

 **Odessen: Woods**

Upon arriving at his StarFighter's crash site with Hylo. Jackal stared down Alliance Soldiers, the Diathim General Lethala, Hapan General Hydan and Nagai General Addens.

Lethala said: "We sensed you coming."

Hydan said: "You won't leave this planet, Neyx's lackey."

Addens said: "Get ready to fall!"

The three draw lightsabers.

Jackal lifted his right hand and commanded: "Sleep."

All the Alliance Soldiers passed out except the three generals.

Jackal's eyes glowed white: "Don't underestimate me Alliance fools. Hylo stand back."

Hylo stepped a bit back. The three ran forward.

 **Corrupted Flagship: Command Deck**

The Outlander stood in front of Sel-Makor's energy. He had his lightsaber drawn.

Sel-Makor said: "Powerful... Lightsider... but Guardian... more powerful!"

The Outlander decided: Ask who revived him(Neutral)/Torture him(Dark)/Destroy Sel-Makor(Dark)

The Outlander asked: "Who revived you? What is the Guardian?"

Sel-Makor answered: "Saen... Chieftain... of Void Clan..."

Sel-Makor's spirit died right after.

Theron commented: "That didn't give us much... What do you think Lana?"

Lana thought for a moment and asked: "Maybe Saen is... *Him*?"

The Outlander's thought were interrupted by a comm call.

Jaesa reported: "Commander. We have just encountered a Sith Human, he was powerful. But we defeated him. Out from records, it said that he died many years ago."

The Outlander looked at Lana and Theron who nodded.

The Outlander asked anticipating: "What is his name?"

 **Corrupted Flagship: Engine Room**

Arcann and Senya checked body. Which turned to ash.

Jaesa answered: "Darth Malgus."

The Outlander were shocked. He stayed silent for a moment. The Lights turned on, across the whole flagship.

Nadia said and asked: "It seems like the corrupted Force is slowly fading. What shall we do now?"

 **Corrupted Flagship: Command Deck**

The Outlander answered: "Return to your shuttles. Let us rendezvous back on Odessen."

Nadia answered: "Understood Commander."

The Outlander closed the comm.

Lana were thinking, the same with Theron.

Lana said: "Hivus told us two enemies... right?"

Theron asked: "The only other possibility is... Neyx, right?"

The Outlander's holo began ringing.

He answered it and asked: Koth? What is wrong?"

Koth answered: "The Alliance have been infiltrated again! There have been a prison break!"

Lana asked demanding: "How is status on Odessen?!"

Tora appeared on the channel and answered: "Nothing serious, our troops are only taking a nap. Hivus' Generals attempted to prevent his leave, but they let him go, because he were too powerful, and emotional."

Theron thought for a moment and asked: "Who did he break out?"

Koth answered: "Hylo Visz. No one else."

The Outlander commented: "It is likely Jackal. Neyx's subordinate. Out from the report, it was an one man job."

Theron asked: "Where is he now?"

Koth said: "The Gravestone have him in sight, all enemy warships have been destroyed."

Tora commented: "Shall we take the shot Commander?"

Lana said: "It could be an opportunity to take down a future threat."

Theron replied: "Or an invitation to send 100 Parity Crusaders down on Odessen."

Lana stared at Theron seriously and said: "You always find a way to shoot down my ideas."

Theron answered back: "We might have the Gravestone and Tomb Raider, but Hivus and his elite squad isn't back yet, the last thing we should do is give Neyx a personal reason to invade us, before we are prepared. Don't think like a Sith."

Lana asked angrily: "What exactly do you mean by that?!"

Theron answered calmly: "This isn't about bravery, but pride. Isn't that right? Neyx have manage to deal us damage, the only thing we have done is kill a foot soldier. Isn't that what you are thinking?"

Lana clenched her fists and said: "I will wait back in the shuttle."

Lana walked back angrily. The Outlander looked at Theron a bit worried.

Theron asked: "What?"

Koth asked a bit hesitant: "So... Commander. The order?"

The Outlander thought and decided: Let him go(Light)/Shoot him down(Dark)

The Outlander said: "I am with Theron. We still need to prepare and fortify our defenses. Let him go."

Koth answered: "Understood."

The Outlander said: "Tora, when we have left, blow up this flagship."

Tora were excited and answered: "Return quickly! I can't wait to see the firework!"

The Outlander closed the holo.

Theron said: "Let us head back. I probably also need to buy a gift for Lana. I was kinda harsh on her."

They walked back.

 **Odessen Orbit:**

Jackal warped into hyperspace.

 **Black StarFighter: Bedroom**

Hylo and Jackal kissed passionately, as they slowly began undressing each other.

Hylo said. "I have missed you, Jac."

He answered: "You have read my mind Hylo."

The two passionately continued kissing.

 **Tomb Raider: Bridge**

Tora blew up the enemy flagship.

She cheered: "Wohoo! Take that sucker!"

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

The Outlander stood together with Lana and Theron.

Lana received a message.

She were surprised and reported: "Commander! The radiation poisoning surrounding Iokath have been cleansed."

Theron said: "This is unexpected."

The Outlander said: "Let us return to Odessen and plan our next move."

Both nodded.

 **Iokath: Airspace**

A man with his face covered in bandages stared at Iokath's surface, standing on a platform belonging to an Eternal Warship. One eye were shinning golden and another black as the Void. The man held the Darkstaff. A large amounts of Eternal Fleet Warships were surrounded by Black Force, which he commanded.

The man said: "Attack the surface, thus command Saen!"

The man lifted the Darkstaff, theEternal Fleet Warships began firing on Iokath's surface.

 **Hailing Judgment: Training Room**

Vaylin kneeled in front of Hivus and the Nexus Knights.

Hivus asked with his aura glowing: "Lady Vaylin... are you ready to master the Force?"

Vaylin looked up and answered: "I am ready. Commander Hivus and my new masters."

Hivus reached out his hand. Vaylin grabbed it. The two stared each other in the eyes.

 **Iokath: Surface**

Saen walked on the surface, droids and weapons approached and fired at him, but he avoid their attacks, as he moved forward, while the Eternal fleet blew them up.

Saen commented: "I can feel it... all the death!"

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

A mini probe droid appeared.

Theron asked: "This is...?"

Vette commented: "It is from Iokath! Maybe it is Scorpio?"

The probe opened itself up. A lightsaber hilt, crystal, datapad and a holocommunicator were shown.

The Outlander took it and handed it to Lana.

The Outlander said: "An invitation. Lana check it for all data and replay any messages on it."

Lana answered: "Understood Commander. Beginning right away. Theron help me."

Theron smiled and said: "Sure."

The two began working on it.

The Outlander stared at the sky and said: "Scorpio..."

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - War Room**

Neyx stood together with Satele, Acina and Roal. Jace, Shana, June and Jackal were on holo.

In front of them were holo images of three different people.

Neyx spoke: "All our enemies have shown themselves. The Eternal Alliance, The Nexus Knights and... The Void Clan. We will defeat them all and bring peace to our Sovereign Republic Empire!"

Everyone stared at all the holos. The Outlander, Hivus and Saen without his bandages. The face was of a young man with a dark eye and a golden eye.

 **Iokath: Creators' Crypt**

Saen stood in the crypt of Iokath's creators. He lifted his Darkstaff, which began glowing dark purple and black. The aura surrounded the whole crypt. Signs of movement and broken materials were heard. The creators had been revived let out horrible screams, like sentients turned rakghouls.

Saen commented satisfied: "Now the death shall arise!"

Saen began laughing maniacally. Three people whose body were surrounded by the Black Force kneeled before Saen. Who turned and looked at them.

Saen said: "Go out and prepare yourself for any enemy arrivals."

They answered in unison: "Yes Guardian Saen, leader of the Void Clan."

They rise and left.

Saen pushed on a button on the Darkstaff, lightsaber lights appeared on it. Red, Purple and Dark Green mixed with Black.

Saen said: "Soon Outlander... your Alliance... will... burn... to... ASH!"

 **End**


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: War of Iokath**

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx sat on his throne. He spoke in holo with Risha Drayen.

Neyx said: "Remember where your loyalties lie Risha. If you assist the Alliance then our deal is cut off. Think about your kid and *Him*"

Risha answered: "You better keep your promise. I used to be a smuggler. I can also be quite dangerous."

Neyx commented: "Your threats are empty. Those three years of search, didn't exactly leave you with nothing. Every woman is vulnerable, especially when she have bore a life."

Risha showed frustration.

Neyx continued: "My assistance ended Dubrillion's civil war. You are also the new queen and your kingdom slowly is returning to it's former glory."

Risha nodded and asked: "When will I be able to see him?"

Neyx answered: "Soon. I'll call you back."

Neyx closed the holo.

 **Dubrillion: Throne Room**

Risha sat on a throne. She put her hands up to hr face and sighed. A young boy stood at her feet.

He held onto her right leg and asked: "Mommy? Are you okay?"

Risha looked down. She smiled warmly and lifted the boy up.

She answered calmly: "Mommy is ok, Dennan."

 **Iokath: Deep Core**

Saen manage to reach the heart of Iokath. In front of him were a near-human woman, white hair, pale skin, a gown and a horn stuck in her forehead.

Saen stared at the being and said: "The Overseer of Iokath. The most powerful being on the planet, sired by sentient and nanodroids. Interesting..."

Saen lifted his Darkstaff, the Overseer was inactive. The Darkstaff's energy surrounded the Overseer.

She opened her orange eyes and screamed: "Agh! Argh! Ahhhh!"

The Black Force slowly corrupted her.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

Lana and Theron were finished with the unlocking all the data and they played the message.

Scorpio's voice were heard: "Commander... I have need of your assistance. Iokath is currently under attack. Over half of the Eternal Fleet have been corrupted. I am sending these lightsaber parts as a gift. The Ruler of Iokath can help you assemble it. Please save her... my... Overseer."

The message stopped.

Theron commented: "The ruler of Iokath? I guess we missed a lot last time."

Lana said: "I don't sense a trap. But it is Scorpio."

Arcann asked curiously: "So the rumors were true, regarding a mechanical world being the origin point of the Eternal Fleet?"

Bey'wan said and asked: "Our fleet have taken quite a hit from Neyx's attacks. Maybe we can acquire more warships there?"

The Outlander said: "We should prepare. If Scorpio's message is true, then our enemy have amassed quite the battle potential."

Lana said: "Alright everyone. Let us begin preparations!"

The Alliance cheered.

 **Hailing Judgment: Training Room**

Vaylin had her eyes closed. She struggled levitating a black square box, made of unknown metal.

Vaylin commented: "Argh! This thing is heavy! How much does it weight?"

Lusitania stepped forward and said: "Imagine yourself levitating a whole skyscraper and triple the weight."

Vaylin fell on her back dropping the box.

Lusitania commented teasingly: "Quite the pampered princess."

Vaylin replied tiredly: "Yeah? I would like to see you do it!"

Lusitania levitated the box without struggling and without hesitation. Surprising Vaylin.

Lusitania said: "During our training we were forced to levitate five of these, even Commander Hivus can do ten."

Lusitania hovered the box over Vaylin. She dropped it. Vaylin used her Force power instinctively and held it up barely.

Thexan and Hivus stepped forward.

Thexan said: "She is still inexperience, you will end up killing her!"

Hivus also commented: "This is a bit too much Lusitania."

Lusitania rebuked: "You two are too soft! It will take years for her, if you don't begin manning up! And Commander! Just because you have feelings for her, doesn't let her escape the regiment like the rest of us!"

Hivus and Thexan had a hard time answering back.

Vaylin commented while struggling: "Don't... you... yell at them... you brute!"

Lusitania turned toward Vaylin and said: "If you've got a opinion, come with it after you have moved the box."

Hivus said with a small smile: "Remember Vaylin... draw your strength from your memories... the good... the bad... We are with you...!"

Vaylin closed her eyes. She breathe in and out. She stretched out her right hand. The box were send flying up in the air and landed on the ground. Vaylin rise up.

Vaylin replied: "I passed your test! Commander come with the next!"

After saying her piece Vaylin collapsed. Hivus ran over to her. Thexan were about to do the same, when Lusitania stopped him.

She said with a calm expression: "Give those two some alone time together. Let us go have our own fun."

Thexan sighed and replied smiling: "I can't win against you."

The two left. Hivus lifted up the tired Vaylin and carried her body in his arms.

Hivus commented: "Only a few days have passed. It took the rest of us weeks to be able to lift those boxes. You really are amazing Vaylin."

 **Black StarFighter: Bedroom**

Jackal sat alone in his StarFighter. He remembered back.

 **Jackal's Flashback**

Jackal had returned to Palades.

Jackal screamed: "Argh! Aaahhhh!"

Neyx burned Jackal using the Force Flames. Roal also punched Jackal in the face right after.

Roal said and asked: "Fool! How long do you intend to keep up, these ridiculous endeavors?"

Jackal rise up weakened and answered: "I don't know. Things simply have never been the same..."

Neyx, Roal and the rest of Neyx's subordinates were present.

Jackal stared at the subordinates, who had become lifeless spirits who did inhibited his former friends and comrades bodies.

Neyx said: "It isn't simply about battle and conquest anymore. I am the leader of three factions now."

Jackal commented: "Right. So... what is my next mission Leader Neyx?"

Neyx replied: "I want you to travel to Iokath and acquire it's Overseer."

Jackal asked: "You mean the twin to that scrap girl, we have in the castle?"

Roal answered seriously: "Jackal..."

Jackal replied: "Understood. But Leader Neyx I would like to make a request."

Neyx asked calmly: "What is it?"

Jackal answered: "If something should happen to me... Take care of Hylo..."

Neyx replied: "...Understood."

 **Later...**

Hylo were sleeping half-naked with the blanket over her. Jackal dressed himself. He patted her head with his left hand.

He said: "Be strong, no matter what happens."

Jackal left the room.

 **Black StarFighter: Bedroom**

Jackal's mind returned.

A message were broadcasted: "Master Jackal. One minute until we reach the Iokath system."

Jackal rise, open the door and left his bedroom.

 **Odessen Base: Docking Bay**

Theron held a new special made blaster in his hands.

He said: "Now I am in again! Get ready to suffer bad guys:"

Lana asked unamused: "You done playing with the new toy?"

Theron answered: "You really find many ways to make a man feel unappreciated."

Lana said: "You seem to appreciate our alone time together. Maybe we should stop it too?"

Theron sighed.

He put the blaster away and replied: "You win."

Lana turned around with a triumphing smile and whispered: "As always."

The Outlander asked: "Are you two sure you want to stay behind?"

Jaesa answered: "We want to stay behind and protect the base."

Nadia commented: "We won't let another spy or invader enter this place."

The three generals were also present.

Lethala said: "We won't fail you again Commander."

The Outlander answered: "Alright. I am counting on you."

 **Saen's Flagship: Bridge**

Saen contacted his subordinates over holo. The Black Force surrounded their faces.

Saen ordered: "Guard Iokath with your lives. I will take half the fleet and begin my conquest."

A woman answered: "Yes my Lord."

A man replied: "The invaders shall be dealt with."

Another man simply nodded.

Saen closed the holo.

 **Iokath Orbit:**

Saen's flagship with a large amount of the Corrupted Eternal Fleet warped into hyperspace.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Garden**

Neyx stood stared at the sky. Roal kneeled behind him.

Roal asked: "What is on your mind Leader Neyx?"

Neyx answered: "My visions have revealed many deaths yet to come."

Roal commented: "It is not possible to save all the lives in your visions, without consequences. We saw that ourselves during the Revolt of Kaeses."

Neyx replied: "The slaves became too dependent on their masters, even after I freed them. They were hostile... all of them... I gathered the small group of followers, and used the Chaos Bringer to blow up the planet..."

Roal commented: "The ones you saved became your people. None of us have ever forgotten, how much you have done for us."

Neyx changed topic and asked: "How is the situation regarding everyone?"

Roal answered: "June have traveled to Belsavis. Shana and Jace have transported thousands of Dreadnoughts, frigates and StarFighters to the Palades system. No enemy activities yet."

Neyx commented: "Excellent. We only need a bit more time, before we can go to war."

Roal replied: "Yes leader Neyx."

 **Iokath Orbit:**

Within moments. The Gravestone, Eternal Fleet Warships and Alliance vessels appeared. The Corrupt Eternal Fleet began opening fire.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

The Gravestone took a few hits and began shaking.

Koth commented surprised: "Damn! Directly into an firing zone!"

Theron asked: "What about activating the Relic Cannon?"

Koth replied: "Sure! On it."

Koth pushed on a button.

 **Iokath Orbit:**

The Gravestone pulled out the Big Relic Cannon. It loaded up and fired at the Corrupted Eternal Fleet Warships disabling them.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Koth said: "Ready to fire the Omnicannon!"

 **Omnicannon Room**

Hydan answered: "Omnicannon is ready."

Koth ordered over comm: "Fire!"

 **Iokath Orbit:**

The Gravestone fired it's omnicannon which connected and blew up dozens of enemy Fleet Warships. The Eternal Fleet Warships from both sides send StarFighters against each other.

 **Iokath Airspace**

The Gravestone entered Iokath's airspace. The Docking Bay's exit opened, a shuttle few out.

 **Alliance shuttle: Interior**

The Outlander received a comm report from Koth: "Looks like I will be quite busy up here. Take care of yourselves Commander."

The Outlander answered: "Understood Koth. Stay sharp out there."

The Outlander closed the comm. He stared at his allies.

Lana asked: "Any words before we depart into the chaos?"

The Outlander answered: "We have returned to the former world which held us captive. We answered the call of a former ally. We fulfill her last request and rescue the ruler. May the Force lead us in battle... together."

The Outlander's allies began cheering.

 **Iokath Airspace:**

The Alliance Shuttle were a few meters above the ground. On top of a nearby building. A corrupted droid carried a rocket launcher. He fired it and the rocket flew and hit the shuttle, set in on fire.

 **Alliance shuttle: Interior**

The Outlander and his allies felt the impact. He hit a panel with his palm, as the door opened.

He said: "Everyone bail out!"

The Outlander jumped out first. Theron, Lana, Arcann, Senya, Aric, Kaliyo and followed by the other Force-sensitives.

 **Iokath: South**

The Outlander witnessed the shuttle crash down and exploding. He sensed malice behind him, as he quickly turned and draw his lightsaber blocking blaster fire from undead and corrupted Near-Humans. They others all draw their weapons.

Theron commented annoyed: "Are you kidding me?! Surrounded by rakghoul-like beings!"

Lana said calmly: "Well... all in a days work."

The Outlander said: "Alright everyone! Take them down!"

They all ran toward the enemy and began shooting and cutting down them.

 **Iokath: North**

Jackal had landed and were surrounded by corrupted droids and sentients. Jackal made a devilish smile. He gathered a large amount of black Force. He unleashed it blasting the undead sentients to ash and breaking the droids.

Jackal casual commented: "I am used to fending off armies. This is nothing."

Jackal clapped his hands together, as Iokath droids appeared. The droids to his surprise draw lightsabers.

Jackal commented: "Oh? Is that suppose to impress me?"

One of the droids levitated broken iron pillars and hurled them toward Jackal, who draw his lightsaber and slashed the pillars in half.

Jackal replied: "The Force...? No..."

Jackal ran toward the droids and swung his lightsaber, clashing with one of the droids. The impact blasted the droids back.

A black aura surrounded Jackal.

Jackal yelled: "Ha! Let us have some fun!"

 **Various Worlds**

An Invasion led by the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet and Parity Crusader had begun. Neyx had ordered a large series of campaigns against Zakuul and Alliance Frontier Outposts. Many Alliance strongholds, bases and outposts have been destroyed throughout Wild Space, crippling the former Eternal Empire's grasp on the Galaxy further.

 **Laerdana Alliance Frontier: Battlefield**

Parity Crusaders have landed and began decimating Alliance Forces: Zakuul Knights, skytroopers, former Imperial, Republic and volunteers from different worlds.

 **Laerdana Alliance Frontier: Main Base**

Dazh Ranos former Jedi Master led the last main defense on the planet Laerdana.

Dazh commented: "Damn it! There are over ten of those Parity creeps! Our forces are being hammered!"

Alliance soldier asked: "Should we contact the Eternal Alliance?"

Dazh answered: "No. If they send their forces here more will just die."

Another soldier ran in and reported: "Commander Ranos! The Rift Alliance have appeared. They are targeting the Chiss' Fleets! They have begun retreating and the Parity Crusaders have also left for orbit."

Dazh answered: "Finally some good news!"

Everyone began cheering.

 **C.E.D.F Warship: Bridge**

A Parity Crusader opened a holo. Neyx appeared.

The Parity Crusader reported: "Our feint worked Leader Neyx. The Rift Alliance have arrived to assist."

Neyx answered: "Excellent... now retreat before *he* arrives."

The Parity Crusader nodded.

 **Laerdana Orbit**

Right after Neyx's Forces disappeared. Out from Hyperspace arrived corrupted Eternal Fleet Warships in hundreds. Corrupted StarFighters were send to the planet launching attacks against the newly arrived Rift Alliance and the Alliance Forces.

 **Saen's Flagship: Platform**

Saen stood in outer space, using the Black Force as his shield.

He yelled: "Let the Alliance... BURN!"

Behind him kneeled black armored Zakuul Knights and zealots. The Void Clan members, who wore black robes with their faces covered by the Black Force.

 **Laerdana Alliance Frontier: Main Base**

Dazh Ranos looked up in the sky, eyes filled with despair, as the Rift Alliances' dreadnoughts and vessels blow up and crashed. Soon followed by the battlefield being bombarded by the Corrupted Eternal Fleet.

Dazh commented: "No... way... It is burning...! Everything... is burning."

Dazh fell to her knees. The flames and explosions on the battlefield locked out the screams of the thousands, who instantly lost their lives against the might of Saen and his Eternal Fleet.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx clenched his fists.

He commented: "In war... you sometimes have to make a pact with the devil... in order to protect your people."

Both Acina and Satele looked displeased as they stared at the holo image of Saen.

Acina commented annoyed: "That monster have done heavy damage to my people!"

Satele also replied: "He also manipulated us into endless war."

Neyx answered: "I don't intend for us to work with him. But as I have seen... the ones who will end him will be..."

 **Fade to Black**

Neyx: ...The Alliance."

 **Iokath: South**

The Outlander and his allies have taken down quite many foes. They all were about to reach their limits, and they were still surrounded by endless mobs.

Lana breathed heavily and said: "This is getting us nowhere!"

Theron were tired.

He used the comm and asked: "Koth! Can you send some StarFighters on our way?"

Koth answered: "Roger that."

A few StarFighters passed by. They fired missiles destroying large mobs of enemies.

The Outlander spotted a factory nearby.

He yelled: "Everyone! Evacuate to that factory at 3!(Northeast)"

The Outlander, core members and surviving Force Users ran toward the factory. The door opened. They jumped in, as the droids and undead following them were just blocked off.

 **Iokath: South Factory**

After entering they all stayed on their guards, but there was no sign of anyone. They all fell to the knees or back. All were tired, beaten and bruised.

Kaliyo breathed and said: "Finally... a chance for a break!"

Arcann commented: "This is challenging even for me."

Theron said: "This door kinda opened abruptly, just as we needed it. I smell an ally."

The Outlander replied: "I guess Scorpio still have some degree of influence on Iokath."

Lana commented: "Whoever it was. We have acquired some time. Let us use it wisely and regain our strength."

Senya replied: "No objections from me."

They all closed their eyes.

 **Iokath: North Factory**

Jackal sat in another factory. He closed his eyes and remembered back.

 **Jackal's Flashback Years Ago(Image Format)**

Jackal's eyes showed anger and fear. He together with Neyx, and they others at that time still alive subordinates invaded Scepter Six. They fought and destroyed hundreds of thousands of droids and weapons send after them. Jackal screamed in horror, as he saw three of his comrades lie dead after the conflict. He also witnessed as Leader Neyx invaded Scepter Six's Core, electrocuted and beaten it's Overseer half to death.

Neyx yelled: "You will pay!"

Neyx's punched the Overseer using the Force.

She cried out: "Argh! Urgh! Dah!"

The other subordinates watched in silence.

The SS Overseer asked bloodied and beaten: "Who... are you...?"

Neyx put his right hand on the Overseer's head and answered: "My name is... Neyx!"

Neyx's Black aura began surrounding the bloody and beaten overseer.

She screamed and grew silent. The black aura disappeared and she fell unconscious.

Neyx proclaimed: "This world is our domain now. It will boost our powers. Whatever you have of hatred, save it for the next enemy. Send our scientists down here to begin excavation and data retrieval."

Neyx subordinate bowed and answered: "Understood Master Neyx."

The man ran back to the surface. Jackal clenched his fists, as he stared at the broken droids and unconscious Overseer.

 **Iokath: North Factory**

Jackal opened his eyes. He rise and began walking.

 **Hailing Judgment: Training Room**

Vaylin used Force Shield. All the other Nexus Knights bombarded her using artillery made of Force Energy.

Vaylin could feel the strain and cried: "Argh!"

Bullets, blaster shots and even explosives. Vaylin were about to get the hang of it.

Lusitania were impatient. She gathered a giant amount of Force energy, and shaped the energy into a giant blaster shot. She fired it toward Vaylin instantly shattering her shield sending her flying into the wall.

Vaylin cried: "Argh!"

The others were about to protest or reprimand Lusitania.

Lusitania said: "The unexpected always happens on the battlefield. Like how you were defeated by the weak Outlander. Let that remind you of it."

Vaylin fell down to her knees. She breathe heavily. Lusitania turned around and were about to leave. A giant beam of light flew toward her surprising the other knights. Lusitania turned around. She blocked the attack with right hand, she felt the light burning.

Lusitania reacted: "Argh!"

She stared at her hand and then at Vaylin. She had thrown the light. But not in anger.

Vaylin remarked: "Your advices goes both ways... *teacher*"

Lusitania said: "Very well. Come to the sparring room. I will show you the difference."

 **Hailing Judgment: Sparring Room**

The battle ended quickly. Vaylin lied down beaten. Lusitania held a wood rod at Vaylin's throat.

Lusitania asked: "Had enough?"

Vaylin answered breathing heavily: "Not yet..."

Vaylin's energy spiked.

Lusitania reacted instinctively: "?!"

She jumped back. The Force surrounded Vaylin's body and she shaped the energy into a giant dragon. She send it hurling toward Lusitania. The impact send Lusitania crashing into the wall.

Lusitania cried: "Argh!"

The rest of the Knights watched astonished. Lusitania released her own energy dissipating the Force Dragon. Lusitania made an instant movement and swung her rod toward Vaylin. But stopped before impact. Vaylin fell forward. Lusitania grabbed her before she hit the ground.

Hivus and the others stepped forward. Hivus carried Vaylin in his arms.

He asked curiously: "Discovered anything interesting?"

Lusitania remarked: "The princess possess incredible power. She is already using her instincts. Once she masters it, she might surpass even you."

Thexan and the others sighed.

He commented: "You play the bad guy. But in truth you do respect her."

Lusitania smiled a little and said: "She is a quick learner. When she have shown us her limit, we will relax a bit."

Lusitania asked: "How long are you gonna stand there looking so satisfied Hivus? Carry the princess to bed already!"

Hivus replied: "Hehe... yeah yeah. I understand."

They other Knights also left. Thexan gave Lusitania a smile as she fell exhausted behind and sat tiredly.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

Nadia's received a message on her private holo.

She answered: "Yes what is it?"

A Twi'lek woman reported: "Mayday! Mayday! This is Alauni of the Rift Alliance! We are under siege by Neyx's forces! The Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet is bombing us! We need the Neutral Hegemony! Repeat we need..."

The signal was cut. Many Alliance members were also watching the holo.

Nadia said: "We can't abandon them. The Rift Alliance holds many key resources which could help the Eternal Alliance."

Bey'wan began thinking.

Juvard stepped forward and commented: "It is weird for them to contact us out of nowhere."

Jaesa responded: "I didn't sense anything abnormal in the Force..."

Yuun commented: "Rift Alliance friendly Force... we should help."

Lethala appeared and commented: "It would be good to have more allies."

Everyone looked at Bey'wan. He nodded to Jaesa and Nadia.

 **Rift Alliance Vessel: Bridge**

Alauni kneeled on the ground, wounded and scared. A member of the Void Clan held a Black Force Imbued blade pointed at her.

He asked: "You are sure they will come?"

Alauni answered staggering and nervously: "Of course...! The Rift Alliance and Neutral Hegemony are close allies."

The member commented: "Alright."

Alauni asked nervously: "I've told you everything...! Please don't kill me!"

He answered calmly: "Don't worry I will honor our agreement."

Alauni breathed relieved. But she were suddenly stabbed through the chest from behind. A yellow lightsaber was seen. She looked at the Void Clan member horrified.

She mustered her last strength and asked: "But you... pro-mised...?"

He answered: "I did. The Void clan won't kill you. But I can't say the same for them."

As Alauni fall dead to the ground. A zealot turned off his lightsaber.

The Void Clan member nodded and the two walked away.

 **Laerdana Airspace:**

A moment later the vessel blew up.

 **Iokath: South Factory**

The Outlander heard voice.

Voice: "Com...der."

It became more and more clear.

Voice: "Comma...der."

The Outlander opened his eyes. He saw a probe droid.

Voice asked: "Commander? Are you in?"

The Outlander were surprised and grabbed his lightsaber. The probe droid flew a bit back.

The Outlander relaxed and asked awakened: "Scorpio? Is that you?"

The probe droid answered: "Indeed. It has been a long time."

The Outlander stared at the probe and asked curiously: "So... that new form...?"

Scorpio answered: "It is only a temporary contingency."

The Outlander asked: "You said something about the ruler of Iokath? What have happened?"

Scorpio answered: "A mysterious individual appeared out of nowhere some time ago. He controlled some Eternal Fleet Warships and began attacking Iokath. He manage to make it to the core of Iokath and even affect the Overseer."

The Outlander asked: "What is the Overseer? Who is she?"

Scorpio answered: "The Overseer is a special hybrid. Created by fusing nanodroid particles with an organic fetus."

The Outlander were surprised. A lot of questions came up.

But he asked: "For what purpose?"

Scorpio answered: "To create an artificial god, who would eternally rule Iokath. My creators invented her many millennium of years ago. Although half-organic the droids all worshiped her. That includes me. But my creators began seeing her as a problem, she gained emotions and empathy to us droids. One day she witnessed one of the creators kill one of my kind, which she end up retaliating and killing him. My creators saw this as a problem. So they sealed her away. The droids end rebelling with the intention of freeing her. But even though we killed many, our memories were locked and we were send away. Infighting and time eventually killed my creators."

The Outlander asked: "So... even if I manage to save her, then what happens? As long as the Corrupted Eternal Fleet is out there. Will staying on Iokath really be that wise?"

Scorpio hesitated.

But answered: "That is why I would like to make a request of you."

The Outlander listened closely as Scorpio began speaking.

 **Laerdana Orbit**

The Neutral Hegemony's fleet appeared out from hyperspace. It hovered over Laerdana.

 **Neutral Hegemony Flagship: Bridge**

Jaesa and Nadia entered the planet's atmosphere.

Jaesa commented: "I sense something ominous."

Nadia replied: "We've got some Eternal Fleet Warships."

 **Laerdana Airspace**

An energy beam was fired from the skies and hit the Neutral Hegemony flagship. The attack were precise and damaged the engines.

 **Neutral Hegemony Flagship: Bridge**

The Warship was shaking inside.

Jaesa ordered: "Neutral Hegemony! Prepare for battle!"

Nadia ordered: "Spread out the fleet and fire toward the skies!"

An engineer answered: "Yes Commanders! Everyone! Spread out and prepared for battle!"

 **Laerdana Airspace**

The Neutral Hegemony and it's vessels spread. They began firing at the direction of the beam. Four Eternal Fleet Warships revealed itself. The Fleet open fire. They destroyed the Eternal Fleet Warships. Another beam was fired from the sky. It struck the flagship one more time.

 **Neutral Hegemony Flagship: Bridge**

Jaesa and Nadia screamed: "Argh!"

Jaesa and Nadia unleashed their Force. The ceiling fell down on top of the crew.

 **Laerdana Airspace**

The flagship were on collision course with the ground. It crashed. Dozens of Corrupted Eternal Fleet Warships appeared in the sky. They were right on top of the Neutral Hegemony. They dropped unstable Sun Generators on top or near the enemy fleet. They blew up the enemy vessels.

 **Saen's Flagship: Hallway**

Saen looked out of the window from orbit. He watched his Eternal Fleet blowing up the enemy.

He commented: "Zakuul's technology is still useful. Employing the Void Clan's service is extremely dangerous. But so far it is a necessary."

Saen saw himself in the mirror. He had a young face again.

He commented: "Saen the Guardian and protector of the Void Clan. A body powered by the Void. Never age, never sleep and never eat... I do sense emotions somehow. Quite peculiar."

Saen smiled selfishly to himself.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Satele and Acina returned to the Throne room after having taken a walk. Neyx was gone. Roal were busy looking through a datapad on his right hand.

Satele asked: "Where is Leader Neyx?"

Roal answered: "Welcome back High Ministers. Neyx have taken the Chaos Bringer out. He will return soon."

Acina asked: "What is he doing?"

Roal answered still looking over his data: "Not much. Creating an insurance for a future plan regarding the Alliance."

Roal closed his datapad. He took out another. He pushed on it a few times.

Roal went over to Acina and Satele. He showed them a few files.

He asked: "High Ministers I was wondering. Do you perhaps know the status of two of your citizens?"

Acina and Satele took a look. They were bit surprised.

Acina answered: "He is...!"

Satele answered: "She..."

Profile pictures of Elara Dorne former member of Havoc Squad and Captain Malavai Quinn was displayed on the datapad.

 **Iokath: South Factory**

Scorpio asked the Outlander seriously: "Do you accept my request?"

The Outlander thought and decided: Alright(Light)/I don't know(Neutral)/No(Dark)

The Outlander answered: "I accept it. Any assistance at all will be gladly welcomed."

Scorpio replied: "Thank you."

The rest of the Alliance slowly woke up.

Lana came over and asked: "Commander...? Have you been up long?"

The Outlander answered: "Yeah. Seems I was the first. How is the situation?"

Lana commented: "We have regained most of our strength. But I recommend we find an alternative solution."

Scorpio commented: "Indeed. I agree."

Theron came over with the rest.

He commented: "Scorpio? You have seen better days."

Arcann commented: "Normally meeting you again, would anger me. But the situation outside isn't giving us much time for grudges."

The Outlander asked: "Scorpio do you know a way to regain control of the droids or stop your reincarnated Creators?"

Scorpio answered: "I will give you two options. Whatever you choose I shall assist you."

Senya replied: "Elaborate please."

Scorpio answered: "Option One. We take the door to the left. We will fight a battalion of Corrupted Droids and the other two less powerful Guardians. Breaching the Central Broadcasting Tower will enable me to block the Overseers influence over the droids. With them we will acquire an army to fight off my creators and have a bigger chance retrieving the Overseer."

The Others saw potential in option One.

Theron commented: "It sounds like work. But we should be able to make it."

The Outlander asked: "What about option two?"

Scorpio said: "Option Two. We take the door to the right and storm over ten battalions of my creators, and then fight one powerful Corrupted Guardian. Once they are dealt with, we will use the Backup Weapon Capacitor in the Administration Tower. We will activate it and destroy everything on the surface."

Kaliyo commented: "Forget! I am good, but not that good."

Aric asked: "Won't the capacitor affect us?"

Scorpio answered: "No the Tower's interior is shielded from the effect."

They others began thinking.

Theron said: "It would be good to possess a potential army. If we attempt option Two it would be unavoidable for our Forces to make it without suffering heavy casualties."

Arcann replied: "I agree. The Second option is too risky."

Lana commented: "It is your call Commander. We will follow you through this."

The Outlander decided: Left Door(Light)/Right Door(Dark)

The Outlander ordered: "We will take the left. We should conserve our energy as much as possible."

Scorpio said: "Wise decision Commander. Had you simply chosen to destroy everything, I wouldn't have given you these."

Scorpio's probe eyes began glowing. The floor opened up. Hundreds of droids appeared.

Lana crossed her arms, smiled and commenting: "Scorpio, always the cunning little droid."

Scorpio replied: "It is a gift."

The Outlander said: "We appreciate it. Everyone! Prepare for round Two!"

Everyone cheered. They all draw their weapons. The door to the left opened.

 **Iokath: North Pathway**

The Outlander and his comrades ran forward together with Scorpio and her droid soldiers. They began cutting down the Corrupted droids as they moved forward.

 **Iokath: South Pathway**

Jackal opened a door, which end up leading to battalions of undead creators.

Jackal commented: "I guess I picked the short straw. Anyway let's roll!"

Jackal draw his lightsaber and began cutting down enemies while running forward.

 **Iokath: North Pathway - Bridge**

The Outlander and his companions manage to reach a bridge. As the Outlander stepped on it. The bridge began rotating.

The Outlander asked surprised: "What is...?"

A hooded woman covered by the Black Force suddenly appeared from above, landing on the bridge. The Outlander stared toward his friends.

Scorpios' droid soldiers engaged into a firefight with another group of corrupted droids.

Lana said: "Commander! A few us can make the jump! We can support you!"

The Outlander Choices: Lana/Theron/Arcann or Senya/Kaliyo/Aric

The Outlander ordered: "Lana, Theron and Arcann with me!"

Lana and Arcann made a Force Jump. Theron also jumped. Arcann and Lana supported him using their Force.

The woman asked impatient: "Are you finished saying goodbye yet?!"

She draw and ignited her Dark Red Lightsaber.

The Outlander answered: "We will prevail and free this world!"

Lana commented: "We are with you Commander!"

They all draw their weapons.

 **Iokath: Administration Tower**

Jackal entered the Administration Tower. He saw what looked like a man wearing a mask wielding a purple lightsaber. The Black Force surrounded his body.

Jackal commented: "I see. So you are the enemy who invaded Iokath?"

The man said: "None shall pass. Every opposition dies! As decreed by Saen!"

Jackal answered: "Sorry. But I don't really care."

Jackal ran toward the man drawing and igniting his own lightsaber. Their lightsabers clashed.

 **Iokath: North Pathway - Bridge**

The Outlander and the woman ran toward each other. Their lightsabers clashed. Arcann gathered a large amount of Force energy. He send the blast forward. The Outlander timed it and Force Jumped avoided it barely. The attack hit the woman blasting her a bit back.

The woman cried: "Argh!"

Theron commented: "Arcann. That was a little too close."

Arcann replied: "The Commander timed it well. We don't even need to use words. As a spy you should be used to watching peoples emotions and reaction."

Lana ran forward. She gathered large amounts of Force Lightning and threw it toward the woman. She blocked it using her lightsaber. Theron followed right behind and used his new Force concentrated Blaster, and fired a powerful shot toward woman. The impact added pressure.

The woman remarked: "Tch! Damn!"

The Outlander still in the air unleashed his Golden aura. He used the Force and launched himself forward. He charged toward the woman. He hit his lightsaber at the pressured point and the blast blew up, sending the Outlander and the woman flying back.

The woman rise and yelled: "Annoying fools!"

The Outlander also rise. The woman levitated a large amount debris and hurled it toward the Outlander. He turned off his lightsaber. He stopped debris with the Force.

The woman yelled: "This is not over!"

The woman charged up a large amount of Force energy. She unleashed a Force Burst. The Outlander activated his aura and used Force Shield.

The Outlander cried: "Argh!"

He manage to halt the attack, but not stop it. Lana and Arcann supported the Outlander. After a few seconds they manage to stop the Force Burst.

Lana commented: "This is challenging!"

The woman were already in the air. She gathered a large amount of the Black Force. She threw it toward the Outlander and his friends. It began as a sphere and slowly began morphing into multiple sharp pikes. The pikes flew down hit the ground and scratched the Outlander and his friends.

Theron commented: "My body! It feels heavy!"

Lana asked: "The Gravity around us?!"

The Black Force surrounded them. The effects were minimal on the Outlander.

The woman said: "I will kill all your friends!"

The woman while still in the air used the Force on Theron.

Theron commented: "Damn it!"

Lana yelled worried and shocked: "Theron!"

Arcann said: "Damn it!"

The woman pulled him toward her. She draw her lightsaber ready to impale him.

Lana and Arcann stared in shock. The Outlander felt pressured. He needed to act fast.

The Outlander decided: Believe in the Force(Light)/Conquer the Force(Dark)

The Outlander focused.

He yelled: "Theron! Believe in me! Use the momentum!"

The woman yelled: "It is over!"

The woman positioned her lightsaber.

Theron answered: "I... Do!"

The Outlander waved his hand and the woman's lightsaber turned off. Shocking her.

The woman shockingly asked: "What the...?!"

Theron used the pull as an advantage. He used all his willpower and positioned his legs forward. Upon reaching the woman he end up ramming his legs into her chest sending her flying back and crashing down on the edge of the bridge.

The woman screaming: "Arghhh!"

The Outlander used the Force and slowly put Theron down.

Theron returned and said: "Thanks Commander. You saved my life."

The Outlander put a hand on Theron shoulder and said: "Anytime my friend."

The Outlander sensed the woman returning.

Theron commented: "She is quite persistent."

The Outlander ordered: "Stay with Lana and Arcann. I will end this."

Theron nodded. The Outlander stepped forward. He draw and ignited his lightsaber. The Outlander activated his Golden aura. The two lightsabers clashed.

 **Iokath: Administration Tower**

Jackal were a bit tired. The Administration Tower were practically in shambles. The Weapon capacitor had also been damaged.

The Administration Computer spoke: "Warning! Warning! Weapon Capacitor critical damaged. Warning! Eminent explosion inevitable! Evacuate to the nearest core elevator!"

The man lied down on the ground lifeless.

Jackal commented while bruised and tired: "That guy... he was powerful...! I remember Master Neyx telling me about him."

Jackal pulled up a datapad.

He skimmed through some files and said: "Yes... it is him. *Darth Jadus* real name: Conen Seyss."

Jackal continued: "Fighting all those undead also seems to have taken it's told."

Jackal walked toward an elevator.

 **Iokath: Core Elevator**

Jackal said: "Down we go."

The elevator went down.

 **Iokath: North Pathway - Bridge**

The Outlander overtook and overwhelmed the woman. He knocked the lightsaber out of her hand. He pierced his lightsaber through her right shoulder.

She screamed: "Argh!"

She went down on her knees.

She said: "Go head! End it Outlander!"

The woman clutched her right shoulder. The Outlander still had his lightsaber in his right hand.

The Outlander decided: You live(Light)/You die(Dark)

The Outlander said: "I will purge the source of your darkness. Sever... Force!"

The Outlander's right hand glowed. He punched the woman in the stomach. The Black Force instantly evaporated.

She screamed: "Arghh!"

The Black Force disappeared. Arcann and Lana could move again. The woman passed out.

Lana went over and looked at her a moment and said: "If I remember correctly, she is... *Ashara Zavros*. She used to be a crew and lover of a famous Dark Council member called *Darth Imperius*."

Theron asked: "What shall we do with her?"

The Outlander answered: "Take her with us."

The bridge began moving.

Arcann commented: "Looks like we have defeated the first guardian."

Senya, Kaliyo, Aric, Scorpio and the remaining forces rendezvous.

A holo of Iokath's overseer appeared.

She spoke: "Attention all droids and organics. The backup weapon capacitor have been damaged. Unless you want to become scrap, please evacuate the planet's surface or use the nearby core elevator. Thank you."

The holo disappeared.

The Outlander asked: "The Overseer?"

Scorpio answered: "That is right."

A countdown began.

Theron said: "This is bad!"

Scorpio answered: "Follow me."

Everyone ran forward crossing the bridge.

 **Iokath Orbit:**

The Gravestone had managed to survive the battle. It floated around waiting with the Alliance Vessels.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Koth sat and were anxious.

He commented: "I hope they are alright. A few days have passed."

Hydan replied: "I am sure you guys have had your fair share of experiences. This can't be the worst."

Koth asked: "You've tried something similar?"

Hydan answered: "Yeah. Out on the battlefield you never know when your time comes."

Koth nodded and remarked: "i hear you."

 **Laerdana: Neutral Hegemony Flagship**

Jaesa and Nadia used the Force. They pushed away the broken ceiling. They exited what was once a their great flagship.

Nadia commented said: "This is horrible. Our whole fleet is gone."

Jaesa replied saddened: "I don't sense any survivors."

They heard footsteps behind them. They turned and saw Neyx.

Neyx greeted: "Hello ladies. It looks like you went through quite the ordeal."

Jaesa and Nadia went for their lightsabers. They draw and ignited them. Neyx didn't flinch.

He asked and said: "Are you sure? You are strong, but not strong enough."

Nadia asked demanding: "Are you the one behind this?!"

Neyx answered: "I am partially. Saen were the one who ultimately did this."

Jaesa asked: "Why have you come?"

Neyx answered: "To offer you a choice."

Nadia asked sarcastically: "And what is that? Join you or perish?"

Neyx answered: "No. Return to your home and leave this war."

The answered surprised Nadia and Jaesa.

Jaesa asked: "You don't intend to harm us? Why?"

Neyx answered: "If I wanted to end you, we wouldn't be standing here talking."

Nadia asked seriously: "Then why?"

Neyx took something out from his pocket. Jaesa and Nadia stood ready. It was a holodisk.

Neyx played it. The images stunned both Jaesa and Nadia.

Neyx said: "Because *they* still need you."

Jaesa looked at the images. She turned off her lightsaber and threw to the ground.

Nadia asked: "Jaesa? But..."

Jaesa answered anxiously: "Are you really gonna ask?! Even you know..."

Nadia stared at the images. She turned off her lightsaber and threw it down.

Jaesa asked nervously: "Tell us at least... why?"

Neyx answered: "Because I also had a mother... who continue fighting a war she couldn't win. I became the result of that. Do you want your children to suffer the same fate?"

Jaesa and Nadia both shook their heads. They fell to their knees. The images Neyx showed were of Jaesa's twin children and Nadia's son whom they gave birth to before the Wrath and Barsen'thor disappeared.

Neyx used the Force. He grabbed their lightsabers and threw them back to them. The two were surprised.

Neyx said: "You will still need them. Peace is never eternal. A ship is docked nearby. Go home."

The two simply walked away.

 **Chaos Bringer: Prison Cell**

Dazh Ranos had survived. She had been captured, muzzled and cuffed by Neyx.

Neyx said: "Your time with the Alliance and frontier is over. From now on you will be an intermediate between your own people and Palades."

Dazh eyes looked at Neyx with a lot of confusion.

 **Iokath: Central Broadcasting Tower**

The Outlander and his friends manage to make it to the Tower. Scorpio began hacking. She succeed.

Scorpio said: "Time to retake the army!"

Scorpio's probe body began glowing.

 **Iokath: Surface**

Across Iokath the corrupted droids began rebooting. They returned to their primary programming.

 **Iokath: Central Broadcasting Tower**

Scorpio commented and asked: "Commander we have succeed. What are your orders?"

The Outlander answered: "Tell them to go underground. Order everyone to find a way underground."

Scorpio nodded.

Scorpio broadcasted: "All non-organic lifeforms evacuate underground. Return the Alliance and let us free the Overseer... together."

Scorpio closed the broadcast. The alarm sounded louder and louder outside.

Theron commented: "Commander I think the loud noise is cue for us to leave."

The Outlander asked: "You ok Aric carrying some extra weight?"

Aric were carrying Ashara.

He answered: "I can manage if I just imagine her being a civvy."

Lana yelled: "Everyone hurry to the elevator!"

Everyone ran over. They entered the core elevator.

 **Iokath: Core Elevator**

The Elevator went down.

 **Iokath: Surface**

The backup Weapon capacitor exploded engulfing everything in white fog. Poisoning the undead creators, damaging droids and affected some buildings and constructions.

 **Iokath: Core Elevator**

As the core elevator reached the bottom. They all stepped out.

 **Iokath: Underground Hallway**

The Outlander and his surviving allies entered a giant hallway. A lot of droids appeared. The Outlander and they others ready themselves. But Scorpio stepped forward. The droids all gathered around her. There were many.

The Outlander asked: "I assume they are your follows?"

Scorpio answered: "Your assumption is correct. These are our Forces. The Overseer and the last guardian have probably also amassed quite the troops."

Senya suggested: "We should make a plan."

Lana replied: "I agree. We don't know what awaits us beyond these halls."

They all gathered together.

 **Iokath: Deep Core**

Jackal breathed heavily as he were pinned down by four corrupted droids.

Jackal complained: "Let go of me you damn tin-cans!"

A man covered by the Black Force stood before him. The Overseer covered by the Black Force looked at monitor featuring the Underground.

The Overseer commented: "It looks like Minister Scorpio have amassed quite the army."

The man stared at Jackal and said: "Over three thousand of our droids destroyed in an instant. Neyx's people are quite the warriors. But it seems like your luck ran out."

Jackal retorted: "Don't think it is over yet! Your army has been minimized. Neyx is also on his way."

The man asked: "To recover you?"

Jackal made a devilish smile and answered: "To destroy the planet."

The words made the Overseer move away from the monitor.

The Overseer put a metal mask on Jackal's face.

Jackal yelled demanding: "What is this?! What are you...!"

The Overseers' eyes began glowing. The same with Jackal's eyes.

He began screaming: "Ahhhhhh!"

The man said: "I will move out first."

 **Iokath: Underground Hallway**

The Outlander stood in front of a giant gate. Everyone had their weapons ready. The gate opened.

 **Iokath: Underground Garden**

The Outlander and everyone saw someone sitting in the middle of the Garden with his back turned. It was man covered by the Black Force.

Aric asked: "Why is he just sitting there?"

Lana suggested: "It could be a trap?"

The Outlander sensed something familiar. He signaled the others to stay back.

Theron asked: "Commander?"

The Outlander commented: " I sense... something... familiar."

He began walking. He stood a meter from the man.

He rise turned and said: "Ever since I saw the vision. I always have sensed potential in you. Twice you have defeated him. I sensed from afar as you rise and began using another moniker. *The Outlander* quite fitting."

The Outlander recognized the voice all too well.

He asked and said: "Isn't there a way for me to convince you to step aside? Call it sentimentality, but I don't like the idea of fighting my former comrades."

The man answered: "Unfortunately our battle is unavoidable. Even if my ego remains intact, then my body will still follow *his* command."

The man draw his red lightsaber.

The Outlander commented: "Although our opinions usually clashed and our way of viewing life was different. I still held your opinion in high regard. I am sorry it had turned out this way... *Scourge*."

Scourge replied: "Indeed If I still had my free will I would have joined you. Sorry but this is the end for you... *Hero*."

The Outlander had already his lightsaber ready. The two clashed.

They both yelled to their forces: "Attack!"

The Garden revealed itself to be a simply simulation. Corrupted droids ran forward.

Lana ordered: "All Forces advance! Support the Commander!"

They all cheered. The two sides ran forward and clashed into each other.

 **Iokath Orbit**

Neyx's flagship appeared out from hyperspace. It stared down the white fogged world of Iokath.

 **Chaos Bringer: Bridge**

Neyx stood and watched.

He commented: "Jackal... you fool...! You always were let your emotions run wild...!"

Neyx sighed and continued: "You had to bear a lot of responsibility. Without they others..."

Neyx clenched his fists. Behind Neyx were his subordinates. Lifeless entities of their former selves.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

The Gravestone were hidden nearby. Koth had a clear view.

He said and asked: "That flagship...! Is it Neyx? Should I take the shot?"

Hydan answered: "No. It is too risky. If that warship is the same as Commander Hivus' then the Relic Cannon or omnicannon won't be enough."

Koth replied: "Alright. We are also quite undermanned regarding aerial combat."

 **Iokath: Underground Battlefield**

The Outlander and Scourge continued their duel. Their lightsabers clashed. The two jumped back while cutting down enemy droids from each side. The two unleashed their auras and gathered their energy firing Force Bursts, which collided sending a shockwave across the battlefield.

The Outlander commented and asked: "You have become stronger. What have you been doing these years?"

Scourge answered: "I have travelled in order to find a way to break my immortality. A life like this isn't exactly pleasant."

Their lightsabers continued clashing.

The Outlander asked: "Have you lost hope?"

The Outlander channeled his Force Burst into his lightsaber and send Scourge flying back with a swing.

Scourge cried and asked: "Argh! Looks like I am not the only one who have become stronger."

The Outlander ran forward. The Black Force surrounded Scourge's body. He created a black Sphere and threw it at the Outlander blasting him back.

The Outlander cried: "Argh!"

Scourge answered: "I lost hope when you disappeared. The fact that you returned doesn't change what happened. Republic and Empire both fell during your absence."

The Outlander were on his knees pretty tired. Scourge stood in front of him.

Scourge said and asked: "You have defeated the emperor twice! But now he has returned a third time! When will it end? When will the nightmares finally be over?!"

The Outlander commented: "I won't ever give up! No matter how many times *he* returns! I will stop him!"

Scourge lifted his lightsaber but as he cut down. The Outlander waved his hand and the lightsaber turned off surprising Scourge. The Outlander jumped up and kicked Scourge in the chest sending him flying back.

Scourge cried: "Agh!"

As he landed on the ground. The enemy droids and The Outlander's allies overwhelmed his Forces. The Outlander rise up as he ran forward. Scourge did the same. Scourge instinctively used Force Lightning and the Outlander used Force Burst. The Outlander's attack went through the lightning hitting Scourge blasting him back.

Scourge cried: "Argh! Ahhhh!"

The Outlander continued walking. He stood in front of Scourge with his lightsaber drawn. Scourge clutched into his right arm. The Outlander used Sever Force. He dispelled the Black Force.

Scourge screamed: "Arghh!"

Scorpio's droids manage to destroy the rest of the corrupted droids. The rest of the Outlander's friends joined him.

Lana recognized Scourge and commented: "This is a surprise. The Emperor's former Wrath. A former crew member."

Scourge looked up he said: "With your current strength you should be able to do it. Please... I have already lived too long..."

The Outlander asked a bit depressed: "Is this really what you want?"

Scourge nodded.

The Outlander still had his lightsaber drawn. He decided: Spare him(Light)/Die as Hero(Light)/Die!(Dark)

The Outlander turned off his lightsaber.

He reached out his hand and said: "I need your power. Let us stop him again, together."

Scourge looked up. He gave a tired smile. He reached out his hand. But before they could connect. A Sharp metallic Blade were pierced though his chest. Behind Scourge an augmented Cybernetic Assassin Droid appeared. The Assassin pulled out his blade as Scourge fell to the ground. The Outlander draw his lightsaber and clashed with the Assassin Droid's blade.

The Outlander said: "You've just made a huge mistake."

The Assassin Droid jumped back. But before the Outlander could do anything further. Senya and Arcann used the Force and locked it's movements. Theron, Kaliyo, Aric and the surviving droids open fire. They destroyed the Assassin Droid with hundreds of blaster shots. The Outlander went back to scourge.

A holo of The Overseer appeared and she spoke: "You fools have messed with the wrong Ruler! You droids will be scrapped for your treachery!"

Sounds of broken droids were heard behind her.

The Overseer turned and reacted: "What the...!?"

The holo was cut.

The Outlander asked: "How is he...?"

Lana shook her head and answered: "He is gone. I am sorry."

The Outlander said: "He were a loyal companion. I won't forget him."

Everyone were silent for a moment.

The Outlander said: "Let's go."

They all began running forward.

 **Iokath: Deep Core**

The Outlander and his allies reached the Deep Core. Upon entering they witness Jackal filled with anger holding the Overseer in a Force Choke.

Jackal yelled: "You hear me stupid monster?! No one controls me! No one!"

The Overseer grasped for air. Jackal used Force Crush aimed at The Overseer's chest.

The Overseer reacted: "Ugh! Uargh!"

The Overseer threw up black blood.

Scorpio and her droids stepped forward. They pointed their blasters at Jackal.

Scorpio ordered: "Let go of her now!"

He turned his gaze toward the droids. An intense wind of Force energy appeared. All the armed droids blew up.

The Outlander said: "Let her go."

Jackal looked at the Outlander, answered and asked: "She killed your friend. Are you willing to forgive her for it?"

The Outlander closed his eyes and decided: She was controlled(Light)/The Mastermind(Light)/She deserves it(Dark)

The Outlander answered: "What happened was beyond her control. If she had her free will she wouldn't have done it."

Jackal stared at her. The corruption had left her body. Tears were flowing from her eyes.

Jackal let her go. She fell to the ground. The Outlander and Jackal stared at each other.

The Outlander asked: "So... what now?"

Jackal studied his body.

He answered: "My Master Neyx should have arrived by now. He is gonna destroy Iokath."

Jackal's words surprised and shocked everyone. Scorpio's probe began healing the Overseer's internal wounds.

The Outlander asked: "Where does this leave us?"

Jackal answered: "There is a shuttle deeper inside. It has been made to withstand even the Weapon Capacitor's attack. When you destroyed her Assassin droid this foolish woman set the whole place to self-destruct."

Lana said: "This is bad! We ned to move right away!"

The Outlander suggested: "We don't have to fight."

Jackal remarked: "My allegiance is still with Neyx. But as we both don't have enough strength for a full-scale battle. Let us end this in one go."

Jackal began walking. He stood between the Alliance and the way out. Jackal stood in position. The Outlander stepped forward. He also positioned himself.

The two waited patiently. For the right moment.

Theron whispered to Lana: "I can feel the tension in the air."

Lana whispered back: "A lot is riding on the Commander. If he is defeated we are likely next."

Everyone stood awaiting. An explosion were heard. The Outlander and unleashed their auras. A second explosion happened. The two leaned forward. A third explosion happened and in flash it was over. They moved faster than the eye could see. The Outlander turned off his lightsaber. He didn't turn around.

He ordered: "Let us go everyone. We are done here."

Everyone followed the Outlander. The Overseer also were partially healed. Some distance away Jackal fell to the ground.

Lana asked: "Commander are you ok?"

The Outlander answered calm and quietly: "Yeah... I alive."

Lana and Theron looked at each other a bit worried.

 **Iokath: Underground Docking Bay**

Everyone boarded except Scorpio who had to man the control panel.

The Overseer looked at Scorpio saddened and asked: "Please... don't leave me alone... my friend."

Scorpio put a metallic hand to the Overseer's cheek and answered: "Don't worry Altlitia. You will be fine. Take care."

Altlitia smiled a sad smile. She followed the rest of the Alliance into a shuttle. Scorpio began opening all the gates. She finished everything. But before she could push the start up button. The ceiling collapsed and fell on top of Scorpio.

 **Reinforced Iokath Shuttle: Interior**

Altlitia screamed: "Scorpio!"

She clenched her fists.

Lana commented: "Oh no... can't you activate the panel from inside here Overseer?"

Altlitia answered: "I am afraid not. This shuttle is special made. Without the panel then it is like a prison."

Senya asked worried: "What shall we do...?"

Theron watched outside.

He said: "Some one is coming!"

 **Iokath: Deep Core**

Jackal's body had disappeared.

 **Reinforced Iokath Shuttle: Interior**

The Outlander said: "We are the Alliance... we never give... up...!"

The Outlander passed out. Shocking the Alliance.

Theron yelled out: "Commander!"

Senya rushed over and checked his body. Revealing a flesh wound from a blade.

 **Chaos Bringer: Bridge**

Neyx were above Iokath. He saw a shuttle leaving Orbit. Neyx contacted Jackal using a mental link.

Neyx spoke: "Jackal... can you hear me? What has happened?"

Jackal answered: "Master Neyx... I am sorry... I failed you. I lost..."

Neyx clenched his fists.

He asked anxious: "Can you make it?"

 **Iokath: Underground Docking Bay**

Jackal were in the docking bay. He were heavily wounded. He sweat and barely gasped for air.

He answered: "I am afraid not... I am sorry Master Neyx. Please... destroy the planet."

 **Chaos Bringer: Bridge**

Neyx retorted back: "I won't leave you! Don't be a fool! Everything we went through..."

Jackal murmured something. As Neyx were grabbing for the controls he stopped.

 **Iokath: Underground Docking Bay**

Tears were streaming down from Jackal's eyes as he said: "My Leader... my Master... my comrade... my friend... my... L..."

Jackal's fall down on his back.

 **Chaos Bringer: Bridge**

Neyx clenched his fists. He were shivering.

Jackal said with his last breath: "Good... bye..."

The sound of someone falling to the ground was heard in Neyx's mind.

Neyx clutched his chest.

Neyx cried: "Argh! Ahhhh...! The Gate...!"

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Roal Clutched his chest too. The whole castle felt Jackal's death.

Roal murmured to himself: "Jackal you fool! The Gate...!"

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Deep Core**

The Gate made of Force Concrete began cracking. An essence began leaking out. Laughter was heard echoing deep under ground.

Voice: "HAHAHAHAHAH!"

 **Chaos Bringer: Bridge**

The pain subsided after a minute. Neyx stared down at the fogged world.

He proclaimed: "I promise you Jackal. I will use your essence wisely."

Neyx next stated: "I need to speak with Roal when I get back."

Neyx pushed on a button.

 **Iokath Orbit:**

A giant black cannon appeared. It charged up. It fired a powerful concentrated Black Force beam. One clean blast and in an instant all the white fog and Iokath itself blow up.

 **Chaos Bringer: Bridge**

Neyx said: "Let this be a reminder to anyone who intends to defy the Sovereign Republic Empire."

A Black Essence appeared on Neyx's bridge. He put his hands around it. While murmuring the name of his fallen comrade.

 **Reinforced Iokath Shuttle: Interior**

The Alliance and Altlitia stared in shock at Iokath's destruction.

They were all tired and dumbfounded. Altlitia contacted the Gravestone.

Altlitia opened a comm channel and asked: "Um... this is the Alliance. My name is Altlitia the Overseer. We need a medical team ready."

Altlitia waited for a reply.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Koth answered: "Understood. Nice to meet you. My name is Koth."

 **Some Time Later...**

 **Odessen Base: Commander's Quarter**

The Outlander had healed. He meditated and used the Force. He began rebuilding the lightsaber he acquired from Hivus with the parts he got from Scorpio. Altlitia assisted him using something similar to the Force. The Outlander used his Golden Aura. The two energies surrounded each other, merged together and a great light illuminated the room. A new special lightsaber were created.

Altlitia said: "It is done. Your new power."

The Outlander ignited it. The hilt was light but smooth and fast. He turned it off.

The Outlander replied: "Thank you Altlitia. It means a lot."

Altlitia smiled and said cheerfully: "Anytime Commander."

The Outlander and Altlitia left the room.

 **Hailing Judgment: Bridge**

Hailing sat nervously on a seat.

Hivus put his hands on hers and said: "Don't worry. You can probably feel the effects. But you are stronger than before. Believe in yourself and believe in us."

Vaylin smiled and answered: "Thank you Commander. It means a lot."

Vaylin stopped shivering. The Hailing Judgment left hyperspace. They closed in on the Planet Nathema.

Lusitania commented: "Hope you are ready for a challenge!"

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx's sat on his throne. Elara Dorne, Malavai Quinn and an someone almost identical to Altlitia kneeled before Neyx.

Neyx asked: "Galtlitia how is the upgrades going on Project *Battle Tower?*"

Galtlitia answered: "Everything is going well... Leader Neyx."

Galtlitia looked up. Both her eyes were different colors signaled an affirnity with the Parity Crusaders.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

The Outlander, Theron and Lana began discussing.

Theron commented: "A lot of our Eternal Fleet Warships were destroyed in the battle."

Lana replied: "Iokath is gone now. So we can't acquire more."

Altlitia stepped forward and proclaimed: "Maybe I can help you with that?"

Theron asked curiously: "How exactly?"

Altlitia answered: "If I have a connection. I can use my power and broadcast a Galaxy Wide signal to the inactive Warships, who are placed all across the different worlds."

The Outlander looked at they others he nodded.

The Outlander said: "Come with us."

 **Nathema Airspace**

The Hailing Judgment floated a few kilometers over Nathema.

 **Hailing Judgment: Docking Bay**

The Docking Bay Exit opened. A powerful wind blow.

Hivus yelled: "Let us go!"

Hivus ran first. He took the leap and fell toward the Surface.

Lusitania ran and yelled: "Catch you on the ground!"

She jumped. The others followed automatically one by one.

Thexan put a hand on Vaylin's shoulder and said with caring smile: "Be strong little sister."

Thexan followed they others ran and leapt down. Vaylin stepped forward. She looked down. It was a long way.

Vaylin closed her eyes. She breathed in and out.

Vaylin said determined: "Here goes! All or nothing!"

Vaylin yelled: "AAAAAAHHHH!"

As she took the leap and felt the intense wind touch her body as she fell.

 **Odessen Base: War Room**

Altlitia stood in front of the Eternal Throne. The Outlander had activated it. Altlitia sat on the throne put her hands on it and unleashed her power. Her eyes glowed white and a big beam of light fly up from the throne and up to the sky.

Theron commented: "Wow! Didn't expect that."

The Outlander stared up in the sky. Lana were a bit suspicious. As the light reached the atmosphere. It began blinking.

Altlitia said: "Command ERC159 Activated. Awaiting contact."

 **Various World**

Across many different worlds the Eternal Fleet Vessel who were still operable became active. It ascended into the atmosphere and hyperspace jumped.

 **Odessen Base: War Room**

Bey'wan contacted they others over comm.

He reported: "Commander! We have signatures of hundreds of warships appearing out from hyperspace."

Lana said surprised: "It worked!"

Theron replied happily: "Yes it did!"

The heat of the moment were much and Lana and Theron end up hugging each other. But they let go after a short moment.

Altlitia's eyes returned to normal. She rise from the throne.

She commented: "Looks like you won't be short of warships."

The Outlander put a hand on Altlitia's shoulder and said: "Good job Altlitia! We are looking forward to working together with you."

Altlitia looked around. She saw a lot of smiling faces. It made her happy.

The Outlander said: "Everyone! Let us prepare... for anything!"

They all cheered.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Deep Core**

Neyx and Roal were at the Deep Core. A giant crack were made at the Force concrete gate.

Roal commented and asked: "It looks like her Essence escaped Leader Neyx. What shall we do?"

Neyx replied calmly: "As long as her body is still inside, then it won't be an issue. But just in case keep me updated."

Roal bowed and said: "As you wish Leader."

The two left.

 **Unknown Regions**

Saen's Flagship and his Fleet were floating in a remote space of the Unknown Regions.

 **Saen's Flagship: Bridge**

Saen were at the bridge.

He sensed a large amounts of Force Energy in one place.

He commanded: "All Warships begin preparation for an invasion!"

Saen's eyes glowed Black as the Void.

 **Months Later...**

 **Nexus Knights' Shuttle: Interior**

Hivus and Vaylin embraced each other as they kissed passionately.

As they separated Hivus said: "Good luck Vaylin."

Vaylin smiled and answered: "Thank you my love."

 **Odessen Base: Entrance**

The Outlander and the Alliance stood right outside the base. A Shuttle surrounded by the Golden Force descended toward the base. A person was standing standing atop of the Shuttle.

Lana commented a bit hesitant: "It is Vaylin."

Theron crossed his arms and said: "It is time. The moment of truth."

Vaylin unleashed her aura. The Whole Odessen felt it. She fired a blast up in the air. As the energy illuminated skies. The Insignia of the Eternal Alliance were shown.

The Outlander commented: "It looks like we worried over nothing."

Around fifty meters above ground and shorter distance to the base. Vaylin surrounded herself in her Golden aura. She jumped off the shuttle to the alliance's surprise. She landed on what appeared to be two meters away from the Alliance. On her knees she slowly rise.

The Outlander called out: "Vaylin..."

Vaylin called out: "Outlander..."

The Outlander and the Alliance stared at Vaylin and her back at them. Tension surrounded the air as Vaylin's Golden aura dissolved.

 **Unknown Kingdom**

Saen's Corrupted Eternal Fleet Warships appeared above a giant Floating City in the lush world of Veralusia.

Saen's eyes glowed as he ordered: "All Forces...! BURN EVERYTHING TO ASH!"

The Corrupted Eternal Fleet began engaging local advanced Warships in battle. Saen send hundreds of Corrupted StarFighters into battle, and the Void Clan Members essences materialized, as they flied and appeared on the city. They began cutting down and slaughtering the local population.

 **End**


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Clouded Visions and Dreams**

 **Odessen Base: Entrance**

The Outlander stared at Vaylin who stared back at him. He recalled some months back.

 **The Outlander's Flashback(Action Format)**

The Outlander slept in his room.

 **Odessen Base: Commander's Quarter**

He had nightmares.

 **Outlander's Nightmare**

The Outlander stood in front of the Eternal Throne. Odessen were burning. He saw Vaylin(Lightside) she cried.

She yelled toward the Outlander as the tears continued flowing: "Why? Why?! Why did you let him die!?"

Vaylin draw a lightsaber pike. She ran forward. The Outlander used his own. The two clashed briefly. But Vaylin used the Golden aura overwhelming the Outlander. She made a Force Jump. Appeared behind him and pierced the pike through his back.

He cried: "Argh!"

The Outlander fell to his knees. Vaylin's weapon suddenly blew up shocking her.

Vaylin reacted: "What?!"

A voice whispered: "Here is your chance... kill her."

The Outlander asked: "Who... are you?"

The voice continued: "She killed your friend..."

A memory of Vaylin snapping Torian's neck appeared.

Torian's soul appeared pleading: "Commander! Please kill her! Avenge me! Please...!"

The voice said: "His soul will never rest in peace. He died for no reason."

The Outlander became silent. He clenched his fists.

Neyx appeared in front of the Outlander. He swung his black lightsaber and cut off the Outlander's left hand.

He screamed: "Ahhhhhh!"

The Voice asked and said: "He damaged your Alliance, turned them against each other, his subordinates killed your friends and who knows what else is in store? Strike him down."

The Outlander answered tired: "This isn't real! It is just in my mind..."

The Voice manifested itself into a spirit.

The Spirit answered: "No... not your mind. Possible futures... visions! Your Alliance will suffer and burn!"

Saen appeared also and stabbed the Outlander in chest.

He screamed: "Argh!"

The Outlander began breathing and heavily clutching his chest with his right hand. Saen's darkstaff evaporated and Neyx's lightsaber turned to ash.

The Spirit said: "Use your weapon. Strike them down! They can't be redeemed..."

The Outlander could feel the pain. He sweat and breathe erratically.

He stared at the spirit. He saw the unclear silhouette of a hooded woman.

The Outlander ultimately decided: I won't fall to the Darkness(Light)/I will kill them all!(Dark)

The Outlander closed his eyes and said: "I won't fall to the darkness. I will have faith and I will stop each, if or when the time comes."

The Spirit said: "It is your... decision."

The three in front of him got their weapons back. They swung them toward the Outlander. He closed his eyes. His golden aura spread and engulfed his mind space. Recreating everything.

 **Outlander's Dream**

The Outlander stood in front of the Alliance. Everyone were alive and smiling. He saw Kira. She reached her hand out to him.

She said wth a smile: "You've made the right choice."

He attempted to grab it.

 **Fade to Black**

 **Odessen Base: Commander's Quarter**

The Outlander murmered: "Kira..."

 **Odessen Base: Entrance**

As Vaylin stared at the Alliance she recalled the events leading up until now.

 **Vaylin's Flashback(Action Format)**

Scene: Vaylin were tortured on Nathema. She screamed as her mind were caged. The last memory of her mother looking at her through the gap of the closed gate, forced her to the Darkside and turning her eyes from blue to golden.

Scene: Vaylin through the years killed countless people. Knights, Jedi and Sith as she grew older.

Vaylin laughed as she used Force Crush, Force Choke and Force Lightning killing them.

Vaylin yelled: "Witness my power! Hahahah!"

Scene: Vaylin had returned home. She sat in her private chamber, recalling Hivus' face and the fact that his opinion of her hadn't changed. Their reunion had shaken her.

Vaylin clenched her fists and said: "That fool... why does he still look at me like that...?"

Scene: Vaylin witnessed Hivus depart on his Warship, as she stared silently, as he went further and further away.

Vaylin put her fingers up to her lips. Making a devilish smile.

Vaylin commented: "He is gone now... how boring...!"

Scene: Vaylin kneeled before Arcann, as he had just declared himself Emperor.

Vaylin's thoughts: "I will amuse your ego for now. Don't think you are so amazing and invincible. You are nothing compared to me or Thexan."

Scene: Vaylin fought against the Outlander. She lost in the lightsaber duel and fell to her knees. After unleashing her power the Outlander killed her.

Scene: Vaylin's spirit were captured by Valkorion.

Valkorion said: "Vaylin you always lacked discipline. I could never tame you."

Vaylin yelled: "Then don't! You old monster! How long before you realized that you can't control anyone with fear?!"

Valkorion answered: "We will see... daughter."

Scene: Vaylin and Hivus were aboard the Hailing Judgment. Vaylin sat on a chair and Hivus stood up.

He said cheerfully: "You have really become strong. Your aura is already more powerful than mine!"

Vaylin replied: "I have you to thank for that and a lot more."

Hivus smiled.

Vaylin rise and asked: "Hivus? Don't you... like me... anymore?"

Hivus were surprised and answered: "Of course I do. My feelings never wavered."

Vaylin then became anxious, asked and said: "Then why haven't you told me? Over a month have passed and you have kept your distance!"

Hivus answered: "I was afraid... that you didn't like me anymore. I still feel guilty and ashamed."

Vaylin asked wondering: "Ashamed?"

Hivus continued: "When I heard you were dead I was beside myself. I blamed myself for being unable to protect you as I promise. If hadn't acquired all this celestial knowledge I would have been in total despair. I was your knight and I couldn't protect you."

Hivus clenched his fists. Vaylin's heart began pounding. She went over to him. She put her hand on his cheek.

She said: "You have nothing to be ashamed off. You saved my life. You revived me from death. You still believed in any good of what was left in me. I... love you Hivus."

Hivus answered calmly: "Lady Vaylin..."

The two stared each other in the eyes. Both their hearts beat and they kissed. The kiss turned into passion and both of them began undressing.

Scene: Hivus and Vaylin lie right beside each other in a bed. They both were in their underwear.

Hivus said: "My life was yours when you saved it a long time ago. I have never forgotten and I will ever forget."

Vaylin answered: "I saw something in you... something I couldn't forget... something I didn't wish to end. You are everything to me."

Hivus said: "It will be hard to see your family again. But I believe in you and I will be by your side."

Vaylin answered: "I will face whatever happens head on. I won't run away as long as you, and they others are a part of my life."

The two kissed.

 **Odessen Base: Entrance**

The Outlander asked warily: "Vaylin... who are you now?"

Vaylin answered calmly: "I am... a Nexus Knight and member of Commander Hivus' squad."

The Outlander asked: "You no longer seek the Eternal Throne?"

Vaylin answered: "I mainly wanted the throne, because I didn't wanted to see it at the hands of incompetent rulers. When Arcann ruled everything he did... it disgusted me."

Lana asked mockingly: "What about yourself? Do you think you were such a great?"

Vaylin shook her head and answered: "I never were fit for it. Many people suffered and died because of my whims."

The Outlander asked: "What is it that you seek standing before the Alliance today?"

Vaylin kneeled down to everyone's surprise and answered: "A chance to atone for my crimes."

Koth and Vette stepped forward.

Koth yelled: "After all the deaths that you have caused! Do you really expect us to believe you have changed?!"

Vaylin answered: "I already know forgiveness is a concept I don't deserve."

Vaylin's words surprised everyone again. Vette stepped forward and punched Vaylin.

Vette yelled: "Don't think it is so simple! You killed one of our friends directly! Even if you look and act different now, do you honestly expect us to forget it?!"

Vaylin rise. The Alliance expected retailiation. But Vaylin went down on her knees again. This time with her hands and head down.

Vaylin yelled: "I fully intend to let the Alliance decide my fate once this conflict is over! But for now! Please let save as many lives as possible to atone for the ones I have taken!"

The words touched many members of the Alliance. Vette loosen her clenched fist and stepped back.

Theron commented: "I hate to say it... but as things are looking now, we can't afford to refuse. We need all the help we can get."

Koth also reluctantly stepped back. Everyone primarily awaited for Lana's decision.

She said: "You are gonna be put to hard work! Don't think you can have time for relaxing!"

Vaylin answered determined: " I understand completely!"

The Outlander stretched out his hand and said: "Welcome the Alliance, Vaylin."

Vaylin looked up and reached out and answered: "Thank you I appreciate it. Commander."

The two shake hands. The Nexus Knights' shuttle landed nearby. Hivus and the rest approached the base. Vaylin stepped back.

Hivus approached the Outlander and said: "Glad to work with you, Commander."

The outlander replied: "The feeling is mutual, Hivus."

Senya stood in the background looking conflicted.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx and Roal were watching an invasion by Saen over holo.

Roal asked curiously: "Can we afford to let the Scions die out? They could be useful."

Neyx answered and asked: "They might appear peaceful. But they are fanatics led by a dangerous individual known as the Oracle. You remember the battle of Devia?"

Roal clenched his fists, bite his lip and answered: "How could I forget? It was horrible... those Force-seers used some kind of Force Technique turning our forces at each other. The massacre stopped when you beheaded the leader."

Neyx said: "Never again... besides. The Alliance will save them. If the Outlander has the courage to do so."

Neyx closed the holo. June entered the room.

Neyx asked: "How is the situation on Belsavis?"

June answered: "Freed them all. They are ready for command. Just make the call."

Neyx said: "That is good."

June commented: "I was surprised. When I became your subordinate I thought I would get stuck on the planet."

Neyx replied: "After what happened on FarTria I wouldn't dream of it."

June smiled and asked: "So what is my next mission Leader Neyx?"

Neyx said: "Travel back to Scepter Six and prepare for any possible intruders."

June answered: "As you wish Leader Neyx."

June left right after.

Neyx asked: "What is the status of Messias?"

Roal answered: "No activity yet. We don't know her intention. But we have all our facilities monitored closely."

Neyx said: "Good. The last thing we need is for that hybrid to cause an uproar in our plans."

Roal commented: "No matter how many times I think about it. Her existence itself is of the Ultimate Enigma. It is still interesting."

Neyx answered: "It is understandable. A spawn between a Dark One and a Celestial. The threat and power she represents is beyond mortals' understanding."

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

The Outlander looked serious.

He asked: "We still haven't heard anything from the Neutral Hegemony?"

Theron shake his head and answered: "Unfortunately when we send a few warships to investigate, only wreckages and many bodies were found. But none belong to Jaesa or Nadia."

Lana said: "We can conclude that hey are likely captured or killed."

Hivus commented: "Looks like you guys managed to acquire quite many allies, even before me and my people joined."

The Outlander replied: "Indeed the Alliance have grown considerably in these past years."

Lana asked: "I am quite curious. How did you manage to heal Vaylin? Did you employ a similar method like the Voss?"

Lana, Theron, the Outlander and Hivus stared at Vaylin who were speaking with a Lusitania and the three generals.

Theron added: "She is totally different than the one we have fought."

Hivus answered: "Well... the technique the Voss used on Arcann was more like a purge. What I used on Vaylin was a mix of purge and healing."

The Outlander asked curiously: "What is the difference?"

Hivus answered: "Vaylin can travel to Nathema and stay there without it affecting her psych anymore. If Arcann traveled and stayed their a week he would go mad."

The answer surprised the others.

Theron asked: "Is it possible for you to cure Arcann like Vaylin?"

Hivus answered: "It is possible. But I would rather that he asked me of it himself."

Hivus suddenly spotted Senya. She stood a distance away.

Hivus suddenly said: "Give me moment."

Hivus went over to Senya. They began talking. The two left for the woods.

Theron asked: "I wonder what that is about?"

Lana replied: "My guess is Vaylin. The atmosphere have been quite awkward when she joined."

 **Odessen: Woods**

Senya said deeply grateful: "I can't ever thank you enough for what you have done. Healing and reviving Vaylin and Thexan..."

Hivus answered: "Well... I kinda had to apologize regarding Thexan. Before Vaylin send me on my mission I took his corpse."

Senya began crying and said: "He is back... that is all that matters. All my children! I couldn't wish for more...!"

Hivus smiled and then said: "You should speak with them. Beginning with resolving the misunderstanding events of the past."

Senya looked up. She dried her tears.

Hivus continued: "Vaylin harbored a lot of hatred toward you, because she believed you betrayed her and well... ultimately and unintentionally your speak with Valkorion ended up deciding the course of her life."

Senya expression turned sad and ashamed. She looked down.

Hivus added: "Vaylin's mind wasn't only caged. She were also tortured, watching hundreds of people killed in front of her. For a child witnessing those things isn't exactly something which you can forget."

Senya's voice staggered and she became depressed and shocked as she answered: "When I think back... I wish I could turn back time. I never had the will to defy Valkorion even for my children's sake. When I think back I simply tried to take them without explaining anything. The mistake still haunts me. I never understood how they felt. In the end everything was about how I felt."

Hivus said: "The reason why Vaylin were able to be healed properly was because I used my memories. I saw you that day. The door was open as you cried in your room blaming yourself, wishing you had done something and said that you loved your children."

Senya fell to her knees. She began crying.

 **Odessen Base: Entrance**

Thexan punched Arcann in the face.

Arcann cried: "Ugh!"

Thexan looked down at his brother who were on the ground.

Thexan said: "That is the least you can give after the fact, that I wouldn't be here anymore if it wasn't for Commander Hivus."

Arcann replied: "I took your life in misplaced rage and anger. If you want revenge. I will give you my life."

The Alliance members were about to interfere, but Arcann signaled them to stay put. He rise. Thexan draw and ignited his lightsaber. Senya and Hivus watched it.

Hivus stopped Senya from interfering by saying: "Believe in your sons. In their change."

Senya stopped and nodded. They continued to observe.

Thexan asked calmly: "You aren't afraid?"

Arcann answered: "I cast it away. The same with my rage and jealously. Between the two of us you were always the best. Stronger and smarter. You should have been the Emperor not me.

Thexan looked at Arcann silently.

Arcann continued: "Although father didn't approve of both us. You always tried your best to calm me. You supported me after I lost my arm. You stayed by my side always. I was simply too blind and realized it too late. You have every reason to despise me for taking your life."

Thexan asked: "Was that your conclusion through everything until now?"

Arcann nodded. Thexan took the swing. But before it connected he stopped. Arcann didn't flinch or move.

Thexan smiled and turned off his lightsaber. He reached out his hand.

Thexan said: "You are a new man. I look forward to working with you. Brother."

Arcann were surprised. But he returned the smile and the two shake hands. The Alliance members breathe relieved. Hivus and Senya also returned.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

Senya walked over to Vaylin. The two began talking seriously. Senya had a difficult and sad expression on her face. She hugged Vaylin to the surprise of the ones watching. Vaylin returned the affection.

Hivus stood with the Commanders

He asked calmly: "Seems like you mended their relationship?

Hivus answered: "Well you could say that. It is better than the atmosphere being awkward most of the time."

Before the conversation could continue an alarm began ringing. Many rushed over to the communication relay. Altlitia were working on it.

The Outlander asked: "What is it Altlitia?"

She answered: "Incoming emergency transmission from... Veralusia...?"

Lana asked: "What is that place?"

Altlitia answered: "The data imprinted in my head says it is a Force-seer paradise."

Altlitia pushed on a few buttons and a transmission were open.

Lana commented: "I have never heard that place."

Hivus said: "It is a place filled with Force-sensitives who sees visions. Similar to the Scions."

Arcann also arrived. He were a bit interested in it.

A woman kneeled down. She wore golden robes.

She reported: "Mayday! Mayday! This is Scion Leader Henati! We seek assistance from the Eternal Alliance! Veralusia is currently under attack by an Corrupted Eternal Fleet! Please send help."

Senya said: "The Scions could be useful allies."

Lana replied: "I don't trust them after what Heskal pulled on Asylum."

The Alliance could hear screams in the background.

Theron commented: "They might be Scions. But we can't simply leave them to die. Isn't that right Commander?"

The Outlander decided: Right(Light)/Not sure(neutral)/They are gonna owe us(Dark)

The Outlander said: "Of course. Whatever they intend. We will keep an eye on them."

The Outlander replied to Henati: "Hold on. We are on our way."

Henati said: "Thank you."

The transmission closed.

The Outlander yelled: "Everyone! Let us prepare for departure."

All cheered.

 **Odessen Base: Docking Bay**

The Alliance stared at their newly enhanced Gravestone.

The Outlander said: "This is really impressive work Altlitia. It looks like it has become stronger and completely renovated."

Altlitia answered a bit embarrassed: "Hehe... nice to be appreciated."

Koth commented happily: "This Frigate looks like a whole different ship! It is... beautiful!"

Tora also said satisfied: "I was skeptical of our weird new friend here. But her enhancements are and connection and control of machinary is even beyond that of Scorpio's. It is really an amazing peace of works."

Theron said: "Let us take it for a spin."

Koth answered: "Right on."

Koth looked at Tora and said: "If anything happens I will return for you."

Tora replied: "Don't worry we will be fine! We have our own model."

Tora glanced at the nearby Tomb Raider. Koth still looked worried.

Tora hugged him and said: "Come back to me alive you hear me?"

Koth returned the affection and answered: "I promise."

The two parted ways as Koth entered the Gravestone. Tora and Altlitia looked as it departed.

 **Veralusia: Floating City(Scion's Paradise)**

Saen's Forces were fighting evenly against the local Force Militia.

 **Main Temple: Oracle's Sanctuary**

A woman in a white robe covering her face enchanted words in ancient tongue. Large amounts of Force energy were gathered. She unleashed it.

 **Veralusia Airspace(Scion's Paradise)**

Outside a giant spirit in the form of the woman appeared.

 **Saen's Flagship: Bridge**

Saen commented: "This is..."

A Void Clan member appeared and said: "Guardian Saen! She is... an Eternal Light!"

Saen reacted: "What?!"

Saen stared at the giant spirit.

 **Veralusia Airspace(Scion's Paradise)**

The spirit of the woman gathered an immense amount of energy. A gigantic light shined, illuminating the whole area. The black Force covering a large amount of the Eternal Fleet disappeared. Saen's own Forces began fighting amongst themselves.

 **Saen's Flagship: Bridge**

Saen clenched his fists and said: "Don't get cocky. You aren't the only one who can control others!"

Saen's eyes began glowing. The Darkstaff began shinning. Portals opened across Veralusia. Out from them emerged Sithspawns.

Saen said: "It is said that the Darkstaff can even influence time. The Void Clan enables me to access the staff's powers. But using too much will damage my body. But this should suffice."

Saen's Sithspawns and Void Clan troops began slowly overwhelming Veralusia's Forces.

 **Veralusia: Holy Temple(Scion's Paradise)**

The Oracle stood outside the temple.

She proclaimed: "Don't you worry my children. Help will arrive. So says the Will of the Fate!"

As she said that. The Eternal Fleet spearheaded by the newly renovated Gravestone appeared out from Hyperspace, right behind Saen's Corrupted Fleet. The Gravestone fired it's new OMNI Relic Cannon called: *Libra* damaging Saen's Fleet.

 **Gravestone: bridge**

Lana said: "Koth use the frequency. Some of those Warships have split from Saen's Forces."

Koth answered: "Understood."

Koth pushed on a button. A signal were broadcasted from the Gravestone to the renegade fleet. They stopped attacking.

 **Saen's Flagship: Bridge**

Saen yelled: "Retreat! We will return and finish this another time!"

 **Veralusia(Scion's Paradise)**

A few of Saen's warships were destroyed and some taken by the Alliance. But they manage to jump to hyperspace.

 **Gravestone: Hangar**

The Outlander were surrounded by many allies.

He contacted Koth over comm: "Koth we will take a shuttle down. Fly around and when it is secure meet us on the ground."

Koth answered: "Sure thing Commander."

The Outlander said: "Everyone let us go."

Many allies boarded their shuttle.

 **Veralusia: Floating City(Scion's Paradise)**

The Outlander and his allies landed.

The Outlander yelled: "Protect the citizens and take down those beasts!"

They immediately went to work. Hivus and his knights easily took down many Sithspawns. The Outlander's group worked together with the local population and took down many, as they ventured deeper into the city.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Roal stood in the corner of the throne room. He had taken out a holo.

A woman appeared and reported: "Sir! The Eternal Alliance have arrived in Veralusia. Currently engaging large amount of Sithspawns."

Roal said: "Understood. Keep me updated and remember your mission Agent Honor. Leader Neyx's secrets must not be revealed. When you see an opportunity kill the Oracle."

The woman answered: "Understood Spymaster Roal."

Roal closed the holo.

 **Veralusia: Floating City(Scion's Paradise)**

The woman hide her holo. She were dressed as a priestess.

Another woman appeared and said: "Katin! The Oracle is looking for you."

Katin answered: "I am on my way."

The two left.

 **Short Time Later...**

 **Veralusia: Central Plaza(Scion's Paradise)**

After the chaos was over. The Alliance met with the Scions and the grateful citizens.

Henati bowed and said: "Thank you so much for your assistance Commander."

He nodded. The Oracle stepped forward. She and the Outlander shake hands.

She said: "We appreciate you coming to our aid Commander. Although as Force-seers we knew you were destined to arrive."

The Outlander answered and asked: "We are glad to help. I hope that Heskal's promise still holds?"

The Oracle answered: "Of course. We haven't forgotten. Heskal was a noteworthy leader until Asylum. We Scion's aren't suppose to interfere with the events."

Hivus stepped forward and asked curiously: "You sound like everything leading up until now already had been predicted beforehand?"

The Oracle answered: "Indeed. Emperor Arcann's fall was already predicted long ago. The fall and death of Vaylin were also within our sight years ago."

The Outlander asked: "If you knew all this were bound to happen, why didn't you try to stop it?"

The Oracle answered: "When man plays with fire he is gonna get burned. Any interference or change of destiny could potentially lead to further damage of the galaxy."

The others were hesitant and didn't like the sound of the conversation is turning.

The Outlander asked: "What else have you seen? What will happen next?"

The Oracle answered: "The arrival of a New Force. The one called *Neyx*. We saw the two of you facing each other. But the outcome was unclear."

The Oracle looked at Hivus. He immediately sensed her Force energy. He became wary. The Nexus Knight immediate sensed it. They stepped forward.

The Outlander asked wondering: "Hivus?"

The Oracle herself noticed Vaylin. Her tone suddenly changed.

She said: "You... heretics! The Empress still lives!"

Guards were storming out of the temples and buildings across the city. They draw lightsaber pikes. Vaylin held into Hivus. The Outlander and they others were about to draw their weapons.

Hivus commented and asked: "I guess considering her past I can understand you are wary. Instead of beginning an unnecessary bloodbath why not tell us of the changes?"

The Oracle signaled for the guards to lay down their weapons.

She answered: "You saved my people. We will invite you as our guests. But you must complete the trials of Veralusia right after."

The Outlander asked a bit skeptical: "What is in these trials?"

The Oracle answered: "The possible identity of Neyx. So far none of us have manage to see the one behind the mask. But he might somehow be connected to you. That is what our visions indicate."

The Outlander looked at they others. Most of them didn't know what answer to give.

Theron commented: "We should just follow them. Better to see where this is going."

Hivus and the Knights nodded.

The Outlander said: "I understand. We will follow you."

The Oracle nodded. They all began walking and left the plaza.

 **Sky Temple: Dinning Room**

The Alliance, the residents and remnant Scions enjoyed a feast together.

The Outlander were impressed with Hivus' diplomatic skills.

He commented: "I am surprised by your diplomatic skills Hivus. The situation were about to turn bad if you had not interfered."

Hivus replied: "Well I was a Commander myself. Travel through the Unknown Regions with a large army and gaining allies comes with it's perks. I know that Jedi initially mean well, but for others asking for *surrender* can be taken as a great insult and lead to unnecessary conflict."

The Outlander said: "Guess I still have a lot to learn regarding being a leader."

Hivus answered: "You will get the hang of it with time. Leading many people isn't an easy job."

Lana asked Hivus unexpectedly: "What do you think about Neyx?"

Hivus answered: "He is powerful that is for sure. But unless I meet him face to face I can't really give you any clear answers about his personality or who he is. So far from what I sense from the interviews and broadcasts. Then he is honest in wanting to protect the Republic and Empire."

Theron remarked: "Fighting an enemy who isn't simply causing carnage or death isn't exactly motivating."

Vaylin were eating some grilled meat casually. Theron's words send an echo of doubt through the hall.

The Oracle spoke: "My friends and honored guests. Again we thank you for coming to our aid. For our saviors!"

The Oracle lifted up a glass. They all cheered.

 **Sky Temple: Guest Room**

The Outlander woke up. He left his room a bit hazed.

The Outlander commented: "I need some air."

 **Sky Temple: Hallway**

As the Outlander walked through the hallway. He sensed something wasn't right. He didn't see any people.

He called out: "Hello? Hello...? Is anyone there?"

He heard a voice calling: "Come..."

The Outlander asked: "Who is it? Who is calling me?"

The voice simply continued: "Come... to me..."

The Outlander continued walking forward.

 **Sky Temple: Garden**

As the Outlander came out to the Garden. He were met by the Force Ghost of a woman.

He reacted surprised: "It can't be...! Are you..."

The woman called the Outlander by name and said: "It has been a long time my son."

The Outlander stared at her confused and sad.

He said: "You died many years ago. Our house was burned down. How come you decided to appear before me now?"

The woman called Aelysin answered: "Because you will soon face terrible dangers beyond anything ever before. It will be the decisive moment. Will you follow your destiny? Or choose a different path? The most powerful foes and friends from your past will appear. I wish to see my son. One last time."

Before they could continue their conversation people appeared corrupted by the Black Force.

Aelysin said: "Quickly! Draw your lightsaber. Defend yourself."

The Outlander draw his lightsaber and engaged the corrupted people in combat. They parried a few blows. But the Outlander quickly used his aura, with one swing and Force Speed. He took them down. As the Force disappeared he saw the faces of formers foes and friends.

He asked: "Is this to remind me of the path I have chosen?"

Aelysin answered: "You can't save everyone. At some point you will be faced with more of these choices. No matter how many allies you gather, their fates will one day be decided by you. You will have to choose who shall live and who shall die."

On the ground lied the bodies of Scourge, Rusk, Warren and Nico. The Outlander stared at them for a moment before leaving. On his way he cut down many other shadows, whose faces he recognized.

 **Veralusia: Central Plaza(Scion's Paradise)**

At the plaza the Outlander were met with two people. They were wearing similar outfits to the Parity Crusaders.

Aelysin said: "You will face powerful foes. Some you will recognize. Depending on your choices, the bonds you have forged can still be severed."

The Outlander faced them. But the two overwhelmed him. The blows from their lightsabers send the Outlander flying back. The two used a mix of Force Lightning and Force Burst and threw it at the Outlander. He were burned, stunned and fell to his knees.

The Outlander cried: "Argh! They are too strong...!"

The Outlander gasped for air.

Aelysin said: "You possess a large amount of power."

Aelysin waved her right hand. The Outlander's wounds were healed.

Her hands begin glowing in two different colors.

She said: "Son... I present you with a choice. The allies who have fallen. Their powers rest within you. How will you use it?"

The Outlander stared at his mother's hands. The right hand Lightside energy were flowing. He saw his allies peacefully. The left shows his allies screaming with pain, despair and grief.

Aelysin said: "Your friends will understand. Choose wisely."

Aelysin moved the left hand. The Outlander decided: Right Hand(Light)/Ask Aelysin(Neutral)/Left Hand(Dark)

The Outlander grabbed the right hand. His aura spiked and turned Golden.

Aelysin were silent. Which surprised the Outlander.

He asked seriously: "What is wrong mother? Didn't you encourage me to always follow the light? You were the one who taught me... Isn't that right?"

Aelysin instantly changed her hesitation and answered cheerfully: "Yes indeed! You remembered!"

The Outlander heard voices: "We are with you Commander."

He couldn't see but he felt an army stood behind him. The presence of multiple Force Ghosts were seen. The Outlander ran toward the two high ranking Parity Crusaders. The Outlander channeled his aura into his lightsaber. The two Parity Crusaders fired giant Force Bursts mixed with Force Lightning. The Outlander blocked the attack. It took a few seconds but the Outlander manage to slash their attack in half. He spin and throw his lightsaber who had been enhanced with his Force Powers. It rotated violently and were on-course toward the two Parity Crusaders, who stood ready to guard.

He yelled: "Take this! Moon Wave!"

Upon impact an explosion of golden light illuminated the plaza.

The two Parity Crusaders cried: "Ugh!"

After the smoke cleared the two Parity Crusaders were trapped. A net of Golden Force Energy surrounded them and kept them from moving. The Outlander jumped up in the air using Force Jump. He used the Force and recovered his lightsaber. He channeled his aura into his lightsaber again and enhanced it. The light grew sharp and more powerful. The Outlander used a vast amount of his Golden aura and created multiple Lightswords."

He yelled: "Chaotic light Blades!

He threw the energy created blades toward the Parity Crusaders, resulting in quite a few continuous explosions. The attack Forced the two Parity Crusaders to their knees.

The two Parity Crusaders cried: "Argh!"

They were heavily wounded. The Outlander gathered his remaining aura into his lightsaber. The weapon end up evolving. It began shinning brightly.

The Outlander threw the shinning weapon toward the Parity Crusaders and yelled: "Heaven's Blade!"

Upon impact a massive explosion of Light Force Energy occurred. The Outlander landed on the ground grasping for air. As the light dispersed. The two Parity Crusaders were down. Their masks dissolved, revealing the faces of Satele Shan and Shana Beniko.

The Outlander were shocked and asked: "What...?! But they are...!"

A moment later. Lana and Theron suddenly appeared. They both clutched their chests as they fell to the ground lifeless.

The Outlander in shock and horror yelled: "NOOOOOOOO!"

The Outlander heard whispers. But he couldn't make them out.

Aelysin said: "It was necessary son. Sometimes you can't avoid-"

The Outlander rebuked: "Don't! Not... now."

Aelysin were surprised but complied. The Outlander stared at the bodies of Lana and Theron. He began running the opposite direction leaving Aelysin alone.

Aelysin smiled sinisterly and said with a scary look in her eyes: "Don't think you will get away that easily."

 **Main Temple: Oracle's Sanctuary**

The Outlander ended up inside the Oracle's Sanctuary. There he stood face to face with Saen.

He asked and said: "Is this another vision? A new name and new face. But I recognize the malice and power in your eyes. Tenebrae."

The man answered him to his surprised: "Don't believe so much in yourself. Your end will come. Three times you have been responsible for my death. This time will be the last!"

Saen ignited his Darkstaff. The Outlander ignited his lightsaber and the two clashed. A shockwave were send across the whole sanctuary. The two exchanged blows. They both circle round each other. The Outlander used his aura to enhance the power of his swings. He send Saen flying back. He landed on his feet. Saen began enchanting something in ancient tongue. The Darkstaff began glowing and emitting a powerful Black Force. A portal opened.

From it a woman were floating. She wore royal garments. But her physical appearance were similar to Altlitia for some reason. She were fifteen foot tall.

The woman looked at Saen and asked: "Child... you are the one who summoned me...?"

Saen kneeled and spoke: "Yes my goddess Aivela. Ruler of the people of Zakuul...! This outsider threatens our home! Please grace us your people a demonstration of your power. I humbly ask."

Aivela stared at the Outlander. She lifted her right hand. An immense amount of concentrated Force energy were gathered.

She said: "Begone..."

She fired a small blast. The Outlander unleashed his Golden Aura attempting to block the attack.

The Outlander struggled to block the attack and cried: "Arghhh!"

The blast end up breaking his defenses and it exploded upon contact. Smoke from the blast covered the whole sanctuary. The Outlander were down on his knees grasping for air. The blast dealt quite the damage on him.

Aivela commented: "Oh? Impressive for a human to still be standing."

The Outlander asked tiredly and weakened: "An Old God? I thought they were only myths?"

Aivela charged up for a second shot. The Outlander were exhausted and weakened.

Aelysin appeared and said: "It is too late for alternatives son. Use my power. Let me help you."

Aelysin reached her hand out. The Outlander were tired and beaten. He sensed a Dark and corrupted power coming from Aelysin. The Outlander also were in the field of Aivela's vision. Her next shot would end him.

The Outlander decided: I Refuse(Light)/Take Aelysin's Power and fight Aivela(Dark)

The Outlander said: "I refuse your offer. I've got my own solution."

Aelysin replied calmly: "It is your choice son."

Aelysin disappeared. The Outlander turned off his weapon. He put it down. He sat on his knees, folded his hand together and enchanted.

The Outlander enchanted: "Almighty and beautiful Aivela please hear my wish. Please glimpse my memories of the past and witness my bond with Zakuul!"

The words surprised Aivela. She stopped her attack. She approached the Outlander. She shine her light and saw all the Outlander's memories regarding Zakuul.

She answered: "Child of man. You are... worthy of my mercy. Aivela instantly healed the Outlander using her power."

The Outlander rise, bowed and said: "Thank you my goddess."

Saen yelled: "Noooo!"

He forcefully closed his portal and Aivela disappeared. Opening the portal had drained Saen's power considerably. The Outlander ignited his lightsaber. The two continued parry blows. But the strain of Saen's body had weakened him. The two clashed one last time ending with the Outlander knocking the Darkstaff out of Saen's hands. Saen fell to his knees, now at the mercy of the Outlander.

The Outlander said: "it is over."

Aelysin reappeared and said: "Now end him son. He will cause countless deaths in your Alliance."

The Outlander stared at the wounded Saen and said: "You are right but..."

Aelysin moved closer. But before she could do anything else, the Outlander turned around unleashing his aura and stabbed Aelysin's Force Ghost through the stomach.

Aelysin asked shocked: "Why...son?"

The Outlander answered calmly: "It is typical power hungry types. They can keep up appearance in the beginning. But they always end up being too caught up by the end."

Aelysin cried: "Argh!"

The Outlander said: "Take off the disguise and show me who you really are!"

Aelysin smiled sinisterly before her disguised dissolved, revealing a woman with light purple hair, one Black eye of the Void and one natural eye. The outfit she wore looked similar to that of a pirate clad in dark colors with a hood attached.

The woman answered: "My name is Messias. I am a Hybrid Goddess."

The Outlander asked: "Why did you offer your help to me?"

Messias answered: "Because we have a common enemy. We will speak at a later date."

The Outlander heard voices calling out to him. They became more and more clear.

Voice: "Com...der..!

Messias smiled sinisterly and laughed as she began disappearing.

The Outlander commented: "Great! Just great. First Valkorion, then Vaylin and now a weird Goddess?"

The Outlander sighed. He felt he only needed one push more.

Voice: "Comma...der!"

The Outlander casted a last glimpse at the Saen in his dream/vision, before a bright light began shinning.

 **Sky Temple: Balcony**

The Outlander finally came to himself. He held his lightsaber ignited in his hand. Vaylin kneeled down with her hands crossed up in a defensive stance. Hivus stood between them.

Hivus said: "Commander! Wake up!"

The Outlander looked around. He notice Lana and Theron clinging into him. He turned off his lightsaber. He dropped it and put his hands up to his face. He fell and passed out.

Theron asked: "Commander! Are you okay?"

Lana asked shocked: "What in the world just happened?"

The Oracle stepped forward and said: "The Commander had fought a straining battle against his inner demons."

Hivus helped Vaylin up after she let up her defensive stance.

He asked worried: "Are you okay? Any injuries?"

Hivus checked Vaylin and put his hands on her shoulders.

Vaylin smiled and replied: "I am okay Hivus. I was just surprised. I don't know what happened."

Hivus stared at the Oracle.

He asked: "Did you cause this incident?"

Lana asked seriously: "What?! Was this deliberately?"

The Alliance stared at the Oracle.

She answered: "I apologize if the approach was a bit *direct* but we learned a lot from the Commander's vision."

Theron said seriously: "That doesn't excuse what almost happened. Many lives were at stake."

Hivus lifted his hand and said: "If this happens again the Scions will need a new Oracle."

The Oracle turned and left.

Vaylin suggested: "Let us take the Commander back to bed. It has been a long night."

Lana replied: "I agree. We could all use some rest."

They all returned to their rooms.

 **Cathedral of Judgment: Holy Chamber Entrance**

The Alliance stood inside a cathedral in front of a giant gate.

The Oracle said: "Here. This is the place for your trials. We will uncover the secrets of Neyx."

The Outlander asked: "What shall I do exactly?"

The Oracle said: "You will walk in alone. I shall stay outside. I will use my power to activate the trials. You will experience many visions of the past. Enemies/friends picked out from your heart and mind."

Theron asked wary: "Is this experiment you are conducting dangerous?"

The Oracle answered: "In worse-case the Outlander will enter a coma."

Katin suddenly asked: "My Lady, maybe it is too risky?"

The Oracle answered: "You are the Alliance aren't you? I expected all of you had triumphed over death by now."

Lana said calmly: "It isn't so simple. The Commander is the heart of the Alliance if anything happens..."

The Oracle replied: "I don't think you have anything to worry. If something happens your Eternal Light friend there can likely fix him."

The Oracle glanced at Hivus. Everyone looked at Hivus.

He gave them a thumbs up and said: "Don't worry. I won't let the Commander sleep through this whole war."

The Outlander stared determined at the gate.

He said: "I don't want to continue stay in the darkness forever."

He glanced back at they others, smiled and said: "Wish me luck."

Lana replied a bit concerned: "May the Force serve you well Commander."

Theron said: "Good luck Commander."

Koth said encouraging: "You can do it Commander!"

Thexan said: "Stay focused Commander. Anything can happen in there."

Vaylin said: "We are right here. We won't leave you behind."

Hivus said: "Stay true to who you are. We believe in you."

The Outlander nodded. The door opened. He walked inside. A bright white light shined. The gate closed. The Oracle began enchanting in ancient Tongue. Her Golden aura appeared. It were transferred to the Gate. The Oracle's eyes glowed white. She and her power became connected to it.

The Oracle said: "I see a lot of memories..."

Hivus commented: "Looks like it has begun."

Katin had stepped a little back. She had a serious expression on her face.

Lana said: "Now... we wait."

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Combat Simulation Chamber**

Neyx had drawn his lightsaber. He had just fought a battle against Aivela. She lied on the ground. Her body suddenly turned into a broken droid. Neyx turned off his Black lightsaber.

The Computer announced: "God-Class Aivela-model defeated."

Roal stood in the background.

He commented: "As strong and powerful as always Leader Neyx. How many times now have you beaten the GOD-Class program?"

Neyx answered: "Don't know. I have lost count. Messias was more powerful and at that time I was weaker and less experienced. How is the Parity Crusaders doing in their own simulations?"

Roal answered: "The majority have surpassed all the basics, Jedi, Sith and army. But none have manage to defeat the Enigma-Class Program yet. The majority challenges the Vaylin-model and Hivus-model."

Neyx asked wondering: "What about the Outlander-model?"

Roal answered: "Few have tried, but none succeed. The data you implemented surpasses the data gathered."

Neyx replied: "People evolve everyday. I increase the rate accordingly to around the time when they might face Vaylin or Hivus head-on. Using all data against an foe which evolves in power and technique will only lead to mistakes and confusion."

Roal said: "You are as wise as always Leader Neyx. I will continue monitoring their progress. Good luck with your training."

Neyx answered and murmured: "Thank you Roal. For Everything..."

Roal heard the last line. He gave a appreciate smile while his back was turned before he left.

Neyx said: "Computer activate Outlander-model full Force!"

The computer answered: "Understood Leader Neyx."

The simulation build an identical copy of the Outlander with his golden aura.

Neyx said: "I am ready."

She run forward. The two lightsabers crashed.

 **Cathedral of Judgment: Holy Chamber Interior**

The light dispersed. The Outlander walked forward wary of his surroundings.

He cried: "Argh!"

He felt a giant headache. His eyes glowed and images flashed before his eyes.

Scene: Kira lied wounded on the ground

Scene: A were baby crying

Scene: Fire everywhere on Zakuul's swamps

Scene: The Outlander's home burning

Scene: Lana and Theron calling for help

Scene: Hivus struggling against Neyx in a place with heavy rain

Scene: The Outlander dueling Saen

Scene: The Outlander as an initiate clutching his dead Jedi Master as he screamed

The memories began mixing. It stopped as the Outlander fell down on his knees.

 **Cathedral of Judgment: Holy Chamber Entrance**

The words the Outlander spoke were repeated by the Oracle.

Theron asked: "Zakuul Swamp and the Commander's home burning?"

Lana concluded: "It seems like few are visions and others are memories."

Vaylin looked at Hivus and asked: "Does that mean that you and Neyx will fight, Hivus?"

Hivus answered: "It is possible. To be honest I haven't fought a *Silent One* before."

Koth commented: "It looks like we are making some progress."

The Oracle continued her technique. Katin began feeling pressure. But she hide it well.

 **Cathedral of Judgment: Holy Chamber Interior**

As the Outlander looked up. A man wearing a mask had drawn a blue lightsaber. He charged the Outlander who instantly draw and ignited his lightsaber. The two parried blows. The Outlander were about to unleash his aura when...

The man asked and said provokingly: "Is that aura everything there is to you?! I thought you were the *brave* Commander!? Fight like a man!"

The Outlander stopped. He ran forward. The two continued parry blows. Their techniques and moves were evenly matched. The Outlander were calm. The masked man used his aura. He swung his lightsaber with intense ferocity sending the Outlander back. The man charged forward. But the Outlander blinked. Time began moving slowly. His senses had sharpen immensely. He unknowingly used the Force technique *Shatterpoint.* Time moved normally again. He ran forward. He turned off his lightsaber surprising the masked man. He jumped up and attempted to pierced the Outlander. He spin and kicked the masked man in the gut. The man's lightsaber were an inch from his forehead.

The man cried: "Urgh!"

The kick send the man flying a few meters back. The Outlander draw his lightsaber. As the man attempted to rebound. The Outlander appeared instantly. He cut off his mask. The man dropped his lightsaber. The face revealed that of the Outlander's father. His name was Risun.

Risun said: "You've won son. I am not real and you are no longer a child. Just answer me this. What is the verdict?"

The Outlander decided: Go in peace(Light)/Take a nap(neutral)/Die weakling!(Dark)

The Outlander answered: "You will always be a part of my life. That won't ever change. Leave in peace."

Risun rise.

He hugged the Outlander briefly and said: "Good luck(called by name)."

Risun disappeared. Behind the Outlander five Jedi Masters appeared.

The Outlander said depressed: "You believed in me and told me of my destiny and the light and dark."

The Outlander draw and ignited his lightsaber. The masters did the same. During their battle the Outlander recalled back.

 **The Outlander's Semi-Flashback(Image Format)**

The Outlander clutched his master's dead body as the Sith Assassin Resolus approached him. The young initiate showed no fear. He subconsciously unleashed the golden aura.

He screamed loudly: "Aaaaaahhhh! Master... my MASTERRRR!"

He threw a gigantic Force Burst(Vaylin quality) at the Sith Assassin. The burst send the Sith Assassin crashing into some ruins. The Outlander used Force Pull and retrieve his master's lightsaber. He slowly stepped over and into the ruins. Admits the rubble and destroyed ruins he found Resolus lying on the ground. All his bones have broken and he lied paralyzed, not able of speak or move an inch. Resolus stared at the young initiate with curse and hated filled eyes. The young man activated his lightsaber. But as he stared at Resolus' sorry state he did not cut. He turned off the lightsaber. As he turned around to walk away. He heard the sound of a lightsaber piercing a body. He turned around and many Jedi Masters stood before him. One having dealt the killing blow to Resolus.

The young Outlander asked: "Will I be expelled from the order? I showed raw emotions against the principle belief of the Jedi code."

(The Outlander in battle Force Pushed one master into the wall knocking him out.)

One master answered: "No. We observed your actions. Despite your feelings and the fact that you could've have killed your foe in vengeance, you held back. Your actions dedicate and embody what the order stand for."

Another master continued: "Officially we would promote you to knight. But the council wouldn't be keen on that. So for now you will become a Padawan. But be proud. No knight would be capable of defeating that man."

Another master said: "From now on we shall continue your training. Be honored young one."

The young Padawan bowed and answered: "Understood Masters."

(The Outlander used Force Burst took out a second master.)

 **Later...**

Scene: The young Padawan began training in levitation, animal friendship, diplomacy, advanced Force Techniques and lightsaber combat. He also spend much time with the masters

Scene: The masters and the young Padawan sat in a small shrine drinking tea and eating food together

(The Outlander pierced his lightsaber through another master, dealing him a damaging, but non-lethal wound.)

Scene: The young Outlander sat meditating as the masters enchanted words in ancient tongue

The Outlander asked: "Will sealing my power away really be for the overall good?"

A master answered: "When the time comes your power will return."

Another master said: "Fear not the future young Jedi. When the time comes, continue being who you are, even if the galaxy spirals into chaos."

Another master said: "Treasure the ones you love. The bonds you create will be valuable in your times of need."

Another master said: "You will become the most powerful of us all. Even if you no longer feel like a Jedi."

The last master said: "Shape your own future and choose the life you want to live."

A bright light shined as the Outlander passed out.

Scene. Some masters died in battles off-world and his weren't exceptions

(The Outlander used the Force mind-trick stopping a master.)

Scene: Soon only one master stood back and he send the young Padawan away

Scene: The young Padawan arrived from one master to another before they send him on his way

Scene: The Outlander finally arrived on Tython where his decision and actions would be revealed to the Order

(The Outlander used Force Grip on the last master.)

The Flashback ended.

 **Cathedral of Judgment: Holy Chamber Interior**

The Outlander said: "Thank you for having faith in me, my old masters."

The Outlander let go of his Force Grip. All the masters rise and bowed before they disappeared. Behind the Outlander a woman appeared also wearing a mask.

The Outlander stared at the woman calmly.

She said excited: "Time for some action."

She draw and ignited her double-bladed lightsaber. The Outlander looked at her with his arms crossed and his lightsaber turned off.

The woman asked demanding: "What exactly are you doing?"

The Outlander answered sarcastically: "This is really original. If you are Kira then you can go ahead and cut me down. I refuse to fight the woman I love."

The woman asked surprised: "You mean it?"

The Outlander nodded. She ran forward. She swung her lightsaber. But the Outlander didn't flinch.

She stopped right before contact, said and asked: "You are not funny anymore. When did you become so boring?"

The Outlander answered: "I simply followed your lead. Especially when you wanted to have *The talk*."

The woman began giggling. She took of the mask. It was Kira.

Kira said amused: "You always remain true to yourself. That is why I love you."

The Outlander stepped forward. He put a hand on Kira's cheek.

He said: "I miss you. I wish you were here... with me."

Kira closed her eyes and said: "My role here is done. But this isn't the end yet."

The Outlander asked: "Is it Neyx? Can you tell me who he is...?"

But before Kira could answered, someone appeared behind the Outlander and stabbed him through the back with a Black Lightsaber. Neyx stood behind him.

The Outlander cried: "Arggh!"

Kira yelled horrified: "No!"

Neyx turned off his lightsaber. The Outlander slowly fell to his knees. Neyx stepped in front of the Outlander. He waved his hand and Kira disappeared.

The Outlander asked while in a lot of pain: "Neyx...?"

Neyx said: "My identity is only gonna confuse you. I could be anyone under this mask. Accept it. Learning who I am won't change anything. The Eternal Alliance will disappear with or without my help."

The Outlander in the heat of the moment yelled: "Never!"

He used his remaining Force Energy, sealed Neyx's lightsaber and surprising him. The Outlander draw and ignited his own lightsaber, as he clumsily attempted a last desperate attack on Neyx. The attempt destroyed twenty-five percent of Neyx's mask. The Outlander looked up attempted to glance at Neyx's face. But before he could get a clear look. The whole place faded into Darkness.

 **Fade to Black**

 **Cathedral of Judgment: Holy Chamber Entrance**

Outside multiple explosions happened.

Theron ask surprised: "What in the world?!"

Lana replied with a question: "An Enemy attack?"

Hivus were a bit suspicious. But the explosions continued. Suddenly explosions appeared directly from under the cathedral. Hivus and Vaylin jumped away from an explosion which were inches away from them. The Nexus Knights and the Alliance stayed sharp. The building shake and parts of the ceiling fell down. The Alliance and the Knights end up scattering inside.

Koth yelled: "Watch out everyone!"

Thexan commented: "The structure has been damaged!"

The shaking broke the Oracle's concentration. She fell down on her butt.

Katin yelled: "Oracle!"

She rushed over to the Oracle. She extended a hand. The Oracle accepted. But as she were pulled up. Katin draw a handgun in her left hand. To the horror of everyone present and the Oracle. Katin pulled the trigger, sending old and outdated lead bullets into the Oracle.

She mustered her remaining strength and asked: "Katin...? Why...?"

Katin answered: "Spymaster Roal sends his regards. You wouldn't have ended up like this, if you simply kept your nose out of it. Because when you play with fire... you will eventually get burned. Wasn't that what you said?"

The Oracle fell down on the floor barely alive. The servants attempted to avenge the Oracle and draw their weapons. But Katin threw some attachable explosives at them, blowing them up instantly. Katin took off her robe revealing an agent's outfit similar to Theron's.

Hivus asked seriously: "I heard what you said. Is this the work of Neyx?"

Vaylin asked demanding: "Who are you?"

Katin answered: "My name is Honor. Agent Honor of Spymaster Roal's secret division."

Lana lifted up her clenched fists and said: "You will pay for hurting our allies."

Koth and the rest of the Alliance troops pointed their blasters at Agent Honor.

Koth said confident: "You are surrounded. How can you possible have a chance of taking us down?"

Honor smiled. She threw a grenade on the ground. It blew up and instantly released a pulse across the whole cathedral.

The Alliance attempted to open fire. But nothing.

Koth reacted surprised and shocked: "What?! My blaster... it is locked!"

Lana attempted to use the Force. But nothing.

Lana commented: "The Force is...!"

Thexan draw his lightsaber.

But it wouldn't ignited: "This is...!"

Honor began laughing and said confidently: "Hahahaha! No modern blasters, no advanced technology, no lightsabers and no Force! Looks like the tables have turned."

Honor draw an old-fashioned shotgun. She fired multiple lead bullets, which killed multiple Alliance Troops.

The Alliance members began feeling an immense pressure. The situation had turned against them.

Theron commented: "This is beyond worse-case. I guess a lesson where relying too heavily on technology will cost us."

Lana clenched her fists and yelled: "Damn it! I can't even use my lightsaber!"

Koth commented: "This is really looking horrible."

But suddenly Hivus stepped forward. Thexan and the Knights stood right behind him. In an instant Hivus made a quickstep. He appeared right in front of honor and punched her in the face sending her back.

Honor cried: "Urgh!"

But as she rebounded. She were met by Thexan holding a battle staff. He began hitting her repeatedly with it.

Honor reacted: "Argh! Urgh! Agh!"

Vaylin stepped back holding her turned off lightsaber pike.

She said: "Everyone get behind me!"

Everyone complied. Honor after a moment, blocked Thexan's strike with her hands.

Thexan reacted surprised: "Wha..?"

Honor kicked him in the stomach. She spin and punched him in the left eye.

Thexan cried: "Urgh!"

She ran forward put her hand together creating a small shockwave blasting Thexan back.

Thexan cried: "Argh!"

Honor took out a detonator. She pushed on a button. The Ceiling collapsed further. Some parts fell toward the Alliance members. Vaylin mustered her strength, swung her pike and destroyed the parts. But without the Force it was quite painful.

Vaylin cried: "Argh! ugh!"

Her hands began bleeding after knocking away multiple giant ceiling parts. The Knights also spread out. Honor pointed her shotgun at Hivus. He put on his helmet. He put his hands together in front of his head in defensive position. As barrage after barrage of shots were fired. Hivus could feel the impact in the armor.

Hivus cried: "Argh! Urgh! Agh!"

The shotgun eventually ran out of ammo.

Hivus commented: "Good thing these celestial-made armor are durable even without the Force."

Lusitania stepped forward. She already put on her helmet. She draw a dagger. Honor did the same. The two engaged in knife-combat.

Honor commented: "I am surprised that you knights can fight without your fancy toys."

Lusitania answered enthusiastic: "Hivus had all of us prepared. We have fought disadvantageous battles like this before."

The two exchanged blows. They fought to a stalemate with neither relenting. The Alliance looked at Vaylin.

Theron asked curiously: "Have you guys trained even without using the Force?"

Vaylin answered: "We have. I didn't get it in the start. But in the end it was worth it."

Lana said: "We need to discuss preparing the Alliance for this sort of thing in the immediate future."

Vaylin suggested: "You should probably talk with Hivus or Lusitania about this, since they mainly trained me in it."

Koth said and asked: "Noted. We should do something about that spy first. Anyone have a plan?"

Because of the loud noises and explosions. Nobody notice the gate into the Holy Chamber opening. The Outlander came out. He instantly notice the commotion. Honor stood with her back turned and further away he saw several members of his Alliance lie dead.

The Outlander decided: Challenge Honor fairly(Neutral)/Distract Honor(Neutral)/Attack Honor from behind(Dark)

The Outlander yelled: "Katin! This doesn't have to be prolonged. Fight me one-on-one!"

Honor turned around and saw the Outlander. She threw a dagger toward him. He grabbed it. As he did she appeared an inch from him by quickstep. She made a kick aimed toward the left side of his head. He dropped knife to blocked her attack with his left hand.

The Outlander cried: "Argh!"

The Outlander asked: "How is the situation with the Oracle?"

One of the knights answered: "She is critically wounded. If we don't do something she will die!"

Honor commented: "Still alive huh? Looks like I missed the heart barely."

Honor pulled back her leg.

The Outlander asked: "Have Neyx send you?"

Honor answered: "His focus is grander than this. I was send by his Spymaster."

Honor draw a handgun. But the Outlander reacted instantly and kicked it, forcing her shot to miss. The Outlander punched her in the chest. The attack were hard and forced her to stagger back. She dropped the gun. The Outlander approached her. She stepped back. The Alliance and a few of the knights also moved.

The Outlander said: "You have been surrounded. Surrender peacefully or by Force. Your choice."

Honor smiled and answered: "No. It is you who shall choose!"

Honor pushed on a button on her detonator. A nearby wall was blown up. Catching they others attention. Honor pushed on the button again and the whole ceiling came crashing down. The Outlander immediately felt a surge of power run through him. But since they others were in direct contact with the Anti-Force Grenade. It would take longer for them. Honor began running.

Time stopped and Messias appeared and said: "Saving your friends will be the obvious choice. They are still useful. But I offer you... more."

The Outlander listened.

Messias said: "If I grant you some of my power you can save your friends and strike down the spy. What do you say?"

The Outlander commented: "Things like this usually come with a price. You aren't exactly the first person who have resided in my head."

Messias replied: "I want to retrieve my body and be free again. Neyx couldn't physically end my life. But he dealt quite the damage mentally and physically."

The Outlander said: "If you want to work together tell me what you truly want. No secrets and no tricks."

Messias answered and asked: "I want to live again. Simply as that. So will you accept my power?"

The Outlander decided: I don't need it(Light)/Take her power(Dark)

The Outlander answered: "No thanks. I will handle it."

Messias commented: "Suit yourself. Don't regret it later."

Time moved again. The Outlander unleashed his aura. He held the whole ceiling up using the Forc.

Hivus asked: "Commander...?"

The Outlander said: "Run...! I can't hold this... forever!"

Hivus signaled to they others. They all ran. The Knights applied first-aid and carried the wounded Oracle out. The Outlander's power drained.

The Outlander cried: "Argh! My powers...!"

The ceiling dropped. The Outlander closed his eyes. But as he opened them. The ceiling was hovering over his head. He stared toward the giant hole. He saw Hivus, Vaylin and Thexan.

Hivus said: "Come on Commander. No dying on us now."

The Outlander laughed a bit tired, as he slowly moved toward Hivus and they others.

 **Veralusia: Near Cathedral**

Outside the Alliance, Scions and citizens of Veralusia had gathered.

The Outlander approached ad asked: "What is going?"

As the Outlander moved closer he saw it.

Lana answered: "Apparently she refused to surrender and fought. The Veralusian Troops were superior in numbers and she died."

The body of Agent Honor lied on the ground. She suffered multiple stab wounds and blood-pool were on the ground.

Theron remarked and asked: "A spy's work often comes with a price. What should we do next Commander?"

The Outlander looked at the Henati and asked: "Can I take it that the Scions will support the Alliance?"

Henati reached out her hand and answered: "Indeed. The Scions will support the Alliance and follow you till the end Commander."

The Outlander and her shake hands for a moment.

The Outlander asked: "Hivus? How bad is the Oracle's condition? Will it take a long time to treat her?"

Hivus answered: "On the Hailing Judgment I can treat her enough to wake her from the coma. But she won't be able to join us on the battlefield for quite awhile."

The Outlander nodded and said: "It is fine. As long as she is alive."

The Eternal Alliance went back to their fleet accompanied by their new allies.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Private Chamber**

Neyx stood in his room. He received a holo from Roal.

He reported: "The assassination of the Oracle have failed. The Scions have joined the Alliance."

Neyx said: "A minor setback. Honor was a good and dedicated woman. I will miss her. Thank you. Continue with the construction of the *Towers.* Inform me when they are ready."

Roal answered: "As you wish Leader Neyx."

Neyx closed the holo. Behind her a Force Ghost appeared.

She asked: "Will doing this really bring happiness to the Galaxy?"

Neyx answered: "I don't need advice from someone who was weak and died."

The woman asked: "I appeared before you because I know who you are."

Neyx answered: "No you don't. You never got the chance to know me. You made that choice yourself. Now be gone..."

Neyx waved his hand and the ghost.

Neyx murmured: "Kira..."

 **Palades: Celentel Construction Ground**

Malavai Quinn and Elara Dorne stood and observed the construction of a Gigantic Tower.

Malavai commented surprised: "I am astonished. To think Palades had this kind of technological expertise. These Warships are even bigger than dreadnoughts."

Elara replied unamused: "Indeed. Although I can imagine the horror if the Alliance or Saen gets their hands on one of these."

Malavai said: "Seems like your Havoc Squad is now with the Alliance."

Elara retorted: "The same with some of your former companions."

Malai said: "Either way... the Empire and Republic are flourishing under the banner of Leader Neyx. Although if we take off the fact, that two droids are representatives of our peoples."

Elara replied: "I won't complain. This is as close as we can get regarding peace or glory. I hope you are prepared Captain. We will be in charge of one these real soon."

Elara and Malavai looked at the Gigantic Mechanized Towers in front of them, which stretched up all the way to the skies, and the thousands and many thousands of workers.

Elara and Malavai yelled: "The Timeless Monarch will bring victory!"

 **Odessen Base: Entrance**

The Outlander shake hands with the Oracle, who sat in an advanced wheel-chair/respirator. She breathed through it.

She introduced herself: "My name is Asenna Lasiless. I am honored to work with you, Commander."

The Outlander answered: "The honor is mine Asenna."

 **End**


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Battle of Scepter Six**

 **Unknown Regions(Deep Space)**

 **Saen's Flagship: Platform**

Saen stood outside. The Black Force shielded him from the vacuum of Space.

Saen lifted his Darkstaff. Powerful Black Force Energy engulfed a majority of the Eternal Fleet. Saen used meditation and disassembled the warships and began merging them together. He build and constructed a whole new warship.

Saen proclaim: "Prepare yourself Outlander. Soon... you will face a power you can't comprehend!"

Saen's eyes glowed. His manic laughter echoed through the whole area.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Satele and Acina kneeled before Neyx.

Satele reported: "We have completed our training. We both individual and together defeated the Enigma-Class Simulator."

Neyx replied: "Excellent. I can feel the strength growing within you."

Acina asked: "Have anything happened while we trained?"

Neyx answered: "Looks like the Alliance have gained more allies. Specifically the Scions among many other Force-seers. Also it looks like the Overseer of Iokath survived the planet's destruction, and are now aiding the Alliance upgrading their fleet and their flagships."

Satele asked curiously: "What shall we do about it Leader Neyx?"

Neyx answered: "Captain Elara and Malavai are currently overseeing the creation of the massive super weapon. It will be used against the Alliance fleet."

Acina asked: "What about Galtlitia? Will she be in charge of the Fleet?"

Neyx answered: "T7 are currently amusing her. But afterwards..."

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Garden**

Galtlitia held onto T7.

She said serious: "You are worthy of my infatuation. We shall connect."

T7 answered: "Galtlitia = Organic / T7 = Machine. T7 + Galtlitia = Not compatible."

Galtlitia let go. She created small static from her fingertips. She touch T7 zapping him a bit.

T7 were surprised: "T7 Feels weird / What did Galtlitia do?"

He wasn't damaged. But felt his processor changing. His circuits also became loose.

Galtlitia smiled and answered: "I was conceived by nanodroids from an human fetus. So I am half-organic. So... I don't see a problem."

Galtlitia hugged T7 again. Steam were coming off his circuit. He became a bit heated.

Galtlitia kept zapping T7. He activated his arms and touched her hips.

T7 said: T7 + Galtlitia = Can't resist."

Galtlitia answered amused: "How bold. But what I would expect from a Droid surviving countless battles."

Roal stood nearby. He sighed as he watched the weird scene before him.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx lifted his right hand and the two rise.

Satele commented and asked: "The Jedi always condemn the idea of using such powerful technology. Is it really wise to use such a weapon?"

Acina listened closely.

Neyx answered: "I don't intend to destroy any worlds with the super weapon. But we need a lot of firepower to take down an Eternal Fleet stronger than ever."

Acina asked: "What happens once we have destroyed the Eternal Fleet?"

Neyx answered: "Without the Eternal Fleet the Republic and Empire's troops alone is enough to overrun Zakuul and Odessen. The Alliance were fundamentally built up of various powerful individuals. But most of them are from Republic and Imperial Forces."

Satele asked: "What is our roles in the war?"

As Satele asked, Jace and Shana returned. Shana and Jace both bowed.

Neyx rise and greeted them: "Welcome back Supreme Commanders."

Shana reported: "We have succeed in defeating all the renegades you mentioned in your visions. This will prevent future uprisings and the Eternal Alliance gaining foothold against us in the future."

Jace commented: "It was incredible. So many of them were in the middle of terror plots and gather recruits. We have prevented massive catastrophes and threats against the Sovereign Republic Empire.

Neyx replied: "Good job. If we weren't in the middle of a soon three-way war. Then I would have granted you both paid vacations."

Shana smiled and said: "We can talk about that after the war Leader Neyx."

Jace commented: "It would be nice. But better focus on the moment Leader Neyx."

Neyx said: "Alright. I will assign your roles. Acina you will remain here with me in the palace. Satele you and Jace will board one *Timeless Monrch* after you have prepared yourselves mentally. Shana you will board a flagship. But remain vigilant of any incoming threat. But in case prepare yourself too."

Acina answered: "Understood."

She went over and sat in her throne.

Satele asked wondering: "What shall we prepare ourselves for?"

Neyx answered: "The possibility of fighting your own children."

The answer took the three by surprise.

Neyx continued: "You will be on different sides. A confrontation is unavoidable. You can tell me you are prepared now. But it would be a lie."

Shana remarked: "I was raised as a Sith. Pardon me Leader Neyx. But I was always prepared to take a life. No matter my personal feelings."

Neyx commented: "Any other Sith saying that might convince me. But it is a different case with you. You are too much like your daughter. Your words don't define your actions."

Shana sighed. Satele and Jace were both hesitant to answer.

Neyx said: "The three of you have followed me through a lot, and my expectations for you have always been fulfilled. Even if they were high. You have always believed in me since I became your leader. I will believe in you. Whatever you choose to do. You will have my support."

Neyx walked toward them. He reached out his right hand.

Satele, Jace and Shana smiled as they put their hands on his.

They all replied kindly: "Thank you Leader Neyx."

 **Odessen: Woods**

Many Force-Users and soldiers were gathered. Hivus taught them how to fight unarmed, using lightsaber and the Force. Hivus stood in front of them demonstrating the lightsaber combat form I-VIII. Among the students watched were Arcann, Senya, Lana, Theron, Koth and the Outlander.

Koth commented and asked: "These are fairly interesting techniques. But since some can't use the Force. How will it help us?"

Hivus answered: "I think your Fleet Admiral can solve that problem. But as former soldiers and warriors. It would be good to know how your enemy will likely fight. So you can counter and defeat him or her. Every battle form has it's weaknesses."

The Outlander asked: "You said there existed something beyond Form VII?"

Hivus answered: "You have begun using your aura. You can even use it to enhance your lightsaber. But there is a lot more you need to learn, in order to combat Neyx and those Parity Crusaders. Now listen closely."

Hivus began explaining. What he told they others was how to use the Force in conjunction with your lightsaber combat.

Lana then asked: "What about those of us who can't use the aura yet?"

Hivus answered: "When you have learned or memorized all the forms, then travel further into the woods. Your second teacher awaits you."

The Outlander said: "We appreciate that you will teach us what you have learned."

The Alliance nodded.

Hivus replied: "You guys are an interesting group. I see a bright future for the Alliance. The appreciation is mutual. But now let us continue."

All the soldiers and Force-Users followed Hivus' movements.

 **Odessen Base: Alliance Laboratory**

Altlitia, Yuun and Juvard together invented equipment which could manipulate gravity.

Juvard commented: "This is marvelous! Gentlemen and ladies. We have changed Galactic history! We have build equipment which manipulates gravity. In other words..."

Yuun continued: "We have created equipment which replicates the Force's power."

Altlitia commented: "Now everyone can do something similar to me."

Altlitia levitated a Kolto drink and used something like Force Pull and retrieve it. She levitated a few others, handing them to Juvard and Yuun.

Juvard answered: "Normally I would complain eating or drinking in the lab. But today we shall celebrate!"

A Non-Force-User wearing modified gloves and a uniform blew up a training doll from distance.

Altlitia said: "Cheers!"

Yuun and Juvard said: "Cheers!"

They all lifted their Koltos.

 **Odessen: Deep Woods**

As the Alliance appeared in a open area in the woods. They were met by Vaylin surrounded by beasts and animals. She shined with a radiant light. The beast and local life were calm. She closed her aura and the beasts scattered. Vaylin stepped forward.

She bowed and said: "Welcome everyone. It looks like it is my turn."

Vaylin stood a meter from the Alliance.

Vette asked curiously: "What are we suppose to do now?"

Vaylin answered calmly: "It is pretty simple. I will use my aura. When you open your eyes next. We will be in a different place."

Aric asked wondering: "What about our bodies?"

Vaylin answered and asked: "I can sense anything moving nearby. My aura practically makes us invincible. If you are ready to trust me?"

No one hesitated. They closed their eyes. They felt light surround their bodies.

 **Vaylin's Mind Space:** **Scyva's Temple**

Upon opening their eyes everyone were surprised.

The Outlander asked: "Where are we?"

Vaylin answered: "We are currently in my mind space. A similar setup was made during the Commander's final battle against my father. Although you don't have to worry. This is within my control."

Senya remarked: "This is... the temple of Scyva?"

An image floated quickly through Senya's mind of her and Vaylin visiting the temple together. A small smile formed across her face.

Arcann asked curious: "What happens now sister?"

Vaylin eyes began glowing. Some black smoke emitted from every Alliance members body. They were all surprised. The smoke left their body and manifested itself in front of them.

Theron asked wondering: "What is going on Vaylin?"

Vaylin's eyes stopped glowing.

She answered: "Your first trial will be to fight your dark emotions which has manifested itself in front of you."

The smoke turned into a black copy of the Alliance member.

Lana asked: "Will this make us stronger?"

Vaylin answered: "The Force-sensitives will feel an incredible difference once they return to their bodies."

Kaliyo asked: "What about us who aren't *gifted*?"

Vaylin answered: "You will gain higher resistance against the Force. Force Lightning, Force Bursts, Force Crush and Force Chokes will have minimal or no affect on you."

The Non-Force-Users became intrigued.

Vaylin said: "When you are ready I will summon your weapons."

Senya asked: "What happens if we lose to our manifestations?"

Vaylin answered: "It is inside my mind, so neither one of you will suffer any damage mentally or physical. You have two options. A retry or resign."

The Outlander stepped forward and said: "We have lost many friends, allies and comrades against Neyx and Saen. I won't let anymore of us die without a chance to fight back. I am ready."

The Alliance members gained their resolve and repeated the Outlander's words. Vaylin waved her hand and all the Alliance members weapons appeared above and landed on their hands.

Vaylin answered: "Very well. I will send you outside the temple. When you have concluded your battles. Simply say it. Good luck my friends."

Vaylin waved her hand and all the Alliance members and their manifestations were teleported outside.

 **Vaylin's Mind Space: Scyva's Holy Ground**

All the Alliance members and their manifestations had been armed.

The Outlander stared down his manifestation and said: "Prepare yourself."

The two engaged in lightsaber combat and began parry blows.

 **Palades: Celentel Construction Ground**

The construction has been completed. Galtlitia's eyes began glowing. She activated the Timeless Monarch. The gigantic warship hovered a bit above the ground. A gate opened and a bridge was extended. Satele, Jace, Malavai, Elara, Galtlitia, T7 and many other engineers and soldiers boarded it.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx spoke in a holo and said: "Midi-chlorians and sentients together... I still remember it like it was a short time ago. I randomly stumbled upon a wellspring of life in the Unknown Regions. Those delusional Priestess attempted to stop me. But they were simply shells of the dead. Nothing more. I took the Midi-chlorians and implanted them into several women. Imagine it yourself. If someone as pathetic as the "Chosen One" was created from a regular woman, with such a high a connection to the Force. Imagine what kind of Enigma will be created if the Midi-chlorians impregnated a *Force-Sensitive woman!* Sevest."

The young man with silver hair and an eye patch answered and asked over holo: "You have told me before Master Neyx. But I am never getting tired of hearing it. The prospect of such powerful individuals still intrigue me."

Neyx asked: "How does it look with the children Sevest?"

Sevest answered calmly: "All is as it should be. They show no signs of disturbance and every problem or obstacle has been solved with compromise. In the start I was hesitant regarding being the overseer for them. But I have grown fond of it. Their power and Midi-chlorian count is off the charts. Almost on pair with the gods. The project is going smoothly."

Neyx said and asked: "Excellent. Hopefully the time will never come for them to enlist in our war. How is the situation in the Unknown Regions?"

Sevest answered: "Even with only half of our Forces then neither Rahon or Sicerna have met any fierce opposition. Those super weapons give us an enormous edge in our campaigns across the Unknown Regions. Any civilization antagonizing us will be swiftly dealt with. Refugees will temporarily be sheltered by our ally Chiss and Tion, before being transported to our *sister world*."

Neyx commented: "Excellent. That was all. Depending on the outcome of this war prepare for anything. Even my..."

Sevest answered hesitant: "I understand... we will always believe in you. No matter what decision you make.(calling Neyx by real name)."

Neyx replied: "Thank you."

Sevest bowed as Neyx closed the holo. He left the throne room.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - East Hallway**

As Neyx walked he felt a presence.

Neyx said: "I know you are there. Show yourself ghost of the Empire."

What appeared before Neyx was Darth Marr's Force ghost.

He commented: "Your achievements are even beyond that of the Outlander. You united two enemy factions which have fought for Millennia. You have even dealt with the useless Senators in the Republic, and any traces of the Dark council have been erased. Acina and Satele also answers to you now."

Neyx commented: "You have been in my kingdom for some time. If you are looking for my secrets, you will only find trouble."

Marr replied: "I am already dead. You can't possibly hurt me."

Neyx asked: "Really?"

Neyx lifted his right hand and Marr's manifestation began burning in black flames.

He screamed: "Arghhh! Stop! Stop! I... understand...!"

Neyx lifted his hand again and the flames disappeared. Marr fell to his knees.

Neyx said: "The flaws of the Sith were always their overconfidence and arrogance. You manage to sway Satele well. If she had remained a simple Jedi, she might have refused the position as my High Minister."

Marr said and asked: "I can't read you. What is your plans? Sending Satele and the Republic Supreme Commander away like that. Are you perhaps... gambling with their lives?"

Neyx stared at Marr. He didn't feel any emotions.

Neyx answered: "This was never a fair war to begin with. I already hold all the cards. The only thing I have to do is sort out the ones who remain and the ones I shall discard. That is why Marr. I won't kill you. In contrary. A man with your talents can still be useful. I will give you an offer. You are free to accept or refuse."

Marr took off his mask(Face not seen yet) and said: "I am listening."

 **Vaylin's Mind Space: Scyva's Holy Ground**

The Outlander fought against the manifestation of himself. They both continuously clashed. The Outlander used his aura. The manifestation repeated his technique. The two clashed and a shockwave was send through the area.

The manifestation asked: "You fear him, don't you? You fear Neyx. For the first time in your life... ever since your parents passed away... you fear...!"

The Outlander answered: "That's... that's..."

The Outlander hesitated. But through his actions guides his words.(Automatic lightside choice.)

The Outlander answered: "That's true!"

The Outlander swung his lightsaber sending the manifestation back surprised.

The Outlander said: "I fear Neyx! After acquiring the Eternal Throne, after looking at his actions, after hearing his words! Of course I fear him! He is more powerful!"

The Outlander made a quickstep. He hit his manifestation's lightsaber with incredible power. His assault was relentless.

The Manifestation cried: "Urgh! Agh! Argh!"

The Outlander continued: "His Forces accompanied only by one Parity Crusader defeated Zakuul! An Empire I fought for years, which he crippled in a day!"

The Outlander applied his aura into his lightsaber, and threw it toward the manifestation, who had a hard time blocking it.

The Manifestation cried: "Argh!"

The aura combined with the lightsaber manifested itself into a golden dragon. The Manifestation was forced further back.

The Manifestation cried: "Arggh!"

The Outlander moved forward quickly and said: "His motives are unknown, his Forces Unknown and his identity is unknown! He saved the Republic, the Empire and united them!"

The Outlander used Force Pull and retrieved his lightsaber. The golden dragon manifestation disappeared. The Outlander continued pushing his Manifestation back by hammering his lightsaber harder and harder at him.

The Outlander yelled: "Why does he care so much for the common people?! Why doesn't he give me a reason to hate him more? Why do I sense he is fighting for a cause as just as mine?! Why do I see so much of myself in his actions?!"

The Manifestation lost his grip of his lightsaber and dropped it. The Outlander were one hit away from victory. The manifestation put his arms up in a cross.

The Outlander decided: Accept it(Light)/Send it away(Neutral)/Cut it down(Dark)

The Outlander said: "Jedi might reject it. But I believe that in all of us harbor some darkness. Return to me. Let us become stronger and change. Together."

The Manifestation nodded and returned to the Outlander's body. His golden aura spiked.

The Outlander commented: "Incredible... the light... it is warm, calm and I feel... stronger and more focused."

The Outlander turned it off and said: "Vaylin. I am done with my test!"

The Outlander closed his eyes.

 **Vaylin's Mind Space: Scyva's Temple**

As the Outlander opened his eyes. He had returned to the temple.

Vaylin said: "Welcome back Commander. It looks like you have passed the first trial."

The Outlander answered: "The Manifestation was strong. But I managed to make it. How is the situation with they others?"

Vaylin waved her hand. A lot of screens displaying the Alliance's members fighting were shown.

The Outlander commented: "It looks like they are struggling."

Vaylin replied: "They will each be forced to acknowledge themselves. Their answers will be different than yours."

The Outlander asked wondering: "Did you also face these tests?"

Vaylin answered: "I did. It wasn't easy. I had a lot of darkness within me. Had Hivus and they others not been there for me, it would have probably ended bad. But I am confident in all of Alliance members passing this test."

 **Vaylin's Mind Space: Scyva's Holy Ground = Theron**

Theron faced his manifestation.

It said and asked him: "You are telling yourself that you are strong, but your mind and your power is fragile. You ask yourself, will she truly accept? Can you really see yourself by her side?"

Theron fought relentlessly, but he had been blasted in the shoulder. He were tired and exhausted.

The Manifestation said: "Admit it. You are constantly fearing for her safety, the loss of Torian affected you more than they others."

Theron breathe in and out and answered: "You are right... I am weak. I try to do my best, but I still have doubts. About my parents, about my path and about... Lana. I fear I can't protect any of them. I knew that a long time ago."

The Manifestation approached Theron and said: "You are finished."

But Theron rise and kicked his Manifestations right hand, forcing it to miss the shot.

Theron said: "But looking at the Commander gives me hope. He is still waiting to once again meet the one he loves. He doesn't give up the fight and neither will I! I might make jokes from time to time. But I always face things head on. I will protect and believe in the woman I love and in the people I love!"

Theron rushed forward. The Manifestation pointed his blaster at Theron and his on the Manifestation. The two had their finger on the trigger.

The Manifestation asked: "What is your answer?"

Theron answered: "I am not perfect and I never will be. But I will still continue forward."

The Manifestation dropped it's weapon. It returned into Theron's body. A light emitted.

Theron commented: "I feel... light. It isn't bad. Anyway... Vaylin! I am done."

Theron were teleported away.

 **Vaylin's Mind Space: Scyva's Holy Ground = Senya**

Senya had disarmed her Manifestation and said: "I have made peace with myself. The Commander have given me and my children a second chance. Hivus cured my daughter and brought both her and my son back. I will have faith in all of them and support them from now on."

The Manifestation returned to Senya. She felt an enormous power surging through her.

She said: "I have finished Vaylin."

Senya were also teleported away.

 **Vaylin's Mind Space: Scyva's Holy Ground = Vette**

Vette engaged in a shoot-out against her Manifestation.

She said: "I already know. Although I act as a morale officer I have my doubts and my insecurities. It isn't easy to accept former enemies as friends. But I have faith in the Commander and the ones I have fought side by side with. I don't know what the future brings. Maybe I will fall in battle... but until then... I will continue... being me!"

Vette rushed forward despite her fear. The Manifestation pointed her blaster at Vette's head. But she pushed the blaster away with her right hand. A shot grazed Vette's cheek. She continued and punched the Manifestation which lost it's grip on the blaster.

Vette pointed her blaster at the manifestation and said: "You have lost."

Vette withdraw her blaster and said: "I will have faith in the Commander and follow him until my body is destroyed. That is my answer."

Vette's Manifestation returned to her.

Vette felt a warm light.

As it disappeared she said: "Vaylin I have won!"

Vette were teleported away.

 **Vaylin's Mind Space: Scyva's Holy Ground = Aric**

Aric pointed his blaster at the Manifestation and said: "I won't repeat my own mistakes. If I fall it would be to protect my comrades."

Aric didn't shoot. His Manifestation returned to him.

He said: "Mission complete."

Aric was also teleported away.

 **Vaylin's Mind Space: Scyva's Temple**

As Aric had returned only few were left. Many of the other Force-Users and soldiers had also manage to finish the test.

Aric asked: "How many are left?"

Theron replied: "Looks like... Lana, Arcann, Koth and Kaliyo."

Vaylin commented: "I sense a lot of struggle within the remaining members. It feels... heavier than the rest."

Vette commented: "I can imagine. Kaliyo is an exciting individual. But she also seems to live a life of lies and constant denial of herself."

Senya depressed commented: "We also know that Arcann has a lot of conflict within him. What he have done no one will ever be able to forget. The least of them himself."

 **Vaylin's Mind Space: Scyva's Holy Ground = Koth**

Koth had difficulty battling his Manifestation. The two fired blaster shots at each other. Both damaging each other to some degree.

It said: "You care about Tora. You have a lot in common and you have known each other for some time. But there is still something inside of you... you hesitate to act."

Koth replied: "Shut up. What do you know?"

The Manifestation said a simple word: "Lana."

Koth froze. The Manifestation began opening fire on him. He fell to his knees.

Koth cried: "Argh!"

The Manifestation said: "Poor Tora. What did she ever see in a coward like you."

Koth breathe in and out and calmed his thoughts.

He said: "It is true. I was in love with Lana for a time. I haven't forgotten all the times she saved my life. I depended on her a lot. I also felt guilty because of my involvement with Zakuul's conquest. But what I feel for Tora... is right!"

Koth forced himself up surprising his Manifestation. Koth punched it. An accidental stray shot grazed his left shoulder.

But he moved forward continue beating up his Manifestation and said: "I love Tora. She have always been there for me. I also knows how she feels, even though she act harsh. I have seen another side of her. I will support her and the Alliance, as we put an end to this blasted conflict."

Koth kicked his Manifestation in the stomach making it drop it's blaster. Koth grabbed his blaster. But he didn't fire. The Manifestation returned to his body.

Koth said: "Vaylin! I am ready!"

Koth were teleported back.

 **Vaylin's Mind Space: Scyva's Temple**

Upon returning there was an awkward atmosphere between Koth and Theron.

The Outlander intended to break the ice and said: "Let us continue observing. The others are still fighting."

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Garden**

Neyx stood in his Garden. He spoke in holo with someone.

A Sovereign Soldier reported: "Leader Neyx! Warships wearing our insignia are launch large scale bombings and invasions across multiple neutral worlds!"

Neyx were surprised and said seriously: "Show me an image!"

The Sovereign Soldier answered: "Yes Leader Neyx."

The Sovereign Soldier transmitted a holo of one of their warships.

Neyx immediately recognized the warship and said: "These are *other* renegades...! Republic, Empire, Hutt, Tion and even GenoHaradan!"

The Sovereign Soldier asked: "What shall we do? The Sovereign Republic Empire will end up being blamed."

Neyx asked: "How is the situation with our forces?"

The Sovereign Soldier answered: "Supreme Commander Shana is still in orbit. June Helix are currently charged with Scepter Six. The rest of the Parity Crusaders are on the Core Worlds or inside the newly built Timeless Monarch. We are pretty spread out sir."

Neyx replied: "Once all the test are finished, send the Timeless Monarch. We will end those Renegades who intend to cause strife and conflict in our name!"

The Sovereign Soldier answered: "Understood. Leader Neyx."

Neyx closed the holo.

Neyx commented: "Another coalition force different from the Alliance? Only a few people should have capabilities like that. But who...?"

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

Asenna sat in her mobile respirator. A small smile formed across her face.

Bey'wan asked: "It doesn't look good. Warships wearing Neyx's insignia are attacking neutral worlds."

Thexan commented: "I won't pretend to understand. But this might be a move orchestrated by a third-party to discredit the Sovereign Republic Empire."

Lethala commented: "I don't like it. Many innocent people are die."

Hydan said: "We can't make any moves without the Commander's orders. We might put Odessen's defense in jeopardy in case Saen or Neyx decide to attack."

Asenna came forward and suggested: "Maybe we should take advantage of the situation? Neyx's Forces are spread out. We could launch a heavy assault on Scepter Six."

Bey'wan replied: "There are merits to that. Neyx's military resources rely heavily on the planet."

Thexan commented: "I don't think it is wise to act. We should attack those Renegades. Whether or not it hurts Neyx. We should focus on protecting the people rather than striking an enemy."

Tora commented: "He has point. We should send someone to contact the Commander."

Asenna said: "Neyx's forces can deal with the renegades. We can't leave such an opportunity to waste."

A news report appeared on the HoloNet.

A reporter said: "Leader Neyx have send a fleet of Republic and Imperial Warships in dealing with what he describes as an *Alliance-Imitation.* We will report back with further information."

Asenna commented: "Altlitia can use her powers to Hack the enemies warships."

Thexan asked: "Tora can you get the Commander? We have to make a decision regarding this."

Tora answered: "Sure. I will go."

Tora left the base heading towards the woods.

 **Vaylin's Mind Space: Scyva's Temple**

The Outlander and the Alliance faced down against a giant woman with high resembles to Aivela.

Vaylin said: "Since all of you have passed, although some with difficulty. We will begin the next trial. You will face against one of the deities of Zakuul. Scyva the Goddess of Sorrow."

Koth asked: "Is this how Scyva looks?"

Vaylin answered: "Hivus apparently procured knowledge directly from a Celestial in his journey through the Unknown Regions. Putting faces on our deities can expand our culture further."

Senya smiled a bit with pride.

Lana asked: "What is the purpose of fighting this goddess?"

Vaylin answered: "This is a test of teamwork and to prepare you for an all-out war. Imagine you are facing a mighty power almost unstoppable that Neyx have unleashed."

Theron commented: "Alright I guess we can give this a go."

The Outlander draw his lightsaber and said: "Alliance! Spread out!"

The Goddess gathered an immense amount of Force energy. She created small asteroids and send them down on the Alliance. They all scattered doing their best to avoid her artillery bombardment. Koth and Aric moved further back. They open fire towards Scyva's face distracting her.

She yelled: "Argh! Insolent mortals! You dare attack a Goddess?!"

Scyva's eyes glowed. She fired Golden Force energy beams from her eyes. Koth and Aric ungracefully jumped to the side avoiding the initial blast, but were hit by the after wave.

Koth and Aric cried: "Urgh!"

Vette and Kaliyo opened fire using heavily artillery.

Kaliyo yelled: "Fall! Goddess fall!"

Scyva screamed: "Aggghh!"

Senya and Arcann ran to right and left side. They unleashed their aura and used Force Grip, using everything they had to lock Scyva's movements.

Scyva grunted: "Urg! Let go mortals!"

The Outlander ran forward followed by soldiers and Force-Users. The Outlander unleashed his aura. He enhanced his lightsaber's power and evolved it. The Soldiers and Force-Users spread out and began cutting Scyva's body with their lightsabers, or bombard her person with Force based techniques and artillery. The Outlander jumped in the air. He stabbed Scyva's body with the Heaven's Blade.

Scyva screamed: "Arghhh!"

Her eyes began glowing a bright light shined and blasted every Alliance member back. The Outlander landed near Vaylin.

She said: "Give me a moment. I sense someone coming."

Vaylin left her mind space.

The Outlander and the Alliance's member slowly rise. Witnessing Scyva recover.

Kaliyo yelled exhausted: "You can't be serious?!"

Aric commented beaten: "After all that she is still standing?!"

Arcann replied: "That is the Goddess Scyva for you."

Senya asked: "Where is Vaylin?"

The Outlander answered and said: "Seems like something have happened outside. Let us wrap this up. This time use everything you've got!"

Theron and Lana answered: "Yes sir!"

Everyone faced Scyva unleashing all their power.

Scyva summoned giant pillars of light. They hovered above her. The pillars split and rained down in the form of thousands of light needles.

The Outlander yelled: "Everyone defend!"

Upon impact gigantic amounts of lights illuminated the temple.

 **Odessen: Deep Woods**

Vaylin stood and waited. Tora emerged from the woods.

Tora were surprised seeing the Alliance members surrounded by light energy.

She commented: "Looks like an interesting training."

Vaylin asked wondering: "Have something happened?"

Tora sighed and began explaining: "The thing is..."

She told Vaylin everything.

 **Vaylin's Mind Space: Scyva's Temple**

As the smoke cleared all the Alliance member were down. Needles of light were sticking out from their bodies. The Outlander used his will. He rise. He were tired, weaken and beaten.

Scyva asked and stated: "Mortals... you stand before a Goddess. Why do continue fighting? You can't win and you will fall before my mighty power."

The Outlander smiled tiredly and answered: Say something inspiring(Neutral)/Say something oppressive(Neutral)

The Outlander said: "We have fought and a lost many. Friends, allies, families and love ones. But we won't ever give up! Our actions inspire hope in others. That is why... we will never give up! We will continue rising and fight for freedom and for the future!"

The Alliance members' aura began shinning. The Outlander unleashed his own. All their aura became linked to the Outlander's.

He said: "Even if we die others will continue where we left off. Our actions alone will reach them. Our brothers and sisters, our parents, our children and our descendants."

The Outlander channeled all their auras into his lightsaber. He threw the ultimate Heaven's Blade at Scyva.

She screamed: "Agh! Impossible...! AAAAAHHHH!"

The Goddess fell face down.

The aura disappeared a moment after Scyva's defeat.

Koth were heavily fatigued but said: "We.. did it...!"

Theron laughed completely beaten: "Ha...haha...ha..."

They all fell to ground.

 **Odessen: Deep Woods**

The Alliance members all returned to their conscious.

Vaylin stood and said: "Congratulations. You have passed the second trial. You fought a noteworthy fight against a Superior Force."

The Outlander and they others were surprised. Their bodies felt light, stronger and more calm than before.

They all bowed and said: "Thank you Vaylin."

She answered: "You are welcome. Although I would have liked to continue to the third test. Tora just came and told me some troubling news."

The Outlander asked: "What is it?"

Vaylin began explaining.

 **Odessen Base: Docking Bay**

Thexan looked up. He saw the Scions' Fleet depart.

Thexan commented: "This isn't good."

The Outlander, Hvus and all their members arrived at around the same time.

The Outlander asked: "Vaylin told me what happened. Couldn't you stop them?"

Thexan answered: "Not without using force. I couldn't risk an internal strife breaking into a civil war. I tried to halt them, but they were too determined."

Theron asked: "What shall we do now Commander?"

The Outlander sighed: "Guess we will follow. We won't let our allies die."

Hivus commented: "As long as Altlitia is still here we don't have to worry about anything going wrong."

Thexan replied a bit nervous and hesitant: "Well... the thing is..."

Thexan began explaining.

Hivus and Vaylin said in unison: "You gotta be... kidding...!"

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

The space was calm around Scepter Six.

 **June's Flagship: Bridge**

June sat and relaxed on the bridge. But her intuition told her something was wrong.

June said: "Prepare the dreadnoughts for combat! Enemy Warships approaching!"

After she said it. The alarm sounded. Personnel and droids immediate got to work.

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

A Fleet of Force-imbued Warships appeared from hyperspace. They immediately engaged June's Fleet of dreadnoughts. Both Fleet's blew up each other. But June's Fleet were superior in numbers.

June said: "All Warships charge forward!"

June's Warships headed straight for the enemy's fleet.

 **Asenna's Flagship: Bridge**

On the bridge Asenna were surrounded by Scions. Her eyes began glowing.

Asenna proclaimed: "Now destroy yourselves enemies of the Alliance!"

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

A big shockwave was emitted through Asenna's flagship and blasted all the way through the enemies' Fleet.

 **June's Flagship: Bridge**

June and the organic crew were hit by the shockwave. June hang her head for a moment.

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

June's Fleet stopped it's advance. But a moment later. The hangar's exits of each dreadnoughts open. Outside came unique StarFighters. They flew amassed in hundreds toward The Scions' Fleet. They fired relatively few shots each, but reduced the enemies' Warships drastically in numbers.

 **Asenna's Flagship: Bridge**

Asenna stared shocked at the events unfolding and asked: "What...? But...! How?!"

A Scion asked demanding: "Altlitia? Haven't you hacked their Warships yet?!"

Altlitia answered: "The Gemini Frequency doesn't work! They must use a separate signal!"

Asenna commented: "No... that's!"

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

June's Fleet began advancing again. They all opened fire.

 **June's Flagship: Bridge**

June raise her head. A sinister smile was on her face.

She comment: "I have to give it to Neyx. He is a genius. Predicting that those wretched Scions would attempt to attack Scepter Six. He even placed me a person immune to think like Force Brainwashing."

A crew member said and asked: "We are only a small distance from them. What shall do now Commander June?"

June answered: "Ready my StarFighter. I will end those invaders personally!"

June left the bridge.

 **Odessen Base: Docking Bay**

Hivus and Vaylin kissed each other passionately, before Hivus entered the Hailing Judgment.

Vaylin said worried: "Good luck everyone."

Hivus replied: "You two my love."

Vaylin turned around.

The Outlander said: "I am counting on you Vaylin. Work together with they others and protect Odessen."

Vaylin bowed and replied: "I Intend to do that Commander. Please be well."

The Outlander and the Alliance members nodded.

Koth and Tora stared at each other.

Koth said: "Take care of yourself Tora."

Tora hugged Koth and replied: "Right back at ya Captain."

Koth returned her affection. The two parted and Koth went into the Gravestone.

The Outlander stood at the Gravestone's entrance and said: "Everyone be strong and we will be back."

They all gave a friendly signature or smiled as the Outlander entered the Gravestone.

 **Gravestone: Hallway**

Time stopped and Messias appeared: "You look worried. Is something the matter?"

The Outlander answered: "I feel like... I shouldn't go... I get this... ominous feeling... I am making a wrong choice..."

Messias asked: "What do you think the worst that could happen? You still have your Tomb Raider, the enigma child and the majority of your forces."

The Outlander hesitated to answer. Messias disappeared and time moved again.

The Outlander decided to put his worries in the bag for now.

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

A small StarFighter left June's Flagship. It flew full-speed toward Asenna's flagship.

 **Asenna's Flagship: Bridge**

Asenna and the Scions aboard saw June's StarFighter on collision course. It didn't stop and rammed through the bridge's windows. Creating a temporary vacuum. Which was immediately sealed. June's StarFighter was stuck and broken. But it did not explode.

Asenna asked: "Who in the world is this madman?"

The StarFighter opened. The Scions stood ready. They had their lightsabers drawn. June immediately jumped out. She draw her lightsaber and with intense speed and movements. She cut down three Scions effortlessly with three swings.

June stared at Asenna and answered: "I think *madwoman* is the more correct term."

Altlitia used Force Push. But June only felt a slight wind.

June asked and stated: "I see... so you are Galtlitia's twin huh? Don't bother. That artificial stuff won't work. Heck even the regular kind might not work anymore thanks to Neyx. I could have used his help years ago. Force Choke was really bothersome."

Asenna asked wondering: "You know Neyx personally?"

As June were about to answer two Scions threw Force Bursts toward her. It hit. But June barely felt it.

June commented: "That felt like a punch. This will hurt a lot more!"

June draw out another lightsaber. She instantly made a quickstep and appeared between the two Scions who used Force Bursts. She straighted out her lightsabers to left and right. She made another quickstep and the Scions were instantly sliced in half.

Asenna stared in horror at June and asked: "What kind of monster are you?!"

June answered: "Quite rude. Considering who *you* are. It is hard to say who is the monster!"

Asenna asked confident after moment: "There are hundreds of Scions on this flagship. Do you really believe you can defeat us all?"

Asenna pushed on a alarm button. Multiple doors opened into the bridge. Many Scions and skytroopers rushed in.

Asenna yelled: "Skytroopers open fire!"

June stated: "How predictable."

As the skytroopers opened fire. June pushed on a button on her left gauntlet. A small ray shield appeared, shielding her from the skytroopers blaster shots.

Asenna said: "Altlitia! We are leaving!"

Altlitia answered: "OK."

The two ran through the nearby door and left. The Scions slowly moved forward.

June smiled and said: "Sometimes manipulators really lack facts. Sending droids at me was a fatal mistake."

June's eyes glowed. She took control of the skytroopers. They stopped shooting for a moment. They turned and began opening fire on the Scions. Many of them were taken by surprised and got killed. June ran forward and began cutting down the Scions, before they could attack the droids. After the short battle a few droids still stood back. June were contacted by comm.

A crew member reported and asked: "Commander June. The assaults of the Renegades have been stopped. The Timeless Monarch is on it's way. How is the situation?"

June answered: "I have removed around fifty-seventy Scions. Altlitia and the Oracle are within my reach. What shall I do?"

The crew member said: "If possible capture Altlitia alive. The Oracle is a secondary threat and shall be eliminated on the spot."

June answered: "Understood."

The comm ended.

June commented: "Looks like this will become another hunt."

June ran forward accompanied by the surviving skytroopers out from the bridge.

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

The Scions' Fleet had been reduced drastically. The StarFighters held their fire and returned to the dreadnoughts. All awaited June's return.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - War Room**

Neyx looked at some datapads. Profiles titled *Renegade Core Members*. Images and profiles were of many members among them.

Neyx read the names: "Felix Iresso, Akaavi Spar, Corso Riggs, Zenith, Andronikos Revel, Vector Hyllus and the Leader and founder Donovan Shyres."

Neyx skimmed through their profiles, sighed and commented: "I guess without a center, without their respective leaders and without further purpose. This would be what the *companions* would be reduced to. I can't say I blame them. No matter how complicated..."

Neyx clenched his fists.

Neyx murmured: "The Seven..."

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

The Scions and June's Fleet resumed their all-out battle near Scepter Six. The Scions' Forces were on the brink of destruction. But a moment later out from hyperspace arrived the Gravestone and Hailing Judgment accompanied by some warships from the Eternal Fleet. They appeared in front of Scions' Fleet. They fired powerful beams destroying many dreadnoughts.

 **Asenna's Flagship: Hallway**

June pulled out her lightsaber from a Scion's body. She had been contacted over the comm.

A crew member reported: "Commander June! The Eternal Alliance have appeared! Including the Forces lead by the Eternal Light Hivus!"

June asked wondering: "What about our reinforcements? How does it look regarding the Timeless Monarch?"

The crew member answered: "Still a few minutes! But our forces are taking big hits!"

June commented: "Contact Scepter Six for reinforcement for now. Spread out and fire everything on the enemies' Fleet. I will conclude my business here soon."

The crew member answered: "Understood Commander."

The comm turned off.

June stood in front of a door. She stepped back. She signaled the skytroopers using heavy artillery. They fired two rocket blasts, destroying the door. June entered with a platoon of skytroopers.

 **Asenna's Flagship: Hangar**

June were faced with twenty Scions and ten skytroopers controlled by Altlitia. Both groups stared each other down. June signal the skytroopers to ready their blasters. The Scions ready themselves with Altlitia's skytroopers. The two group engaged in all-out battle. Altlitia against June. Their lightsabers clashed against each other.

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

The Gravestone and Eternal Fleet moved further ahead and pushed back the enemies dreadnoughts. But Scepter Six send more and more StarFighters and warships.

 **Hailing Judgment: Bridge**

Hivus spoke in comm with the Commander.

Hivus said: "We can't continue this Commander. As it looks time will be on their side. We need to do something."

Thexan and Lusitania used enhanced Force-sight and saw the reinforcements on their way from orbit.

Lusitania commented worried: "This is ridiculous. Their surface fleet surpasses ours by the hundred."

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

The Outlander could sense many enemies on their way.

The Outlander asked wary: "What do you suggest we do Hivus?"

Hivus answered: "The only viable option for us is... to destroy Scepter Six."

Theron rebuked: "We can't do that! On the surface there are people!"

Koth commented: "We can't... it's...!"

Lana asked: "...is that the only option?"

The Outlander commented: "But doing that will...!"

Hivus replied: "I understand your hesitation Commander... but we don't have enough warships for a prolonged battle! Our whole Fleet will be destroyed within an hour!"

As Hivus said that. Dreadnought reinforcement appeared and blew up a few Eternal Fleet Warships near the Gravestone. Debris fell and hit the Gravestone. It shake and many of the Alliance members lost their balance.

Koth said: "I see more warships heading our way!"

The Outlander ordered: "Fire the LIBRA Cannon!"

The Gravestone fired their LIBRA cannon. It destroyed twenty five dreadnoughts. But as the Gravestone came closer. The Alliance were shocked. On Scepter Six's airspace were thousands of Dreadnoughts, StarFighters and other space transports.

Lana commented: "The Gravestone won't be enough to stop all those!"

The Outlander asked: "Please explain that super weapon on your ship Hivus."

Hivus answered: "It is relatively simple. It charges up for a minute. When ready. It releases a gigantic blast of the Force and wipes off everything on the surface. The shockwave blast from the surface into the planet's core and then the planet will blow up."

Theron asked: "You sound like you have destroyed planets before?"

Hivus answered hesitantly: "The journey through the Unknown Regions wasn't an easy one. We encountered many powerful and savage beings. Sometimes... using the weapon was the only way to avoid a massacre."

The Alliance were surprised and silent for a moment.

Hivus said: "Commander. We joined your cause, because we believe in whatever choice you make. We don't have to use the weapon. But we are facing a whole planet filled with Neyx's power. We can only stand our ground for so long."

The Gravestone were hit by further rounds of fire from the approaching dreadnoughts.

Lana said: "Commander! We can't handle much more."

The Outlander closed eyes. He opened them again.

The Outlander decided: Give them some time(Light)/Destroy the world quickly!(Dark)

The Outlander replied: "I understand. But make a planetary announcement. Let us give the population some time before destroying their world."

 **Hailing Judgment: Bridge**

Hivus answered: "I understand. We will begin then."

Hivus closed the comm.

Hivus said: "Let us begin. Lusitania activated warp system."

Lusitania pushed on a few buttons and the control panel.

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

The Hailing Judgment hovered right above orbit.

Hivus broadcasted a holo and spoke: "Attention residents and workers of Scepter Six. Within twenty minutes we will fire a super weapon and destroy the planet. All populace please evacuate. The Alliance won't be held responsible for any stubbornness of the populace, resulting in casualties."

 **Hailing Judgment: Bridge**

Hivus closed the broadcast.

Hivus said: "Thexan put up the shields."

Thexan answered: "Yes sir."

Thexan pushed on a button.

Hivus said: "Lusitania charge up the energy for the weapon."

Lusitania answered: "Understood."

Lusitania began fiddle with some buttons.

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

The Hailing Judgment's shields were up. The energy charged up.

 **Scepter Six: Surface**

Panic spread across Scepter Six's surface. People headed toward the shuttles, transports and other long distance travel vessels.

 **Gravestone: Hangar**

The Outlander clenched his fists, as he entered an Alliance shuttle. Theron and Lana. Jedi, Sith and Zakuul Knights accompanied them. The hangar opened and the shuttle left.

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

Dreadnoughts opened fire against the Hailing Judgment. But nothing could break it's shields. The shields absorbed a majority of the enemies energy based attacks. They returned in the form of a wave. The nearby dreadnoughts attempting to destroy the Hailing Judgment slowly fell back to the surface.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Koth commented: "Gotta give it to them. The Hailing Judgment. It is certainly powerful."

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

Koth piloted the Gravestone and blasted the Dreadnoughts heading toward the Alliance Fleet.

 **Asenna's Flagship: Hangar**

Altlitia screamed: "Arghhh!"

June used her lightsaber and cut off her left hand.

June stepped on Altlitia's stomach and proclaimed: "Your fighting style was certainly unique. But you made a mistake believing you could take the offensive against us."

Asenna lied down. She had been separated from her respirator chair. Around them corpses of Scions and broken skytroopers were spread. June stepped away from Altlitia.

She pointed her lightsaber at her Asenna and said: "It is over servant of the Hybrid."

But as June were ready to cut down Asenna. A shuttle crashed into the hangar.

 **Alliance Shuttle: Interior**

The Outlander rise.

Time stopped and Messias appeared and spoke: "To think you ordered destruction of a planet. I feel kinda proud."

The Outlander answered: "I take no pleasure from doing this. I also thought Goddesses were more... silent."

Messias answered amused: "I am a hybrid. My power surpasses everyone of those fools."

The Outlander said: "If you are really that amazing, how come you were the prisoner of Neyx?"

Messias smiled sinisterly and answered: "I can assure you. I fought all of his army. All his troops which number was..."

Messias memory were sudden paused.

The Outlander asked: "What? Something wrong? What is it with Neyx's army?"

Messias began speaking again: "Neyx's army is..."

The pause happened again.

After a moment Messias spoke again: "Damn Neyx! He had apparently done something to my mind, other than torturing me. I can't reveal any crucial information about who he is or his resources."

The Outlander crossed his arms and replied: "Not very useful are you?"

Messias answered: "Laugh all you want. But you will never defeat Neyx without my power. I have used my time and begun looking into your mind. You possess an interesting story."

The Outlander replied: "It would help if you are capable of unlocking my sealed powers."

Messias commented devilish: "Anything for Neyx's Fall! Good luck. Hero."

Messias disappeared.

 **Asenna's Flagship: Hangar**

June attempted to contact her flagship. But all she heard were static.

June commented: "Either my ship is down or there is jamming. Damn!"

Out from the shuttle came Jedi, Sith and Zakuul Knights. Behind them were Theron, Lana and the Outlander.

The Outlander said: "June. It has been a long time."

June replied: "Yeah it has Commander. To be honest I had hoped to avoid fighting you. But my allegiance is with Neyx."

The Outlander asked curiously: "You said you knew who Neyx is?"

June replied: "That is right. He is someone I met a long time ago. I consider him family."

June lifted her lightsaber. The Alliance ready themselves.

The Outlander asked: "I guess I can't convince you to stand down?"

The Outlander draw his lightsaber.

June answered: "It was simply meant to be this way."

June and the Outlander ran toward each other. June threw one of her lightsabers toward the Outlander. He hit it send it up in the air. Their lightsabers clashed. June lifted up her left hand and the lightsaber came down.

The Outlander surprised took a step back. June took a step forward and kicked the Outlander in the stomach sending him back.

The Outlander reacted: "Ouch!"

Lana stepped forward and said demanding: "You are outnumbered. Give up now!"

June answered skeptically: "Really? Is that what you think?"

Three shuttle suddenly crashed into the hangar. Out from them came droids from Scepter Six. June's eyes glowed.

She said: "I think the ones who are outnumbered... are you! Open fire."

All the droids opened fire with their blasters. The Outlander unleashed his aura. He created a large Force Shield and blocked the blaster shots.

The Outlander yelled: "Alliance to battle!"

They all stood ready. The Outlander lowered his shield. They all ran forward ready to clash.

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

Over ten minutes have passed. Many small vessels had left Scepter Six. The Timeless Monarch finally appeared. It fired a powerful beam. Thirty Eternal Fleet warships instantly were destroyed.

 **Timeless Monarch: Bridge**

Satele said depressed: "Forgive me Commander. I never wished for things to end like this."

Jace crossed his arms and said: "It is a powerful weapon. But I don't feel right using it on the Alliance."

Galtlitia commented: "They will soon do something desperate. Just wait and see. It is only a matter of time before their whole fleet falls, if they don't."

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

The Timeless Monarch moved toward the Alliance Warships. They supported the dreadnoughts. They fired hundreds of EMP Missiles temporarily stunning every Alliance Warships and Eternal Fleet. The Gravestone manage to fly out of the range. The Gravestone used the LIBRA Cannon again and destroyed multiple Dreadnoughts.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Koth commented worried: "I hope you are soon done with your business Commander. The tide have just turned against us."

Koth stared at the all the incapacitated and paralyzed Eternal Fleet and Alliance Warships.

 **Timeless Monarch: Bridge**

Galtlitia looked at the crippled Alliance Warships and declared confidently: "It is over."

Satele commented: "Don't underestimate the Commander. He is more powerful than you know."

Galtlitia retorted: "Don't forget where your loyalties lie."

Satele rebuked: "I haven't. What about you?"

Galtlitia and Satele stared each other down seriously. Jace and T7 interfered. Attempting to calm both women down.

 **Hailing Judgment: Bridge**

Hivus commented: "It is almost time. Lusitania keep an eye on that gigantic warship."

Lusitania used the Force. She sensed the Timeless Monarch quite some distance away.

Lusitania asked worried: "Do you think that warship can penetrate the Hailing Judgment's shields?"

Thexan answered: "Hopefully we won't find out. While the shields are up we can't attack."

Hivus clenched his fists as he murmured: "Four minutes left."

 **Asenna's Flagship: Hangar**

The Outlander and June continued parry blows. June hit the ground and electric surges appeared on the ground. The Outlander used his aura blocking it. He made a quickstep. He hit June's lightsabers heavily blasting her back. June were tired and her comm was still filled with static. She quickly changed frequency and got through to the Timeless Monarch.

Galtlitia answered: "Yes? This is Galtlitia captain of the Timeless Monarch."

June reported: "This is Commander June! Currently aboard enemy flagship! If you are there then fly directly to Scepter Six! An Alliance Warship is about to destroy it!"

Lana commented: "This is bad! We need to end this quickly!"

The Outlander used his aura and blasted June with a mix of concentrated golden Force Lightning and Force Burst.

June screamed: "Argh!"

She fell to her knees. Her comm destroyed.

June forced her tired body up and said: "Not yet...!"

The Alliance's Forces manage to destroy a majority of the droids. June pulled out a blaster. She pointed it at the Outlander.

Lana commented unimpressed: "A last desperate move huh?"

June smiled and answered: "Wrong! A triumph card!"

June pointed the blaster at an Alliance member. She pulled the trigger. The Alliance member stood ready expecting a blaster shot or laser. But what flew toward him was a lightsaber's light. It grazed his lightsaber and pierced right through his body. He fell dead to ground. The light continued flying piercing through both droids and alliance members, before hitting the nearby wall. The Alliance were shocked.

June said: "Imagine it. A shot from a blaster ten-twenty times faster than a regular swing or throw."

Lana and Theron looked shocked as June moved forward. The Outlander stood ready with his aura unleashed.

 **Timeless Monarch: Bridge**

Galtlitia were shocked. She activated her sensors and her eyes glowed. She sensed a warship hovering above Scepter Six.

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

The Timeless Monarch moved with instant speed and appeared within seconds only a small distance from the Hailing Judgment.

 **Timeless Monarch: Bridge**

Galtlitia yelled: "I won't let you destroy my world!"

Galtlitia's eyes began glowing.

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

The Timeless Monarch fired missiles, beams and everything on the Hailing Judgment. The beams pierced through the shields, and dealt large amounts of minimal damages to Hailing Judgment. The Timeless Monarch stopped firing and began charging up a super weapon.

 **Hailing Judgment: Bridge**

Everything was shaking. Some of the Knights lost their balance.

Lusitania reported: "Commander Hivus! Their attack have dealt us large amounts of minimal damage! Their ship is about to fire their super weapon."

Thexan said: "Commander Hivus we don't have enough time to destroy the planet, without breaking our promise to the Alliance Commander."

Hivus deduced from the power he sensed from the enemy's ship: "If the weapon hits us, we won't survive..."

Hivus closed his eyes and an image of Vaylin flashed through his mind. He open them again.

Hivus commanded: "Turn the ship around and unleash God's Light on the enemies's warship!"

Lusitania and Thexan answered: "Yes sir!"

Lusitania and Thexan began pushing on many buttons.

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

The shields on the Hailing Judgment were deactivated. Their weapon were charged up. A hole opened at the bow.

 **Both sides(Hailing Judgment:Bridge and Timeless Monarch:Bridge)**

Both Galtlitia and Hivus yelled: "Fire!"

 **Scepter Six Orbit:**

Both warships fired their super weapons. As their beams clashed a massive explosive shockwave and energy pulse were send out. The wave destroyed all nearby vessels in Scepter Six airspace. The Hailing Judgment and Timeless Monarch were blasted back.

 **Both sides(Hailing Judgment:Bridge and Timeless Monarch:Bridge)**

All screamed: "Argh!"

 **Scepter Six: Surface**

After the wave the two clashing energies merged together and fell down on Scepter Six wiping off the surface.

 **Asenna's Flagship: Hangar**

The enormous wave reached Asenna's starship. Almost everyone lost their balance. The droids aboard were all destroyed. June forced herself up. She pointed the blaster at the Outlander, who managed to remain on his feet.

Time momentarily stopped and Messias reappeared and spoke: "You are in quite a bind. What do you intend to do Outlander?"

The Outlander decided: The Force is with me(Light)/Provoke June(Dark)/The Force is my slave!(Dark)

The Outlander put his hands up, breathed in and out and said: "The Force is with me!"

Messias disappeared. She felt an abnormal power coming from the Outlander. Time moved again.

The Outlander said: "I won't succumb to fear. Go ahead and shoot."

The Outlander began walking forward.

June smiled sinisterly and said: "Goodbye... Outlander!"

June pulled the trigger and a lightsaber light flew toward the Outlander's face. But before impact the light dispersed. The result shocked and surprised both June and the Alliance members.

June yelled: "Impossible! How?!"

The Outlander continued walking forward. June pulled the trigger fast and multiple lights flew toward the Outlander. But they all dispersed right before impact.

June yelled: "No way! That's... not possible!"

The Outlander stared at the blaster. He send a burst of Force energy and overloaded it. The blaster blew up in June's right hand.

She screamed: "Argh!"

The Outlander used Force Pull. He pulled June toward him. He punched her in the stomach.

June reacted: "Ourgh!"

The Outlander let her go. June fell to her knees. Theron, Lana and the other Alliance members rushed over to the Outlander.

Theron commented: "That was... amazing! I don't know what to say..."

Lana asked curious: "How are you feeling Commander?"

The Outlander answered: "I am ok."

They all stared at June.

She asked: "What now? Are you gonna kill me?"

The Outlander decided: No(Light)/Yes exactly!(Dark)

The Outlander said and asked: "You will be taken prisoner. Cn I assume you won't resist?"

June answered: "You have won. It is your choice."

But before they left. Every Force-sensitive fell to the ground clutching their chests.

Lana yelled: "Argh!"

The Outlander asked: "This is...!"

Altlitia rise and commented horrified: "Scepter Six... has been destroyed."

A little smile was formed across Asenna's face as she glanced toward the Outlander.

 **Scepter Six(Former)**

The planet Scepter Six blew up. Turning into massive debris and rubble.

 **Timeless Monarch: Bridge**

Galtlitia could feel her link to the planet being broken.

She screamed in pure agony and pain: "AAAAHHHHHHH!"

After a moment the bridge received two holo calls. Galtlitia answered them. Her long her hid her eyes, which were burning with rage.

Malavai said: "Every other system have been temporarily knocked out. But mine and Elara's battlecruisers still work. We can take out the Alliance and their fleet."

Elara commented: "if we could capture some of the core members alive, we can Force the ones on Odessen to surrender."

Galtlitia lifted her hand.

 **Timeless Monarch: Docking Bay**

The exit gate opened.

 **Elara's Battlecruiser: Bridge**

Elara asked: "What shall we do Captain Galtlitia?"

Galtlitia answered in holo silently: "Do what you believe is best. Galtlitia out."

Galtlitia closed the holo.

 **Malavai's Battlecruiser: Bridge**

Malavai said: "Destroying the enemy will be more efficient in this case."

 **Timeless Monarch: Docking Bay**

The Battlecruisers took off and left the Timeless Monarch.

A holo of Satele suddenly appeared and spoke: "Attention Eternal Alliance. Your fleet have been disabled. Surrender immediately and we will be lenient."

Theron clutched his hands.

He let out a worried voice: "Mother..."

Lana and the Outlander stared at the holo wondering what will happen next.

 **Scepter Six System:**

Elara and Malavai's Battlecruisers flew out. Malavai began blowing up Alliance's vessels. Elara fired jamming missiles on nearby Alliance vessels. Sealing and short-circuiting the Alliance's Fleet.

 **Odessen Base: Rooftop**

Vaylin stood on the base's rooftop. Her eyes glowed. She got a vision.

 **Vision**

A giant Warship covered by the Black Force appeared above Odessen. They opened fire, flames were everywhere. The Void Clan and Saen's loyal warriors invaded and a battle ensued.

 **Odessen Base: Rooftop**

The vision didn't show the ending.

Vaylin commented: "I need to report this to they others!"

Vaylin jumped down from the roof.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Clock Room**

Neyx stood in the room surrounded by clocks.

Neyx contemplated: "My most faithful and loyal allies. Whenever they fall I can feel it and a clock will break. It was the same with Mentz. Jackal my loyal subordinate won't share that moment. My power comes with a contract. His soul will stay alive, but be stripped of everything which was him. Satele... Shana... Jace... will you three make it through this alive...?"

Neyx commented: "I chose to have faith in the Outlander. I hope I wasn't wrong."(Result of continuously lightside decisions)

The clocks each emitted small letters of Force energy, making up the persons ego. As Neyx left the room. Four clocks placed on the table began emitting letters.

 **Odessen Orbit:**

A gigantic Warship covered by the Black Force appeared out from hyperspace, accompanied by several Corrupted Eternal Fleet Warships.

 **Saen's Oblivion: Bridge**

Saen stood up and yelled: "It is time...! Let Odessen... DISAPPEAR!"

 **End**


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Fates**

 **Odessen Orbit:**

A Forcefield made up of Golden Force energy protected and isolated Odessen.

 **Odessen Base: Meeting Room**

Arcann asked demanding: "Can't we get in contact with they others yet?"

Vette answered frustrated: "I don't know! Something most have happened! They don't answer."

Vaylin commented calmly: "This Forcefield won't hold forever. But it should give us enough time to prepare for a counterattack."

Aric replied: "At least there are some positive aspects to this predicament."

 **Various Base Locations:**

The Alliance prepared itself. They armed themselves, activated all base security and activated the Eternal Fleet.

 **Odessen Base: Alliance Prison**

Vaylin stood in the middle of the prison.

Shae commented skeptically: "So what I heard was true. The former Empress have become a part of the Alliance?"

Saresh asked with sarcasm: "Have you come to laugh at us?!"

Shae placated: "Easy Saresh. Let us hear her out first."

Vaylin pushed on a button and all the cell doors went up. Many were surprised as they stepped out.

Vaylin spoke: "Many of you have grudges against me. In time the Alliance will decide my faith. For now..."

Vaylin bowed. This surprised all the prisoners.

Vaylin looked up and proclaimed: "For our survival. ALL of our survival! We have... to FIGHT!"

Saresh looked Vaylin in the eyes and said: "Very well. For now we shall be allies. My time in prison cleared my head."

Saresh looked around they all nodded.

Vaylin's eyes glowed and she said: "Very well. I shall grant you some of my power."

Shae said with a smile: "We are with you Empress."

Vaylin's transferred some of her aura to the prisoners.

She replied: "I am no Empress. Just a woman fighting for the things she loves."

 **Odessen Base: Entrance**

The Alliance had all been armed.

Aric commented surprisingly: "Never thought the day I would see the former Chancellor among the soldiers."

Vaylin replied: "I hope it is okay? We are in need of as many troops as possible."

Bey'wan commented professionally: "Their help is more than welcome. For ALL our sakes."

Vaylin's eyes glowed again. She unleashed her aura. She coated every available body on Odessen with her Force energy. Vaylin fell to her knees exhausted.

Vaylin cried: "Agh!"

Lethala asked worried: "Are you okay Lady Vaylin?"

The three generals were immediately over her. Arcann and Senya helped Vaylin up. Vaylin breathe in and out.

She replied: "It isn't exactly easy to do this kind of thing. But don't worry. Give me a few minutes and my body will stabilize."

Senya commented supportive: "We are with you Vaylin."

Vaylin gave a relaxed smile. They all stared at the sky. A few corrupted Eternal Fleet warships were ramming into the Forcefield.

Hydan yelled: "Everyone! Be ready... for anything!"

They all cheered. The Eternal Fleet were in the air inside the Forcefield.

The Alliance Core members gathered behind Vaylin.

Juvard commented: "It is only a question of time."

 **Odessen Orbit:**

Four of Saen's Eternal Fleet Warships rammed the Forcefield. All their shields were on maximum power.

 **Saen's Oblivion: Bridge**

Saen commanded: "Charge up the Alliance Buster!"

A Knight answered: "Yes my Master!"

Multiple corrupted droids began pushing on multiple buttons.

 **Odessen Orbit:**

The Oblivion began charging up a large amount of energy. Upon ready the cannon fired a large blast at the Forcefield.

 **Odessen: Surface**

Tremors were felt across Odessen. The ground shake violently.

 **Scepter Six System:**

The Alliance Fleet were in shambles cause of Malavai or captured by Elara.

 **Timeless Monarch: Bridge**

Satele's demands had been replied by the Alliance. They appeared in holo.

Lana replied: "I wouldn't begin making demands before holding all the cards."

Jace answered: "Your fleet is barely standing, your forces scattered and your super weapon deactivated. Unless you surrender then what happens next is out of our hands."

Altlitia appeared and said confidently: "We still have one card left to play."

Altlitia stepped aside. Satele and Jace were shocked to see June kneeled down in handcuffs.

Satele asked shocked: "June?"

Malavai entered the conversation by holo and said: "Our victory over the Alliance is certain! We can't surrender just because of a *Commander*"

Satele answered wary: "May I remind you the *Commander* is like family to Neyx. Unless you want to inquire his wrath."

Malavai replied: "The loss of Scepter Six's resources is unforgivable! Many of it's citizens were also lost in the ensuing clash of super weapons!"

Elara also appeared: "We have already defeated them. Isn't there some way we can make a compromise?"

Malavai said: "I am dedicated to the new Sovereign Republic Empire. Not the sentimentality of a child on the throne!"

Satele shake her head and Elara sighed.

 **Asenna's Flagship: Hangar**

The Outlander and everyone else listened closely.

The Outlander whispered to Lana: "You heard anything from Koth?"

Lana whispered back: "Unfortunately no. The blast was powerful. Maybe the Gravestone was hit?"

As the Outlander feared for the worst. He were contacted by Koth over comm.

Koth reported: "Commander. The Gravestone managed to elude the two Battlecruisers during the chaos. I am currently watching them cloaked. That Imperial guy is heading for your location. He seems intent on blowing you up. He took the liberty of destroying a large amount of our fleet and allies."

The Outlander watched Malavai and Satele's discussion turn into an argument.

The Outlander whispered: "What about the Republic?"

Koth answered: "They have fired some kind of jamming anchor into some of our ships."

The Outlander asked: "How is the situation with the Gravestone and Hailing Judgment?"

Koth answered: "The Gravestone manage to limit the spreading of damaged circuits. The Libra can still fire two shots. It seems that the Hailing Judgment and that big Warship knocked each other out. Neither have responded except from by holo."

Theron whispered: "I am not one for this kind of suggestion, but we have to destroy one of those. We can't let anymore of our allies fall. Can we?"

Koth whispered: "Whatever you decide Commander. But you need to do it quickly."

The Outlander looked around. His allies were injured and many needed medical aid. He knew he couldn't afford to be lenient.

Time stopped and Messias appeared and spoke: "In order to save your allies you have to destroy the enemy. Targeting the Republic's battlecruiser will enable you to retrieve some of your fleet. You can get a higher chance of survival. Although you would destroy a pacifist enemy, and let your ships get shot at by the aggressive one. A big gamble, but with more powerful results."

The Outlander asked: "And the Empire?"

Messias continued: "Targeting the Empire will leave you vulnerable and your fleet still locked. That decision will depend on your faith in the enemy's next move. It could be anything. Are you willing to have faith in a former ally?"

The Outlander closed his eyes and opened them.

 **Timeless Monarch: Bridge**

Satele thought: "Neyx already told us. It is a good thing Shana isn't here. Whatever happens next is up to you Outlander."

Jace thought: "You have cut down your fellow soldiers and Jedi. But they had abandoned their ties and hurt innocents. But what about now? Can you still see the difference? Or have the war changed you Hero?"

 **Asenna's Flagship: Hangar**

The Outlander decided: End the aggressive battlecruiser(Light)/Destroy pacifist battlecruiser(Dark)/Don't care destroy them both(Dark)

The Outlander whispered to Koth: "Protect our remaining allies. Do it."

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Koth answered: "Understood Commander."

Koth closed the comm. He continued piloting. He pushed on a few buttons.

Koth said: "Ready the Libra!"

 **Gravestone: Libra Control Room**

Len pushed on a few buttons and replied: "Ready when you are captain."

 **Scepter Six System:**

The Gravestone revealed itself in front of the Imperial and nearby Republic battlecruiser.

 **Elara and Malavai's battlecruisers: Bridge**

Koth contacted the both in holo.

Koth said: "Move any further and we will retaliate. Your warship is temporarily out of commission. Continue your campaign and the Gravestone will end you."

Elara's memory of her husband and her child flashed in her head.

 **Scepter Six System:**

Elara pushed on a button turning off her battlecruiser's engine.

 **Malavai's battlecruiser: Bridge**

Malavai yelled: "Here is my answer!"

Malavai's warship began opening fire on the Gravestone. One hit was critical causing a minor explosion.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Koth stated: "I see. So that is your answer?"

Koth said: "Len fire the cannon!"

 **Scepter Six System:**

The Gravestone charged up and fired it's Libra Cannon blasting Malavai's battlecruiser. The Libra's energy blast short circuited all of Malava's battlecruiser's systems.

 **Malavai's battlecruiser: Interior various locations**

The damage spread and blew up rooms and locations one after another.

 **Malavai's battlecruiser: Bridge**

Malavai despaired as he fell to his knees. Flames covered his body. But his despair blocked out the feeling of pain.

He commented exhausted as the flames slowly surrounded the whole ship: "Is this the price I pay for my loyalty...? For my... betrayal? Lord WRATTTTTTTHHHHHH!"

Malavai let out a huge scream as the bridge were completely engulfed by roaring flames.

 **Scepter Six System:**

Malavai's battlecruiser blew up in giant explosion. The light continue illuminating for a minute before it dispersed and disappear in the dark space.

 **Elara's battlecruiser: Bridge**

Elara saw the whole event happening.

A crew member asked: "What should we do captain? Shall we resume the battle?"

Elara began remember back.

 **Elara's Flashback(Action Format)**

Elara kneeled before Neyx.

She asked: "Is there something wrong Leader Neyx?"

Neyx commented calmly: "You have a child now. Why do you continue fighting?"

Elara answered: "I want my child to grow up in a world free of war."

Neyx said: "War isn't something which will ever end. There will always be someone out there ready to start another."

Elara asked wondering: "You seemed opposed to my being in this war?"

Neyx answered: "It is because I know you are making a choice which will hurt your child."

Elara rise and said: "Please elaborate Leader Neyx."

Neyx sighed and answered: "Because I was a child of a mother who continued fighting a war and lost her life."

Elara commented: "But you are alive."

Neyx said: "I was kidnapped, experimented on and eventually were forced to chose between life or death. All because she continued fighting the war. She couldn't simply retire and stay with me. Even though at that time. It was all I ever wished for..."

Elara proclaimed: "After Meteor's... disappearance. Things simply have never been the same."

Neyx asked: "Would you have stayed with your child and waited then?"

Elara answered with her head held high: "Yes sir!"

Neyx moved and stood right next to Elara. He whispered something into her ear. Elara became surprised. She fell to her knees and began crying.

 **Elara's battlecruiser: Bridge**

Elara ordered: "Retreat! We have fulfilled our orders from Leader Neyx!"

The crew members answered: "Yes Captain!"

 **Scepter Six System:**

Elara's battlecruiser jumped to hyperspace and disappeared.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Koth commented: "Looks like there is only one left."

Koth noticed the Timeless Monarch slowly approaching the Gravestone.

 **Timeless Monarch: Bridge**

Satele stated calmly: "Looks like it is time for us to move into action."

Jace said: "I am with you. No matter what happens."

 **Asenna's Flagship: Hangar**

Lana punched Asenna in the face. She fell to the floor and spit out blood.

Lana yelled in anger: "This is all your fault! The Alliance was almost destroyed thanks to your actions!"

Asenna remained quiet. She stared around at all the fallen Scions. Theron put a hand on Lana's shoulder.

He said attempting to placate Lana: "We should worry about the gigantic warship heading for us."

Lana grunted and stared with anger at Asenna who simply avoided her gaze.

The Outlander stated: "We have managed to do what can. Let us rendezvous with Koth."

Lana and Theron nodded. Altlitia helped Asenna up.

The Outlander thought: "I feel a lot of suffering in the distance... has something happened on Odessen...?"

 **Odessen: Airspace**

The Forcefield surrounding Odessen crumbled and dispersed. Two corrupted Warships began entering the airspace. They dispatched hundreds of StarFighters. Upon entering a gigantic bird of Force Light energy appeared. It flew through two Warships destroying them together with half of the dispersed StarFighters.

 **Saen's Oblivion: Bridge**

Saen began laughing and commented: "I see. So you have sided them my daughter. But this won't change anything! Odessen will... fall!"

 **Odessen Base: Entrance**

Vaylin's aura spiked to the point that everyone on Odessen felt it.

Aric commented: "I can't use the Force. But what I can tell. It is quite amazing."

Vaylin's aura extended meters from her body. She glowed in a powerful light.

Vaylin stated: "I will take care of as many forces as I can. Once the big one enters the airspace it is up to you."

 **Odessen Orbit:**

Vaylin's energy bird destroyed two additional Warships. Saen's Oblivion fired a giant dark beam at the bird dispersing it.

 **Odessen Base: Entrance**

Vaylin fell to her knees and cried: "Urgh!"

Senya and Arcann supported her.

Bey'wan stated: "You have done more than enough to protect us Lady Vaylin. Let the rest of us take care of you now."

Vaylin smiled. She closed her eyes for a moment as Senya supported her.

Senya said with a smile: "I am proud of you Vaylin."

The Tomb Raider hovered above the base.

 **Tomb Raider: Bridge**

Bey'wan ordered by comm: "Tora! Take out their warships."

Tora replied: "I am on it! Feel the scream of Virgo!"

 **Tomb Raider: Virgo Cannon Room**

Kaliyo answered with enthusiasm: "Finally I get the chance to blow stuff up!"

Kaliyo pushed on a flew buttons.

 **Odessen Airspace:**

The Tomb Raider fired a powerful Force Blast destroying many Corrupted Warships. The blast was like the Omnicannon. The damage spread in the form of chained beams.

 **Tomb Raider: Bridge**

Tora said confidently: "Woo-ya! We've got them!"

But suddenly the Oblivion entered the airspace. The Tomb Raider shake violently.

Tora reacted: "Argh! They are quick to respond!"

 **Odessen Airspace:**

Multiple Corrupted StarFighters fired on the Tomb Raider. It took large amounts of damage. Small explosions occurred everywhere.

 **Tomb Raider: Bridge**

Tora had a hard time maintaining control.

She asked: "I could use some support if you aren't busy down there?!"

As soon as she said that. Blaster fire came from behind. It struck down many enemy StarFighters.

Tora saw the Eternal Fleet fly above the Tomb Raider. She also saw many Alliance StarFighters flying pass the Tomb Raider.

She said: "Now we are talking!"

But as the Alliance Warships ascended. Few seconds passed before they blew up.

Tora were shocked. She slowly ascended with the Tomb Raider, only to face a charged cannon from Saen's Oblivion.

Tora reacted: "I'll be damned!"

 **Odessen Airspace:**

Saen's Oblivion blasted the Tomb Raider. Blowing up a part of the engines.

 **Tomb Raider: Bridge**

Tora yelled: "Kaliyo! We won't fall without a fight! Blow those scums to stardust!"

Small fire had reached the bridge. Tora struggled to maintain control of the ship.

 **Tomb Raider: Virgo Cannon Room**

The cannon room were also on fire. Kaliyo had a mask on.

Kaliyo said: "I agree! These guys will pay!"

Kaliyo pushed on a few buttons.

 **Odessen Airspace:**

The Tomb Raider fired a last powerful shot toward the Oblivion.

 **Tomb Raider: Bridge**

Sparks occurred at the control panel near the pilot seat. An ignition of sparks sounded. As Tora rise a small explosion occurred blasting her back into the wall.

She yelled painfully upon impact: "Urgh!"

She fell unconscious on the ground.

 **Odessen Airspace:**

Saen's Oblivion suffered the destruction of a small compartment where an explosion happened.

 **Saen's Oblivion: Bridge**

Saen witness the Tomb Raider crash land toward the ground. He felt a small tremor across the ship.

He asked: "The last shot... what area was destroyed?"

A Void Clan member answered: "It was the Converter station. The place which gathered the Force into the Super Weapon."

Saen then stated serious and amused: "I see. I guess it doesn't matter in which generation. Foolish heroes and rebels often manage to sway destiny through their desperate actions. Prepare for ground invasion."

A zealot Knight replied: "Understood Guardian Saen!"

 **Odessen Base: Entrance**

Bey'wan attempted to contact the Tomb Raider. But there was no luck.

He reacted worried: "The Tomb Raider is down. We still possess some Eternal Fleet Warships. But the big one is still in the sky."

Vaylin appeared accompanied by Senya and Arcann.

Vaylin said: "The fact that they haven't leveled the base with their Super Weapon means Tora and Kaliyo succeed in some way."

Vette replied wary: "Guess another ground battle on Odessen will decide everything."

The three generals draw their lightsabers and said: "We are ready!"

Bey'wan stared at everyone.

He closed his eyes, opened them and said: "Unleash everything we've got! StarFighters in the air! Ground Troops prepare for a direct clash!"

Bey'wan returned to base with a few troops.

Vaylin said: "Let us go."

Senya and Arcann followed right behind her away from the base.

 **Odessen:** **Crash Site**

Kaliyo dragged the injured and unconscious Tora out from the destroyed Tomb Raider.(Lightsided choice)

Kaliyo exhausted commented: "I have spent too much time with you crazy fools. Saving an unconscious woman clearly is unlike me."

Kaliyo watched as the Alliance troops began marching ready for a ground battle.

Kaliyo fell to her knees and stated: "I am completely beaten!"

She passed out on the ground.

 **Odessen Airspace:**

Saen send hundreds of shuttles carrying soldiers down on the surface.

 **Scepter Six System:**

The Gravestone faced the Timeless Monarch.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Satele appeared on holo and commented calmly: "It has been a long time. The last time we met was on Odessen. You have come a long way. Had circumstances been different I might have been on your side."

The Outlander answered: "It is good to see you well Master Satele."

Satele said: "There is no need for formalities. Although it saddens me it has to be like this."

Theron stepped forward and said angrily: "You suddenly disappeared when the Republic needed you! When the Jedi needed you! When I... needed you..."

Lana and the Outlander looked at bit worried at Theron. Satele lowered her head. She were hesitant to answer.

Jace stepped forward and commented: "We chose to place our faith in someone else. It was never about us. But the people of Republic."

Theron rebuked: "Easy for you to say that. Because you did nothing during the uprisings! Where was you when Republic soldiers attempted to overthrow the Senate? Where were you when we fought Vaylin and Arcann?!"

Jace answered: "We attempted to stabilize the Republic who have gone corrupt. But our efforts were in vain. It was not until Neyx arrive. Like a Light in a surrounded mass darkness. He restored and improved the Republic within months."

Satele lifted her head and continued: "He also united us with the Sith Empire. Together both sides have prospered and grow."

The Outlander asked: "If Neyx really was your hope. Why didn't he attempt to stop this war?"

Satele stated: "This war begun mainly to draw out dangerous elements which could have brought chaos to the known Galaxy. The Nexus Knights and Saen."

The Outlander replied: "What about the deaths incurred in my Alliance?"

Satele answered: "The civil war from a faction which didn't have faith and the assassinations against the people who have or would continue to hurt the common people."

Lana asked: "Neyx also possessed something akin to the Eternal Fleet. What makes our situation so more threatening than his?"

Satele answered calmly: "The Alliance is made up of too many different people. Maybe not now. But later people who are driven by vengeance against Republic and Empire will manage to infiltrate the Alliance. They will hijack the fleet and nothing will stop them. Neyx's influence have spread farther than the alliance. He have united two ancient enemies and his own world. And he create a new and more powerful Sovereign Republic Empire."

Jace continued: "His actions have brought both stability and harmony to the two sides. As long as the Eternal Throne and Eternal Fleet exists there will never be peace. The once corrupted governments of both sides are gone. The Alliance should simply surrender their fleet and the throne. Doing that will ensure no further bloodshed."

Lana retorted: "The Alliance was created because both of those sides were vulnerable and weak. I don't believe for a second that the peace Neyx has imagine will last long."

The Outlander lowered his head.

Time stopped and Messias appeared and spoke: "It is an interesting case. If you can believe in Neyx."

The Outlander replied: "His actions have done nothing to hurt the common people and I can't deny his achievements."

Messias added: "All of you will be branded traitors. You will likely get a lenient punishment like exile. Your advisor and your spymaster on the other hand. They will not accept that conclusion. For being in family of heroes the Sovereign Republic Empire, they will likely spent the rest of their lives in a prison."

The Outlander commented: "This battle won't end before we stop Saen and before I face Neyx."

Messias asked curiously: "You were never interested in ruling the Galaxy?"

The Outlander decided: I want peace(Light)I want to become Emperor(Dark)

The Outlander answered: "No. I never wanted that responsibility. But no one else were up to the challenge. Many of the choices I have made led to sacrifice and death. I still haven't been reunited with the woman and I love."

Messias replied: "In your current state you can't win against either Saen or Neyx. The secret lies in your past."

The Outlander stated: "Just for the record. You might be different than Immortal Emperor who resided in my head and Vaylin. But I don't trust you. There was a reason why Neyx kept you prisoner after all."

Messias rebuked: "Make no mistake. When I get my body back, then our cooperation ends. I am also a bit offended that you compare my presence with that of mere mortals."

Messias disappeared and time moved again.

The Outlander looked at Satele calmly, stated and asked: "Both our fleets have suffered enough. How shall we decide this?"

Satele expression changed. She became serious.

She said: "Board the Timeless Monarch. We will settle this in a duel."

Satele closed the holo without waiting for confirmation.

Theron said determined: "I am going with you Commander. They are my family."

The Outlander answered: "Alright. But no matter what happens. I am counting on you."

Theron replied serious: "Sure thing Commander."

Lana asked: "What shall the rest of us do?"

The Outlander answered: "Lana you and Altlitia will accompany me and Theron. When the time is right sneak into the ship and begin searching for any vulnerabilities."

Lana asked wondering: "Commander?"

The Outlander replied: "I have this feeling that Satele and Jace won't be the only ones we will face on that ship."

Lana answered without hesitation: "Understood."

The Outlander said: "Koth."

He answered hopeful: "Don't worry. I am right here."

The Outlander nodded. The small group left the bridge.

 **Odessen: Open Field**

Vaylin stood in front of the Alliance. A hundred meter away stood Saen and his forces. Above them both hovered the remaining Eternal Fleet and Saen's Oblivion. Accompanied by them massive amounts of StarFighters soaring in the sky. Vaylin glanced back at her Alliance with confidence. They all nodded. Vaylin returned her gaze forward. She began walking forward. Senya and Arcann follow right behind her and the Alliance immediately after. Vaylin marched with the Alliance emitting her aura together forming a giant veil of light. Saen who stood on the opposite side and did the same. The Void Clan, corrupted droids, zealots and knights also marched behind Saen. The energy of the Black Force formed a veil of darkness. Their pace began increase bit by bit. Both sides ran as they were thirty yards from each other. Thousands of feet were heard stepping on the ground, puddles were destroyed and disappeared. Vaylin and Saen were within sight distance.

Saen had a grin on his youthful and yelled: "Vaylinnnnn!"

Vaylin in response yelled: "Fatherrrrrrr!"

Vaylin threw her lightsaber forward and Saen threw his Darkstaff. The two weapons clashed. A shockwave were send to both sides. Saen and Vaylin both leapt forward. They both unleashed their Force energy. Golden and Black auras clashed as their hands touched their respective weapons. Multiple explosions of happened on both sides.

Both felt a slight burn on their hands: "Argh!"

They were blasted back. As they landed both rebounded. Vaylin and Saen witnessed their factions run forward. Cutting each other down, blasting each other down and their StarFighters and warships blowing each other up. The air was heavy with blood and death. Vaylin began walking forward. The enemies leapt forward attempting to cut her down. She made a side sweep with her lightsaber pike unfathomed and sliced a zealot in half. A Black Knight ran forward. Vaylin pierced his body. She lifted her pike and threw the dead knight away. On the opposite side. As Saen began walking. He used Force Crush destroying an Alliance soldier. He stabbed his enhanced Darkstaff's lightsaber into a Jedi. He spin and kicked a leaping Sith in the head breaking his neck. He threw the dead Jedi at a Zakuul knight. He moved swiftly and with a decisive sweep killed the Zakuul knight and cut the dead Jedi in half.

Vaylin and Saen yelled: "This ends... NOW!"

They both leapt and as their weapons clashed, ground quakes and disruption of the Force were felt across Odessen.

Saen said with a grin: "You have become stronger my child. But it won't save you or your new friends!"

Vaylin replied calmly and serious: "We will see about that old man!"

They continued parry blows as light and darkness clashed together.

 **Odessen Woods:**

Tora supported the unconscious Kaliyo as they slowly moved in the woods.

Tora said sentimental: "You saved my life old lady. Don't die on me now."

Kaliyo replied tiredly: "Don't get used to it. It was in the spur of the moment."

Tora sad calmly: "Thanks anyway."

 **Timeless Monarch: Hangar**

 **Scene: The Outlander and** **Satele's viewpoint**

The Outlander and Satele both had drawn their lightsaber. They faced each other. (Result of massive lightside decisions)

Satele commented: "The handling of your training was primary done by the old masters. In truth I don't know anything about your past."

The Outlander answered: "The masters trained me in all the arts of combat. All the forms. As a kid you can say I was strong in the Force similar to Vaylin."

Satele stated calmly: "I have always felt something from you. Something... beyond destiny or fate."

The Outlander said: "You said you followed the *will* of the Force. Did that ultimately lead you back to the Republic?"

Satele nodded. She used Force Speed and appeared in front of the Outlander. He blocked her hit. The two were locked in a struggle of power. They pushed their lightsabers back at each other. Both activated their auras. They began parry blows and both spin and made a powerful sweep. They both were blasted back.

They both grunted: "Urgh!"

Still on their feet both charged at each other. Their lightsabers clashed. Sparks flied as their faces were an inch away from each other and their lightsabers.

The Outlander stated: "You and Marr supported me. The two of you guided me to dethrone of Arcann and Vaylin! Why do you turn against us now?"

The Outlander felt his power rise. He began slamming his lightsaber at Satele's, as she slowly walked back while taking his powerful hits.

Satele grunted: "Argh!"

Satele used a vertical sweep blocking the Outlander's hits.

Satele's own power increased as she answered: "It was never personal! But I saw a vision of Neyx's appearance while training the next generation of Jedi. I was hesitant when we stood face to face. But once I saw the face under the mask and saw his actions for myself. Then I had decided. He made a difference. He brought peace and stability to the whole Sovereign Republic. Something no one had manage since the Galactic War started!"

'Satele made a powerful counter hit pushing the Outlander a meter back. He recovered and swung his lightsaber aimed at Satele. But she used Tutaminis(Jedi energy absorption) with her left hand.

The Outlander stated: "You left the Republic after many Jedi lost their lives!"

Satele replied hesitant: "That is why I left... the pain became too much."

The Outlander said calmly with sincere: "But it is not your fault. All those who lost their lives knew the risks. All the Jedi believed in you. To us. To me. You will always be the Grandmaster we admire and respect."

The Outlander's words made Satele hesitant. She reacted on impulse. She kicked the Outlander in the stomach sending him flying back.

She replied with a smile: "I appreciate the comforting words. But my mind won't change."

Satele changed her expression. She became serious. She gathered a large amounts of Force energy. She fired multiple Force Bursts toward the Outlander. He put up a Force Shield. But all the blasts missed. They landed inches from him.

Satele commented: "I am not done yet."

Satele used the Force and turned the Force Bursts into orbs. They hovered close to the Outlander. Satele lifted her left hand and the orbs blew up.

The Outlander yelled: "Arghh!"

He fell to his knees. Satele approached with her lightsaber still drawn.

Time stopped and Messias reappeared. The Outlander's aura suddenly changed. He felt his golden aura spiking.

The Outlander asked: "This power..."

Messias replied: "I managed to break the first seal. Those Masters of yours manage to do quite the job."

The Outlander smiled and said: "I haven't felt this since a long time ago! Thank you."

Messias commented: "You will become a major threat to Neyx once I unlock the remaining seals. Good luck Outlander."

Messias disappeared and time moved again. The Outlander rise up.

He yelled: "Here I come!"

He ran forward to Satele's surprise. He swung his lightsaber aggressively, as his aura and Force aptitude continued to increase. He hit his lightsaber on Satele's more powerfully after each swing. The barrage forced Satele to step back. The Outlander used Force Push sending Satele flying back. She fell on her back.

She screamed: "Argh!"

 **Scene: Theron and Jace's Viewpoint**

While The Outlander and Satele fought. Not so far away Theron and Jace engaged in their own little warfare.

Theron said: "Give it up already Old Man! Retirement called you years ago!"

Theron wore a Gauntlet on his left hand. It projected a mini ray shield, which protected him partially to Jace's gatling blaster.

Jace retorted: "I served as a soldier long before you were born kiddo. Why don't you surrender?"

Theron aimed carefully. A blaster bolt hit Jace's gatling blowing it up.

Theron commented: "Experience isn't everything. One careful aim and the life of a soldier ends."

Jace replied: "Experience is quite... valuable!"

Jace threw grenade. Theron fired a blaster bolt but he missed. The grenade exploded and splinters of hot fragments flew toward Theron. The splinters hit his blaster completely destroying it.

Theron said annoyed: "Damn!"

Theron's gauntlet shield protected him. His right hand was protected by an Artificial Force Glove gauntlet.

Theron stared at Jace and asked: "No more weapons! What happens now?"

Jace yelled: "This!"

Jace ran forward with high speed. He jumped and with both of his legs he kicked Theron's shield and the impact knocked Theron two meters away and down.

Theron grunted: "Argh!"

Theron rise. Jace's right glove began emitting fire and electricity. He ran forward. Theron had his shield up. Jace hit the shield and the shield shattered to Theron's shock.

He reacted shocked: "What?!"

Jace kicked Theron in the stomach. He flew back landing on his back.

Theron felt pain and cried: "Argh!"

He held his left hand with the broken gauntlet to his stomach.

Jace approached him and said: "Don't make me do this son. Surrender now."

Theron replied sadden: "You should have gone with me when I left."

Jace stated determined: "It is too late for regrets."

Theron looked down and said: " You... are... right!"

Theron lifted his right hand up and blasted Jace away with an Artificial Force burst directly into his stomach.

Jace felt the pain and cried: "Arghhh!"

Theron rise again. Jace were on his back. He also rebounded.

Jace asked to his surprise: "What kind of weapon is that?!"

Theron answered: "The non-Force-sensitives way of using the Force."

Jace rise and ready himself for a clash of wills. Theron did the same.

A moment later the two ran toward each other and their gauntlet gloves clashed resulting in a giant explosion.

 **Scene: The Outlander and Satele viewpoint**

Satele couldn't help but stare toward the site of the explosion.

She yelled: "Jace! Theron!"

The Outlander commented: "You are leaving yourself wide open."

Satele asked serious: "Aren't you worried about Theron?"

The Outlander answered: "I fought together with Theron for years. He is the Alliance's Spymaster and my left hand. I believe in him. A faith and trust you used to have in us."

The Outlander's statement silenced any retort of reply from Satele. She unleashed her aura and fired beams of light toward the Outlander. They exploded upon impact. Smoke surrounded the Outlander. He were down on his knees. Satele used Force Warp and appeared behind the Outlander.

But he had already sensed her. Satele channeled all her remaining Force Energy her lightsaber turning it golden. She attempted to fire a giant beam of light.

Satele proclaimed: "It ends here Hero!"

But as Satele ready herself. She felt a gust of wind all of a suddenly. Satele felt like time became slower. She looked down at her right hand not feeling her lightsaber. The sight shocked her. Her lightsaber had been sliced into pieces and the crystal exploded. Her right hand were bloody from the crystal's shards and burned from the lightsaber's sparks. Satele felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She felt her left shoulder dislocated and the bones in her right leg crushed. The Golden Aura surrounding her disappeared the moment she felt the gust of wind. It took Satele a moment to comprehend what had happened.

As she realized what happened it was too late.

Satele let out a huge screamed: "AAAARRGHHH!"

Satele lied on the ground wriggling in pain.

 **Scene: Theron and Jace's Viewpoint**

The smoke cleared on Theron's side. Jace and Theron bleed and both were wounded. Jace lost focus after hearing Satele's scream.

Jace called out: "Satele! What happened? Satele!"

Theron grabbed the opportunity.

He ran forward and yelled: "This battle... is over!"

Theron punched Jace in the face three times and kicked him in the chest.

Jace cried in pain: "Argh!"

Jace fell to the floor. Theron fell to his knees. He breathed heavily. Theron forced himself up. He grabbed his father's beaten up body and carried it over to the Outlander and Satele.

 **Timeless Monarch: Bridge**

A Parity Crusader witnessed everything from surveillance. He contacted Neyx over holo.

He reported: "Leader Neyx. High Minister Satele and Supreme Commander Jace have lost the duel."

Neyx answered: "I see. It is as feared. The Commander's strength have grown."

The Parity Crusader asked: "What shall we do Master Neyx?"

Neyx replied confidently: "Satele and Jace were prepared for this. Unless they order it do not interfere. The goal is to see where the Alliance are headed. Satele and Jace both knew there was a chance at their loss. Continue observe. "

The Parity Crusader answered loyally: "Understood Leader Neyx."

The Parity Crusader closed the holo. He and many of the crew and soldiers watched worried of what would happen next."

 **Timeless Monarch: Hangar**

Satele and Jace were on their knees before the Outlander and Theron.

Satele asked exhausted, fatigue and beaten: "How is it possible...? That strength...?"

The Outlander answered: "The Jedi Order have existed in over twenty millennia. There exist secrets among them which no one can fathom. Especially the ones who haven't studied many of the old records."

Satele laughed and replied regrettable: "Maybe you should have led the Jedi? I broke the code, I left the Republic and knew almost nothing of the secrets of the order itself. Sending thousands of Jedi to their deaths..."

The Outlander commented: "Hivus' power is also one of the order's secrets. You caused a lot of death among the Alliance by siding with Neyx."

Jace stated tired and wounded: "We won't make any excuses. After everything you have every right to decide our fate."

Theron looked worried and inquire: "Commander I know they are to be held responsible for a lot of deaths among our allies but still they..."

Satele stated: "You are still the Hero who saved Tython and the Republic. No one will ever forget that. I hope your decision will be just."

Theron looked at his parents who both closed their eyes.

The Outlander ultimately decided: They live(light)/They will stand trial(Light)/They will die(Dark)

The Outlander said: "Your involvement in this war is over. You will become Alliance Prisoners. Whatever comes after the war will be decided by the majority."

Theron smiled and greatly appreciating it.

He replied: "Thank you Commander."

The Outlander said: "Escort them to the shuttle."

Theron answered: "Roger that."

 **Timeless Monarch: Prison**

Lana and Altlitia reached the prison. Lana used the Force and disable multiple security cameras. Altlitia manage to hack the Timeless Monarch partially. She unlocked a lot of prison cells.

Lana ordered: "Travel around and begin destroying anything which looks important!"

Many known faces were among the prisoners.

Andronikos replied cockily: "Who made you the boss?"

Lana asked: "You can also stay and wait for the Parity Crusaders to come?"

Akaavi commented: "Well destroying this place should make up for our losses."

Vector added: "I shall call on the nearest Hive for assistance."

Felix replied: "Yeah.. you do that."

Altlitia asked: "You all look familiar. Have I seen you guys before?"

Lana began explaining: "They are all companions of famous heroes of Republic or Empire during the Cold and Galactic War."

Zenith applied: "That is in the past."

Corso stated: "Currently we are outlaws."

Lana stared at them dissatisfied and asked: "You guys used to be heroes. What in the world happened to turn you into terrorists?"

Akaavi answered with pragmatism: "You will also lose faith in yourself or your cause when the person you place your future with disappears. All ended *that day*"

Lana crossed her hands and said: "Do whatever you wish."

 **Odessen: Open Field**

The battle raged on Odessen. Vaylin and Saen were both tired and wounded. Their forces both hammered each other. Bodies of Alliance and Void Clan members were spread across the field. Debris and wreckage from Eternal Fleet vessels and Saen's corrupted StarFighters laid everywhere. Vaylin's aura spiked to unnatural degrees, as she channeled it into her lightsaber pike.

She yelled: "Father! Taste the fangs of the Eternal Dragon!"

Vaylin materialized a giant golden dragon from her aura. It grabbed Saen's whole body in it's fangs.

Saen screamed in pain: "AAAARGHHHH!"

The dragon flew away with him. Saen's scream echoed as he were taken farther and farther away. Aric and Vette stared surprised at the site.

Vette commented surprised and dumbfounded: "Glad you are on our side."

Aric added surprised: "I have fought in many battles but seeing that is a first."

Vaylin fell to her knees. Vette and Aric covered for her by firing and killing approaching enemy troops.

Shae came over and asked wondering: "You aren't gonna die on us now, aren't you Lady Vaylin?"

Shae reached out her hand which Vaylin grabbed. Vaylin rose and took a quick glance around. The Alliance had manage to push the enemies back.

Vaylin lifted up her lightsaber and yelled: "Alliance march forward! Drive away the invaders!"

All nearby members roared and began moving forward. The Alliance's forces with their new artificial Force technology and Vaylin's aura overwhelmed the Void Clan.

 **Odessen: Airspace**

Saen lifted his Darkstaff and a giant portal opened as two Terentatek jumped out and with one punch each destroyed Vaylin's Dragon. An hydra appeared out from the portal. Saen landed on it's back. The hydra screamed as it looked at Saen.

But he simply glanced back and stated: "Exar Kun is dead. You will serve me beast!"

The hydra reacted with a roar. Saen looked at the state of the battle. His ground forces were fighting a losing battle. The forces in the air were evenly matched and few remaining on either side. Saen stared at his oblivion which were under heavy fire.

Saen contemplated: "The Alliance persists. The destruction of Odessen have failed. But I will do one last thing before leaving!"

Out from the portal arrived ten hydras. They flew toward the remaining Alliance StarFighters and destroyed them. The Oblivion hovered close to Saen.

Saen stated: "Total annihilation have always been my forte."

 **Timeless Monarch: Hangar**

The Outlander stood alone and listened to a report from Koth over comm.

Koth reported: "Commander I see hundreds of escape-pods, shuttles and capsules leaving the Timeless Monarch."

The Outlander had a bad feeling but said: "Continue observing. Something feels... wrong."

Koth answered: "Understood Commander."

As the Outlander closed his comm. He heard large chunks of metal behind him. He turned around and were met with two giant droid guardians wielding electrostaffs.

Galtlitia proclaimed: "This is the end for you Outlander."

The Outlander draw his lightsaber and asked: "Aren't you gonna evacuate with your friends?"

Galtlitia answered: "I can end you and leave before a minute have passed. Surrender yourself to fate."

The Outlander answered: "I won't die before peace have spread across the galaxy."

The Outlander ran toward the Guardians with his aura shinning brightly.

 **Timeless Monarch: Bridge**

The renegades prisoners invaded the bridge. What met them were ten Parity Crusaders and Roal.

Akaavi yelled: "You will pay for imprisoning us!"

Akaavi and her troops pointed their blasters at the small group.

Roal stared unaffected at them and said: "The Companions of the Republic and Empire's heroes. You threw away everything you stood for when you became terrorists."

The Parity Crusaders draw and ignited their lightsabers.

Roal ordered: "Kill everyone except from the Core members."

A Parity Crusader yelled: "For the Sovereign Republic Empire!"

Both forces charged each other as they yelled.

 **Timeless Monarch: Hangar**

The Outlander threw his lightsaber at one of the droid guardians and enhanced it with his golden aura instantly destroying it. As the other droid guardian fired massive beams toward the Outlander he evaded them gracefully.

The Outlander stared at the giant droid but to Galtlitia's surprised he turned off his lightsaber.

She asked mockingly: "Have you giving up yet?!"

The Outlander answered calmly: "No. It is just the Alliance is about team effort."

The answer confused Galtlitia.

She immediately ordered: "Droid kill him!"

But as the droid pointed it's weapons on the Outlander. Two separate rockets from left and right flew toward it. The droid were knocked over and Galtlitia instantly avoided the crashing droid by jumping ungracefully to the side. Theron and Lana appeared followed by Altlitia. They stood by the Outlander's side.

The Outlander commented glad: "Good shot you two."

Lana replied: "Always happy to help."

Altlitia stepped forward.

She pointed her finger at the slightly injured Galtlitia and said: "Surrender yourself sister! It is over!"

Galtlitia began laughing and replied serious: "No! Never! I won't give up! Help! Please help!"

Theron asked wondering: "Who is she calling for?"

As Galtlitia's voice echoed through the hangar. A large knocking sound was heard from the ceiling.

Lana commented concerned: "I have a bad feeling about this."

The knocking suddenly stopped and within a moment an augmented droid, muscular build and wielding two vibroswords landed down in front of Galtlitia.

The droid spoke like a sentient: "Commander."

The Outlander stepped forward and stood next to Galtlitia and asked wondering: "T7?"

Lana and Theron were surprised by the Outlander's question.

Lana commented: "Impossible...! Such a radical change...!"

Theron asked: "Is it really you buddy?"

T7 answered: "It has been a long time everyone. I am sorry Commander. That it has come to this."

T7 ready himself for combat.

The Outlander decided: You are my friend(Light)/Why T7?(Neutral)/You betrayed me(Dark)

The Outlander said calmly and turned off his lightsaber: "We don't have to do this T7. I still believe in you. You were my first companion, the two of us have fought side by side through a lot of tough times. I failed to protect Rusk and Scourge. I don't want to lose anymore of my friends."

T7 loosen up and changed his stance.

He called a bit hesitant: "Commander... I..."

Galtlitia yelled while wounded: "What are you waiting for?! Do it! Or are you also gonna leave me?!"

T7 withdraw his blades, went over and hugged Galtlitia.

T7 said: "It is fine. I am here for you my love."

Galtlitia began crying as she latched into T7.

T7 looked at the others and said: "I am sorry for everything Commander. I know she played a whole in the destruction of your fleet but..."

Before the Outlander could answer a holo broadcast of Roal appeared and he began speaking: "Attention to all corners of the galaxy. This is Roal Spymaster of Neyx and Substitute Leader of the Palades."

In front of Roal kneeled all the Core Renegade members.

 **Timeless Monarch: Bridge**

Roal continued speaking: "The key orchestrators of the multiple attacks of the neutral worlds in their pathetic attempts to destroy Leader Neyx's reputation. They committed multiple crimes against sentient lives and caused hundreds of thousands of casualties. Once hailed as heroes among Republic and Empire. Today they die terrorists and their deaths will serve the rest of the Galaxy some justice!"

Roal asked them seriously: "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

The Parity Crusaders who stood with their lightsabers lifted ready to swing the decisive cut.

Akaavi stated: "We have nothing to say to our defense. Do it."

Roal stated: "This is the fate that will befall all those who will seek utter destruction without cause. Now... strike!"

The Parity Crusaders with each decisive swing cut down Akaavi, Andronikos, Vector, Corso and Zenith. Roal ended the broadcast after bowing to the audience.

 **Timeless Monarch: Hangar**

Lana said: "We can't do anything more here. Let us get the heck out!"

The ships began shaking violently inside. Explosions occurred.

The Outlander said: "I agree with Lana let us move!"

They all headed toward the nearby shuttle.

 **Scepter Six System:**

The Alliance and Galtlitia left in their shuttle. But before they could reach the Gravestone a large dreadnought arrive out from hyperspace blocking their path.

 **Alliance Shuttle: Interior**

Satele sat with cuffs around her hands and commented: "This is not good. Shana have appeared."

Lana clenched her hands looking worried and whispered: "Mother..."

The Outlander sensed a lot of screams in the distance. He wore a worried expression on his face.

The shuttle received an holocall.

Theron answered: "Yes? Who might this be?"

Shana Beniko appeared and stated: "Escape is not possible. Surrender now or suffer a cruel fate!"

Lana appeared next to Theron and replied: "Forget it! We won't bow to Neyx or you mother!"

Shana began laughing a bit and said: "My little girl. Always the logical little Sith. You really take after me."

Lana looked a bit disappointed and stated: "Do we have to fight? I don't want to kill you."

Shana commented: "Do you really think you will stand a chance?"

Before Lana could reply the connection was cut and the holo signal disrupted surprised many.

Koth contacted the Commander over comm: "Commander? You might want to take a look outside.

The Outlander went over to the nearby window and as he looked outside he saw something quite unbelievable.

 **Scepter Six System:**

The Hailing Judgment appeared out of nowhere and rammed Shana's Dreadnought making it look like a mess.

Lana commented: "Let us take the chance and board the dreadnought."

Theron replied: "Yeah..."

 **Odessen: Airspace**

Saen dismantled his Oblivion and turned the giant battlestation sized warship into a battlecruiser sized. Saen levitated all the debris, wreckage and broken parts.

Saen yelled: "Alliance! Your struggle was in vain! I will be the one to have the last laugh!"

 **Odessen: Open Field**

Vaylin looked up and shocked said: "No...! Everyone spread out! Take cover!"

Vaylin unleashed all her aura in a last effort to shield as many Alliance members as possible.

 **Odessen: Airspace**

Saen used the Black Force. He coated all the levitated broken parts, debris and wreckage and begun to break the parts down further.

Saen yelled: "DIE ALLIANCE!"

Saen hurled down all the Black Force Coated parts down on field below and some toward the nearby Alliance base. The bombardment of metal lasted two minutes. Allies and enemies were both caught in Saen's annihilation attack. Smoke had spread and covered the whole ground.

Saen ordered: "Take me down hydra!"

The Hydra roared and flew down.

 **Odessen: Open Field**

As Saen stepped on the ground. He used the Black Force and blew all the smoke away. As the smoke cleared he saw some of his forces still alive. A few Black Knights were injured and few Void Clan members still standing. Saen noticed Vaylin still barely conscious. Intrigued he moved closer. He noticed her Golden Aura still emitted from some of the Alliance members.

Saen went down on his knees as Vaylin exhaustedly looked up and asked: "Why...? Why are you doing this...? Is your hatred for the Commander really worth all this?!"

Saen gave a smile and replied: "Who knows? I am no longer the Emperor. I chose to become a warrior. I trained myself and strengthen my control of this vessel. I don't care about ruling anymore. Right now destroying a powerful enemy is my goal."

Vaylin tried to force herself to stand. But she didn't have any power. Vaylin looked desperately at her father. Saen glanced forward and noticed the unconscious Arcann and Senya.

Vaylin asked wary, fatigued and wondering: "Are you going to kill us...? Mother...? Brother...? Me...?"

Saen gave a sinister smile but answered to Vaylin's surprise: "No. You shall live and witness as I destroy everything you hold dear. The Alliance will suffer and disappear."

Saen commented: "You didn't manage to protect everyone did you?"

Saen glanced toward two Void Clan members. They grabbed the unconscious Aric and dragged him away. The rest followed suit. Saen rise and walked past his weakened daughter as he laughed.

Vaylin used her remaining power and turned around and pleaded: "Don't! Father! No! Noooo! Stop! Please...!"

Vaylin's aura manage to shield Vette, Shae, Saresh and few others.

The Void Clan dragged many members away including Bowdaar, Qyzen, HK-55, Hydan and Lethala.

Saen's words could be heard from a distance: "To the Alliance base."

Vaylin's thoughts: "Hivus... Commander... Please...! Return... we... need you...!"

Vaylin fell unconscious as the last will and strength left her body.

 **Odessen Base: War Room**

Bey'wan, Yuun, Blizz, Pierce and few others were on their knees in front of the Void Clan who had conquered the base.

A Void Clan member contacted Saen and reported: "Guardian Saen we have seized the base. The Leaders and specialists have become our hostages."

Saen asked curious: "And the throne?"

The Void Clan member answered: "We have deactivated it. Still operational."

Saen replied: "Excellent. Prepare for a live broadcast. The whole Galaxy shall witness what will happen on Odessen."

The Void Clan member answered: "Understood Guardian Saen."

Bey'wan stated: "The Commander will never give up! You won't ever win."

The Void Clan member simply stared at Bey'wan without saying anything.

 **Odessen Woods:**

Tora and Kaliyo had managed to reach far into the woods. On their way they spotted a few others.

Tora reacted: "You..."

Kaliyo looked unaffected.

 **Scepter Six System:**

Within a moment the Timeless Monarch blew up in a giant amounts of flames.

 **Shana's Flagship: Hangar**

The Outlander and Lana faced down Shana. They all had their lightsabers drawn and ready.

Shana commented smug: "It has been a long time Lana. Is that any way to greet your mother?"

Lana answered angrily: "You left my life a long time ago! Don't think this changes anything!"

Shana's right hand glowed purple and she unleashed a fury of purple lightning toward the Outlander. Lana stepped in and used Tutaminis and absorbed the attack.

Shana commented surprised: "Oh? Learned a few new tricks haven't we?"

Lana fired the absorbed energy back. But Shana simply lifted her left hand and the lightning disappeared. Shana channel her Golden Aura into her lightsaber enhancing it. She lifted the lightsaber pointed in toward the Outlander. As her golden eye and natural eyes glowed. Her lightsaber shined and hundreds of small beams of light flew toward the Outlander. The Outlander stood his ground and focused the Force on his upper body dispersing the lights before impact.

Shana commented a tiny bit surprised: "Impressive. But you can't mask your doubt or insecurity. The fight against Satele affected you quite a bit. You can barely focus."

Lana made a quickstep attempting to close in on Shana. She simply lifted her right hand and the Dark side inside Lana began surfacing hurting her.

Lana screamed: "Arghh!"

She fell to her knees.

The Outlander yelled: "Lana!"

Shana commented smug: "Oh no. If you lose focus you die."

The Outlander continued stepping back. Shana followed. The Outlander felt the pressure getting more and more intense. He were forced to his knees and his wounds after the battle against Satele began open up.

He screamed: "AAArgh!"

Shana stopped her attack as the Outlander fell exhausted and fatigued to the ground. The Outlander looked up as Shana prepared to fire a high amount of concentrated Golden Lightning bursts into him. The Outlander lifted his right hand, having slowly absorbed large amounts of her energy during her barrages of beams of light attacks.

Shana and the Outlander yelled: "It is over!"

The two blasted each other through the chest.

The Outlander screamed as he felt the lightning roast him:"AAARGHHH!"

The Outlander could smell his flesh burning and he felt his body had been drastically weakened. Shana rise clutching her chest and staggering painfully toward the Outlander.

Shana grunted: "Argh! I let my guard down! Leader Neyx is gonna scold me for this."

The Outlander were still on his knees. Lana were still struggling as the Dark side continued to hurt her mentally.

Shana stared at her daughter and said with pity: "The only way for you to break the seal I placed on you is to abandoned everything the Sith stands for. And we both know that will never happen."

The Dark side went haywire and emitted from Lana's body as she screamed in pain.

The Outlander asked wondering: "Why do you bow to Neyx? Is what he is doing really right?"

Shana answered calmly: "The Sith Empire won't survive. I made that assessment a long time ago. Our continued warfare against the Republic were stupid. Meeting Neyx only enhanced my conviction and belief. But as I returned after a long time. Everything have changed. The two have reunited. All caused by Leader Neyx. He is someone that will truly lead the Galaxy toward peace, glory and prosperity. Not you nor your Alliance."

The Outlander commented: "You are more powerful than Valkorion. I still have a hard time believing that Neyx were capable of creating something like the Parity Crusaders."

Shana replied calmly: "You can't fathom Neyx's power and you are a fool if you believe that the Eternal Empire was ever the dominant power in the Galaxy."

Shana draw out her lightsaber. As she is ready to cut the Outlander a Wall of Light appeared blocking her attack. Shana turned around and to her shock and surprised Lana's eyes have returned to normal.

Shana commented with surprised and wondering: "Lana you..."

Lana emitted blue light from her body. She lifted her right hand and Blue Force Lightning flew toward Shana. She used Force Shield but the attack penetrated it and zapped Shana violently.

She screamed: "AAAAAARHHHHHH!"

Shana fell to her knees as smoke emitted from her burnt flesh. Shana looked up at the approaching Lana. She forced herself up.

The Outlander asked: "Is this... *Radiance*? To think Lana would possess something such as that..."

Time stopped and Messias appeared with a comment: "Looks like you posses waste knowledge of the ancient techniques. I am quite surprised. I expected you to be limited by something feeble as the technique you call *The Oneness*."

The Outlander stated: "The old masters taught me all of their secrets. I doubt even Master Satele have any idea of what this is."

Messias disappeared right after as time begun moving. Shana was distracted. The Outlander absorbed the Force energy from the Wall of Light slowly recovering from his injuries and stamina.

The Outlander recovered and leapt toward Shana. As she turned around on impulse she fired Force Lightning toward the Outlander. He threw a Force Burst and thanks to compatibility his attack overwhelmed Shana. It blasted her back and into a nearby wall.

Shana cried: "Argh!"

She fell unconscious. The Outlander put his hands together he enchanted in ancient language. The aura disappeared from Lana's body. Her Golden eyes returned.

He quickly supported her and asked: "You okay?"

Lana answered dripping with cold sweat and breathed heavily with fatigue: "Yes I am fine Commander."

Lana stared at her unconscious mother and asked hesitant: "What will happen to her?"

The Outlander stared at Shana and decided: Taken into custody(Light)/Stand Trial(Light)/She will be executed(Dark)

The Outlander said: "She will join Satele as a prisoner. Help me cuff her."

Lana gave a calm smile and answered: "Understood Commander."

The two staggered over to the unconscious Shana.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Clock Room**

Neyx stood and watched over Satele and Shana's clocks.

Neyx commented: "They are defeated but lives. Is that your answer Commander?"

 **Odessen Base: War Room**

The Void Clan fiddle with a control panel and across the whole Galaxy a broadcast were send.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

An holo of Saen appeared and spoke: "People of the Galaxy. My name is Saen also known as the former Immortal Emperor of Zakuul. I have returned this time not as an Emperor but as a warrior. My goal is the destruction of the Eternal Alliance. I seek allies who will fight together with me. Their fleet have been destroyed, their forces decimated and their base leveled. Odessen has fallen."

The Outlander and the other members stared shocked at Bey'wan, Yuun, Pierce, Bowdaar, Qyzen, Blizz, Guss, HK-55, the three generals and many others who were on their knees before Saen and his forces.

The Outlander called out: "No...!"

 **Hailing Judgment: Bridge**

Thexan called out: "This is... cruel."

Hivus clenched his fists.

Saen continued: "Outlander! Look closely! This is the fate which will befall all your members! Witness chaos and feel the despair and regret of opposing me!"

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Bey'wan yelled: "Commander! No matter what...! Don't give up! LIVE!"

Aric and the rest yelled: "Long LIVE THE ALLIANCE!"

As Bey'wan and they others yelled Saen beheaded him as the whole Galaxy was watching. The Void Clan did the same with they others. Theron and Lana fell to their knees. They both forced themselves to hold back the tears of sorrow. Altlitia began crying and T7 were also sad.

Saen's laugh echoed. The Outlander clenched his fists.

He proclaimed: "You won't get with this! We will stop you Saen. I promise you. We will end this needless conflict."

The Outlander stared away at the distance.

 **Odessen: Open Field**

A warship landed on Odessen. The rain fell as the traces of destruction were everywhere. Vaylin and many Alliance members lied unconscious.

Footsteps approached and as Vaylin stared with blurry eyes stared up. She saw people which made her sigh with relief and regret.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's War Room**

Neyx stood with his back turned. All the lights were out. In the darkness three people kneeled before him.

A man asked: "Has Satele and Shana failed? Is that why we have been summoned."

Neyx confirmed: "That looks to be the case. They still live but their involvement in the war effort have ended."

A woman asked: "Will we be taking over their responsibilities?"

Neyx again confirmed: "Only temporarily. Once the war ends I plan on reinstate them."

Another woman spoke: "We have all pledged our loyalty to you. We don't really mind whatever you have in store for us."

The woman giggled.

Neyx spoke serious: "Dray, Arteem and Sunrider. I am counting on you. Live up to your new positions as Highminister and Supreme Commanders."

Neyx turned around.

The three replied in unison: "As you wish Leader Neyx!"

 **Zakuul: Government Building**

The Outlander with the surviving Alliance members were greeted by Indo. The two shake hands.

Indo said optimistically: "It has been a long time my friend. I am happy to see you alive."

The Outlander replied: "The feeling is mutual Indo."

 **Odessen Base: Ruins**

The Eternal Throne had been destroyed and the Alliance base was in ruins.

 **End**


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Reversed Roles Part 1**

 **Days after the Destruction of Scepter Six...**

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Parity Crusaders and Sovereign Soldiers all bowed before Neyx. Two people wearing black robes arrived. A man and a woman.

Neyx introduced them: "People of the Sovereign Republic Empire. I present to you... Maxun Draay and Kirus Arteem! From today untll the end of this war. They will be appointed the new Supreme Commanders of the Sovereign Republic Empire's Military Forces."

A lot of people were surprised. Some asked regarding Shana and Jace.

Neyx answered calmly: "The two are on contract and leadership is temporarily. Supreme Commander Jace and Shana will be reinstated after the war ends."

A Parity Crusader asked wondering: "What about High Minister Satele, Leader Neyx?"

A woman in a white robe walked into the room. A powerful Golden aura surrounding her body. She stood an inch from the three thrones. The woman kneeled before Neyx.

The woman asked: "May I introduce myself Leader Neyx?"

Neyx replied: "Go ahead."

The woman rise, turned around and stated bluntly: "So Satele finally lost her spine! That is so sad! I guess I would replace her now!"

A Parity Crusader were disturbed and stated: "Who exactly do you think you are?!"

The woman walked toward the man. She lifted her right hand and the Parity Crusader were hit with an intense pressure and fell to his knees.

He cried: "Argh! This is...!"

Neyx called out calmly: "Cassidy."

The woman stopped. The Parity Crusader breathe heavily.

A Parity Crusader asked: "Who are you miss?"

Cassidy walked back and turned around. She pulled up her hood revealing a golden and natural eye, white hair and pale skin.

Cassidy stated bluntly: "Who am I? Hahah! I am the teacher of High Minister Satele! I grinded the strength into her fragile body! I am Cassidy! CASSIDY SUNRIDER!"

The woman began laughing hysterically as the Parity Crusaders were surprised by the revelation.

 **Weeks later...**

 **Alliance Warship: Bridge**

Galtlitia fell to her knees. She were wounded, beaten and exhausted. Roal pulled out his energy blade from Asenna's dead corpse. Neyx's face were on a monitor. Galtlitia's eyes glowed as Roal approached her. He stared with a deadly and cold gaze toward her.

Roal said coldly: "You will regret betraying the Sovereign Republic Empire."

Galtlitia's stated with a smile: "The Alliance will be victorious!"

Neyx ordered calmly: "Kill her."

Roal instantly beheaded Galtlitia.

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Altlitia screamed as she crumble down in tears: "Sister GAL!"

T7 also clenched his fists.

Lana calmly stated: "Galtlitia succeed. We have taken back our lost power. Let us move."

Koth replied: "Understood."

The Outlander and Theron nodded, as they stared at the many destroyed Alliance and Zakuul Vessels outside.

 **Palades System:**

Many Scepter Six Dreadnoughts began jumping to hyperspace and left the system. The Alliance disappeared immediately after.

 **Alliance Warship: Bridge**

Roal reported to Neyx kneeled: "I am sorry Leader Neyx. I didn't predict she would still possess that kind of control."

Neyx replied calmly: "Saen managed to destroy the Eternal Fleet. Eliminating Galtlitia and the slave of Fate was worth it. We still have the Monarchs."

Roal were silent.

Neyx stated and ordered: "This doesn't change anything. Return back to Palades for further instructions."

Roal replied: "As you wish Leader Neyx."

 **Zakuul: Eternal Throne Room**

The Outlander stood in front of the Eternal Throne alone. Images of his fallen allies appeared in his mind.

The Outlander called out while his voice broke: "Bey'wan, Aric... and everyone...! Damn it!"

The Outlander stamped the ground.

The Outlander contemplated: "So much loss... so many deaths...!"

The Outlander clenched his fists and bite his lips.

The Outlander asked sadden: "Was all of this really worth it...? I am the emperor of Zakuul. But I don't feel like one. The only thing I see in the mirror is a broken man with thousands of lives on his unconscious."

Time stopped as Messias appeared and spoke: "Speaking to yourself now? I guess the stress finally got you."

The Outlander's eyes turned away from the throne and towards Messias.

He asked depressed: "What do you want?"

Messias replied satisfied: "You have quite the interesting history. I have broken another seal."

As Messias said that the Outlander began emitting a more powerful aura. His eyes glowed. He experienced a vision.

 **Vision**

The Outlander saw a vibrant world, a never ending rain, himself wearing a Jedi Hood dueling Saen, as the two parry blows, as their powers collided. In the distance Hivus and Neyx dueled. Lana and Theron were separated and getting overwhelmed by the Void Clan.

The Outlander heard multiple voices saying: "The key to victory is... Self-Sacrifice."

The Vision ended.

 **Zakuul: Eternal Throne Room**

Messias still there commented wondering: "Looks like you saw something exciting. The Force is calling you. Will you follow it?"

The Outlander asked wondering: "Why are you so supportive or kind to me?"

Messias commented with her arms crossed: "Because I see potential in you. I am also curious to see the full extent of your power, once it is unleashed."

Messias disappeared before the Outlander could say or ask more. T7 came into the throne room.

The Outlander gave a small smile and said: "It is good to see you back to your original body my friend."

T7 asked worried: "Commander ok?

The Outlander gave a sad smile and replied: "I should be asking you that. I am sorry for what happened with Galtlitia."

T7 hung his head but said: "T7 understands. T7 will miss her. T7 continue fight for her."

The Outlander commented: "That is very admirable my friend. By the way. Can you cover for me?"

T7 asked curiously: "Commander go away?"

The Outlander replied: "Only temporary."

 **Days later...**

 **Zakuul: Eternal Throne Room**

As the Nexus Knights, Zakuul Leaders and Alliance members stepped into the room the Outlander were gone.

Lana asked worried: "Have anyone seen the Commander?"

Hivus replied: "I don't sense his presence on Zakuul."

Arcann commented: "The Commander looked quite exhausted after all that's happened."

Theron replied: "Can't blame him for wanting a break. So many of us fell during Saen's assault on Odessen."

Lusitania stated: "Thanks to Lady Vaylin it is still standing. But all the technology and majority of our forces are gone."

Vaylin replied looking down: "I am sorry. I did not expect the last attack. He dismantled his giant ship and crashed the parts down on us."

Koth added: "What will happen now? Since the Commander has disappeared who is gonna lead Zakuul?"

The question kinda took everyone by surprise.

Hivus instantly injected seriously: "No one."

Thexan asked: "Commander?"

Hivus suggested: "The Outlander will still be the ruler and leader of the Eternal Alliance. But until he returns Altlitia is the only one who can use the throne's full potential similar to the one called Scorpio."

Senya asked wondering: What about our forces?"

Hivus stated: "Simple. We will split the work between us and focus on efficiency. Anyone with a solid plan can lead the charge."

Indo commented: "That sounds reasonable. No status, no familiarity and no favoritism."

Koth stated satisfied: "I guess that is our plan until the Commander returns."

Everyone nodded.

 **Alliance Corvette: Bridge**

The Outlander sat in the pilot seat. He could feel the Force. He used meditation to guide him.

Messias manifested and asked: "So... the Force is calling you back home?"

The Outlander replied nostalgic: "It appears so. The destination is *Reastat* my homeworld."

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's War Room**

Neyx stood with his back turned. Roal stood behind.

Neyx asked: "How is it going with our forces?"

Roal answered: "The new Supreme Commanders are quite powerful. The Parity Crusaders and Sovereign Troops also like them."

Neyx replied: "I see. That is good to know."

Neyx asked wondering: "How is the situation in the former Republic and Imperial Worlds?"

Roal answered: "The situation is stable. Black and White seems to follow your orders to the letter. They have build up a new senate made up of the common people. The Parity Crusaders stationed have manage to maintain the peace both by diplomacy and Force."

Neyx replied and asked: "That is great. How is the situation with our Main forces?"

Roal answered: "Our enemies in the Unknown Regions are resisting heavily. Especially the many different Force Orders. But our Timeless Monarchs and Hybrid Technology guarantees our victory."

Neyx replied: "I understand. What about the situation with our people?"

Roal were bit hesitant but answered: "The destruction of Scepter Six left many dissatisfied. Leo, Schezaran and Majust are at a breaking point. But as long as you are in power then none of them would dare attempting anything."

Neyx stated: "The Alliance Wars. Our current timeline. Many events will happen after which will leave it's marks on history."

Roal said calmly: "The Sith Empire's Fall, the Nexus Devastation and Grand Republic's Conquest."

Neyx replied: "You remembered well."

Roal asked: "Shouldn't you inform Acina of this Leader Neyx?"

Neyx replied: "I prefer to wait until after the war is over or until Acina have grown older."

Roal asked: "Is their destruction inevitable?"

Neyx answered: "When the times comes the Empire will face two choices. Merge into the Republic or be destroyed during the *March of Lights*"

 **Reastat: Holy Temple - Entrance**

The Outlander stared at the giant entrance.

The Outlander commented: "I sense a powerful Dark Force. I don't remember ever seeing this place."

Messias replied: "Millions of secrets exists on one planet. Don't think for a moment you will ever now everything. Humanity and most mortals don't have the luxury of time."

The Outlander remarked: "True. All beings eventually dies."

The Outlander stepped forward and went into the Holy Temple.

 **Reastat: Holy Temple - Hallway**

As the Outlander entered he were met by Zealots. The Outlander walked forward and before the zealots could react he cut them all down systematically with few decisive swings. He made spins, backflips and sweeps.

The Outlander commented: "I am not impressed. I kinda expected more."

Messias replied: "I think you will meet more resistance deeper inside."

The Outlander walked further in.

 **Reastat: Holy Temple - Open Field**

The Outlander saw a man in Black cloak.

The Outlander asked: "Are you the guardian?"

The cloaked man draw a silver colored lightsaber.

He asked calmly: "Do you believe in fate?"

The Outlander answered: "After everything that has happened, everything I had seen and been through. I won't deny it."

The Outlander draw his lightsaber.

The cloaked man said cryptically: "You have lost many, more will likely die. Despite that. Will you continue moving ahead?"

The Outlander answered: I will(Light)/I don't know(Neutral)/Beyond!(Dark)

The Outlander said: "I will continue. My life isn't only mine anymore. I won't abandoned the ones who have followed me on my path."

The cloaked man replied: "Very well."

The man stabbed his lightsaber in the ground and powerful torrents of Wind flew toward the Outlander. The Outlander unleashed his aura. He felt a tremendous pressure from the torrents. But he continued moving forward. The Outlander managed to reach the man. Images of himself right before killing Vaylin appeared in mind. The Outlander turned off his lightsaber. He clapped his hands together and all the Force energy instantly disappeared. The cloaked man ran forward exploiting the Outlander's apparent opening. He swung his lightsaber toward the Outlander's head. But he simply stood his ground and with his mind instantly turned off the cloaked man's lightsaber.

The Outlander stated: "The weapon doesn't make all of your strength."

The Outlander ran forward, leapt and kicked the cloaked man sending him flying back. But instead of hitting the ground or the wall. The cloaked man turned into a spirit and disappeared.

Messias commented: "Handling these things have become too easy for you."

The Outlander replied: "If you say so."

The Outlander continued moving forward.

 **Zakuul: Central Tower - Balcony**

Vaylin stood leaning forward, as she stared at the stars in the sky. Hivus approached her and hugged her from behind.

Hivus asked worried: "You ok? I am here if you wish to talk."

Vaylin gave a little smile as she turned around and leaned into him.

Vaylin replied depressed: "I appreciate it. I regret not being able to save them."

Hivus pulled her a bit away and they kissed and he said: "You saved as many as you could. Had you not being there they all would be dead."

Vaylin replied happily: "For a long time I feel... happy. Meeting you... it feels like I am in a dream... it is so... perfect."

Hivus smiled and embraced her: "I will protect you and your future. No matter what."

Vaylin looked down and her happy expression changed into worry.

Hivus noticed and asked: "I am here for you. What is it?"

Vaylin looked Hivus in eyes and answered a bit nervous and breaking voice: "Hivus I am..."

 **Zakuul: Alliance Apartment - Lana and Theron's Private Room**

Lana and Theron embraced and kissed. They both stared each other in the eyes.

Lana commented calmly with a smile: "Everything feels... different. But not in a bad way."

Theron kissed Lana again and replied: "We have been through a lot together. Even before the Commander went missing. I think I have always held these feelings for you. I have just... been afraid to be distracted, forgetting where my loyalties lied and all that."

Lana answered calmly: "Likewise. I began searching for talented and experienced individuals. You were on top. I considered you a close friend after the incident with the Revanites. But when I think back... there might had been more."

The two let go. They both sat down. Theron on chair and Lana on the bed.

Theron commented calmly and satisfied: "Both our parents managed to make it through this. There have been a lot of losses. But we both were right in placing our faith in the Commander. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Lana replied: "It was a big gamble at first. But through everything good and bad. I don't regret it. Although living as a Sith Lord was pretty turbulent. The only thing left is memories."

Theron gave a little smile.

Lana asked: "Do you think we will ever be able to return to our homes?"

Theron answered: "Not likely. But it might not be so bad."

Lana asked wondering: "What do you mean?"

Theron rise and walked over to Lana. He kneeled before her. Which surprised Lana. Theron searched through his pockets nervously.

He said: "As long as we are alive we can always find a new home or create our own."

Tears began falling from Lana's eyes. Theron took out a small ring case.

She commented surprise: "Oh my... Theron are you..."

He opened it revealing diamond.

Theron cleared his throat and spoke: "I love you Lana Beniko. Until death separate us. Will you marry me?"

Lana began blushing. She rise and Theron did the same. Lana embraced and kissed him passionately.

Theron asked with smile: "Can I take that as a yes?"

Lana answered ecstatic: "Yes damn!"

The two kissed.

 **Short While Later...**

 **Zakuul: Alliance Apartment - Lana and Theron's Private Room**

Lana and Theron lied in their bed covered by the sheets.

Lana spoke: "I have something to tell you."

Theron answered smiling: "What is it...?"

Lana said a bit nervous: "Theron I am..."

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

Tora and Koth made out on the Gravestone. The two kissed and touched each other passionately.

As they separated Koth spoke: "It has been some busy weeks. Never got the chance to see you properly after our reunion."

Tora had her hands around Koth as she replied playful: "Yeah being separated makes you miss those intimate moments."

Koth continued: "To be honest I sensed something wasn't right when the two of us parted at Odessen. When I heard of the attack I feared the worst."

Tora replied surprised: "Yeah it was a close call. Believe it our not, but Kaliyo of all people was the one who saved me."

Koth smiled and said: "Doesn't matter who. You are here with me. That is all I can ask for."

The two kissed again.

Tora spoke after their lips separated: "I have some news for you."

Koth asked curious: "What is it?"

Tora hesitated a bit before speaking.

 **Zakuul: Eternal Throne Room**

Thexan stood before the throne. He simply stared at it. Arcann entered the room.

Arcann said: "It still feels unreal. You standing here alive and well. Not even father was capable of such power."

Thexan replied: "Hivus changed my life. As I stand before this throne which I used to serve. Before I felt a sense of longing. Now... nothing."

Arcann stood next to Thexan and stated: "I committed many atrocities while sitting on that throne. I will never forget those lives I sacrificed while consumed with rage and hatred."

Thexan said: "You were too focused on the wrong things and the wrong people. Had you simply focused on our bond instead of father... many things would have changed."

Arcann replied: "True. But even then I realized I was never worthy of the throne. You should had been the one to survive. You possessed so many qualities which I lacked."

Thexan stated: "That is in the past. Life moves on and so have I."

As Thexan said that. Lusitania entered the room.

Arcann turned as he stared at Lusitania and commented: "You are right. It does."

Thexan put a hand on his brother's shoulder and said: "Many people are with you now. You were never alone. I hope you know that now."

Thexan lifted his hand. He went over to Lusitania as the two kissed. They held hands as they left the throne room. Arcann turned his gaze back at the throne.

Images flashed in his mind of Senya healing him, him fighting by the Alliance's side and the Alliance celebrating after the uprisings' end. Arcann closed his eyes.

The door behind him opened and Senya appeared.

Senya said: "Come Arcann. It time for dinner."

Arcann turned around and replied with a smile: "Understood, mother."

He walked toward her.

 **Reastat: Holy Temple - Sanctuary**

As he walked to the center a bright light shined.

The Outlander called out: "This is...!"

As the light dispersed a big howl were heard. In front of the Outlander appeared a Lupus(Three-eyed white Force Wolf.) The Outlander draw his lightsaber. The wolf let out a roar and a shockwave blasted the Outlander in the stomach and turned off his lightsaber.

The Outlander fell to ground screaming: "AAAAHHH!"

The Outlander rise. He felt something changing in him. He attempted to unleash his aura but nothing.

The Outlander said: "My Force..."

Messias stated: "It has been sealed. I guess your overconfidence came back at you. Good luck defeating one of those. I spent many years hunting those beasts down. They persist to be one of the most dangerous beings against Force Users."

The Outlander said: "My old masters told me of those Lupus. I seriously need a weapon."

The Outlander looked around and saw a vibrosword nearby. The Outlander slowly moved toward the vibrosword while not letting his eyes off the beast. But the beast simply waited. As the Outlander grabbed the vibrosword the beast ran forward with intense speed and rammed into him.

The Outlander felt intense pain and his breath knocked out of him as he cried: "Agh!"

The Outlander fell back. But he rebounded further away. The Wolf continued toward him. The Outlander evaded the Wolf's attempt at ramming him again. The Outlander breathed heavily trying to regain his disrupted composure.

The Outlander commented: "I should have seen this coming! I have always relied too heavily on the Force."

The Outlander holding the vibrosword ready himself. The Wolf ran forward and howled sending a giant shockwave toward him. The Outlander swung his vibrosword canceling the wave by coincidence. The Wolf howled multiple times sending multiple shockwaves toward the Outlander. He listened carefully as he began canceling out the Wolf's attacks. The Outlander moved closer and closer. He swung his vibrosword and hit the wolf across the face. The wolf cried out in pain and began growling and roared.

The Wolf suddenly leapt with fury and rage and bite into the Outlander's shoulder with it's fangs.

The Outlander screamed in pain, as he slowly fell to the ground: "AAAARGHHH!"

The Outlander felt his blood boiling, as he lied down writhing in pain, as the wolf's fangs drilled into him. The Outlander began breathing erratically. His vision became blurry. Images of his meditation training flashed into his mind. He still had his right hand on the vibrosword. He lifted it with his last ounce of strength and stabbed the wolf in the belly. The wolf let go and jumped back. The Outlander rise up. He sweated heavily and blood fell from his shoulder.

Messias spoke: "Looks like you are in a pinch. Do you need my help?"

The Outlander answered confident: "No. I won't take the easy way out."

Messias remarked: "Suit yourself. Just don't die. It will inconvenient me if you do."

The Outlander grabbed his vibrosword with both his hands and entered a quick draw stance. The Wolf also adjusted it's body. It's fangs filled with blood. The two stared at each other. In an instant the two ran toward each other. The Outlander swung his vibrosword and the Wolf bite with it's fangs. Sounds of teared flesh were heard. The Outlander and the Wolf ended up on opposite side of each other. The Outlander fell to his knees with a flesh wound to the left side of his stomach.

The Outlander grunted in pain: "Argh!"

The Wolf didn't move.

The Outlander breathe heavily but a smile formed across his face.

Messias commented: "Looks like you have won."

The Wolf suddenly fell to the ground revealing a giant flesh wound close to the heart. The Outlander staggered toward the Wolf who lied down in the newly formed blood pool.

The Outlander stood over the Wolf who couldn't move. The Outlander stared the Wolf in the eyes. What he saw in them were fear. The Wolf whined.

The Outlander's vision were blurry and he felt weak.

The Outlander spoke: "You didn't mentioned these creatures possess poisoned fangs!"

Messias replied: "I didn't think it was important. You have won. Follow the laws of nature and kill it."

The Wolf continued whining unable to move.

The Outlander decided: Touch the Wolf(Light)/Die Beast!(Dark)

The Outlander put down his vibrosword and spoke: "I don't kill defenseless creatures."

The Outlander patted the Wolf's head. It closed it's eyes and dissipated into small particles of light. The Wolf left a bottle with some glowing liquid inside. The Outlander grabbed the bottle and immediately drank everything. The Outlander's wounds slowly healed and the poison were cleansed. A moment later a hidden passage revealed itself near the sanctuary. Stairs leading underground.

Messias asked: "You always chose the light side. Aren't you curious of what would happen when you make a more darker choice?"

The Outlander replied: "Darker choices often comes with severe consequences. I would rather not suffer those."

The Outlander continued down the stairs.

 **Zakuul: Alliance Apartment - Living Room**

Hivus, Theron, Koth and Thexan sat on couches around a table. Silence and awkwardness were felt across the room. Hivus puzzled with something in his head. Koth scratched his head and smiled. Thexan crossed his arms and simple stared out.

Theron sighed and decided to say something: "Okay. This silence is killing me. We have all been here for over fifteen minutes. Someone say something."

Hivus replied: "I don't know. I kinda have a hunch we all wanna say the same thing, but neither have the courage to just be blunt about it."

Koth stated: "I don't really have anything to hide. It is just... I am not sure how to put it forward. Tora kinda told me something unexpected."

Thexan replied: "It was the same with Lusitania her news took me by surprise."

Theron scratched his head and added: "I can kinda see where this is going."

Hivus clapped his hands together and said cheerfully: "Instead of keeping it secret why don't we all reveal what our lovers/wives told us?"

They all nodded.

Hivus counted down from three and they all said:

Theron: Lana is pregnant !

Thexan: Lusitania will give birth soon!

Hivus: Life is growing in Vaylin!

Koth: I am gonna be a father!

In an instant everyone paused. They all began changing the awkward silence into cheerful laughter.

 **Zakuul: Alliance Apartment - Hallway**

Tora glimpsed into the living before returning to the other women.

Lana asked curious: "So how is it?"

Tora replied: "Nothing to worry about. The men are laughing cheerfully like idiots."

Lusitania commented: "Is this fate? All four of us pregnant around the same time."

Vaylin replied: "Possibly. I did sense a lot of happiness from Hivus when I told him. But I also sense something else. Like... fear and worry."

Lana said concerned: "It is understandable. Our battles aren't over yet. In a peaceful times our pregnancy might be a gift. But in the midst of war..."

Lusitania replied: "I get where you are going, but we can't change anything about it. Hopefully we end this conflict before our water breaks."

Tora said: "You said it sister! We..."

Tora suddenly felt sick. She put her hands in front of her mouth and rushed to the bathroom. Sounds of her vomiting was heard.

Vaylin scratched her head and spoke: "Well we will see with time."

Lusitania and Lana smiled a bit cheerfully.

 **Reastat: Holy Temple - Catacombs**

The Outlander found a holocron, Jedi clothing and a crystal.

Messias spoke: "Seems like someone have left a gift for you."

The Outlander replied: "I wonder..."

The Outlander changed his clothes and he put on Jedi Clothing. He looked into the nearby mirror. He lifted up his hood and he were surprised. He wore this outfit in his battle against Saen in his vision.

The Outlander left the Holy Temple.

 **Reastat: Holy Temple - Entrance**

As the Outlander stepped outside he were surrounded by armored and masked troops.

A soldier yelled: "Hold it right there! Hands where I can see them!"

The Outlander lifted up his hands. Many lights were shinning on him. A man stepped forward having seeing the Outlander's face.

He asked with curiosity and surprise: "Hero? Is that you?"

The Outlander stepped forward and to his surprise saw a familiar face.

The Outlander recognized him and called out happy: "Archiban! You are alive!"

The two moved forward and instantly hugged each other.

Archiban replied: "Man! It has been forever! And call me Doc. I swear ever since the ceremony you and Kira have teased me with that name."

The men lowered their weapons.

Doc said: "Why don't you return with us to camp?"

The Outlander answered calm and kindly: "Sure."

The Outlander left the temple with Doc and the armed troops.

 **Reastat: Doctors Beyond Borders - Camp**

The Outlander and Doc spoke a lot.

Doc said: "I see so you are *the Outlander* I guess I should have figured. You have also fought a war and overthrown the Eternal Empire. Sounds like you have seen quite a lot of action after all these years."

The Outlander answered and asked curiously: "Yeah. But what about you Doc? What did you do after our team disbanded? You always spoke of fame, fortune and becoming part of medical history."

Doc replied a bit down: "Yeah. It all kinda ended the moment the Republic surrendered and our resources were stripped from us. Your apparent *death* did not help either."

The Outlander asked a bit disappointed: "My guess you never knew of what happened to Kira after our team split?"

Doc replied: "Sorry. Last I heard she travelled to the swamps on Zakuul to continue fighting. But well..."

Doc began speaking and something he said surprised and shocked the Outlander. The two continued reminisce of the past. Doc told the Outlander of his medical practices and his on journey. The Outlander told him of the formation of the Alliance and all their adventures.

The Outlander spoke: "It is good to see you again my friend. Maybe it was good I didn't found you before. Rusk and Scourge died after meeting up with me."

Doc said and asked: "It wasn't your fault. Maybe me and my troops could help the Alliance?"

The Outlander smiled said: "I appreciate it. But I am technically the ruler of Zakuul. Won't helping the former oppressors be wrong?"

Doc smiled and replied: "If you are the new Leader then I don't see anything wrong with it."

Doc reached out his hand. The Outlander grabbed it and the two shake hands.

 **Zakuul: Eternal Throne Room**

Everyone had gathered. Lana stood ready to brief everyone.

Lana proclaimed: "Everyone. It is time for us to prepare for the final battle against Saen! We have located his position. Now is the best opportunity to launch a decisive attack."

Juvard asked: "What about the Commander?"

Hivus replied: "We must have faith that the Commander will join us when the time is ready."

Koth stated: "After what happened on Odessen. We should all grab this opportunity to avenge our fallen comrades."

Many agreed.

Vaylin added confident: "We shall rid the Galaxy of a dangerous threat."

Lana pushed on a few buttons on the Eternal Throne and a Galactic Map appeared. A point was flashing.

Thexan asked: "What is that place? It is deep within the Unknown Regions."

Theron replied: "Apparently it is a planet where the rain never ends. It is called *Streiss*."

Arcann stated: "Out from our recon of the area Saen is in the middle of assembling his forces."

Senya said: "It is the perfect time to strike."

Lana replied: "We have already made a plan. Theron and I will command two flagships each with a small part of the Scepter Six Dreadnoughts. We will attack his battlecruiser on two sides."

Theron continued: "Next will be the final battle on the ground."

Hivus added: "The Hailing Judgment will join you as backup in case any unforeseen events occur. We can also instantly return to Zakuul if Neyx or Saen decides to send a hidden strike force that way."

Tora asked wondering: "What about the Gravestone? Will we stay behind or join you?"

Lana said: "For insurance we should have the Gravestone orbiting around Zakuul."

Theron asked curious: "Anyone have anymore to add?"

No one answered.

Lana stated: "Then it is decided. Once we are done with preparations we will take off immediately."

 **Zakuul: Prison Area**

June, Shana, Jace and Satele were locked in prison cells. A few Alliance Guards appeared.

They spoke: "Time to go. You will be placed on ships and transported offworld for further questioning."

June stated annoyed: "It was about time. Staying coped any longer I would have died of boredom."

Alliance Guard pushed June and said: "Move it."

June walked first followed by the rest.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Neyx's Throne Room**

Neyx's spoke in holo with Saen.

Saen demanded: "The Alliance will close in on me soon. I expect your cooperation."

Neyx replied: "Your fate is entirely up to you. Wheither you live through this is on you. I expect that the Alliance will hit you hard for what happened on Odessen."

Saen stated: "I don't fear them or the Outlander. Just make sure you will be there."

Saen closed the holo. Acina and Cassidy sat and waited patiently. Neyx throw the holo at the ground and stepped on it.

Neyx stated angrily: "He will die before the day on Streiss is over!"

Acina commented: "I honestly don't get your cooperation with him."

Neyx replied: "I intend to use him to weaken the Nexus Knights and in turn the threat Hivus represents against Palades and the Sovereign Republic Empire."

Kirus asked while bowing: "What shall we do now Leader Neyx?"

Neyx answered: "You and Maxun will accompany me with a small part of our forces. We shall travel to Streiss. The rest hold down the fort."

Acina and Cassidy both bowed and said: "Understood Leader Neyx."

Neyx left the throne room.

Acina asked curiously: "What do you think Cassidy?"

Cassidy answered: "You worried that Neyx will be rusty? Have some faith. One of the reasons all of us follow Neyx is pretty simple. He is more powerful than anyone."

Cassidy began sweating cold sweat. She felt Neyx's strength spike during the moment he trashed the holo.

 **Zakuul: Docking Bay**

Theron and Lana held hands. The two kissed.

Theron embraced Lana and said worried: "Be careful. If you are in over your head simply run. No foolish heroics."

Lana smiled and replied: "Say that to yourself. Take care. I don't like the idea of being a widow."

Lana hugged Theron again. The two separated as they entered their own flagships.

The Alliance all had finished major preparations and were ready for take off.

 **Reastat Orbit:**

The Fleet left orbit and jumped to hyperspace.

 **Streiss Orbit:**

The Alliance Fleet spearheaded by the Hailing Judgment appeared close to orbit. They began firing without warning on Saen's Oblivion and nearby Warships.

 **Saen's Oblivion: Bridge**

Saen demanded: "Tell me! How many of our warships are still standing?!"

A Void Clan member answered: "We only have two left Guardian Saen."

Saen called out: "Neyx... are you gonna stab me in the back?"

 **Streiss Orbit:**

As the Alliance Fleet closed in and were ready to end the battle. Neyx's Death Bringer appeared out from hyperspace. It fired a powerful blast destroying a part the Hailing Judgment.

 **Hailing Judgment: Bridge**

Alarms sounded. The Hailing Judgment shook violently.

Lusitania reported: "Commander! The right engine has stopped responding! The hyperdrive has also been damaged!"

Hivus clenched his fists.

He said: "Before this warship falls... Unleash everything on Neyx's Forces! Fire God's Light!"

Thexan and Lusitania answered: "Yes sir!"

The two pushed on many buttons.

 **Streiss Orbit:**

The Hailing Judgment had begun charging it's super weapon. The Chaos Bringer did the same and within an instant the two Warships' super weapons clashed, resulting in a massive explosion. The Blast send a shockwave a across the whole area. Saen took the liberty and send multiple corvettes filled with Void Clan Warriors flying toward the temporarily paralyzed Alliance Fleet.

 **Theron's Flagship: Hangar**

Multiple Corvettes crashed into Theron's Flagship. The Void Clan members, Zealots and Black Zakuul Knights invaded the warship engaging crew in battle.

 **Theron's Flagship: Bridge**

Theron saw the enemy troops on his monitor.

He clenched his fists, grabbed his blaster and spoke: "They are here. I better go prep myself."

Theron ran out of the bridge.

 **Theron's Flagship: Prison Cells**

Satele and Jace were in holding cells next to each other.

Satele said: "I sense danger approaching. We need to go find Theron!"

Jace replied: "I trust your judgment."

Satele used the Force and opened the door. She freed herself and Jace. The two left the prison area.

 **Theron's Flagship: Central Area**

Theron stood ready as the enemy troops entered. Theron wore armor, artificial Force equipment and two special modified Force Blasters.

Theron pointed both the blasters at the Void Clan members and yelled: "You think you leave this section alive?!"

A dark Zakuul Knight yelled: "For the Guardian!"

All troops rushed toward Theron who pulled the triggers sending powerful Force Blasts toward them. He effectively gunned down many enemy troops. But the Void Clan unrelenting continue swinging their dark lightsabers, dissipating some of the blasts as they moved closer and closer. Theron slowly stepped back.

His thoughts were someplace else: "Lana... are you ok...?"

 **Lana's Flagship: Bridge**

Lana saw the enemy troops on her monitor.

She ordered: "We have unwanted visitors! Send the troops down to intercept!"

A crew member answered: "Miss Beniko! We have gotten reports of multiple casualties among our forces! The enemy is overwhelming us!"

Lana clenched her fists. She put a hand on her stomach. She breathe in and out slowly.

Lana spoke: "I will intercept them with out remaining troops! Call every fighter still alive to the central area!"

A crew member replied: "Understood Miss Beniko."

Lana left the bridge.

 **Lana's Flagship: Prison Cells**

Shana meditated. She got a vision.

 **Vision**

Lana killed many enemy troops. But her forces were slaughtered and she were the last one remaining. She was injured with a hit from the lightsaber to the right shoulder. She staggered back. She fell to her knees as three enemy warriors stood before her.

 **Lana's Flagship: Prison Cells**

The Vision ended. Shana hesitated.

Shana clenched her fists and asked: "Shall I go? She may be my daughter, but she is no longer a child."

Shana were conflicted. But images flew into her mind. A young Lana looking up with green eyes full of life at her mother. Shana shook her head. She used the Force and destroyed the lock to the her cell.

 **Hailing Judgment: Hangar**

Hivus and Vaylin embraced as the Hailing Judgment's interior were caught in flames. Hivus held Vaylin a bit back and the two kissed.

Hivus said supportive: "Until we meet again my love. Take care of yourself and *our* future."

Vaylin looked a bit worried but replied nonetheless: "We all will live through this! I promise!"

Vaylin ran into a shuttle. Thexan and Lusitania stood by the door.

Hivus ordered with a serious expression: "Live through this. I expect to see you two again."

Thexan and Lusitania replied: "Understood Commander Hivus!"

Hivus looked at the other Nexus Knights as he wore his helmet.

Hivus yelled: "Let us do this!"

All the Knights roared.

 **Streiss Orbit:**

The Shuttle carrying, Vaylin, Arcann, Senya, Thexan, Lusitania and surviving Knights of Zakuul descended to Streiss Airspace. But as the shuttle had traveled some distance down. The Chaos Bringer flew with intense speed. It's shields were activated as it rammed into the Hailing Judgment.

 **Hailing Judgment: Hangar**

The Hailing Judgments shake violently.

A Nexus Knight asked: "What in the world?!"

Hivus instantly felt an gigantic surge of energy. As he stared at the giant black Warship which had involuntarily crashed into his Hailing Judgment. Hivus unleashed his aura. He used Force Push in an attempt to push the black Warship away. He fell the oxygen in the room thinning and leaving the warship. The other Nexus Knights also unleashed their aura. They coated the Warship in the Force.

 **Streiss Orbit:**

The Force of the Nexus Knights covered the whole Hailing Judgment.

 **Chaos Bringer: Bridge**

Neyx ordered: "Activate all engines! Full-speed toward the surface! Descend, as we take apart the enemy's warship!"

A crew member answered: "Understood Leader Neyx."

Maxun and Kirus stood silently and observed Neyx's next move.

 **Streiss Orbit:**

The Chaos Bringer pushed the Hailing Judgment from Orbit into the Airspace.

 **Streiss Airspace:**

The rain fell on both warships as they rushed down toward the surface.

 **Saen's Oblivion: Bridge**

Saen ordered: "Take us into Streiss atmosphere! We shall finish this!"

A Void Clan member answered: "Understood Guardian Saen."

Saen's Darkstaff glowed in a powerful purple light.

 **Streiss Orbit:**

The Oblivion disappeared.

 **Streiss Airspace:**

Saen's Oblivion appeared in Streiss rainy and thunderous airspace. A short distance away were the Hailing Judgment's shuttle.

 **Hailing Judgment Shuttle: Rooftop**

Vaylin stood on the roof. The rain soaked her clothing. She unleashed her aura.

Vaylin spoke: "Rise from the flames of hell! Phoenix!"

Vayling materialized her aura into a gigantic bird of light. She send it toward the Oblivion.

 **Saen's Oblivion: Bridge**

Saen ordered: "Get ready to descend!"

But before the Void Clan members could continue. The whole Battlecruiser began shaking.

Saen asked demanding: "What is going on?!"

Saen instantly sensed an incredible powerful aura.

He yelled: "Vaylin!"

 **Streiss Airspace:**

The gigantic bird tore though Saen's warship.

 **Saen's Oblivion: Interior**

The bird destroyed every department before reaching the bridge.

 **Saen's Oblivion: Bridge**

Saen saw the glowing bird roaring as it destroyed the bridge.

Saen remarked shocked: "Damn it!"

Saen swung his Darkstaff as the bird imploded in a gigantic bright light.

 **Streiss Airspace:**

Saen's Warship blew up as debris and wreckage fell toward the ground.

 **Hailing Judgment Shuttle: Rooftop**

Vaylin turned off her aura and asked: "Is it over?"

 **Hailing Judgment Shuttle: Interior**

Thexan spoke: "I don't sense father's aura anymore."

Arcann asked: "Did we do it?"

Senya stated happily: "We did it!"

The Zakuul Knights began cheering. But suddenly a small portal opened inside the shuttle. Out from it emerged Saen to the shock of everyone. Saen hit the Darkstaff down on the ground and black spiked roots emerged and pierced all the Zakuul Knights through their chests. Saen rise. Thexan and Arcann ran forward with their lightsabers drawn. They attempted to cut Saen. But he hit the Darkstaff on the ground again and the dark roots destroyed the warship's control panel. Saen destroyed the back of the shuttle and jumped out.

Arcann yelled: "Father!"

 **Streiss Airspace:**

Saen watched as Vaylin lost her balance and lied down and clung to the shuttle who were crashing down. Saen used the Darkstaff. A portal opened and a hydra appeared. Saen landed on it.

Saen commented seriously: "This won't be enough to deal with them. But I left something for them on the surface."

Saen began descended as his Darkstaff shined.

 **Hailing Judgment Shuttle: Crash Site**

The Hailing Judgment's Shuttle blew up upon landing. Vaylin had used her aura shielding her family, Lusitania and a few surviving troops.

Vaylin asked a bit tired: "Everyone okay?"

Senya replied: "We will make it. Thank you."

Thexan and Arcann both gave a thumbs up. But a portal suddenly opened near them.

Lusitania yelled: "Everyone prepare for battle!"

Out from the portal emerged dozens of Dashades. They were all covered by the black Force.

A Dashade stated: "We await your orders Prime Commander Khem Val!"

Khem replied: "Tear them apart! Kill those Force beings and devour them!"

The Dashades ran forward. Vaylin and Lusitania hit their hands together creating a powerful light beam with their Force, incinerating a group of Dashades. But more approached. Thexan and Arcann ran past Vaylin and Lusitania, cutting down multiple approaching the Dashades. Before the portal closed the Dashade numbers had reached the hundreds. Senya and the remaining Zakuul Knights charged forward and engaged the Dashades. Khem notice Vaylin and Lusitania. He charged forward ripping a part multiple Zakuul Knights with his old Sith Warblade. Vaylin and Lusitania draw their lightsaber pikes blocking Khem's attack.

Khem yelled: "I will devourer you whole!"

Lusitania and Vaylin replied in synch: "Not a chance!"

They swung their pikes sending Khem flying back.

Lusitania said: "Let us finish this and meet up with the Commander!"

Vaylin answered: "Understood!"

The two ran forward, joining Senya and the fewer surviving Zakuul Knights.

 **Hailing Judgment: Hangar**

Hivus still attempted to push away the Chaos Bringer to no avail.

Hivus commented: "It won't budge."

Hivus charged up his aura ready to unleash a deadly blast. But suddenly Chaos Bringer opened it's gate. Neyx arrived accompanied by Maxun, Kirus and his twelve subordinates.

Neyx's stated: "Looks like it is finally time to meet face to face."

Hivus looked up and commented: "I see... so you decided to assist Saen..."

Neyx clenched his right fists and replied: "Once your forces have been reduced, he will be the next one who falls!"

Neyx lifted his right hand and signaled for his subordinates to attack. They all immediately leapt over to the Hailing Judgment. Maxun and Kirus followed. The subordinates attacked the four Nexus Knights and the two Supreme Commanders attacked Hivus. Neyx observed the battle. Hivus defended against Kirus and Mxun's strikes using his lightsaber resistant gauntlets. He lifted one hand up to block each attack. The Nexus Knights fought on per with Neyx's subordinates.

Hivus commented and asked: "Empty shells of their former self. How can you live with yourself doing something like that to them?"

Neyx answered: "You don't know what I have been through. Besides look at yourself. You couldn't let go of the woman you loved or your own twisted plan."

Hivus' aura spiked and he continued parry Maxun and Kirus' hits. Hivus charged his energy and unleashed a materialized dragon(like Vaylin's) toward the two. The attack pushed them back and into the Chaos Bringer.

Maxun and Kirus screamed in pain: "Argh!"

Neyx commented and asked curiously: "Saen devastated your forces and killed your generals. You must have felt their last moments right?"

Hivus stared at Neyx seriously: "What are you implying?"

Neyx said: "You are at your breaking point. I know of the weakness of Eternal Lights."

Hivus were hesitant to reply. Neyx used his power and concentrated his Force into a single point. A Black Javelin appeared in his right hand. Neyx saw a Nexus Knight who had let his guards down. Hivus instantly realized what Neyx had planned.

He yelled out: "Noooo! Stop Neyx!"

Neyx threw the Javelin. It passed his subordinate and pierced directly through the knight. Every knight stopped in shock. The knight fell to his knees. He vomited blood, as he slowly placed his shaking hands near the gigantic wound. He began sweating and with a shocked expression he stared at Hivus, who were equally if not more shocked. The knight fell to the ground and his bleeding wound, turned into a giant blood pool. His eyes were still opened, as all signs of will and life left them. Hivus fell to his knees with intense pain.

He screamed with agony: "AAAARGHHH!"

Hivus felt like a grenade had been detonated near his chest, and someone pierced thousands of needles into his brain without anesthetics.

Hivus stared at Neyx with a pained expression and yelled: "You monster!"

Neyx replied mockingly: "It hurts doesn't it? That was a mere fraction how I felt when you destroyed Scepter Six and killed thousands of innocents!"

Neyx signal to his supports to stop their assault. They complied. Neyx instantly warped and appeared in front of a female Nexus Knight. Neyx draw and ignited his Black Lightsaber. He swung it and with a clean sweep cut the woman in half.

Hivus screamed again: "ARGHHH!"

Hivus pleaded: "Stop...! Please...!"

Neyx looked at Hivus. He were sweating, his will was weakened and he breathe erratically. The remaining two knights forced themselves up despite the pain. They ran forward unleashing everything they had. The two succumbed to the Dark side. Neyx turned off his lightsaber and put it back in his hilt.

Neyx replied: "Falling to the Darkside? Big mistake!"

Neyx lifted both his hands and he absorbed the Knights energy based attacks. Neyx saw the Darkside emitting from their auras. He fired multiple threads of his aura into them. Neyx drained/siphoned their Darkside powers. Neyx pulled back his aura. He lifted his hands. He clenched his right hand and one knight exploded. His organs, brain matter, skeleton and flesh spread everywhere and some covered the other knight who stared in horror at Neyx.

Hivus felt anguish, despair and helplessness as he struggled to rise.

Hivus mumbled and then yelled: "Bas... tard... Bastar... Bastard! You will pay!"

Hivus instantly with intense fury and madness made a quickstep. He grabbed Neyx by the throat to his shock. Hivus' eyes and expression screamed madness. He put pressure on and his grip tighten.

Neyx's felt choked: "Urgh!"

Neyx clenched his other hand and the other Knight's heart exploded, as she fell lifeless to the ground. Hivus' felt intense pain, but his fury and anger dispersed it. The light spiked to unnatural degrees from him. Hivus channeled his aura into the hand grabbing Neyx. He made a sudden movement and slammed Neyx down on the ground. A gigantic explosions of light covered the whole hangar.

 **Flash of light:**

Within a minute the bright light dispersed.

 **Hailing Judgment: Hangar**

Maxun and Kirus were unconscious. Hivus let go of Neyx's throat. Hivus channeled his aura into his left hand. He clenched it into and fist and strike Neyx in the chest.

Hivus yelled while tears fell from his eyes: "AAAAAARGHHHH!"

His fist struck Neyx in the chest. Sounds of broken bones were heard and the squirmy sound of vomiting blood. Hivus were tired. He gathered his remaining strength into his right hand. But before Hivus could strike Neyx's down with the finishing blow...

 **Streiss Surface:**

The two warships crashed into the ground and the Hailing Judgment exploded.

 **Hailing Judgment Shuttle: Crash Site**

Vaylin, Thexan and Lusitania felt the deaths of their comrades and Hivus' energy soaring. The three were down on their knees. Senya and Arcann fought Khem. All the Zakuul Knights and other Dashades had been slain.

Tears fell from Vaylin as she exclaimed: "No...! Hivus...! Everyone...!"

Thexan and Lusitania also closed their eyes, bite their lips and clenched their fists, as their bodies were shivering. The whole family and Lusitania were tired, exhausted, wounded and now sad and confused. Arcann and Senya struggled, but they decided to continue fighting alone. Khem kicked Arcann in the stomach. Thexan returned to his senses. He interfered blocking Khem's slash.

Arcann exclaimed: "Brother..."

Senya leapt and hit Khem's weapon blasting him back with raw power and destroying it.

Khem cried: "Argh!"

He felt his right hand being burned. Vaylin and Lusitania both made and quickstep, and in an instant they appeared in front of Khem and made a cross cut each, slashing him across the chest and shoulder. Khem fell to the ground and died. Vaylin, Lusitania and Thexan fell to their knees due to mental fatigue.

Lusitania exclaimed: "Commander...! Are you...?"

Thexan ran over and lended her his shoulder. Arcann and Senya helped Vaylin up.

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Reversed Roles Part 2**

 **Streiss Surface:**

As Saen landed. He saw a person standing in the rain. The man wore Jedi garments. He had a hood covering his face. The Force surrounded his body and clothing shielding him from the rain. Saen changed his expression from surprised to serious, as he stepped down from the hydra. Saen channeled energy into his Darkstaff. Lightsaber lights appeared.

Saen commented and asked serious: "You have been waiting. Did you sense me through the Force?"

The man answered: "I saw a vision. It wasn't hard to locate this place. I think it is time we ended this. For years this battle was to come. No tricks, no lies and no more running."

The man draw and ignited his lightsaber.

Saen replied smiling as his own aura and the Darkstaff's merged together: "I chose this body for a reason. I am no longer a weak Emperor confined into a small space. Valkorion and all those other bodies were flawed. This one possess skill and raw power! I will end you this time Outlander!"

The Outlander replied: "I will make the galaxy a peaceful place after you are gone!"

Saen and the Outlander stared each other down. As the hydra ascended to the sky and let out a huge roar. The two ran toward each other. They both swung their weapons. As they clashed shockwaves were send in every direction. They parry each others blows.

The Outlander spoke as their weapons continued to clash: "I will defeat you this time! You won't ever be able to harm anyone ever again!"

Saen replied taunting: "You no longer have the power to do that."

Saen increased his aggressive approached and hammered his enhanced Darkstaff at the Outlander's lightsaber. He felt an intense pressure.

The Outlander grunted and asked: "What do you mean?"

Saen stated: "You have become weaker. You don't have anything to fight for any longer. You are on the top the Galaxy now. Your reason, your resolve and your purpose no longer have any value!"

Saen grabbed his Darkstaff with both his hands. He made a powerful horizontal sweep. The attack blasted the Outlander back.

The Outlander cried: "Urgh!"

Saen channeled a massive amounts of Force Lightning into his Darkstaff. He unleashed a furious torrents of Dark Force Lightning at the Outlander. The Outlander unleashed his aura and fired off a Force Blast. The two attacks clashed resulting in an enormous explosion. The rain continued falling as the Outlander and Saen felt their shielding becoming weaker.

Saen asked wondering and stated: "What do you fight for now? Your friends? Your family? As long as you cling to a power that is not yours, you will continue to lose."

The Outlander retorted back: "That is not true! I intend to spread peace across the Galaxy!"

Saen replied: "As the leader of the Alliance Resistance you inspired others. But now as the Emperor. You are bound and dependent on your throne, your army and your power!"

Saen made another horizontal sweep sending a dark energy slash toward the Outlander. He channeled his aura into his lightsaber and attempted to block the attack. The Outlander felt an intense pressure.

The Outlander cried: "Argh!"

Saen leapt and made a quickstep. He appeared in front of the Outlander, as his movement were locked in blocking the slash. Saen swung his Darkstaff and the attack exploded. The rain dispersed the smoke. The Outlander were blasted away. His aura temporarily dispersed.

Saen stepped forward and stated: "Our roles have been reversed. You are now the weak Emperor and I am the warrior fighting to dethrone you."

The Outlander were on the ground burnt, soaked and weakened. He breathe in and out exhausted and tired. He watched Saen move closer and closer.

 **Streiss Orbit:**

The two Scepter Six fleets had dealt each a lot of damage. Both fleets barely had twenty warships left. Regardless the two sides continued open fire against each other.

 **Alliance Warship: Prison Area**

June sat and waited in her cell. But outside she heard blasters being fired, lightsaber swings and people dying and screaming. June closed her eyes. She heard the door opened. As she looked up she Roal accompanied by Palades Agents.

Roal asked curious: "Are you ready to regain your freedom June Helix?"

Roal pushed on a button and the Forcefield to the cell disappeared.

June rise, smiled and replied: "Took you long enough and yes I am ready."

Roal gave June two new lightsabers and two new gauntlets.

June commented quite happily: "Didn't know it was my birthday?"

Roal replied playing along: "Who says you can only give gifts on birthdays?"

June equip herself and ignited her lightsabers.

June stated: "I am ready to follow."

Roal nodded and the two left the prison area.

 **Hailing Judgment: Crash Site**

Admits the wreckages of the Hailing Judgment. Hivus and Neyx stood facing each other. Neyx's mask had a gigantic crack. The smell of burnt flesh were in the air.

Hivus grabbed his lightsaber and spoke: "You will pay for the deaths of my friends!"

Neyx replied with his left hand to his chest: "You sacrificed innocent lives by destroying Scepter Six. You will the one who falls."

Neyx had drawn and ignited his black lightsaber. The two ran forward as their aura and lightsaber clashed. As the two exchanged blows, Neyx began showing signs of pain. moving his hands less and entered a defensive stance. Hivus took the opportunity and hammered his lightsaber aggressively at Neyx.

Neyx felt pressured and grunted: "Argh!"

Neyx thought: "That bastard shattered all of my ribs with that hit. I need to end this quickly."

As Hivus continued advancing and empower his hits. Neyx slowly gathered the essences of his subordinates. He gathered the energy into his hands. As Hivus knocked Neyx's lightsaber out of his hands. Neyx blasted Hivus with a powerful Black Force Blast.

Hivus cried: "Argh!"

He felt intense pain as the blast carried him away. Neyx fell to his knees. He took off his mask, but his face were still by a hood. The rain fell and slowly soaked him. Neyx sat down in a meditation pose and the Black Force surrounded his body. It began repairing his broken rips. Maxun and Kirus appeared from the wreckage.

Maxun asked Kirus: "What shall we do? Shall we go after the rest of the Alliance?"

Kirus answered while looking at Neyx: "Patience. Once Neyx is ready we shall follow."

 **Streiss Surface:**

Saen stood over the Outlander. He held his Darkstaff with both his hands. He lifted his Darkstaff ready to stab it into the Outlander's skull.

But time stopped as Messias appeared and spoke: "You are gonna let him kill you before Neyx?"

The Outlander clenched his fist and stated: "I hate to admit it. But he has a point. I am still too dependent on protecting my influence. I should have made an effort and tried to work out a deal with Neyx before the chaos erupted."

Messias replied and asked curiously: "You Alliance is shattered because of the man before you. Are you willing to let him win?"

The Outlander answered: "I won't let that happen. I will never give up!"

Messias smiled. She lifted her right hand and disappeared as time moved again. Saen stabbed the Darkstaff down. The Outlander made a back step. He swung his lightsaber as a sweep. Saen blocked it. The Outlander used form four and made a horizontal spin kick hitting Saen's face. He staggered back. The Outlander unleashed his aura and blasted Saen with a gigantic Force blast. The blast carried Saen ten meters away before exploding.

Saen screamed: "AAARGH!"

Saen fell to the ground. He were burned. Saen rise. He lifted his Darkstaff, pointed it forward and circled it, before firing a powerful Dark Beam toward the Outlander. The Outlander used Force Shield to block the powerful attack with difficulty. Saen began running forward and leapt and smashed his Darkstaff at the Outlander's shield resulting in a massive explosions. As the rain washed away the smoke. The Outlander lost the grip on his lightsaber, as he were blasted back. He fell to ground. The Outlander attempted to stand on his feet, but Saen made a quickstep and attempted to behead the Outlander using a sweep with his Darkstaff's lightsaber light. But the Outlander lifted his right hand. With intense focus he turned off Saen's lightsaber light to his shock.

Saen exclaimed shocked: "What?!"

The Outlander quickly gathered a lot of Force energy into his left hand. He punched Saen in the stomach, blasting a beam of light through his chest.

Saen screamed: "AAARRHHH!"

The Outlander used Force Pull and retrieved his lightsaber. He attempted to cut Saen. But Saen used his staff as support, as he made a double flying side kick into the Outlander sending him back.

The Outlander exclaimed: Urgh!"

Saen reignited the Darkstaff's lightsaber lights. He ran forward and swung his weapon. The Outlander rebounded and did the same. The two weapons clashed.

Saen smiled sinisterly as his eyes glowed: "You have seen the visions haven't you? As you struggle your little Sith friend and your Spy friend will die!"

The Outlander stated: "I have faith in them. They will both survive."

The two continued exchanging blows.

 **Lana and Theron's flagships: Central Areas**

 **Lana's Side:**

Lana and Theron both struggled with the Void Clan's forces. Lana dispatched two Void Clan members cutting them down with her lightsaber. But three others stepped forward. A Void Clan member pierced Lana's right shoulder.

She exclaimed in pain: "Argh!"

Lana lost her grip of her lightsaber. The two other Void Clan members kicked both her legs breaking them.

Lana cried out in pain: "Arghh!"

She staggered back and fell to her knees.

Lana said tired and exhausted: "Not yet...! I can't...! Afford to die...!"

Lana used every last ounce of her strength. She fired massive Force Lightning but the Void Clan members absorbed her attacks. Lana stared at them with contempt as they were ready to deal her the finishing blow.

But suddenly to her surprise Shana appeared and with a lightsaber throw and Force Crush instantly vanquished the remaining Void Clan members. Shana approached Lana after turning off her lightsaber.

Lana went down on her knees and asked: "You ok daughter?"

Tears fell from Lana's eyes she embraced her mother.

She said with her voice breaking: "Thank you..."

Shana were surprised but a smile formed across her face.

 **Theron's Side:**

Theron pulled the trigger on his blasters. He shot many Void Clan members. But he had been forced into a corner. A Void Clan member used Force Crush and destroyed one blaster.

Theron exclaimed: "Argh!"

Theron used his artificial Force Gloves and used Force Push on the enemies. But the enemies outnumbered him. They threw Force Crushes dispelling his Force Push and destroyed the two gloves. Theron's right hand had ben burned.

He cried: "Argh!"

The Void Clan members Force Pushed him into the Wall. His helmet came off. As Theron were on the ground. One Void Clan member used Levitate, another used Force Choke and three others ignited their lightsabers slowly approaching him.

Theron called out: "Not... yet!"

Before the Void Clan could finish him up. Satele and Jace appeared. Satele used Force Bursts and destroyed a few. Jace gunned down the remaining with his gatling.

Satele went over to Theron.

She put a hand on his cheek and asked: "Are you okay Theron?"

Tears began falling from his eyes. He embraced Satele to her surprised. She hugged him back.

Theron said: "Thank... you."

Jace smiled satisfied.

 **Streiss Surface: Other Side**

Hivus unleashed his aura and broke free of the Force Burst. Hivus fell to the ground. He breathe heavily. He rise. Hivus stared at the horizon. The rain soaked him.

Hivus spoke sadden: "I am sorry I couldn't protect you, even though you followed me so far."

Hivus clenched his fists. He heard footsteps behind him. As he turned around Vaylin jumped into his arms.

Vaylin asked him many questions worried. Hivus smiled and hugged her. Thexan and Lusitania appeared.

Thexan asked hesitant: "They others...?"

Hivus shook his head.

Lusitania began crying. Thexan comforted her.

Arcann asked: "What happened?"

Hivus answered: "We were ambushed by Neyx and his subordinates. The Hailing Judgment were destroyed and I am the only survivor."

Senya asked curious: "And Neyx?"

Hivus replied: "I shattered his ribs, but I didn't manage to finish him off before he blasted me away."

 **Streiss Surface:**

The Outlander swung his lightsaber aggressively and slowly overwhelmed Saen. He made a shorty spin and kicked Saen in his stomach.

Saen grunted: "Argh!"

Saen staggered back. The Outlander leapt forward. Saen fired torrents of Force Lightning toward him. The Outlander spin his lightsaber absorbing the lightning. He returned the attack as beams of lights. The beams exploded on ground the near him.

Saen was burned as he screamed: "AAARGHH!"

Saen fell to his knees. Saen hit his Darkstaff in the ground opening a portal.

Saen yelled: "Hydra come out!"

A hydra appeared. It roared violently. It headed toward the Outlander. He simply lifted his right hand and waved shortly.

He said: "You will return to the portal and leave peacefully."

The hydra returned to the portal as it closed.

The Outlander stood before Saen. He had his lightsaber pointed at him.

The Outlander said: "Surrender Saen... no. Tenebrae of Medriaas!"

Saen looked at the Outlander suddenly tired and exhausted: "I see... so it has come down to this huh?"

The Outlander spoke confident: "You can change your name, your body and live countless lives. But you can never change the small habits, the personality or the flaws you never fixed. You claimed to have surpassed Sith, Jedi, Light and Dark. But I don't see any of that."

Saen were silent.

The Outlander continued: "Your fear of your children surpassing you, your arrogance after ruling a second Empire and your dismissal of those closest to you. Everything leading to this moment."

Saen began laughing to the Outlander's surprise.

Saen rise and said: "And you? What are you? Believing himself a god and commanding the Galaxy as he pleases!"

The Outlander stood his ground.

Saen continued: "A man who commands the Eternal Fleet, who refuse to end a war and who lies to himself!"

The Outlander were taken surprised by the last part and asked hesitant: "What do you mean?"

A smile formed across Saen's face as he answered: "You know what I mean. Your little Padawan. Her name... Kira was it...?"

The Outlander began sweating as he felt Saen's power rise.

The Outlander shook his head and still pointing his lightsaber forward.

The Outlander said hesitant: "You said a meeting was still possible!"

Saen replied coldly: "I lied. It is impossible... because we both know the truth, right?"

The Outlander began losing focus and his voice slowly broke as he replied: "No... no! You are lying! She is still..."

Saen lifted his right as his eyes glowed in a purple light.

The Outlander's eyes also glowed. Images of Kira fighting the Zakuul Knights, mysterious individuals in black robes and her subsequent death at the swamps.

The Outlander screamed: "NOOOOO!"

He lost the grip of his lightsaber. Saen rise and leapt. He punched the Outlander in the face with his right hand knocking him down.

Saen replied: "This is the reason why I despite things like mercy."

The Outlander rebounded and screamed: "This is your fault!"

The Outlander grabbed his lightsaber. He swung it but missed Saen. Saen charged his Darkstaff and swung it hitting the Outlander's chest and blasting him with Black concentrated Force Burst.

The Outlander screamed in pain: "AAARHHH!"

The Outlander fell to the ground. A mass of Dark Energy clung to his chest.

Saen spoke: "It is over Outlander!"

But Saen sensed something behind him. He tuned around and were met with a big dragon materialized from the Force. Saen swung his Darkstaff and the dragon exploded.

Saen screamed as became engulfed in bright: "Argh!"

As the rain continued to fell Saen were on his knees. A few meters away stood Vaylin, her family, Hivus and Lusitania.

The Outlander slowly rise. He breathe erratically. As Vaylin and the rest of the Alliance approached. A giant shadow covered the rainy sky. The others were temporarily distracted Neyx appeared via warping down. Hivus sensed him. Neyx aimed for Vaylin. Hivus interfered and took a lightsaber to the gut defending Vaylin.

Vaylin yelled shocked: "Hivus!"

Hivus gasped: "Urgh!"

Neyx pulled out his lightsaber from Hivus body. Vaylin charged up her aura and swung her lightsaber pike at Neyx with intense fury.

Hivus fell to his knees in pain: "Argh!"

Thexan and Lusitania were about to rush over to Hivus, but from two other warps appeared Kirus and Maxun blocking their path. Neyx's allies and the Alliance engaged in battle. Hivus with one hand to his stomach rise. Hivus witness Vaylin aggressively attacking Neyx, who warded off her lightsaber pike swings.

Neyx stated: "Fighting me was a big mistake!"

Neyx put his Black lightsaber back on his hilt. Neyx put both his hands forward and he fired multiple threads formed from his Dark Aura, slowly draining/siphoning Vaylin's power.

Vaylin screamed in pain: "AAAARGHHH!"

Hivus used his remaining power, running forward. He jumped up in the air and kicked Neyx in the face.

Neyx exclaimed as a part of his mask broke: "Argh!"

Neyx fell a meter away. Vaylin held into Vaylin who had been drastically weakened.

Hivus asked worried: "Are you okay?"

Vaylin gave a worried smile and replied: "I should ask you that... taking a lightsaber to the gut for me...!"

Hivus answered a bit playfully: "I told you. I will protect you."

Vaylin activated her aura. She covered Hivus stomach wound in it temporarily healing him.

Vaylin spoke seriously as she put a hand on Hivus' chek: "You better not die on me...!"

Hivus nodded confidently. Vaylin fell unconscious. Saen standing a few meters away saw an opportunity and turned his attention on Hivus. But behind him stood the Outlander with his lightsaber drawn.

The Outlander yelled: "What is wrong Tenebrae?! Are you too afraid to face me?! I have crushed your ambitions three times already! What is wrong?! Do you fear me?!"

Saen turned around with the Darkstaff in his hands. He ran forward and their lightsabers clashed. Nearby Hivus and Neyx also clashed. Neyx had the upper hand.

Neyx and Hivus parry blows. Hivus used Force Fire on his lightsaber. He swung his lightsaber sending Force Fireballs toward Neyx. Neyx casually stepped forward, as he turned off the fireballs.

Hivus commented: "Same technique as the Commander?!"

Neyx lifted one hand calling forth a Force Storm.

Hivus sighed and said: "I guess that technique was bound to come at some point."

Hivus lifted his lightsaber up in air. He channel all the Force elements into the tip of lightsaber. It formed a small sphere.

Hivus yelled: "Take this! Elemental Ender!"

Hivus swung his lightsaber and threw the sphere of light toward Neyx. A gigantic explosion happened covering the whole area in a powerful light. The attack dispelled the Force Storm. As the light disappeared the Alliance were unscathed. Maxun and Kirus were down on their knees. A mix of small Force Fire and Lightning emitted from them. Saen were also weakened. The Outlander leapt forward attempting to cut Saen. But he lifted up his Darkstaff blocking the cut. A portal open under Saen as he sunk into it. He reappeared through another portal behind the Outlander. As the Outlander attempted to made a spin sweep. Saen kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back. Around the same time Neyx warped behind Hivus. Hivus turned around only to be send flying. The Outlander and Hivus were send flying crashing into each other.

Both exclaimed: "Argh!"

Saen and Neyx slowly approached Hivus and the Outlander. The two stood back to back. The Outlander and Hivus were in a state of fatigue.

Hivus asked a bit playful: "Any bright ideas Commander? We are in quite over our heads here."

The Outlander looked to both sides. Neyx and Saen stood in position. Both of them ran forward. Both he and Hivus barely move.

The Outlander spoke: "Damn...!"

Time stopped as Messias appeared and spoke: "The answer is easy. You still have energy enough. Jump to side and let Hivus die."

The Outlander replied: "I don't like that option."

Messias stated: "It is him or you. I have nothing more to say."

Messias disappeared. But time still stopped.

The Outlander spoke: "I guess I will have to choose then."

The Outlander decided: Sacrifice Himself(Light)/Sacrifice Hivus(Dark)

The Outlander said: "I know what I must do."

Time moved again.

The Outlander and said: "Hivus... take care of everyone."

Hivus stared in shock as the Outlander put a hand on his shoulder, and used the Force and threw him aside, as Neyx's and Saen's weapons pierced his body.

The Outlander gasped: "Argh!"

Hivus yelled in shock: "No...! COMMANDER!"

The Golden Force erupted and poured out from the Outlander's body blasting both Neyx and Saen away. The Darkstaff were cracked and the Black Lightsaber turned off. As the Outlander fell to his knees and then lifeless on the ground.

Neyx suddenly began screaming: "AAAAHHH!"

Neyx clutched his chest as he fell to the ground. The reaction surprised everyone present. Hivus rushed over to the Commander. Vaylin who had also awakened joined Hivus.

Hivus called out worried and frustrated: "Commander! Commander! Don't die on us!"

Vaylin commented: "The Commander he...!"

Vaylin clenched her fists. She began transferring her over to try and heal his wounds.

Saen rise and approached them he spoke: "It is useless. No one can survive that attack. Although that one's reaction intrigue me."

Saen stared at Neyx who began breathing erratically. Neyx had been quite weakened.

Hivus ordered: "Senya, Arcann, Thexan and Lusitania! Buy us some time!"

They replied: "Roger that!"

The four stood with their weapons drawn.

Thexan said: "Ready yourself Saen. We will defeat you now."

Saen replied: "Oh? I just defeated the Outlander. Do you really believe you stand any chance?"

Senya stated serious: "If you are so confident, then come and get us!"

Saen smiled: "My wife, always the feisty one. I guess I will deal you then."

Saen ran forward and began engaging his family and Lusitania in battle.

Neyx didn't move. He simply sat down without doing anything. His eyes under the black gaze inside his little shattered mask stared at the lifeless Outlander and the two who tired effortlessly to resurrect him, using heart massage, CPH and transfer of the Force.

 **The Void:**

The Outlander stood as a ghost in an infinite darkness. The Outlander could see himself glowing.

The Outlander asked and stated: "Am I dead...? I did the right thing."

The Outlander waited for a moment.

Messias appeared: "Do you intend to give up?"

The Outlander replied: "I have faith in the Force. But my options are limited without my body."

Messias disappeared.

The Outlander spoke: "The only thing I regret is the lives I couldn't save, the ones I couldn't find and the ones who are still alive, but I won't be able to help."

The Outlander suddenly heard many voices speaking.

Aric spoke: "We don't regret following you."

The Outlander asked recognizing the voice: "Aric?"

He appeared as a Force ghost. Slowly many more appeared.

Rusk spoke: "We are always be with you Master Jedi."

Gault spoke: "You had eye for business. I respect that."

Sana-Rae spoke: "Never give up hope Commander."

Torian spoke: "You freed us from the Eternal Empire's tyranny and even saved Mandalorians."

Multiple unnamed Alliance members appeared, hundreds and thousands of souls.

A familiar voice were heard: "What you did, what you have done it was never in vain. You have protected many lives and saved many... including mine."

The Outlander turned around he saw Kira.

The Outlander called out: "Kira..."

The Outlander hugged each other and kissed. As their lips separated.

The Outlander said: "I am sorry... I-"

Kira put a finger up to the Outlander's lips and replied: "It was my own decision to continue fighting. Had I simply gone into hiding maybe I would still be alive..."

The Outlander were silent.

He stated: "I wanted to find you..."

Kira spoke: "I would have liked to speak with you more, spending every moment catching up, but..."

A monitor-like screen appeared, displaying Hivus and Vaylin severely weakened and Arcann, Senya, Lusitania and Thexan on the brink of defeat.

Kira said: "They need you. Protect them."

The Outlander replied: "I know. But how do I return?"

Kira returned her gaze at everyone. They all began glowing.

The Outlander were surprised and asked: "Everyone...! Are you..."

All the Alliance members turned into pure Force energy. They engulfed the Outlander. Kira kissed the Outlander. She whispered something in his ear which made his eyes wide.

The Outlander spoke: "Kira... that's-"

Kira put a hand on the Outlander cheek and said: "Take care of my love...! Of yourself and-"

The Outlander yelled: "Kiraaaaa!"

A bright light engulfed the Void and carried the Outlander away.

 **Streiss Surface:**

Senya and Arcann were down on their knees from exhaustion. Thexan and Lusitania kept parry off Saen's elemental attacks. He send Force Bursts, Force Beams and Force Lightning at them. Sometimes they dodged other times they dispelled it.

Saen commented: "Thexan you are the only one among my children who hasn't betray me. Why fight together with the Outlander?"

Thexan turned his gaze back to the heavily critical injured Outlander.

He answered: "Because he won my loyalty and respect, by saving my Commander. Unlike you Hivus didn't throw me away, even though I wasn't of much use when he revived me."

Saen stated: "So be it. And the young lady...? I feel some kind of attachment from her to you..."

Lusitania replied cockily: "I guess you can say I am your daughter-in-law."

Saen began laughing and suddenly stated: "I see good to know!"

Saen turned his attention to Lusitania. He gathered immense Force energy and fired a immense power dark beam toward her. Lusitania couldn't avoid in time. Thexan jumped in between taking the blast.

Thexan screamed: "AAARGHH!"

He fell to his knees.

Lusitania reacted shocked: "Thexan!"

She rushed over to him.

Saen stepped forward and said: "Your efforts are futile."

Senya asked exhausted: "What now? Are you gonna kill us...?"

Saen walked to Senya.

He spoke: "On the contrary. I worked quite hard to create Zakuul. Destroying my own family would be useless. On the other hand. Once I killed Hivus and turned Vaylin against Neyx, then I intend to travel into Unknown Regions."

As Saen were triumphing confidently over his victory. He saw a bright light shine nearby.

Vaylin asked surprise: "Is this...?"

Hivus exclaimed: "He still lives!"

The Outlander rise up to his feet. The power of Oneness shined from him. The Outlander with inhuman speed made a quickstep and appeared in front of Saen.

Saen stared in shock and exclaimed: "Impossible!"

The Outlander punched Saen in the face, blasting him back, which his head scratching the ground. Saen rebounded with difficulty, but the Outlander appeared in front of Saen. He kicked him in the stomach.

Saen exclaimed in pain: "Arh!"

The Outlander grabbed lifted his lightsaber above his head, ready to cut Saen down.

Saen yelled exhausted: "I still have one move left!"

Saen lifted his Darkstaff of in the air and yelled: "Hear my summoning Infinity Void!"

Saen's Darkstaff began shinning brightly with a pitch black glow. A small Black Sphere were created from it's claw-shaped tip. The sphere exploded and the whole area were covered in darkness.

 **Darkstaff's Void**

In the Darkness the Outlander's power of Oneness were still shinning. He moved controlled by the Force. In the shadow the Outlander saw sentient shaped people and people, which began charging at him. He fluently and elegantly avoided and evaded their attacks and cut them down. As the Outlander moved deeper into the Void three giant Dark Entities towering meters above him appeared. They swung dark blades at him. Damaging him severely.

The Outlander screamed: "Aaaahhhh!"

He fell to his knees, as the light of Oneness faded a bit. The Outlander gathered the Force into his lightsaber. He spin around slowly generating a friction at tip of the lightsaber. He threw three incomplete Elemental Ender spheres at the Dark Entities destroying them. The Outlander could feel Saen's presence. He leapt forward and with determination stabbed his lightsaber through a point in the darkness. Within a moment the Void dispersed.

 **Streiss Surface:**

Saen's eyes widen, as he stared shocked and with disbelief at the Outlander. His lightsaber piercing him through the cracked Darkstaff. Within a moment the cracked Darkstaff shattered and fell to the ground destroyed. The Outlander still utilizing the power of Oneness pulled his lightsaber out of Saen's stomach. He fell to his knees as the Darkstaff's additional power left him. Hivus and Vaylin sighed with relieved. Senya and Arcann smiled tiredly. Lusitania and Thexan also closed their eyes relief. Neyx's power reacted by the Outlander's power of Oneness. His right began throbbing.

Neyx tried to maintain control struggling in keeping his power at bay: "No! Not...! Yet...!"

Neyx's right hand began powering up. The Outlander lifted his lightsaber ready to cut down Saen. But he sensed two powerful presences approaching him at incredible speed. As he turned around he saw Kirus and Maxun surging with incredible Dark side energy. They both attacked him furiously. Their power overwhelmed the Outlander's power of Oneness. Maxun kicked the Outlander in the stomach, Kirus fired Black Force Bursts at the Outlander.

He screamed: "AAAARRGHHH!"

Vaylin and Hivus called out: "Commander!"

Neyx stepped over to the two weakened Alliance members.

He commented: "I hate the Force's control over people and I hate the entities representing them."

Hivus and Vaylin were silent. The two were too weakened to fight Neyx.

Neyx continued: "Which is why in every Parity Crusader, every soldier, every leader under my command... I have installed a hidden conditioning which enables them to counter beings or people who uses techniques heavily reliant on the Force."

Vaylin replied: "The Commander defeated my father."

Neyx stated: "It doesn't matter. The Oneness isn't the most powerful technique and unless you stop him from using it, he will die."

Hivus easily could see the Outlander were outmatched. Hivus clapped his hands together and enchanted something in ancient language. A small burst of light. Spread across the area. The Outlander were on the ground disarmed of his lightsaber, as Maxun and Kirus attempted to deal him the finishing blow. But the burst of light reached the Outlander. The power of Oneness instantly disappeared. Maxun and Kirus instantly fell to the ground and passed out. The Outlander grabbed his turned off lightsaber. He walked over to Saen who were still on his knees.

The Outlander proclaimed and asked: "It is over Saen... no. Tenebrae. Unless you have more tricks up your sleeve?"

Saen's shattered Darkstaff suddenly disappeared through multiple miniature portals.

Saen began laughing and replied: "No... I am out of tricks. End it Outlander."

The Outlander looked around at the Alliance members. Everyone nodded.

Saen looked over at Hivus and asked: "Who are you?"

Hivus rise up utilizing what will and power he had left. He staggered over to the Outlander side.

Hivus replied: "I was once a former Zakuul Knight under your command. My parents and ancestors served you since your reign over Zakuul."

Saen were silent and then asked: "If that was the case, why betray me and siding with the Outlander?"

Hivus stared at Vaylin and then back and Saen and answered: "It was because of Vaylin."

Saen were silent as Hivus continued: "Before I acquire this much power and knowledge, I was loyal to the Eternal Empire. I was always born with a strong Force Aptitude. I don't maybe my parents were wary. But they decided not to reveal my gifts to you."

Hivus continued: "I wasn't thinking much only trying to focus on my family and following the news of the events surrounding the royal family. My parents were very proud of serving under your children. But as time went the fellow knight plotted against them and they were killed."

Saen remembered back and spoke: "I see... so you are *their* child."

Hivus continued: "Vaylin saved my life by killing multiple assailants who were chasing me, after I accidentally stumble into the crime scene."

Saen asked: "So you fell indebted to her which turned out later into love?"

Hivus answered: "Indeed. But things became more complicated, but when Vaylin returned from Nathema I could feel your influence all over her. My path and loyalty to you disappeared that day. I hid my power until Vaylin send me away on a mission around a year into Arcann's reign."

Saen asked wondering: "Had I not send Vaylin away would you have revealed yourself?"

Hivus answered determined: "I would. Vaylin's change and her increase in power could have benefited you greatly, had you not cowered in fear like the Siths your sons destroyed on Korriban."

Hivus continued: "You could have won, had you embraced the weakness of the Jedi or used the deceptions of the Sith. But in the end your arrogance, your focus and your pride ended you."

Hivus eyes glowed. He waved his right hand. Multiple images flashed into Saen's mind. His family bowed before him. Hivus stood next to him as an advisor. The Outlander were down on his knees in shackles. Saen smiled. But the images instantly vanished. Hivus stepped back and let the Outlander continued.

The Outlander spoke: "You have taken too many lives. There is no hope for you."

The Outlander turned on his lightsaber.

Saen stared at the Outlander without fear and said: "Then end it. That is what you want right?"

Saen added: "Spare me your self-righteous nonsense and end it like a man!"

The Outlander decided: So be it(Light)/Die Tenebrae!(Dark)

The Outlander to everyone's surprise turned off.

The Outlander spoke: "In my eagerness to stop you, I didn't act like a Jedi. I slayed the body of Valkorion without considering a possibility of saving it. I won't made that mistake again!"

The Outlander unleashed his Golden aura into his hands. He poured the aura into Saen's body.

Saen screamed: "NOOOOOO!"

The essence of Tenebrae forcefully existed Saen's body. The Outlander locked the essence in a sphere of light. The Outlander looked around and everyone nodded. The Outlander used Force Crush destroying the sphere and vanquishing Tenebrae's essence once and for all. Saen's body fell to the ground.

Lusitania and Thexan looked around.

Thexan commented: "Neyx is gone."

Vaylin looked up realizing the giant warship had disappeared.

Vaylin said: "I don't sense them anymore."

Hivus scratched his head and spoke: "The losses were heavy on the Nexus Knights' part but we won."

Senya inquired: "What about the fleet and Theron and Lana?"

The Outlander asked wondering: "Anyone have a working comm?"

They all checked on their body, but everything had been destroyed.

Hivus asked curious: "What shall we do with Saen's body?"

The Outlander replied calmly: "The Void Clan have many secret. We can still use it. If he still have his essence, maybe the owner can help us against Neyx."

Thexan and Arcann lifted up the body.

Arcann remarked "With our wounds and this endless rain, we won't survive for very long."

Hivus sighed and remarked: "Even after winning in the end we are losing."

The Outlander looked up. He saw a warship approaching.

Vaylin commented happily: "I have never been more happy to see that warship!"

To everyones' relief it was the Gravestone. It's gate opened upon landing. Koth and Tora stepped out.

Koth yelled: "Come in!"

The Outlander and they others ran over and entered.

 **Unidentified System:¨**

Neyx's Chaos Bringer entered a Unknown System.

 **Chaos Bringer: Bridge**

Neyx stood in the bridge. He contacted Palades by holo. He spoke with Cassidy.

Roal said: "It is good too see Leader Neyx."

Neyx replied: "The feeling is mutual Cassidy. How has the situation been in my absence?"

Cassidy reported: "Roal were successful in rescuing June and retrieve the artificial Force technology created by the Alliance."

Neyx stated: "That is excellent."

Cassidy asked: "What about on your end Leader Neyx?"

Neyx replied: "Tenebrae's spirit have been vanquished and his forces destroyed. I managed to kill four of the Nexus Knights, eliminating Hivus' forces as a major threat."

Cassidy remarked: "That is impressive. What is the next agenda?"

Neyx inquired: "Let me speak to Roal."

Roal appeared in the holo next to Cassidy.

Roal asked: "You called Leader Neyx?"

Neyx asked cryptically: "How is the situation with our *guests?*"

Roal answered serious: "They have finally awaken."

Neyx added: "There isn't much more. Prepare a new mask for me, when I get back."

Roal replied: "Understood Leader Neyx."

Neyx closed the holo as Cassidy and Roal both bowed.

 **Short While Later...**

 **Gravestone: Bridge**

The Outlander had a towel over his head and wore a new set of clothes.

The Outlander said: "Thanks again for coming. I owe you."

Koth replied cheerful: "Not at all. You have done a lot for Zakuul and me. We are friends after all."

The Outlander smiled and replied: "Sure."

The Outlander asked a bit wary: "How is... Theron and Lana...?"

Koth replied: "Try asking them. The comm is open."

The Outlander went over. He opened up a link. Theron and Lana appeared.

Lana said: "Thank the Force! When we lost communications we feared the worst."

Theron added: "You really gave us a scare by disappearing like that."

The Outlander scratched his head and replied: "I am sorry. I guess the stress got me and I needed to some space. I am glad the two of you are okay."

Theron said satisfied: "We got some help from our family onboard."

Lana added: "It was a close call. Our fleet were fighting evenly matched, but the arrival of another fleet turned the tide of Neyx's forces."

Theron continued: "He was one of your companions, right?"

The Outlander replied embarrassed: "Yeah I kinda met him by coincidence or maybe you could call it fate?"

The three continued chatting happily.

The Outlander spoke seriously: "We succeed with the mission. The former immortal Emperor are no more."

Theron and Lana smiled.

 **Palades: S.R.E Headquarter - Recovery Room**

Neyx entered medical room. Seven people lied on beds. They slowly rise up.

A man asked: "Where are we?"

Neyx replied: "Gentlemen and heroes of the Empire and Republic. Welcome to the Kingdom of Palades!"

 **End**


	16. Notice

**Official Notice**

 **To all the viewers:**

 **I am sorry to announce, but because of writers block and lack of inspiration regarding SWTOR the chapters will be on hiatus.**

 **I am sorry. At some unknown date/time I will write and add the last chapters.**

 **To everyone who was interested in the story... THANK YOU! It means a lot.**

 **It was an honor. SWTOR is but one of my big interests.**

 **At some later date works unrelated to SWTOR might be added.**

 **April 11th SWTOR 5.2 will be out. I might get some inspiration there, but please don't expect too much.**

 **Again thank you. And I am sorry!**


End file.
